Love by Love
by pat-pijig
Summary: Reba never married to Brock, they went on their separate ways after college. 10 years later, when they meet again...
1. Prologue & Chapter 1

_**Prologue**_

_Many years ago, Reba married her boyfriend Terry Holliway. Terry ran the local bar, while Reba sold real estate in Lubbock. Together they had a daughter named Kyra. When Terry died, Reba had earned the reputation of a very successful real estate agent in Lubbock. Reba was forced to run both her business and Terry's bar. She was about to lose her mind, when she realized she had bitten off more than she could chew._

_A headhunter approached Reba with the offer she couldn't refuse: a good salary and full benefits for Reba to work for her firm. It didn't take her long to decide. Dolly Majors had offered Reba a great opportunity. She sold the bar to Terry's brother, Mike. Reba decided to sell her house and move herself and four-year old Kyra to Houston, hoping to start a brand new life with her daughter._

**Love by Love - 01**

Reba examined the house she bought. It was a three bedroom, two-storey house with a pool in the backyard, in the wealthiest neighborhood she could afford. Reba bought this house that had been foreclosed by the bank. It was dirt-cheap. She walked up the stairs to her bedroom. A very spacious bedroom. Her only complaint about this house was her bathroom window. It was directly aligned with the neighbor's. But it was a minor flaw that could be fixed with one thick drape. Overall, the house was just perfect.

"Kyra honey, it's gonna take a lot longer to move in if you keep repacking all the boxes."

"I'm gonna go back to our old house. I hate this one," said Kyra throwing stuff that Reba put on the counter back into the box.

"Oh, but sweetheart, a new family's already moved into our old house. And they already have a cute little girl." Picking her up sitting her on the counter, Reba tried to reason with the four-year-old.

"Not as cute as me" Kyra crossed her arms unsatisfied.

"Of course not." Reba smiled at her daughter "Why don't you like the house? What's wrong with it, honey?"

"It's too big"

"Well, why do you think I bought it?" Reba grinned

"Because it's cheap?"

"That too. Are you sure you wanna move out, honey?"

"Yes," determined the little girl

"Well good for you! You know, it's about time you struck out on your own."

"You're really gonna let me leave?"

"Sure! Why not get a jump-start on earning a living? Have you thought about career? Maybe you can get a job singing that alphabet song. Why don't you think about it while you go pack?" Reba picked her up from the counter and put her down on her feet.

" I will." Kyra ran to her room.

"I know you will. Go to it girl!" Reba yelled after her daughter. With a tiring smile, she murmured "I love that little girl, but part of me wants to see her come down with a suitcase packed." She sighed and continued to unpack. It wasn't easy to do everything all by herself. Maybe Kyra was right, this house could be too big for the two of them. At first Reba wanted to buy this house and flip it, but then she started to think of her daughter. This was a wealthy community, giving her daughter the chance to go to a better school and grow up in a good neighborhood. She also wanted her daughter to have space to run around, and space to ride a bike. Not just trapped in a little two-bedroom condominium. She sighed. She wished Terry was here.

Reba was snapped out of her own thoughts by the sound of someone knocking at her door.

"Knock knock!"

Reba went and opened the door. She greeted with a visitor. "Hi there"

"Hello neighbor, my name is Barbra Jean. I live just next-door. I would have rung your doorbell, but you don't have one, so..." pretending to ring doorbell, she chanted. "Bing bong, bing bong... Bing bong, bing bong…" Reba smiled awkwardly "Well here you go," Barbra Jean handed her a basket she prepared. "Happy housewarming. It's 12 different kinds of barbecue sauces. The salesman said that these would make a dead cat taste good. Not to imply that you eat dead cats."

'She's a heapin' bushel of crazy,' thought Reba forcing out a smile. Nevertheless, she started to like this crazy neighbor. "Well, I got a lot of unpacking left to do, and uh, well, thanks for the dead cats sauce."

"Oh do you need any help? I heard you're only here with your daughter. Where's your husband?"

"Lubbock Cemetery"

"Isn't he moving in with you?" Barbra Jean questioned naively

"He would be if he was still alive."

"Oh you poor thing." Barbra Jean brought her hands to her heart looking at Reba sympathetically. "Come here you!" She pulled Reba into a bone-crushing hug.

"Easy there gentle Ben, I'm breakable," said Reba breathlessly.

"Sorry, I'm touchy-freely. I still don't know your name"

"It's Reba, Reba Holliway."

"Well, Reba, welcome to the neighborhood. I live literally next door; if you need anything, just let me know. I have a feeling we're gonna be great friends."

"Who is it mom?" Kyra came back to the kitchen dragging an open suitcase with one hand and a teddy bear in another.

"It's our neighbor, sweetie. Her name is Barbra Jean."

"Aww... you're so adorable." Barbra Jean pulled little Kyra into a tight hug.

"You're hurting me," noted the girl coldly.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Walking out of the door, she stated, "Anywho, I should get going. Hunky bear should be back from work soon."

Reba closed the door behind her with a smirked "Crazy neighbor" Reba shook her head. She gave her attention to Kyra, who still gripping on the luggage. "So?"

"I can't put Teddy in my bag."

"Why don't you keep trying in your bedroom? I still have a lot of unpacking to do." Kyra pouted dragging her luggage back to her bedroom. Reba sighed seeing a trail of Kyra's clothes along the way.

Meanwhile at the house next door,

"Honey, I'm home!" Brock Hart came back from his dental practice. His daughter Cheyenne ran to his arms.

"Daddy, did you buy me the lip gloss?"

"No honey, but I have a pack of dental floss for you."

Cheyenne let out a frustrated sigh. She didn't take the floss. Brock watched his eight-year-old go back to play with her Barbie Doll and though of his ex-wife: Lori-Ann. They were divorced for two years now. Lori-Ann caught him kissing his dental hygienist. He didn't mean to. The woman kissed him first, yet he was accused of cheating on Lori-Ann.

"I did not have sexual relations with that woman!"

"Brock, nobody would be stupid enough to believe that line. Plus, it would be more convincing if you're not wearing her lipstick when you say that." Brock quickly wiped his mouth. "You know what, Brock, I've had enough. Men are pigs and I want a divorce."

"Men are pigs? Please don't let me start how you keep flirting with them!" They ended up going to the court. Brock won custody over Cheyenne since they had more evidence that Lori-Ann was really a flirt. Well, one piece of evidence was the judge himself, she was flirting with him during the session. Brock looked back to how he and Lori-Ann met. They went to college together. He was a football star, and Lori-Ann was very popular. Maybe not as much of an overachiever as her redhead friend, but she was hot and willing. They got married after their graduation, mainly because he knocked her up. They had Cheyenne. The marriage was always on a shaky ground. They were both surprised that the marriage lasted six years. Well, they both moved on. The latest he heard was that she got married to a rich man. Brock eventually wound up with the hygienist that he was accused of cheating with.

"Hey honey, having a bad day today?"

"Yeah, three kids bit my fingers today. Someone's moving in next door?" Questioned Brock seeing a moving van pull away and a few boxes on the lawn.

"Yes. Poor woman, her husband died and she's all alone."

Brock automatically assumed that she was an old widow. He lost his interest of getting to know the neighbor.

"What's for dinner?"

"What? Don't you think we should help her move some furniture? Didn't I tell you she's all alone?"

"But Barbra Jean... I'm tired..." He whined. His girlfriend always made everyone's business her business. Barbra Jean ignored his complaint. She dragged him to the next door. Reba was carrying a box and didn't see where she was going. She bumped into him. Good thing it was just her clothing, so nothing was damaged.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see where I'm going." Reba mumbled picking up the clothes that scattered on the lawn back in the box. She sighed, more laundry to do. Brock helped pick up a few pieces. "Thanks." Reba looked at him and her eyes widened. Brock had the same reaction. They pointed at each other and shouted in unison.

"You!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Love by Love – 02**

Brock and Reba were staring at each other. The last time Reba saw him was at her wedding. Lori-Ann was her maid of Honor; Brock went with her since they were already married. Cheyenne was two years old then. After Reba married Terry, her friendship with Lori-Ann was still strong, but they didn't have too many chances to see each other much. They communicated via the phone and letters. Lori-Ann told her that they moved from an apartment to a house and told Reba to come to visit when she had some time. However, before she had chance to come by, Lori-Ann told her that Brock cheated on her and they got divorced.

"You two know each other?" Barbra Jean broke the silence.

"We went to college together and she's my ex-wife's best friend"

"Wow, it sure is a small world!"

"Yeah, too small!" Reba showed that she wasn't pleased to be living next door to Brock for some reason. Reba glanced at Barbra Jean.

Knowing exactly what was on her mind, Brock defended himself. "I didn't cheat on Lori-Ann!"

"So she's not that hygienist Lori-Ann was telling me about?"

"Well… Yeah, she is. But-"

"I rest my case" Reba picked up her box and went into her house.

"Wait a minute! You can't judge me by just listening to Lori-Ann," stated Brock firmly. Barbra Jean confusedly looked at them. "Don't you want to hear my side of the story?"

Without making an unnecessary stop, Reba simply said no and went on her business. Brock didn't make another attempt to try and explain. He went back to his house. Barbra Jean looked at each of them rather confused. She followed Brock back home trying to ask what they were talking about. Brock chose not to answer.

Brock dated Barbra jean a few months after he and Lori-Ann divorced. He admitted, he liked Barbra Jean, but he didn't love her enough to propose. As a matter of fact, he had never told Lori-Ann he loved her. Well, he loved her as a mother of his child. They were a young college kids when they were dating. And they were on the verge of braking up when Lori-Ann told him she was pregnant. They got married right after graduation. Brock continued his education at dental college. He worked his butt off trying to graduate and taking care of his family. He loved Cheyenne, he told her all the time. But the "L" word never escaped his mouth when talking to his wife. Brock never said he loved Barbra Jean either. But there was one woman he had his feelings for. He didn't approach her because she already had a boyfriend. She later broke up with her boyfriend, he though he had a chance, but Lori-Ann became pregnant. He lost hope. Brock had a vague memory that he told her he loved her, and he kissed her the night before his wedding with Lori-Ann. But he wasn't sure if he did it, because he was too drunk to remember. Maybe it was just his subconsciousness that told him to go ahead and tell her he loved her, but maybe he never did. Because she never had any reaction or any awkwardness when they met again.

Reba was busy getting settled in the new home. She finally convinced her daughter Kyra to give this house a chance, if she still didn't like it in a few weeks they would move to a small condominium instead.

"Mom..." called Kyra when Reba was tucking her in.

"Yes honey?"

"Do you think dad knows where we move to?" The little four-year-old's question almost brought Reba into tears. But she forced out a smile.

"Don't worry honey. He and Santa Claus know where we are." Kyra giggled when Reba kissed her cheek. Reba read her a bedtime story and sang her a lullaby. "Good night sweetheart." Reba kissed her forehead. She was about to leave the room, when Kyra called her.

"Mom..."

"Yes?"

"I love you, mom."

"I love you too honey." Reba smiled turning off the light.

"Mom..."

"Hmm?"

"It's okay if you cry."

Swallowing a lump in her throat, Reba had to control her voice not to shake when she said 'Good night, honey. Sleep tight.' Reba silently let the tears fall. It was over half a year now that Terry had passed. Reba saw that coming. He was sick. Lung cancer had taken his life. Terry was a sweet husband. He loved Reba with all his heart. He used to smoke a pack a day ever since he was a teenager. But when he met Reba, learning that she was allergic to smoke, he quit. But he still worked in a smoke-filled bar every night. By the time doctor diagnosed him with lung cancer, they gave him one year to live. But he didn't make it. He hung on for six months and now he was gone. Kyra was told to be prepared. Reba was prepared, but she still grieved sometime when she really needed someone to lean on. Reba let out a heavy sigh. She went to her room and changed to a bath robe. Maybe a nice warm bath would relax her. Reba searched the cabinet. She had a jar of bath salts, she put it somewhere when she unpacked her belongings. Once found, she filled the tub with luke warm water and sprinkled some bath salts in it.

The neighbor's light went on just before Reba removed her robe. She immediately remembered that their windows were aligned. Oh good it was a woman.

"Barbra Jean?" Reba mumbled. "Does that mean-? Dang it!" She got her answer when Brock stepped in the bathroom wearing just a towel. "Oh gross!" grumbled Reba looking for something to cover her window. "I have neighbors living next door on both sides of my house, why the heck does my window have to face his?" She murmured. Brock saw her covering her window with a beach towel. He chuckled. Barbra Jean broke the blinds and he was going to replace it soon, but he just changed his mind. Driving her crazy was his hobby since college. He wasn't about to quit now, especially since it could be to his advantage.

Reba made sure every corner of the window was covered before taking her robe off and slipped into a nice warm bath. She tried to relax. She still had a lot to do tomorrow. She had to do two loads of laundry, hire a pool keeper to clean the pool, grocery shopping... just to name a few. She also had to look for a preschool for Kyra. Reba quickly realized that Brock and Lori-Ann had a daughter together and he had the custody to the kid. Maybe he could tell her which preschool Cheyenne went to. Thinking about Brock she thought back when they were in college. They didn't really get along. They only talked to each other for Lori-Ann's sake. However, he always drove her insane. He annoyed her intentionally.

Reba was dating Parker at the time. They were an overachieving couple. Parker Raynold was sweet, funny, a perfect ten... well minus one: bad kisser. He was popular amongst the girls. He was the president of the tennis club, head of the fraternity. And he had a butt like two firm melons. Reba dated him for five months and she just couldn't feel the spark when they kissed. She broke up with him. They were graduating anyway, so they went on their separate ways. Reba was going back to Lubbock, Parker continued on higher education. Lori-Ann and Brock were getting married.

Reba was asked to be maid of honor. That night, she was at Lori-Ann's house preparing for her best friend's big day. Brock went to the bachelor party with a bunch of his friends. He came to Lori-Ann's house three sheets in the wind.

"Brock, what the heck are you doing here? You're not suppose to see your fiancee after midnight until the wedding!" Reba yelled at him when she found him behind the door. Lori-Ann had to stay in her room, they weren't allow to see each other.

"I'm not here to see her... I'm here to see you." Brock noted.

"All right, what's up?" Reba closed the front door and led him to the patio chairs. "Lord, how much did you drink?" Reba complained when she could smell strong alcohol from his breath.

"There's something I have to tell you before I get married tomorrow."

"Okay, I'm listening." Reba was stunned and taken by surprise when Brock pressed his lips on hers. He kissed her passionately. Reba struggled for a few seconds before her body gave in. Then she realized he was her best friend's fiance and they were getting married in less than 24 hours! Reba pushed him of. "Are you insane?" She wiped her mouth angrily.

"I love you, Reba. I love you." Those were his last words before he passed out. Reba was shocked. She couldn't believe what she just heard. She gathered her thoughts back together and called his best man, telling him that Brock was drunk and was at Lori-Ann's house. His friends came to pick him up and they teased him for not able to wait for less than a day to see his future wife. Reba never told anyone about that incident. She kept it to herself. She thought that he was marrying Lori-Anne and she was going far away from him. No one need to know about the incident. He didn't even remember what he did and what he said. She was willing to live and die with that secret. But now, she would see him everyday... It's a small world after all... Too small.


	3. Chapter 3

**Love by Love - 03 **

Reba made sure all her legal documents were set, they got her new information. She registered her car with her new address. She called cable company to have her cable hooked up. She contacted a pool service to have them come in and clean the pool. She did two loads of laundry and she took her daughter grocery shopping. She still had to look for a preschool for Kyra, and a babysitter when she had to work. Life of being a single mom wasn't easy.

She stood at the front door of the neighbor's house thinking if she should ask him or just look in the yellow pages. The door swung open and there he was, as handsome as he used to be.

"Uhh... Hi." Reba lifted her hand up and greeted him with a small wave holding Kyra with another hand. She spotted a cute little eight-year-old with a Barbie Doll in her arm. Reba smiled at her. She smiled back. "You must be Cheyenne."

"Yes..." Cheyenne hugged her dad's leg shyly.

"I'm Reba Holliway. Your mom's friend. I saw you when you were just a little two year old." Reba made conversation with the girl forgetting all about her daddy.

"Nice to meet you Miss Holliway." Cheyenne smiled big. She liked the redhead with a beautiful smile.

"Kids at my hometown call me Mrs. H. You can call me Mrs. H"

"Mrs. H." Cheyenne repeated. Reba looked up when Brock cleared his throat.

"Oh hi, I'm looking for a preschool for my daughter, Kyra. I just wonder if you have a suggestion." She then leaned over to Kyra. "Kyra, this is Doctor Brock Hart, our neighbor. He's a dentist."

"Can I just call you Dr. H?" Kyra's question made Reba jump a little. Brock saw her reaction and he grinned.

"You can call me Mr. H"

"Great! Nice to meet you Mr. H" Kyra extended her little hand for a proper handshake.

"Mr.H and Mrs. H" Barbra Jean rehearsed. "Sound like a couple." Barbra Jean had a puzzle on her face. She shook it off. "Anyway, my name is-"

"Barbra Jean, I already met you," said Kyra.

"My friends call me B.J, you can call me B.J"

"I'd rather you didn't" Reba told her daughter.

"Why not? BJ stands for-"

"I know what's it stand for." Reba cut her off.

Brock couldn't help but chuckle. "So, you're looking for preschool for Kyra?"

"Yes, that's what I'm here for."

"C'mon in Mrs. H, I can tell you about preschool I went to." Cheyenne took her hand and pulled her into the house.

"Wow, that's quite a collection of Beanie Babies you have there, Cheyenne." Reba was impressed.

"Actually they were mine" Barbra Jean beamed "254 of them. Yeah!" Reba glanced at Cheyenne and snickered when Cheyenne mouth 'she's nuts'. Cheyenne hit off with Reba right the way. She was a little chatty box. Reba liked her. Kyra in other hand, she wasn't chatty. She was more mature than most four-year-olds. While Cheyenne was a girly girly type, Kyra was more like a little tom-boy.

One week had gone by so quick, Reba settled in the new neighborhood. Kyra was happy with her new home, mainly because Brock was there and she loved Brock. He played catch with her, while Cheyenne grew attached to Reba. She loved talking to Mrs. H. She was growing up and talking to daddy was no longer fun. She wanted some 'woman talk'. She could talk to Barbra Jean, but it wasn't the same. Barbra Jean didn't have the motherly loved Cheyenne longed for.

"Reba, did you see my daughter?" Brock barged in to her kitchen and shot the question.

"Yes, she's playing with Kyra in my living room. And did you see that button?" Brock looked where Reba pointed to. "It's a doorbell, I had it install. Next time, use it."

"What are you making?" Brock ignored her sarcasm and sniffed the air standing behind Reba looking at the stove.

"Grilled cheese sandwich"

"Smells good" And he wasn't just talking about the food too.

"Didn't you come here to get Cheyenne? She's in the living room." Reba chased him away. He stood too close. "Cheyenne, Honey, your daddy's here!" Reba called to the living room, taking the grilled cheese sandwich out of the skillet setting them on the plate.

"Hi Mr. H" Kyra rushed over to greet him followed by Cheyenne.

"I'm taking Cheyenne to see a new cartoon that just came out. You want to come with us?" Invited Brock glancing at Reba who just turned her head sharply at him.

"Beauty and the beast? Are you taking me to see Beauty and the beast?" Cheyenne was excited. Brock hardly took her anywhere.

"Can we go see the movie too mom?" Kyra interested. Brock did the happy dance in his head. If Kyra wanted to go, it meant Reba had to go with her.

Eyeing at Brock who had mischievous grin spread across his face, Reba gritted. "Honey, I said I'll take you to see it next week when I have time."

"But you have time today."

"What's the matter Reba, don't you want to make your daughter happy?" Brock commented evilly.

"Of course I want to make her happy. But I didn't want to bother you, But if you insist." Reba went to get her purse. Brock screamed 'yes' in his head. He had been trying to ask her to go see a movie with him since college. Brock was dumbfounded when Reba gave him money. "Here's the money for Kyra's popcorn and drink. Don't let her drink too much soda. And thank you very much for helping me taking care of Kyra today. So I have some time to do house work." Reba ignored Brock's frowning expression and she knelt down to talk to her daughter. "You behave, okay? If you're mischievous I will not let you go out with .... Mr. H again."

"Okay mom." She took Brock's hand and looked up at him. "Let's go Mr.H"

"Bye bye" Reba waved. Brock took Cheyenne in one hand and Kyra in another, mentally kicking himself. He stopped and turned around to steal a piece of grill cheese sandwich she just made.

"That's my lunch!" Reba yelled behind him

"Considered it a cost for babysitting!" Brock took a bite and walked the kids to his car. Reba smirked. Well, she had a day to herself. Or at least she thought she had a day to herself.

"Hey Reba" Barbra Jean barged in to her kitchen.

Reba was surprised to see her. "What are you doing here? Didn't you go to the movie with Brock and the kids?"

"No, they went to see movie and didn't tell me?" Barbra Jean frowned. "Do you know which movie they went to see?"

"Is that relevant? They went to see Beauty and the beast."

"Oh man! I keep asking Brock to take me to see that movie but he kept saying he didn't want to." Barbra Jean flopped on a chair taking Reba's grilled cheese sandwich and eating it.

"That's my lunch!"

"Why did he do this to me?" Barbra Jean cried as she was chewing.

"Why are you eating my lunch?" Reba tried to take it back, but Barbra Jean shoved the whole thing in her mouth. "Urg!" Reba groaned and making another grilled cheese sandwich.

"Make another one for me too please."

"You just ate!"

"Yeah, I always eat when I'm upset." Reba looked at her oversized figure, but decided not to comment. "And Brock always make me upset."

"Do I really want to know about you and Brock? You do recall, you're the cause for my friend's marriage to fall apart, right?"

"Me?" Barbra Jean looked puzzle. "I'm not the one who he cheated with." She said firmly. "He never had sex with me until after his divorce."

"What? That's not what I heard." Reba narrowed her eyes in deep thought.

"Well, I kissed him. I admitted. Lori-Ann stopped by his dental office and caught me trying to seduce him." Barbra Jean poured her heart out to someone she just knew for a week. "Lori-Ann divorced him because she had a feeling he was in love with someone else. But that person wasn't me, isn't me. He never said he loves me. But I love him." Reba watched Barbra Jean took another piece of her sandwich without saying a word. The sound of Brock saying 'I love you, Reba. I love you' echoed in her head. "Man, this is good."

Reba woke up from a deep thought when Barbra Jean was trying to take another piece. Slapping her hand, she shouted "It's my lunch!" Barbra Jean pouted. "Why did you say he doesn't love you? I thought you live with him for like a year already?" Reba ate her last piece of food before someone else took it.

"I was the one who proposed we move in together." Barbra Jean admitted. "I told him I could save money for rent and he have someone to help him cook and clean. He jumped right in and took me on the offer." Reba looked at Barbra Jean who was just 22 sympathetically. She just graduated from a college and started to work with Brock as an intern and now working as his hygienist. She didn't have much money. And living with Brock did save her money for rent, and Reba just learned, Barbra Jean had her own room. Well, maybe Reba would look at him differently now that she knew he didn't cheat on Lori-Ann. But how different?


	4. Chapter 4

**Love by Love - 04 **

Reba spent her day trying to do everything she could before Kyra came back. If she had time, she could use the pool with her daughter. Kyra wanted to swim, but Reba had been busy and never had chance to teach her how. She prepared Kyra's cute little bikini bathing suit and ducky swimming ring. Reba smiled thinking how excited Kyra was when she took her to buy a bathing suit and told her that their new home had a pool. She bought a bathing suit for herself as well. She hadn't been in the pool since before Kyra was born. She wonder if she still had a body for it. She also bought a bikini. She never owned one before. She never felt comfortable showing off her midriff. However, now that she had her own pool, she could wear anything she wanted. She could even skinny dip if she wanted to: late at night when nobody was looking. 'Nha... too wild', she thought. She tried on a leopard-print bikini she bought and examine herself in the mirror. The doorbell rang. She glanced at the clock, Kyra must be back from the movie. She quickly wrapped her body with a bathrobe and opened the door for her daughter.

"Hi mom, I'm back. Are you taking a shower?"

"No, honey, we're going to swim. Are you in the mood for swimming?" Reba replied with a smile, ignoring Brock who stared at her legs. Kyra beamed, of course she wanted to swim.

"Can Cheyenne swim with us too?"

"You want to join us in the pool honey?" Reba invited Cheyenne. She nodded. Brock cleared his throat. "Your girlfriend was looking for you" Reba told him.

"Can Mr. H swim with us too mom?" Brock spread his smile from ear-to-ear.

"Honey, I'm sure he has something else to do," said Reba glaring at Brock hoping he had something else or somewhere else to go.

"I don't mind joining you. C'mon Cheyenne. Let's go get changed." Brock picked his daughter up and hurried to his house before Reba told him not to.

"Why do you like him so much?" Reba mumbled taking her little four-year-old to change. She changed to her bathing suit. She couldn't wear a bikini in front of him. She changed to a one piece swimsuit, sporty type. Reba applied generous amounts of sunscreen on her daughter and herself. They were both redheads and sun was their biggest enemy. Kyra helped Reba apply some sunscreen on her back too. Brock came in via the back and opened the door at the wooden fence that separated their houses. The previous owner let his family use the pool, so he knew his way in. Reba immediately wrapped her towel around her shoulders when she spotted him walking to the pool with Cheyenne. Brock stared at her beautiful long legs. He always admired her legs. They used to play tennis together. Reba would teamed up with Parker, and Brock partnered with Lori-Ann. His team always lost because he was distracted by Reba in her short white tennis skirt. And when she ran, her skirt flipped and his heart skipped a beat.

"Mom, can we go in now?" Kyra pulled her hand to get up. Cheyenne ran to the pool not waiting for her dad who seemed to be in daze. Reba shred the towel following Kyra to the pool. She sat down dipping her feet in the water, helping her daughter put on the swimming ring. "Ooh! The water is cold" Kyra quivered.

'Okay, the water was cold, not because of something else,' noted Brock staring intensely at Reba. She wore a sporty style swimsuit, but with a sexy back and the hourglass-shape cut at the front showing both sides of her midriff complimented her hourglass shape figure. She looked hot and sexy and she didn't even try to be. With that thought, Brock dove into the cold water at the deep end of the pool.

Reba slowly eased herself into the water. She held Kyra's hands teaching her to swim with her swimming ring. Reba let go of her hands and let her paddle on her own. She giggled when she started to float away.

"Daddy, are you alright?" Cheyenne was concerned seeing her dad struggle in agony.

"I got cramp," said Brock looking in pain trying to come to the shallow end.

"Gosh, why didn't you cry for help?" Reba immediately swam to him and helped him to the shallow end of the pool. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder feeling his feet touching the bottom. They slowly made their way up. "Are you okay now?"

"Not really, but mouth to mouth would certainly help." Reba blushed and pushed him back into the water. But helped him again when he groaned in agony.

"Don't you know you should warm up before getting into the water?"

"Well, I kinda have to jump into a cold water," said Brock ogling at her chest.

"You want me to push you back in there again?" She threatened seeing his gaze. Nevertheless, she helped him rest at the stairs and went back to play with the kids. Brock admired her.

"You guys want to play Marco-Polo?" Brock suggested after the cramp was gone.

"I don't-" Reba was outvoted when the kids shouted yes in unison. Reba had to find a blindfold and play with them. They weren't allow to go to the deep end since Kyra didn't know how to swim and Cheyenne was also just a beginner. Reba lost a coin toss, so she had to be it first. Brock blindfolded her. He spun her around and gave the kids a chance to get away. Reba listened to the voice and tried to reach for one of the kids. She got Cheyenne. Cheyenne got Kyra. And Kyra tried to go for her mom, but she got Brock. When Brock was blindfolded, he pretended to get close to the kids. The kids laughed and giggled and tried to swim away. They hid behind Reba. Brock seized this opportunity to throw himself at her. The kids laughed when the two adults sank into the water. Reba turned red and smacked his chest and she got out of the water.

"C'mon Kyra, we should get ready for dinner." She picked up Kyra wrapping a towel on her. Brock whispered something to Cheyenne and she giggled. Brock gently nudged his daughter with his elbow.

"Would you like to go to dinner with us, Mrs H." Cheyenne invited. Reba glared at Brock who was looking around the pool acting like he didn't know where that came from.

"Can we mom? I want to wear the new dress you bought me." Kyra cupped Reba's face with her hands pleadingly, making a cute little puppy dog face.

"Alright." Reba caved

"Yes!" Brock pulled his fist to the side of his body. "I mean, good. Cheyenne and I will go shower and get changed. We'll come here to pick you up in an hour?"

"We'll be ready." Kyra assured him. Reba rolled her eyes.

She showered with Kyra and helped her daughter dress first. Then she went to her room and pulled out her favorite pair of jeans and a white shirt. She tied her hair into a ponytail and slipped into a pair of boots and put on a little bit of make-up. When she came downstairs, Brock and Cheyenne were already there. Cheyenne wore a beautiful skirt and Brock wore his suit. Reba looked at herself, way under dressed compared to the rest of the group.

"Where are you planing to go?"

"I heard Kyra said she would put on a new dress, so I thought we'll go some where nice. Cheyenne wore her new dress too and she forced me to wear my suit."

"No I didn't. You-" Brock covered her mouth before she said more, but that didn't stop her. Reba could hear her voice behind his hand said 'you said we have to look nice for the beautiful lady'. Reba snickered seeing him blush.

"Alrighty, wait here I'll go get change." Reba disappeared back in her room. She had a dress she bought but never had chance to wear it since Terry was ill and she couldn't find an opportunity to wear: a little black dress. Brock was in awe when Reba glided down the staircase. She wore a short spaghetti-strap black dress with a V neckline exposing a glimpse of her cleavage. The side of the dress showing a little bit of her fair skin through the sheer mesh material. The skirt was short, few inches above her knees, but there was a split on the left side that revealed half her thigh. She also retouched her make up and tied her hair into a messy bun, a few strands of hair lingered at her shoulder.

"Wow, Mrs. H, you look beautiful, right dad?" Cheyenne nudged her dad with her elbow.

"Err... yeah... you look great. Very se... stunning." Brock swallowed the word 'sexy' back in his throat.

"I'm starving." Kyra complained. "Can we go eat?"

Brock picked her up in his arms. Reba took Cheyenne's hand walking to his car. "Where's Barbra Jean? Isn't she coming with us?"

"She went out bar hopping with her friends again I guess." Brock said with no emotion.

"Your girlfriend went bar hopping and you're okay with that?"

"Do you have booster seat for Kyra?" Brock changed the subject. He knew Barbra Jean was a wild woman. It was weird that she could be so wild during the week and every Sunday she would go to church and asking for forgiveness. She probably had been in every bar in town. But she had a thing for dentists. For what he knew, she dated five dentists that he could name immediately before she got together with him and two after she lived with him. Brock even commented that one of these days she would become some one's mistress if she kept dating married men. She thought that was bull. So to Brock, she was more of his roommate than girlfriend. Barbra Jean told Reba that Brock told her he wasn't ready for any serious relationship after divorcing Lori-Ann. He had learned his lesson.

Brock drove them to a nice Italian restaurant. The waiter had a weird look on his face when Kyra ordered Mac & Cheese. Cheyenne ordered stuffed pasta.

"Tuscan Chicken Salad for me please." Reba handed the menu back to the waiter. Brock ordered Chicken Parmigiana and a bottle of Chablis. "Should we really be drinking?"

"Just to enhance our meal. I'm not trying to get you drunk." Or at least he wasn't try to get himself drunk. Who knew what could he have done if he was drunk. They enjoyed their meal and conversation. When the bill arrived, Reba was going to pay for her share, but Brock wouldn't let her. "Considered this a thank you letting us use the pool." If it wasn't because the kids were there, this was almost like a date.

Brock dropped Reba and Kyra at their home and drove back to his. Waiting in the living room, Barbra Jean pouted.

"Where have you been?"

"We went to dinner with Mrs. H and Kyra." Cheyenne answered innocently.

"Cheyenne, honey, can you go to your room and let daddy have a word with Barbra Jean?" Cheyenne nodded and skipped to her room. Brock waited until she was out of the earshot. "What's matter?"

"You're going out with her? Brock I'm your girlfriend!"

"You're my girlfriend? What's your relationship with Dr. Schnowski?"

"He's a friend." Barbra Jean mumbled her answer.

"Look Barbra Jean, I don't care what's your relationship with Dr. Schnowski or Dr. Schmith, or any Joe Schmo. Just leave me alone, okay?" Brock brushed her off, she was about to ruin his perfect day.

"I'd stop seeing them if you say you love me." Barbra Jean stated firmly.

"Good night Barbra Jean." Brock walked away from the argument and went to his daughter's room. Barbra Jean stormed off again to have a late night dinner with her 'friend'. Meanwhile at the next door neighbor's house. Reba helped her daughter brush her teeth and get ready to bed. Kyra told her about the movie and how she liked Mr.H. Reba smiled tucking her daughter in. She secretly had to admit, her evening was great too.

"Daddy," called Cheyenne as Brock was tucking her in.

"Yes honey?"

"Is it wrong that I'm jealous of Kyra?"

"Why are you jealous of Kyra?" Brock sat at her bed talking to his daughter.

"She has Mrs. H. as a mother. Mom isn't like that." Cheyenne sighed.

"Your mother loves you honey." Brock almost lied. He was surprised that Lori-Ann could work at a pediatrician's office as a receptionist knowing how much she disliked children. Even Reba joked about that when she first found out where her friend worked.

"You know daddy, if Mrs. H is my mother, I'd be a happiest girl on earth." Cheyenne announced with a big smile.

Chuckling, Brock replied. "If she's your mother, honey, I'd be the happiest man on earth."


	5. Chapter 5

**Love by Love – 05 **

Barbra Jean was upset about Brock. She wanted Brock to love her. She was desperately in need of guidance. None of her wild college friends could help her, she turned to the only woman that Brock showed interest in: Reba.

"Barbra Jean, are you sure I'm the right person to ask for advice about you and Brock's relationship?"

"Please Reba, I want him to love me. You were his friend back in college. You know him better than I do. Please tell me what to do to win his heart."

"Oh Barbra Jean... Brock and I didn't even like each other back in college. We only talked because Lori-Ann was my best friend. Brock was a jerk and he annoyed me," commented Reba walking away.

"I see it differently. Please Reba, please please please...." Barbra Jean hugged her leg and pulling of one of Reba's shoes in the process. "I wouldn't give this back to you until you give me some advice."

"Alright! Fine! Only because these shoes cost me eighty bucks!" Reba snatched her shoe back and put it back on, sitting down on her couch. "First of all, you've gotta stop going bar hopping. No man will be happy when his girlfriend goes out and flirts with every man in town."

"Oh I don't just flirt with anyone, only dentists"

"Yeah, quit that."

Barbra Jean took her advice. She cut down on her nights out with friends. She stayed home and tried to spend time with Brock as much as she could. However, instead of liking it, Brock wasn't so thrilled. More time with Barbra Jean meant less time with Reba. And Reba kept her distance because she didn't want to be accused of trying to steal Brock from Barbra Jean. He felt like they were back in college all over again. Especially now that Reba seemed to have someone else interested in her.

"Hi Reba... Who's this?" Brock came in the kitchen seeing a man working under the sink.

"Hey Brock, you don't live here," remarked Reba seeing him acting like there was a stranger in 'his' property.

"We're here to see if Kyra wants to come and play candyland with us." Barbra Jean invited knowing how much Kyra enjoyed the game.

"That's nice of you to offer, but she's napping right now. So thanks." Reba replied, she still didn't feel the need to answer Brock's previous question. Brock felt uncomfortable seeing a good-looking man in Reba's house working under the sink.

"Can I see you in the living room?" Brock motioned. Reba followed him into her living room. "Reba, if you need help fixing the sink, you can always call me! I'm very good at this thing"

"He's right, Reba. He just installed a padded toilet seat, you can't get me off that thing." Barbra Jean wanted to be a part of conversation.

"I'm glad you can tear yourself away." Reba comment sarcastically.

"I don't think this guy knows what he's doing. Why isn't he wearing a jumpsuit?"

"Excuse me" Bill poked his head in the living room "I fixed your disposal, but you might want to think about changing that faucet real soon. I get a discount over at Premium Fixtures. So, let me know if you're interested."

"Thanks" Reba gave him her beautiful smile. Watching Bill go back to the sink.

"Do you realize what just happened here?" Exclaimed Brock, "that guy's hitting on you!"

Reba sputtered, "That's funny!" Barbra Jean laughed hysterically. Reba glared at her. "Not that funny."

"Did he know that your husband just passed away? He's already moving in on you." Brock tried to bring her down on a guilt trip, and ironically, he was moving in on her too. Well, it's okay if he did it, because he knew her first. Brock tried to give himself an excuse.

"He is not hitting on me Brock. And even if he was, it's got nothing to do with you. You're my neighbour, not my husband!"

"Well... I'm just looking out for you..."

"Thank you very much, but I'm capable of taking care of myself," stated Reba walking back to her kitchen to talk to her plumber. Barbra Jean glanced at Brock wondering about his reaction. He never showed any sign of jealousy toward her. Reba hadn't even dated the guy yet and he had already jumped all over her. Reba also didn't know what had gotten into him. She wasn't about to go on a date with her plumber, and as he pointed out, her husband just died and it would be way too soon for her to start looking.

"Aaahh!" Reba screamed when the kitchen faucet sprayed her. "Ooh! Alright sucker. I've tried to be nice, but you're outta here!" Reba talked to her faucet.

"Hey Reba," Brock barged in with a thick plumbing book. "Why is your blouse all wet?"

"I'm entering the wet blouse contest. What do you think?"

"I think they look real nice." Brock commented lowering his eyes to her chest. Reba glared at him. Brock brought his eyes back to meet with hers.

"It's that stupid thing." Reba was furious. She just bought this house and already it was falling apart.

"I'm sure it's a perfectly good faucet. Let me take a look." Reba stepped out of his way. He turned on the water and it sprayed his face. "Hel...!" Brock jumped away turning off the water. "He rigged it to do that."

"Okay I've had it. I'm gonna call Bill to get him replace that thing."

"Bill? You're on a first name basis with your handyman?"

"Oh call me a flirt, our mailman's name Jim and the paperboy lets me call him Timmy. You have problem with that? BROCK?" Reba said seductively. She was driving him insane. She called the plumber and set up what it sounded like a date to him. He didn't like that at all. But what could he say? He was just her neighbor!

"Kyra honey, I'm going to drop you off at Mr. H's house for the afternoon, okay? Mommy has to go buy a new faucet."

"Are you going on a date?"

"No, I'm not going on a date. Who told you that?"

"I overheard Mr. H tell Barbra Jean that you're going on a date," told Kyra.

Reba grumbled. "Why does he have to make such a big deal?" The doorbell rang, Reba went to open, still mumbling. "I'm just going to a faucet shop, not a…" Reba was taken aback seeing Bill stood behind the door looking so good, and he smelt good too. "I'll be right back," said Reba closing the door. She murmured, "that's must be one fancy faucet shop."

Reba dropped off Kyra and Barbra Jean's house. She was a little uncomfortable going out with Bill. Especially since Brock kept making her feel guilty about how her husband just passed away and she went out with someone already. But Bill tried to put her mind at ease. Reba tried to relax and she started to enjoy his company. Reba treated him to a cup of coffee after shopping for all his help. She had to admit; she had fun that evening.

However, when he dropped her off, Bill tried to kiss her. Reba turned her head away. She told him she wasn't ready for a relationship. He understood. Reba saw her living room light was on; Barbra Jean probably brought Kyra back.

"Hi sweetie." Reba greeted

"Hi honey" Brock replied with a grin.

"I was talking to my daughter." Reba gritted taking Kyra in her arms but glaring at Brock. He pouted.

"So, is he my new daddy?" Kyra questioned.

"No, he's not your new daddy." Reba replied, viciously glaring at Brock who put his hands up in defence and took a step back. "Kyra, honey, wait here okay, I have to talk to Mr. H alone." Kyra nodded. Reba dragged Brock to the kitchen. "Where the heck did that come from?"

"Barbra Jean told Kyra that you were out with her new daddy," told Brock to Reba.

"What's wrong with you people? I was just out to a faucet shop!" She sighed.

"Oh please… He's been romancing you ever since he set foot in this house."

"Can you blame him?"

"No. So I was right then. It was a date." Brock muttered

"Even if it was, what's that got to do with you?" Brock didn't meet her eyes. He stared at the counter. Reba let out a heavy sigh. "I told him I'm not ready for a new relationship." Brock's face lit up in satisfaction. "You're right, Terry just died and I shouldn't hurry to replace him." Brock didn't think by talking her to a guilt trip would backfire. "Anyway, thanks for babysitting Kyra for me." Reba hinted.

"Do you want me to install that for you?" Brock lingered.

"Go home Brock." Reba sighed seeing him leave. She shouldn't begin to depend on him. He had Barbra Jean. He might not love her as much as Barbra Jean hoped, but she loved him. Reba would hate to be the one who broke them up. Just like when they were in college. When he had Lori-Ann, she kept herself away from him.

Stepping out of the shower, Brock dried his hair looking over at Reba's window. He just noticed the thick curtain that she hung was gone, he was able to look into her bathroom. He reminisced about when they were in college. How he tried to discreetly glance at her, how he used to admire her without any one notice. How he tried to annoy her just to get her attention. Or else she wouldn't even think he was existed.

"Ahh!" The sound of Reba screaming broke his daydream. Their windows were open, and he stood looking over at her direction. Reba came back with the clean curtain, she didn't pay attention to him at first but when she stepped on the stool to hang the curtain back up, she saw him: completely naked. Brock brought his towel that he used to dry his hair to cover his pelvis. He just realized how perverted he must have looked: staring in her bathroom window and daydreaming. He had to apologize.

Reba dropped the curtain on the floor and ran out of the bathroom. She sat on the top of the stairs burying her face in her palms trying to get rid of his image. She could never look at him without thinking of the incident again. She quivered. Taking in the deep breath, she had to go back to the bathroom. She poked her head in with her eyes half close to see if Brock was still there. He was gone. Reba sighed heavily and hung up the curtain making sure every corner covered.

Brock tried to apologize after the incident, but Reba avoided him at all cost.

"Reba..."

"Ahh! Go away!"

"Oh C'mon, grow up!" Exclaimed Brock blushing.

"Have you no blind, or curtain... or... or shame?"

"I'm sorry, I-. Wait a minute... what do you mean shame? Just so you know, I'm above average."

"Oh gross Brock," Reba became frustrated. "can we please not talk about it? Forget about it, Let's never speak of it ever again like when you kissed me!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Love by Love – 06 **

Reba mentally kicked herself for that slip. She turned away and went on her business. She was in the middle of cleaning her living room after Kyra had made a big mess finger painting. Reba just finished giving her a bath and put her down for a nap before Brock barged in.

"What?" Brock was still stunned of what he had heard.

"What did I just say? I said forget about it!" Reba hissed.

"Forget about what?"

"Good, you're on the right track."

Grabbing her torso, Brock looked deeply into her eyes. Reba looked nervous at first, but his bright blue eyes staring intensely into hers had her mesmerized.

"I kissed you?"

Avoiding his gaze, she whispered, "yes".

"The night before my wedding?"

"Look, Brock, you were drunk. You probably thought I was Lori-Ann. It didn't mean anything then and it doesn't mean anything now. It's been almost ten years. Forget about it. I did."

"No you didn't, or you wouldn't bring it up."

"I slipped. If I could take it back. I would!" Reba struggled from his grip.

She paused when he questioned, "Did I say anything that night?" Reba swallowed hard. "I did, didn't I?" He wasn't sure before but he knew he did it! He was too drunk to remember but he had a vague memory that it happened.

"You said so many things, I don't remember them all, and I'm sure you didn't mean it. Can we just let it go now? Like I said, it was almost ten years ago." Reba tried once again to get out of his hands that held her torso.

"Reba, look at me." Brock demanded firmly. He waited until her eyes met his. "I don't know what I said back then, but I'm sure I said what I really felt. And I meant it when I said…"

"Hi Brock, I knew I'd find you here." Barbra Jean came in with Cheyenne. She noticed the tension in the room. "Am I interrupting something?"

Brock let Reba go but he didn't answer Barbra Jean.

"Mrs. H, do you want to go shopping with us?" Cheyenne asked. Barbra Jean induced Cheyenne to go shopping, hoping Brock would come along. But Cheyenne insisted in asking Reba too.

"I'm sorry, honey. I have a lot to do around the house. I'll take a rain check" Reba gently pinched the girl's cheek. She looked so darn like Lori-Ann with her blond hair and hazel eyes. The girl nodded in acceptance. Barbra Jean took Brock's arm pulling him out.

"C'mon Brock. Let's go." He glanced at Reba one last time before he had to go out with his daughter and girlfriend. Barbra Jean worried about their relationship, but she didn't show. She had feelings that something had happened between her boyfriend and her new founded best friend.

Weeks had gone by and no one ever mentioned the bathroom incident or the night before his wedding. Brock didn't know how to bring up the fact that he once told her he loved her. Reba simply just wanted to forget.

"Reba…" called Barbra Jean sitting at Reba's breakfast table. She came to her house so often now, Reba grew accustomed to having her around. Sometimes if Reba was in the middle of cleaning, Barbra Jean would help.

"Hmm…?" Reba responded without looking up from the sink while washing dishes.

"Do you think Brock would ever propose to me?"

Reba stopped doing the dishes and glared at Barbra Jean. "What makes you think I know the answer to that question?"

"You said 'who would want to buy a cow when you can get milk for free.' I've stopped giving him free milk for almost two months now and it didn't seem to affect him." Barbra Jean frowned. Reba rolled her eyes.

"Make sure he's not wandering to another field." Reba cracked.

Glancing over at Reba, Barbra Jean said, "A neighbouring field?"

"What are saying? You implying there's another cow nearby?"

"Is there?" Questioned Barbra Jean staring at Reba.

"Oh cut that out! I'm not a cow!" Reba hollered.

"I didn't say it's you. Did I say it's you?"

"Would you quit that?!" Hissing at Barbra Jean, Reba turned red. Barbra Jean had been studying her reaction since the day she came in and caught them staring at each other intensely. She knew, Brock would never propose to her because he loved someone else. She knew he wasn't in love with her before, but it was different. She had hoped then, but since it was clear to her as daylight that he was in love with someone else. She lost that hope.

"Brock, we need to talk." Barbra Jean decided to put an end to their so called relationship. Brock accepted the fact that she broke up with him. Their friendship still remained. Brock told her she could still stay with him, rent free, in exchange of her helping him out around her house. Brock was now free to move forward. If only Reba was ready to date again.

Reba dropped Kyra off at her friend's house. Her friend just turned five today and she invited Kyra to her birthday party. It was just 10AM. Reba had some time to herself. She looked over at the pool and she went to swim. But before she dipped her feet into the water, she had a little wild idea. She bought a dress to a charity event that an important client asked her to come. Reba still didn't know who to go with, she just moved in town only for a few months. She didn't know many people yet. Her life was busy. Weekdays, she dropped Kyra off at pre-school, then she went to work. After work, she went to pick up Kyra and went straight home. Weekends, she took care of the housework and took care of her daughter. Although she didn't know whom she would go with, but she knew what she would wear already. A halter-top backless dress. It was a little too sexy for her taste. But ever since she started working with Dolly Majors. Reba grew accustomed to dressing a little sexy. It was Dolly that always did everything for a sale. She had charm. She said since Reba was the prettiest one in the office she should showed off her assets too. Reba argued that she was going to sale the house, not herself. She didn't have to put anything of her on display. However, working in the environment that every body was dressing up. Reba took a good look at herself and started to dress up too. But hip hugging short skirts was still a little too much for her. She started to show her God given gift, but still left a lot to the imagination.

Reba changed to a two-piece leopard print bikini. She grabbed a book and a blow-up floating mattress. She set it on the water and she lay on her stomach. She looked around and made sure nobody could see her. She untied the bow on her back and behind her neck, hoping for no bikini tan line.

Brock climbed the ladder to fix the leaking roof. Barbra Jean had been nagging him to fix it for a while now. And he just had time today. He stopped dead in his tracks at the top of the ladder when he looked down at Reba's side of the house and saw her laying on her stomach reading the book above the water surface. She wore just a bikini bottom. He swallowed hard. Maybe he should get down. Brock didn't know how long he stood and stared, but the next thing he knew, Barbra Jean opened the window and accidentally pushed his ladder aside.

"Ahh!!" Screamed Brock holding on to the falling ladder. The ladder hit the fence and threw Brock off it. Luckily, he fell into the pool, taking Reba down with him into the water.

"Brock! What the heck is wrong with you? Ya think you can fly?" Reba punched him on the shoulder after they came back to the surface. She was too startled to realize that her book sank into the water together with her bikini top. Brock's breath got caught in his throat. He was almost unable to move. "Errmmm... Reba.." He turned away motioning at her chest."

"Ahh!!" Reba screamed grasping her arms across her chest, covering herself, turning away from him. Brock spotted the bikini top at the bottom of the pool. He dove into the water. He came back to the surface without looking her way, he held the bikini top in front of her. Reba blushed from head to toe snatching her top from his hand and quickly putting it back on. Once she was decent, she pounded his back violently out of anger.

"Sorry Brock, are you alright?" Barbra Jean couldn't see the pool from her window, but she heard him fall into the water. She ran down and checked to see if he was okay. He was trying to protect himself from Reba beating him. "I'm sorry Reba, it's my fault. He was fixing the roof and I accidentally pushed his ladder. He didn't hurt you did he?"

Reba was unable to speak, she was too angry and embarrassed that Brock just had a full view of her chest, she left the pool sulking. Brock was going to follow her, but he saw her book at the bottom of the pool, he dove down to fetch it up. He would have to dry it and give it back to her somehow. Reba went to her room and had a shower. She then sat in front of her vanity and she buried her face in her hands. First she saw him naked, and now he saw her upper body. Terry was the only one who ever had the privilege. Reba didn't know if she could ever face Brock again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Love by Love - 07**

Reba had to go to the charity event in less than a week and she still didn't know whom she would go with. She still needed to ask if Barbra Jean would be able to look after Kyra for the night. She phoned Barbra Jean. She could have just walked to the next door but she didn't want to see Brock. She had been avoiding him for almost a week now.

"Hello?" Brock answered the phone.

"Can I speak to Barbra Jean?" Reba got right to the point. Brock glanced at the call display; she called from her house. Still holding the phone in his hand, he walked over to the kitchen, their kitchen windows were also aligned. She was at her house sitting in her living room. He just saw the back of her head.

"She took Cheyenne to the build-your-own teddy bear store. Can I be any help?" Brock sat by the window, looking at her, talking via the phone.

"No, that's fine. Thanks." She hung up. Brock called her back.

"Reba, I want to apologize-"

"Never mind, I don't want to talk about it." Reba hung up the phone again. Brock called back.

"If you hang up again, I'm coming over!"

"What the heck do you want from me? I said never mind and I don't want to talk about it!" She yelled at the phone, turning red.

"It wasn't entirely my fault you know. I was fixing the roof. I didn't pounce on you on purpose."

"So I should apologize for not being decent on my own property?" she gritted her teeth.

"I did, when you saw me-" Click. She hung up. Brock put the phone down and ran over to her house. Reba rushed to lock the door, but he was faster. "Reba, why can't we just be mature and talk like two mature people."

"Why can't we just forget it and never speak of it again?"

"Because you're not accepting my apology."

"Fine! I accept your apology! Happy now?"

"Can you at least mean it?"

"I didn't mean it."

"Then you'll never hear the end of it. Although, I have nothing to say but compliments"

"Okay, okay! I forgave you, it was an accident!"

"That's better." Brock grinned. "Here, you can have this back." Reba just noticed the book in his hand: a worn out swollen book. "It isn't in mint condition, but at least it's dry." Reba turned red and snatched it from his hand. It was the book she read in the pool. She thought it flew somewhere when the mattress flipped and she fell into the water. She didn't know Brock had found it.

"Mom, I'm hungry. Are you cooking dinner soon?" Asked Kyra rubbing her tummy.

"I'm going to cook as soon as Mr. H leaves, honey."

"Why does he have to leave? You don't like him, mom?"

"He has to go home to his family, honey." Reba chose to answer just the first question.

"Actually, Cheyenne's out with Barbra Jean. I'm home alone. So I don't mind staying for dinner with you." Brock pulled the girl to a hug, ignoring Reba's deadly glare.

"Can he stay? Mom?" It wasn't because of Brock's puppy dog's eyes that made her let him stay for dinner; it was her daughter's.

Groaning she murmured, "Why do you like him so much?" Thanks to Kyra, Brock was able to stay for dinner with them. Kyra talked to him during dinner while Reba just sulked.

Barbra Jean went to see Reba after coming back from having pizza with Cheyenne. Brock called her cell and tell her to take Cheyenne out to a pizza place, his treat, when Reba was busy cooking. So he got to have dinner with her and Kyra. Reba kicked him out to go back home after dinner.

"Hey Reba, Brock said you were looking for me."

"Yes, I'm wondering if you can help me babysit Kyra this Friday. I have to go to a charity event."

"Ooh is that the Tim Horton Foundation fundraising?"

"Yeah, why?" Reba puzzled.

"Nothing, I should have been going with my current beau, but he said his wife would kill him," told Barbra Jean flopping on a chair.

"What is it with you and married men?" Reba rolled her eyes.

"So, who are you going with?" Barbra Jean changed to subject.

"I don't know yet. I was thinking about asking a guy at work. But he's quite a handful. And I don't want his hands all over me if he asks me to dance." Letting out a long sigh, she continued. "Or I might go alone. Who knows, maybe I'd be lucky enough to meet someone."

"Not likely," Barbra Jean shook her head. "For some strange reason, people that go to this event usually go with their spouse or partners. Ooh... Why don't you see if Brock would go with you?"

Reba almost jumped out of her skin. "What? NO!"

"Why not? He's quite a gentleman you know, you don't have to worry about his busy hands."

"He would be the last person I ask!"

"Ask me what?" Brock came in catching just the last part of the conversation.

Reba banged her forehead lightly on the table when Barbra Jean said, "she's looking for someone to go to the Tim Horton Foundation fundraising with her."

"Sure, I'm available." Brock replied immediately.

"What the heck are you doing back here again, Brock?" Reba changed to topic of the conversation.

"Oh I promised Kyra I'll read her a bedtime story."

"She's my daughter! That's my job! How would you like it if I go over at your house and read Cheyenne a bedtime story?" Reba cracked.

"I think she'd love that. Sleeping Beauty is her favourite." Brock replied with a grin. Kyra came in to the kitchen for her glass of milk before her bed. And she was so happy Brock kept his promise.

"Why does she like him so much?" Reba whined watching Brock carried Kyra in his arms taking her up the stairs.

"Who doesn't like Hunky Bear?" Mumbled Barbra Jean. Reba glared at her.

Brock came to her house the next day to find out what she would wear, so he could wear the right tie to go with her dress.

"I did not agree to let you go with me."

"I know you hadn't yet agree to go with me, but I already agree to go with you. So we both agree that you agree not to let me go and we also agree that I agree that I'll go." Brock argued back trying to confuse her. "What's the color of your dress?" He asked while she was trying to figure out his confusing comment.

"Black"

"Black, it is"

"Wait, you're not..." Brock left before Reba could finish her sentence. "Urggg!" Well, looked like she had to take him to that event now.

Friday evening, Reba was getting ready to go to the event she was invited. Barbra Jean brought Cheyenne to her house so she could take care of both of them. Brock was getting ready at his house. He was looking forward to this since college. He had always wanted to ask her out to a dance, but he never had opportunity. He couldn't wipe a stupid grin out of his face. At work, he was smiling away showing off his beautiful white teeth to his patients. Eugene, his partner, even teased him about how overly joyful he looked.

"Do you need help putting on make-up?" Barbra Jean offered.

Giving her friend an evil glare, Reba refused the offer. "I can do it myself."

"I mean the right way..." Barbra Jean showed the expression of disapproval. Same expression spreading on Reba's face, but different reason. "C'mon, Reba. Let me do it." She turned Reba around and redid her make up. She applied a bit of sheer foundation on Reba's face, made sure no to cover up her freckles. She applied dark shade of eye-shadow and blended it evenly, create a smoky shade on her eyelids. She also drew a fine line along her lash-lines to open up her intense blue eyes. She brushed a peachy blush along Reba's cheekbones to create flushed cheeks and a little bit of bronzer for healthy glow. She applied a light shade of shiny rouge lip lacquer making Reba's pout looked even more kissable. Barbra Jean also applied three coats of mascara for more dramatic effect. "There, how's that?"

Reba looked at herself in the mirror and gasped. She had never seen herself looking this sultry before. Barbra Jean also did her hair: Reba had long tight curly hair, almost frizzy. Barbra Jean used big roller to loosen her curls. Reba was going to tie her hair into a bun, but Barbra Jean said Brock would prefer she let her hair lose.

"I don't care what he likes, I'm going to put my hair up!"

"So he had better access to your neck?"

"Never mind then" Reba suddenly changed her mind and let Barbra Jean continue to style her hair. When Reba slipped on the dress, she thought maybe she should change. The dress looked way too sexy with the make-up and hair. When she tried on the dress, she tried it on with her regular everyday-use brasier. She didn't try it on with the strapless low-back push-up bra. And now it looked like two bald guys trying to pop out of her chest. Reba was going to change, or at least changed her bra, but none of them were suitable for her backless dress. She had two option; wear it and exaggerate her cleavage or not wear it and risk showing more than he should see. She turned red when she recognized that he had seen her already in broad daylight, in her pool. But she wouldn't allow that kind of accident happened again so she went with the bra.

The doorbell rang, Reba's heart raced for no good reason. Barbra Jean helped her open the door, and there he was, so handsome in his brand new tux carrying a bouquet of beautiful long stem red roses in his arm.


	8. Chapter 8

Love by Love – 08

Brock was astonished. He knew Reba was beautiful and sultry. But she never appeared to be hot and sexy as the way she looked tonight. The halter-top showed off her sexy freckled shoulders and generous amount of cleavage; too generous. The dress itself was form-fitting, contouring her every curve. The right side of the skirt had a split as high as half her thigh. Brock swallowed a lump in his throat. She also wore a sheer black stocking and 3 1/2 inch high heels. His mouth was getting dry because he left it gapped for too long. Yet he felt like he was drooling. Actually, he was drooling! Reba giggled when Barbra Jean held a tissue box in front of him, and broke him from his thoughts.

"I... err I'm sorry." Brock wiped the corner of his mouth. He felt a little embarrassed.

Lowering her eyes, Barbra Jean said, "Brock you want to take a seat?" Well that just added to his embarrassment. He sat down on the armrest of a chair. "My... my... isn't that a bouquet of roses?" Hinted Barbra Jean nodding toward Reba. She wasn't subtle at all.

"Uhh... Yeah, this is for you." He held the roses in front of Reba. She sheepishly took it from his hand mumbling thanks.

"Here, I'll put it in a vase for you. You should go now." She pushed them both out the door. "Don't bring her back to early." Brock and Reba glanced at each other and laughed at Barbra Jean's enthusiasm. Brock walked her to his Lexus, and opened the door for her.

"Thanks," said Reba easing in to the passenger seat. Brock ran over to his side and took the driver's seat. He gazed over at Reba once again with a grin before he started the engine. Her skirt raised up a little, showing off her thigh.

"You look really nice today." Brock complimented sincerely.

"You ain't so bad yourself," Reba replied with a sly smile.

"You took off your wedding ring?"

"I did. And I miss it already. I got used to wearing it now. I took it off, but doesn't mean I stopped loving him." Eyeing at her finger, Reba replied.

"Terry was a lucky man."

"He'll always have me." Reba fidgeting with her ring finger, feeling a little empty. Brock glanced at her and immediately took his eyes back to the road pulling in to the event.

"I envy him." Brock remarked getting out of the car. The valet opened the door for Reba taking the key from Brock. Clearing his throat, Brock motioned her to his arm. Reba took his arm walking in the event with him.

"Hello Mrs. Holliway, I'm glad you came." Her client, Ralph Wyebridge, came over to greet her. He then threw his arm around Brock's shoulder. "Hey buddy, I thought you said you might be busy and you ain't coming."

"Well I didn't have a date then, but I do now." Brock replied with a chuckle. Ralph glanced at Reba.

"You one lucky son of a gun, she's your girlfriend?"

"Oh, Mr. Wyebridge, Brock is an old friend of mine back from college. He happens to be my next door neighbour." Reba corrected.

"Please call me Ralph. I didn't know you're his friend, or I would have given all my business to you instead of Dolly." Ralph commented with a laugh.

"Pfft... You'd turn down Dolly Mayors?" Brock spoke with an unbelieving tone of voice.

"You wouldn't?" Ralph questioned with a smirk. Brock quickly gazed at Reba's cleavage. That probably was the only department that Reba couldn't beat Dolly, but yeah, he would turn anyone down for Reba. "Anyway, I hope you two enjoy the party. I'm gonna go greet other guests now. I'll see you around." He waved and went on talking to somebody else.

"You knew him?"

"He's my office landlord, my patient, my golf buddy and we go camping together every summer." Brock clarified.

"Then why didn't you RSVP when he invited you?"

"I thought maybe you, me, and the kids could go out for dinner." He responded casually. 'You, me and the kids', almost sounded like one happy family. Reba didn't have chance to make any kind of remark, when she spotted her boss, Dolly, at the event too. Dolly introduced Reba to a few people, she believed in networking and Reba was her right-hand employee. She wanted to make sure Reba had all the connections required to make a sale. Reba noticed Brock had quite good connections too. Coming to this event wasn't so bad after all. She got to mingle and get to know people in her new home town.

At the event, there were tables for the silent auction. Reba was interested in a few items. She put her price down for a throw and pillows set. She stopped at a table with a trip for two to Italy: her Italy. The auction just started, so the prices for the items weren't so high, she was able to bid against a previously high bidder. But only a while later the price shot up. Looking at the amount, Reba sighed. She was hoping to win this trip and she could take her daughter to Italy.

"Are you interested in this?" said a terrific looking man behind her.

"Yes, but it's getting to high now, I don't think I could afford it." Reba flashed him a smile and before a conversation could start, she was called back to her seat. 'Man he sure looks great and smells so good.' She thought. She turned to his direction again. He was talking to Dolly, looked like he was asking Dolly about her.

"Care to join me on the dance floor?" Brock held a hand in front of Reba asking her to a dance.

"Can you dance, really? Lori-Ann always said you have two left feet." Yet she took his hand and walked to the dance floor with him. Brock raised his brow feeling provoked. He asked Reba to wait on the dance floor and he went to request a song. Reba smiled when the music start. They were playing the song 'I've had the time of my life.' Brock knew Reba could dance, he saw her dance with Parker. He always wanted to dance with her like the way Parker did. But he couldn't dance then but he'd been practicing. By the time the song was over, Reba almost broke into a sweat. That was sure one dirty dance. Especially when they ended with him standing behind her with his arms draped across her and their faces were only mere inches apart. Their eyes locked in passion. She could feel his warm breath tickling her lips. They broke apart when the crowds applauded. "Errmm... That was nice." Reba murmured.

"It was..." Brock was literally panting.

"You've certainly improved." Reba complimented.

"And you're still as great as you used to be." Brock's heart still beating fast, wasn't sure from the dance or from the number of times that he felt her skin under his hands. When he held her close, his hand placed at the small of her back, bare back. Maybe when he ran his hands along her arms. Or when her body pressed against his chest. When she wrapped one leg around him and he dipped her. Or maybe when she stared into his eyes and her eyes almost read 'I dare you to take me'. He needed to sit down. The host announced five minutes before silent auction was over. Reba rushed to see if any of her items that she had her eyes on was outbid, so she could put more money in. She sighed when she saw how high the price of trip to Italy became.

"You want to go to Italy?" Brock spotted her walking over at the table a few times now, but he only saw her number at the beginning. They didn't write the name down, just their registered number.

"My dream place. I was hopping if I win this I could take Kyra with me. But looks like it's still just a dream for me." Reba sighed and walked back to her seat stopping at the table that had her items in process to make sure she still was the highest bidder. Brock glanced at her direction and spontaneously he put down his registration number for the trip to Italy. Only two minutes before the auction ended, hopefully no one out bid him.

The auction was finally over and they announced the lucky bidder on the stage. Reba got her throw and pillows that she felt in love with and made sure she was the highest bidder. Brock got a romantic dinner for two at Petit Jacque: champagne included. He also got a bicycle built for two. Reba was wondering who got the trip.

"A bicycle built for two? Would Cheyenne be able to reach the pedals?" Reba quipped.

"She could just sit behind me when we go out for a ride." Brock replied, but honestly he wasn't thinking of Cheyenne when he bid for the item. But he wasn't going to tell Reba.

The crowd was in awe, when the announcer advertised that the high bidder put on a bid of ten thousand dollar for the trip to Italy: trip for two weeks airfare and accommodation included. They all turned their heads to look at the highest bidder. He waved at the crowd and his gaze stopped at Reba. He smiled at her. Brock became uncomfortable when Reba smiled back. He was the good-looking man that asked her if she was interested in the item. He was Dr. Jack Morgan.


	9. Chapter 9

**Love by Love - 09**

Brock became very uncomfortable seeing Jack Morgan making his way to Reba. Why did she have to smile back at the guy so sweetly? How come she never gave him that smile? Brock could feel jealousy overcoming him.

"What's that? You're cold? Here take my jacket." Brock took of his jacket and put it on her, ignoring Reba's look of confused. Although the air conditioner was a little strong, she hadn't said a word about being cold. Brock just wanted to make sure he had her covered up before Jack got closer.

"Hello, I'm Jack Morgan." Jack introduced himself extending his hand in front of Reba.

"Hi. I'm Reba Holliway." Reba shook his hand. "Congratulations on winning the bid for the trip to Italy."

"Thank you. I have a year to redeem the prize. I'm hoping I could convince someone to go with." Jack smiled charmingly into her eyes. Brock though he had became invisible. "May I please..."

"Have this dance?" Brock cut Jack off, holding a hand in front of Reba. He wasn't about to let her slip through his fingers again. Reba glared at him, but she took his hand and went to the dance floor with him.

"What the heck are you doing?"

"Dancing with you."

"Oh stop stating the obvious. I mean what's matter with you? He was about to ask me to a dance."

"That's why I ask you first." Reba eyed him suspiciously. "I just don't want you to dance with him"

"And why not?"

"No reason. So, when are we going to have dinner at Petit Jacque?" Brock immediately changed the subject.

"Says who that I'm going with you?"

"Uh hmm" Jack cleared his throat. "Mind if I cut in?"

"Sure," replied Brock. "Should I lead or do you want to?"

"I mean, with Reba" Jack clarified rather confusedly.

"Okay pal, this song she's yours, but next song she's mine!" Brock determined before walking off of the dance floor. The whole night consisted of Brock and Jack trying to bump each other off the dance floor to dance with Reba.

"Brock... I don't know what you're trying to do, but you're my friend and not to mention my best friend's ex. It would be weird if we are in any kind of relationship." Reba decided to set things straight on the way back home. She didn't know she hurt Brock badly by just one simple statement. But Brock wasn't going to give up. He would have to win her over, no matter how long that might take.

Reba had a hard time looking for a babysitter for her to go out on a date with Jack Morgan. She went on a date with him before and Reba hired a 16 year-old neighbor to baby-sit, but Kyra wasn't cooperative and she refused to baby-sit again. Reba asked Barbra Jean but Barbra Jean said she was going out to the State fair with Eugene. She had only one option left: Brock.

"And you suppose I would help you baby-sit so you could go out on a date with Jack Morgan?"

"I'll return a favor when you're going on a date, using that dinner you won at the auction from Petit Jacque." Reba tried to negotiate.

"I tell you what, I will baby-sit Kyra for you, if you agree to go to dinner at Petit Jacque with me."

"Brock..."

"That's my offer. Take it or leave it."

"Alright fine!" Reba agreed to go out to a romantic dinner with him that he won from the auction. Brock had up to a year to redeem his prize, he wasn't in a rush. He wanted to take her as a date, not as an obligation. Reba kept saying she didn't want anything more than friendship, but that was not what he wanted. However, he wasn't about to drive her away.

"Where are you going again mom?" Kyra questioned her mother after she told her that Mr. H would be taking care of her this evening.

"I'm going out with Dr. Jack Morgan, honey."

"Will he become my new daddy?" Reba swallowed hard at her daughter's question.

"Well... He could never be your new daddy, honey. But if we like each other enough..."

"I don't like him!" Kyra cut her mother off.

"Kyra..."

"I don't want him to replace daddy!" She yelled and ran to her room crying. Reba ran after her daughter.

"Kyra, honey." Reba tried to conciliate her, but Kyra just cried and wouldn't listen. Brock knocked softly at the opened door. Reba was torn when Kyra ran to him. She told him that mommy didn't love her anymore. She loved someone else. "Alright sweetheart, I'm not going anywhere."

"Really?" Kyra wiped her tears with the back of her hand. "You'll have dinner with us tonight?"

"Ye- Us?" answered Reba

"With Mr. H and Cheyenne too."

Looking up at the ceiling, Reba grumbled. "Fine..."

"Have I told you, you're my favorite?" Brock whispered and kissed the girl's cheek causing her to giggle. Reba ended up cancelling the date with Jack to be with her daughter. Kyra was all she had left. Brock brought Cheyenne over to Reba's house to have dinner together. Reba made spaghetti for dinner: big mistake. The girls had a food fight making a mess everywhere. Reba shut her eyes when Kyra poured the whole bowl of tomato sauce into Cheyenne's hair making her a 'redhead' and Cheyenne grabbed the noodles and smeared them on Kyra's hair making her blonde. They laughed but Reba wanted to cry. Brock laughed along with the kids.

"Alright girls. Time to clean up." Reba broke them apart.

"Would you mind cleaning Cheyenne up too? I'll go get her pajamas, and I'll help you clean the kitchen."

"Sure." Reba was glade to help. Although Cheyenne could take shower on her own now, but with this mess, still be better if an adult would help her. Reba gave the girls a bath while Brock cleaning the kitchen. When the kids were done. She took them down to the living room to watch cartoons and went to the kitchen to see if Brock needed any help. He held her a glass of ice cold water. "Thanks," mumbled Reba taking a sip. "Aaww" she cried covering her mouth.

"What's wrong?" Brock showed his concern.

"Sensitive tooth," told Reba still holding her jaw. "I made an appointment with my dentist, but he's not available until Monday."

"Are you forgetting that I'm a dentist?" Brock glared at her. "We'll go to my office tomorrow and have that taken care off."

"No, Thanks! It'd be weird to have you exploring my mouth!" Reba turned red after she saw his grin. "I didn't mean that." She bashfully took another sip of water and cried out in pain again.

"I'll take you to my office tomorrow to have that tooth fix."

As much as Reba hated the idea of Brock examining her mouth, the sore tooth really bothered her. Brock took her to his office, taking the kids with them too. They could go see a movie afterward. Brock learned that if he wanted to spend time with Reba, he had to go through the kids.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Reba questioned sitting down on the dental chair. Brock lowered the chair to adjust to the right position. He turned on the spotlight and shone it on her face.

"Now, open wide," said Brock teasingly Reba sprung upright hitting her forehead with his.

"Aooww" They both cried in unison.

"I change my mind. I'll wait for my dentist on Monday." Reba tried to get up but Brock pushed her down.

"Okay okay, no more kidding." Brock put on his mask and acted all serious while he treated that sensitive tooth of hers. Reba stared at the ceiling trying to avoid his eyes. As hard as she tried, her eyes still met his couple of times. Even under the mask, she could tell he was smiling. "Alright, all done." Brock adjusted the seat back to a sitting position for Reba to spit and rinse her mouth.

"How much I owe you?"

"Excuse me?" Brock turned his head sharply to glare at her, his hands were still under the sink.

"For the session. How much do you normally charge?" Reba repeated her question reaching for her purse. Brock dried his hand and walked to her.

"You sure you wanna pay?" He moved his face closer with a mischievous grin. Reba swallowed a lump in her throat when he said, "It'd cost you a kiss." Her breath quickened when she felt a jolt of electricity rush through her body when his lips brushed against hers...


	10. Chapter 10

**Love by Love – 10**

Before Reba even had chance to react, they broke apart when Cheyenne ran into the room with Kyra following her with a set of fake teeth pretending to bite Cheyenne with it. Brock sighed in despair. He had chance to kiss her and she didn't push him away and all he had got was a quick peck. He wasn't sure if he could call that a peck when their lips just lightly touched.

"Daddy help!" Cheyenne hid behind her daddy.

"Kyra, honey. That's not a toy." Reba took the fake set of teeth away from Kyra before she broke it. She was glad they ran in because she couldn't find it in her strength to push Brock away. Her heartbeat had returned to the normal speed, but when she thought about how soft his lips felt on hers she could feel her heart began to race again. She wasn't sure why she had those feelings. They were just friends.

"Uhh... Shall we get going?" Suggested Brock. They were on their way to see a cartoon: Aladdin. But Kyra and Cheyenne had a little fight on the way in. They were hitting each other. Reba threatened to go back home of they didn't behave. They stuck their tongues at each other. Reba and Brock ended up sitting in the center when the kids were fighting to be in the middle but refused to sit next to each other.

"I'm glad I only have just one." Reba commented to Brock, trying not to think of what almost happen between them.

Chuckling, Brock replied, "believe it or not, I've always wanted a big family."

"I once wanted a big family too, until I went through 56 hours of labor." Reba smiled but her eyes still locked on the screen. "Then when I was ready for another one, Terry became sick." She turned her head at him when he picked her hand up and held it. She didn't pull away. She let him hold her hand for the rest of the movie. Although Reba had made herself clear that she wanted nothing more from him than friendship, she couldn't lie to herself that sometimes, just sometimes, she wanted to know what it would feel like if they actually kissed. She remembered him kissing her almost ten years ago, but back then she was confused and felt so wrong. He was getting married to her best friend. But today at his dental office, their lips just softly touched. She couldn't deny that she could feel the ignition of the spark. It was...

_A whole new world  
A dazzling place I never knew  
But when I'm way up here  
It's crystal clear  
That now I'm in a whole new world with you  
Now I'm in a whole new world with you_

Unbelievable sights  
Indescribable feeling  
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
Through an endless diamond sky

Reba snickered. What a coincidence of how the song could describe her feelings. Reba quietly hummed along with the tune. Brock glanced over her direction when he heard her. Reba smiled but didn't look over when he intertwined his fingers with hers.

Things were going well between them. Brock was afraid to rush. Although, Reba had opened up to him more than ever, but she still keep in mind that he was her best friend's ex-husband. So one wrong move he could destroy what he tried to build: their relationship. However, Brock wasn't so thrilled when he found out that Reba still saw Jack every so often. Mostly during lunch hours when Kyra was at her preschool. He was jealous as heck, but there was not a lot of things he could do. But one thing for sure, Kyra took Brock's side.

Jack tried to make Kyra like him, he tried to bribe her with toys and candies. But that didn't work. When he came to see Reba at her house, Kyra would be all over him, only to take his time away from Reba. When they went out, he tried to walk next to Reba; Kyra would squeeze in the middle. When he moved to the other side, Kyra would move too. Jack could tell, the girl didn't like him much. But Reba and Jack's dating was put to an end, when he slipped out that his divorce wasn't final. And the worst part was, he wife came to see her and told her that she still loved Jack! Reba set things straight and she told him flat out that she didn't want to be the other woman.

" Jack, I don't want to be the reason your marriage broke up"

"You are not"

"But you just said it was my fault"

"Yes , no, you keep on saying that!"

"Then what are you saying?"

"Nothing, I regret ever talking. Can we just start this over?" Jack kissed her. Reba felt the spark she once felt with him was completely gone. That kiss couldn't even compare to when Brock's lips just brushed against hers.

"Wasn't quite the same was it," said Jack regretfully.

"No... look I care for you, I really do. But I would hate to be that woman who was about to lose her husband to someone else."

"But, Reba... I don't want to lose you..."

"If a marriage can be saved, should be saved. You of all people should know that." Letting out a long sigh, she continued, "go home to her Jack. Try to work things out. The trip you won from the auction that you said you were hoping someday we could go together, take your wife there and try to save your marriage." Jack could feel in her voice that he had lost her. Reba flopped down on her couch after Jack left.

"Are you alright?" Reba almost jumped out of her skin when she heard Barbra Jean's voice."

"What are you doing here?"

"I saw his car came by, I just wanted to make sure you're okay. I'm worry about you."

"Thanks, Barbra Jean."

"Do you know who else's worry about you?" Barbra Jean motioned Reba to look over at her kitchen window. Reba grinned when she saw Brock at his house dodged under the window trying to hide. "Why don't you give him a chance?" Reba didn't reply to her remark. "Kyra obviously loves him. Cheyenne loves you. You two are meant for each other. C'mon Reba, give him a chance."


	11. Chapter 11

**Love by Love – 11**

Reba was literally tossing and turning in her bed, unable to sleep. She really cared for had to admit, he was one darn good-looking man, but she was hurt for being lied to more than breaking her heart for liking a married man. She would never want to be the other woman. If she knew he was still married, she wouldn't have gone out with him. She also couldn't sleep because of the man next door. Barbra Jean said she should give him a chance, but how could she? He was her friend's ex. It would be weird… wouldn't it?

'G'morning, hun." Brock greeted seeing Reba walking half asleep to her kitchen. She flopped on a chair resting at the kitchen counter. Her hair was frizzy, and not a trace of make-up on her face. This was the first time ever that he saw Reba just out of bed. She looked so adorable.

"Is it considered good morning when you didn't get any sleep?" Comment Reba, followed by a big yawn. She mumbled, "Thanks," as Brock poured a cup of coffee and put it in front of her. Reba sat upright; suddenly realizing Brock had broken into her locked house while she was sleeping. She stared at Brock who wore just his robe on top of his pajamas. "How did you get in here?" She questioned, closing her robe.

"I ran out of coffee, so I thought I'll have some of yours. Don't worry, I'll replace it."

"Didn't I lock the door before I went to bed last night?" Reba began to panic.

"You did. Barbra Jean has the keys to your house."

"Not anymore!" Reba snatched them back from Brock.

"You look tired. Couldn't sleep?" Brock showed his concern. Reba tiredly shook her head. "Because of Jack?"

"Part of it." She sighed.

"You really like him?" Brock was hurt by his own question.

"It's not that. He lied to me, I mean… I didn't mean to hurt anyone, but I just…" Reba just didn't know what to say.

"Here…" Brock parted his arms motioned her to step in. Reba graciously took the offer. All of the sudden tears flow down her cheeks like a broken dam. She needed this, she needed someone to lean on. Despite being a soul survivor, and one stubborn mule of a woman, she didn't want to be alone. Brock rubbed her back gently, letting the silence fill the room, not one word was exchanged between them. He let her cry all her pain away. They just savoured in the moment of tenderness. It seemed like an eternity before Reba started to calm. She snickered. "Hmm... What's funny?" Questioned Brock lowering his eyes looking at her.

"No, nothing. I just haven't cry this much since Terry passed. It feels really good. Thank you." Reba stepped away from his embrace and went to get a tissue to blow her nose.

"Hey, if you need a shoulder to cry on, you can always count on me." Brock said with a grin. His robe was soaking with her tears.

"Thanks, Brock. I really appreciate it." Reba smiled at him with few tears remaining in her eyes. Brock reached over almost touched her face when Barbra Jean barged in to Reba's kitchen.

"Hi guys, don't mind me, I just need an egg." She took an egg out of the fridge, then she spotted a tray of Canadian bacon, she took that too. She also grabbed a loaf of bread and left. Reba poked her head outside looking above her door.

"What are you doing?" Brock was confused.

"Checking to see if someone put a 'grocery store' sign above my door." Brock chuckled at her answer. "Don't you people have food in your house?"

"Yeah, I got to do some grocery shopping. So, I see you're feeling better."

"Much better. Thanks again."

"Any time." And there started an awkward silence. Reba twirled her finger around her coffee cup, Brock checked out his empty cup.

"Mom." Oh, thank the Lord Kyra came in to break the silence. "Why your eyes are all red?"

"I... got something in my eyes honey. But I'm fine now. Are you hungry yet?" Reba quickly changed the subject.

"No. Can you give Teddy a bath? He fell into the toilet." Kyra held her soaking teddy bear up high, the water dripping on the kitchen floor.

"I hope it was clean when Teddy took a dive. Put him in the laundry hamper honey, and wash your hands. I'll make you some pancakes."

"I want Cheerios." Kyra demanded before taking the dripping teddy bear into the laundry room leaving just the two adults alone again.

"Uh... I better go back to my house, Cheyenne would get up soon too," stated Brock rubbing the back of his head. "You want to go grocery shopping together, later?" He invited. Reba nodded accepting his invitation. "See you later then." As he was leaving, Reba walked up to him. Brock stopped dead in his tracks and forgot to breath for a moment when Reba pecked him at the corner of his lips.

"Thanks for giving me your shoulder to cry on."

Brock was dumbfounded; he stared at the closed door for a while before it registered to him of what just happened. YES! Reba kissed him. Oh well, just a quick peck, but still. He almost floated back to his house. Meanwhile, Reba was leaning against the door fanning her collar, trying to cool herself down. That peck sure created some kind of heat. Her day went better than she was expected. She was tired from lack of sleep, yet she was in quite a good mood.

Brock was also happy that things went pretty well between them. They hadn't had a real date yet, what they had was more like a play-date. They always brought the kids. Kyra and Cheyenne grew to love each other like sisters. One time, a boy tried to pull Cheyenne's pigtails, Kyra came out of nowhere and punched him. Reba grounded her daughter for throwing a fistfight. But Brock thanked her for trying to protect Cheyenne.

"Kyra, did you see dad?" Cheyenne came looking for her father at Reba's house.

Not taking her eyes of her children's book, Kyra replied, "in the backyard. He's helping mom take a dead squirrel out of the pool."

"Can you read? Or you just look at the pictures?" Cheyenne looked over Kyra's shoulder taking interest in what she was reading.

"Why? You can't read? Want me to teach you how to?" Kyra glared at Cheyenne.

"Shut up, Kyra."

"Bite me!" And the fight started. The girls shouted and yelled at each other, calling names. As always, Cheyenne couldn't beat Kyra. She decided to ask for Reba's help, Reba usually took her side. Kyra knew Cheyenne was going to complain about her to her mother, she wasn't going to sit still and took the blame, she would tell Brock, Brock would take her side.

Reba had a disgusted look spread across her face when Brock eventually fished the dead squirrel out of her pool. She had to call the pool maintenance company to change the water again. The kids raced to them. All Reba and Brock could hear was 'Mom! Dad!' Not know whose voice was whose. To their confusion, Cheyenne ran to Reba and Kyra ran to Brock still yelling 'mom, dad'. The girls were trying to tell on each other, but all Reba could think of was 'did Cheyenne just calls me, mom?' Brock had the same thought running in his head.

"Did you just call me dad?" He question to Kyra silenced everyone.

Before Kyra denied, Cheyenne shouted. "That's my dad!" Well that just started a new game for Kyra. She chanted 'daddy, daddy, daddy' trying to make Cheyenne mad. And Cheyenne wouldn't let Kyra have her way, if Kyra wanted her steal her dad then Cheyenne would steal Kyra's mom. So when Kyra called Brock, 'dad' Cheyenne would call Reba 'mom'. Reba rolled her eyes while Brock chuckled.

But Cheyenne made Kyra cried when she shouted, "He's mine! Your dad is dead!"

"Cheyenne! Go to your room!" Brock grounded his daughter immediately. Reba tried to calm Kyra down while Brock went to talk to his daughter asking her to apology to Kyra. Cheyenne felt bad for what she said. She went back to Reba's house to apology.

"I'm sorry, Kyra. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Cheyenne gave her a lollipop. Kyra still sulked. Reba leaned back against the kitchen counter watching them with a smile, with Brock standing beside her. Reba jumped when Cheyenne offered, "I'll share my daddy with you." Nevertheless, that put the smile back in Kyra's face. Reba jumped even more when she heard Kyra agreed to share her mommy with Cheyenne since Cheyenne's mother wasn't nearby. Brock just grinned from one ear to another.

"Don't I have a say in this?" Whined Reba, taking the bake goods out of the oven. She set the tray on the table to cool it down.

"I do like the deal they made." Brock just couldn't wipe the stupid grin off his face. Reaching for the snack, Reba slapped his hand. "Oaaw"

"I don't care what deal the kids made, you have no right to touch my muffins!"

"Alright then, I'll just look," stated Brock with a mischievous grin, making her think of the accident in the pool many weeks ago. He opened his hand knowing Reba would give in. She almost smashed the muffin in his hand. "So when are we going on a date?"

Reba turned her head at him, startled. "Who says I'm going on a date with you?"

"Well, don't you think before we play mommy and daddy, we should at lease have a dinner together? Ooow!" Brock dodged when Reba hit him with a spatula.

"That's their decision, not mine!" Reba determined. But Brock evilly told the kids that Reba didn't want to play family with them, and all three of them looked at her with puppy dog eyes. "Urrggg! All right fine! I'll play!" Glaring at Brock, Reba gritted her teeth. "You better keep your hands away from me."

"You keep clenching your teeth, no wonder why you have a sensitive tooth." Brock noted. Reba let out a long heavy sigh instead. "Honey..."

"Don't you honey me!" Reba grumbled.

"Kids, mommy doesn't cooperate again!" Brock told the kids knowing they would take his side.'

Pouting, Kyra crossed her arms, glaring at her mother. "Mom..."

"Honey..." Brock repeated again when both Kyra and Cheyenne were backing him up.

"Yes dear?" Reba mustered through her teeth, shot her eyes up.

Brock decided to push his luck a little further. Reba wanted to skin Brock alive and tear him into pieces when he wrapped his hand behind her shoulder and said, "What do you say, kids? Should mommy and daddy kiss and make up?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Love by Love – 12**

Reba intensely glared at Brock, only if a look could kill. Cheyenne and Kyra giggled, covering their eyes and running away. It was their way of saying yes, now that the kids weren't there. Instead of kissing Brock, Reba elbowed him and hit him. Dang, he should have just seized the moment while the kids were still in here. At least he would get a good peck.

"How dare you suggest that? If they want to play, they are just kids, you don't have to jump in and join them!" Reba whacked him between speeches. She smiled and pretended to caress his arm like a loving couple when Kyra came back in the kitchen to get her Teddy Bear.

"Kyra, Kyra." Brock called her back before she ran away. He learned that when the kids were around, Reba wasn't so violent toward him. "Do you want to go out for a bike ride?" Kyra nodded. "Tell Cheyenne to go get her bike, we're going to the park." Kyra excitedly called Cheyenne to go get her bike.

Grabbing Brock's ear and twisting it, Reba growled. "We? I still have a lot to do around the house!"

"Aoowww, we'll just go for an hour." Brock wailed, "Gosh, you're so forceful." He rushed out of the house when Reba made her way toward him. Brock was amused. She could be so vicious, forceful, aggressive and scary sometimes, but he still loved her. Yes, he loved her, for many years now and he never stopped. Being this close to her, only nurtured his love for her to grow even stronger. Brock pushed the tandem bicycle that he won from the charity auction out of his garage. Cheyenne had her bike with training wheels. Kyra had her tricycle. Reba didn't own a bike.

"Hop on." Brock patted the seat behind him.

"I'll just walk next to Kyra."

"You don't have to walk next to me mom, I know how to peddle." Kyra pushed Reba to Brock's bike. They rode slowly around the park. Kyra got bored and asked Cheyenne if she could try to bike. She couldn't even reach the pedals but she stood and tried to make the bike move. She laughed when it did and screamed when she hit a bush. She loved it!

"A bit of a daredevil we have here, don't you think?" Standing next to the parked bike, Brock commented and slowly wrapped his arms around her waist trying not to startle her.

"Yeah" Reba snickered. She could feel his warm body behind her, but she wasn't in the mood of pushing him away. "Kyra always enjoy sports. She wouldn't cry when she got hurt. And what do you mean we?" Reba elbowed him and stepped away after his comment just registered.

"What I mean is…" Brock immediately searching for excuses… "Kids, do you want to go out for pizza." Well he couldn't come up with anything, so he just decided to change the subject. He got the kids attention. They rode to a pizza parlor: Brock's treat. After they went back to Reba's place. Brock said good night to Kyra and she said 'Good night, dad'. They had fun playing family that day. Kyra loved her father, but he passed away when she was merely three years old. He was sick most of the time for what Kyra could remember. Thus her memory of him started to fade. She loved Brock. He cared for her. He picked her up from school when Reba had to work late. He took her and Cheyenne to the ice-cream shop and listened to her talking about her school.

"I really had fun playing family yesterday with the kids," commented Brock to Reba when he came to have a cup of coffee with her first thing in the morning, again. "Maybe you and I could play husband and wife sometime." Brock kidded, ducking behind the kitchen counter expecting Reba to smack him. But instead, she gave him a smile with her eyes sparkling. Brock was a little unsure for his safety when she slowly walked toward him. He stood in a defensive mode. Reba gently placed her hand on his upper arm, caressing it a little sending a chill along his spine.

"You know, I was thinking about that last night... And I think it's a good idea"

"Okay, you're scaring me." Brock backed off a little, but Reba continued to make her way closer to him.

"Why? I honestly think it's a good idea to play husband and wife from time to time." Reba crawled her fingers toward his chest and ran her hands along the hem of his robe intentionally brushing her fingers on his skin. "Ever since Terry died, I have to… do everything... myself," stated Reba suggestively with a sexy husky voice. "It would be nice to have a... big..." Brock swallowed hard when she lowered her eyes as she continued to speak. She then seductively met his eyes with her brow raised. "... helping hand." Brock found the room temperature began to rise and it became harder for him to breath. "So... Let me ask you this... darlin'... Would you like to, errm... 'do me'... a favor? Do you want to feel what it's like to be my… husband?"

"Wha... what do… What do you... you have in mind?" Searching for his own voice, Brock stumbled. His heart raced thousand beats per minute when he felt her warm breathe tickling his ear and Reba pressed her body on his as she leaned over to whisper. Dear God, she almost killed him with a heart attack!

"Take out the garbage and go mow the lawn, you mo'ron!" Well that wasn't quite the kind of dirty talk he was expecting.

"If this is how you treat your husband during the day, he should hope for something rewarding and satisfying during the night," stated Brock running out of the house before Reba could catch him with the fly squatter. Nevertheless, he helped her mow the lawn.

Since that day, sometimes Kyra would call him 'dad', and Cheyenne would call Reba 'mom', depending on their moods. Reba didn't mind Cheyenne called her 'mom', she love Cheyenne. She felt a little uncomfortable when Kyra wanted to call Brock 'dad', because she felt bad for Terry. She understood that Kyra didn't have chance to spend much time with Terry before he became sick. Kyra loved him because he was her dad, and Reba told her good traits about him and how happy he was when he found out he was becoming a father. But, Kyra was bonding with Brock, so Reba couldn't blame her for liking Brock enough to call him dad. But Reba would hiss at Brock every time Brock called her 'honey'. Barbra Jean thought it was cute that the kids accepted their step-parents already when their 'future step-parents' didn't even have one date together.

"Give me one good reason why you shouldn't go on a date with me?" Questioned Brock lingering at her house in the evening like always.

"You're my friend. You're my best friend's ex-husband. You're my current friend's ex-boyfriend. It'd be weird if we're dating, and life is not fair." Noted Reba immediately after he finished his question. Almost sounded like she had recited those reasons over and over in her head.

"I said one," whined Brock. "But you still owe me a dinner, when you asked me to babysit for Kyra so you could go out with that guy Jack."

"But I ended up staying and you didn't babysit. So the deal is off."

"You're right. The deal is off." Reba was surprised when Brock agreed with her. She thought he would at least insist. She might cave. "I don't want you to go out with me because you owe me a favor anyway." Brock got up and left her kitchen, feeling a little hurt. Why couldn't she just forget about the past? Barbra Jean had dated three dentists since they broke up; she didn't care about Brock anymore. Lori-Ann was long gone and she only called once a month to see how Cheyenne was doing. He had no relationship with her anymore. When was the last time Reba talked to his ex anyway? Can they still called each other 'best friends' when they lost touch? As for being his friend, what's wrong with friends to take the next step? But she sure was right; life wasn't fair!

"Mom, you don't like Mr. H?" Asked Kyra when Reba tucked her in.

"Why did you say that honey?"

"You always make him sad. He would be nice to you and you would yell at him. Or say something to hurt him." Kyra pointed out. "You always told me, 'if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say it at all.' Yet, you keep saying mean things to him."

Reba couldn't find any way to win this argument. "Alright, I'll be nice to him. I wouldn't say mean things to him anymore." Reba's replied made Kyra smiled. "You really like him?" The girl nodded. "And you really don't mind now if he'll replace your daddy?"

Kyra shook her head. "No one can replace daddy. You even said so yourself. But he's nice. I like him. He could be like another daddy."

"Why couldn't you think this way when I dated someone else?" Reba lovingly mussed her daughter's hair. She promised Kyra that she would be nicer to Brock. But she still wasn't sure if she should go on a romantic dinner with him. Maybe someday... He still had plenty of times to redeem that dinner anyways. Reba preferred to move one step at a time.

"Hey Reba." Barbra Jean barged into Reba's living room as usual. Reba just glanced up from her magazine, but didn't give her friend full attention. "Can you go shopping with me today?" Barbra Jean didn't wait for Reba to reply, she continued. "I need to buy new bikini. I'm going to Hawaii!"

"Hawaii?" That got Reba's attention

"Yes, Dr. Schneider asked me to go to a dental convention with him, isn't that great?" Barbra Jean was excited.

"Dr. Schneider? My dentist, Dr. Schneider?" Puzzled Reba

"Yeah, the short bald guy."

"Isn't he married?"

"Separated. But that's not the point. The point is, I need a new bikini. Oh and a bikini wax." Barbra Jean steered the conversation away from her having an affair with another married man.

"Excuse me..." Reba turned her back at Barbra Jean and quivered.

"Reba, You cold?" Questioned Brock coming in from the kitchen seeing Reba quivered. She just stared at him blankly. "Anyway, I have to go to a dental convention in three months for two weeks, I'm just wondering..." Brock trailed of his speech studying her reaction.

"You want me to babysit Cheyenne? Not a problem." Reba flashed him a smile.

"No... I'm taking Cheyenne with me and I'd like to ask you and Kyra to come along."

"Ya kiddin' me!" Exclaimed Reba. "We don't even have one date together, and you're asking me to run away with you?"

"Not run away, we'll just go on a vacation together. I have an invitation for myself and a companion. The pharmaceutical company is paying for the airfare and hotel, we only have to pay for the kids. C'mon Reba. It's a good opportunity for a cheap trip." He stared at her with a puppy dog eyes. "Kyra would love to go to Hawaii"

"Don't you think for a minute there, that puppy dog face of yours is gonna work with me!" Not letting out a word, he continued to stare at her, begging. "Urrggg!" Reba sighed heavily. "C'mon Barbra Jean" Reba grabbed her purse.

"Where are we going?" Confused Barbra Jean following Reba.

"Picking up Kyra and shopping for bathing suit!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Love by Love – 13**

Kyra was so happy she would get to travel by airplane. She had never seen an airplane up close before. Reba just hoped that she could book two weeks off.

"When do you want two weeks off?" Dolly checked her calendar.

"In August. I'm taking my daughter to Hawaii."

"Hawaii? In August? Don't they have a dental convention there then?" Reba had to respect that Dolly had a lot of contacts and nothing got pass her that easily. "You're going with your daughter or that hot and handsome neighbor of yours?"

"I'm- You think he's hot and handsome?"

"You don't think? Sparkling blue eyes, broad shoulders. Plus, don't you just want to pinch his biceps?" Commented Dolly dreamingly. "Bite his rock hard chest, count his rips, place your hands on his six-pack, feel his tense muscles under your hands. Stroke his-"

"Alright, alright. That's enough" Reba raised her hand up. Her skin started to crawl. Why the heck did she just picture herself doing what her boss just described. Reba shook the thought out of her head. "Aren't you happily married?" Reba narrowed her eyes at her boss. "Never mind, yes, we're going with him and his daughter. He said the pharmaceutical company paid for airfare and hotel, so I decided to take the advantage and take Kyra with me and we only have to pay for the airfare for the kids."

"Sound like a cute little family vacation."

"Families... with an 's'. Two families." Reba corrected her boss.

"But y'all will be in the same room."

"I figure, when we get there, we'll get another room for me and Kyra," noted Reba.

Shaking her head with a grin, Dolly spoke, "oh Reba, you're so naïve. There will be no 'extra room' available. It's a convention. The hotel will be full. So pack a lot of sexy lingerie"

"No! Our kids... I mean my kid and his kid would be there too!"

"Try travel sickness pills," suggested Dolly.

"Pardon me?"

"Travel sickness pills will make them sleep till dawn. You two could have some private time together." Reba rolled her eyes at her boss' suggestion. Oh well, she got her two weeks off.

Reba was of two minds, she wanted to go to Hawaii, but she wasn't sure if staying in the same hotel room with Brock would be a good idea. Sure, the kids would be there and they would have two queen beds. Reba knew he wouldn't do anything against her will, but it also meant they would be sleeping together less than six feet away. Reba couldn't lie to herself that she didn't have any feelings for him. She did. She really liked him, very deeply in like. But what if things didn't work out? She didn't want to ruin their friendship. She also didn't want to betray her friend: Lori-Ann.

Reba was on the phone with her parents when some knocked her kitchen door. She rushed to open.

"Lori-Ann Garner!"

"Reba Las Ve Gas!" The two friends threw each other a hug.

"You're never gonna let me live that down, are you?"

"Hey I'm not the one that jumped onstage and mauled Tom Jones."

"I was just trying to get my panties back." The two friends giggled. "Get in here. How do you know I live here now?"

"Oh Cheyenne always talks about a certain redhead when I call. I'm here to see how she's doing."

"Well, catch me up here, I hadn't talk to you since your divorce with Brock and then you got married to someone else."

"Getting rid of Brock is like getting rid of a wart." Lori-Ann mumbled

"Honey..." Reba comforted her friend "Divorce could be hard."

"The second one is much easier."

"Second one?"

"I'm breaking up with John. Caught him sleeping with my housekeeper."

"Oh honey..." Reba hugged Lori-Ann. Just then Brock came barging into Reba's kitchen.

"Now why is the sight of two woman hugging so sexy?" Brock commented.

"Because man are pigs," quipped Lori-Ann

"Well then you must love bacon. 'Cause you keep dating us."

"You know, Brock... the only reason men and women getting together is because the parts fit."

"So that's all we're good for. huh?"

"Some of you aren't even good at that."

"Hey Lori-Ann, you may want to run outside I think they're about to tow your broom." Brock quipped.

"Alright you two. Can't you just be nice to each other?" Reba jumped in before her friends decided to kill each other.

"Fine... I'm going to pick up Cheyenne after school, you wanna come along?" Brock invited.

"You're asking me or Reba?" Lori-Ann questioned.

"Aren't you her mother?" Brock snapped. Lori-Ann went with Brock to pick up Cheyenne. On their way to their daughter's school, Brock had a talk with his ex-wife. "Listen Lori-Ann... There's something I have to ask you. It's about Reba..."

"What about her?"

"I'm going to ask her out."

"What's that got to do with me?" Lori-Ann didn't show any expression.

"She wouldn't go out with me unless she got your blessing."

Lori-Ann scoffed. "You know you just put a grenade in my hand."

Ignoring his ex-wife's comment, Brock continued. "Cheyenne loves her and she loves Cheyenne too."

"I don't think it's about Cheyenne here. You love her. You always have." Brock glanced at his ex-wife. They had a heart to heart talk. Brock confessed to her that he kissed Reba the night before their wedding. But he made it clear to her that Reba had nothing to do with that incident, it was him who lost control and caught her off guard. Lori-Ann forgave him and gave him her blessing. As for her best friend, she would find a way to tell her. Lori-Ann and Cheyenne were staying a night with Reba, because she wouldn't stay at Brock's place. Reba gladly accepting her friend into her house. They had a slumber party. Cheyenne soon fell asleep. Reba carried her to Kyra's room. They would share the bed for the night. Reba came back to her living room to continue the nice chat with her friend.

"Cheyenne really loves you, doesn't she?" Commented Lori-Ann sipping her wine.

"I hope you're not upset when she accidentally called me mom. I mean, she and Kyra were playing family one day and-"

"Hey, better you than the tooth tart that's living in Brock's house." Lori-Ann cut her off. "If anyone would take my place, I'm glad that person is you."

"Lori-Ann... no one can take your place... Cheyenne just..."

"Honey... I'm serious. I trust Cheyenne with you. I'm sure you'll be the best stepmom Cheyenne could ever ask for."

"Lori-Ann... What the heck do you mean stepmom?" It just dawned on Reba what her friend just said.

"Reba, honey, Brock and I didn't end in on good terms, but we did have great times together just as good friends. And you are my best friend. I really don't mind if the two of you would get together." Lori-Ann saw Reba roll her eyes. "Are you telling me that you don't want to get together with him?"

"It'd be weird!" Reba gritted through her teeth.

"Let me ask you this, do you like him?"

"Lori-Ann..."

"Oh stop calling my name! Do you have feelings for him?"

"Yes but-"

"I only want yes or no answer." Lori-Ann looked straight in her friend's eyes.

Reba swallowed a lump in the throat and let out a long heavy sigh before she answered, "Yes"

"Then you've got my blessing." She threw her friend a hug. "Take care of Cheyenne for me"

Despite giving them her blessing, didn't mean Lori-Ann would be any nicer to Brock. They still threw barbs at each other whenever they could.

"Knock knock," said Brock coming into Reba's house.

"Who's there? Moron. Moron who? Moron who says knock knock when he comes in." Lori-Ann cracked.

"Hey, Reba, did you say you wanted me to help you take out the trash? C'mon Lori-Ann."

"Would you two get a room?" Reba spoke sarcastically

"We did, but now he wants to get a room with someone else."

Reba glared at her friend. "Be nice!"

"Don't let me stand in your way. I'm leaving tomorrow."

"Already? But you just arrived two days ago!" Reba didn't want her friend to leave so soon.

"I have to go back to work. I took a break from those screaming kids at the paediatrician's office to visit my own screaming kid. Very relaxing. Beside, you have to do some shopping for a decent bathing suit before you go to Hawaii, hun."

"Those ones you saw are new," whined Reba.

"New for the 70s. Try some bikini. Like the leopard print one that you got. Those are nice." Lori-Ann didn't see the stupid grin that spread across Brock's face. Oh yeah he remembered that bikini vividly, wait... it wasn't the bikini that he remembered. Reba saw his grin, she blushed and evilly glare at him. Lori-Ann extended her stay just one more day to help Reba shop for something better than a conservative one-piece swimsuit. She talked Reba into picking up a few two pieces for her trip to Hawaii. After Lori-Ann left, Brock asked Reba out again hoping for at least a date before they go on a trip together. Reba felt better now that she talked to her friend about going out with Brock. But she still felt a little abash for dating him. They were friends forever.

"How many times do I have to say no, before you give up?" Questioned Reba after he asked her out on a date once again.

"I don't know. How many times do I have to ask before you say yes?"

"I'll think about it." She came so close to saying yes, but maybe later.

"Can you think about it when we go out for a bike ride with the kids today?" They made it into a habit now that they would take the kids to the playground to ride their bike. Kyra had got her new bike with training wheels, she didn't want to ride her tricycle anymore. Brock thought her to ride her new bike. She particularly liked the bell. She giggled every time she rang it. Reba wanted to buy a new bike for herself, but Brock still prefer the idea of them riding together.

"Kyra honey, keep your hands on the handlebars." Reba was busy paying attention to her daughter who was trying to ride with no hands. She felt the bike sway a little to one side, so she shifted her weight to the opposite side to keep her balance. She didn't know that Brock was avoiding the dog poop someone didn't pick up, and had complete control of the bike. Reba's sudden movement surprised Brock as both he and Reba were leaning the same way. The bike was thrown out of balance and they fell on the ground throwing Reba off to the side hitting a rock with her arm.

"Oh gosh, honey... I'm so sorry." Brock rushed to check on her. Her right arm immediately swollen. She groaned in pain when Brock touched it. He rushed her to the hospital and found out she fractured her right arm. Brock felt like this was entirely his fault. He would take full responsibility by taking care of her while she was wearing a cast.


	14. Chapter 14

**Love by Love - 14**

Reba went to work with a cast on her right arm. Dolly was concerned about her favorite employee, wondering if she could work. Dolly was a fun person to work with. She and Reba grew attached immediately like long lost friends. Dolly loved to sing, so did Reba. Once a month, she would bring in a karaoke machine to the office to celebrate the sales. When Dolly and Reba stood behind the microphone, no one wanted to go up next. It hard to tell who was better at singing, but no point comparing apples and melons. Reba was one mean real estate agent. But she wasn't as rough as her boss. Dolly could take a graveyard and talk a home buyer into believing it's a place to live in. Reba's motto was she didn't sell houses, she sold homes. At first Dolly thought Reba was too nice for her firm, but it turned out that clients loved her for honest opinion and they recommended Reba to their friends. She ended up bringing more clients than anyone else.

"I fell off the bike." Reba explained to her boss about the accident. And how it was Brock's fault.

"Oh, the hunky neighbor of yours will be taking care of you during the time you're wearing the cast? Like what? Helping you dress and undress, giving you a bath..."

"No, like doing my chores around the house and taking care of Kyra. Oh and either cook for me or pay for take out."

"You're no fun. So are you sure you're okay to work?"

"Yes, I can still show people houses. I might need some help with the paper work though." Reba thought she would be okay without the right arm, but in fact it was so frustrating for her that she couldn't really do things that way she used to. Good thing that her colleagues were nice and helped her out when she needed help. Reba had to learn to survive without her right arm for now. She had a sandwich that Brock prepared for her for lunch, so that wasn't a problem. But when she was having roast beef for dinner, that's when the problem started. "Urgg...." Reba groaned when she couldn't cut the beef with her left hand.

"Here, let me." Brock helped her cut the meat into bite size pieces. He tried to feed her, but Reba could manage. "Just let me know if you need anything, okay?"

"There's a Frisbee on the roof." Reba kidded.

"Ha ha, very funny." Brock laughed sarcastically. "I was in so much touble the last time I went up on the roof". Reba elbowed him with her cast. He picked up every one's empty plates and did the dishes while Reba was watching TV with the kids in the living room. "Okay Cheyenne, let's go get you in bed. You'll be okay staying with Barbra Jean tonight? I have to stay here to make sure Mrs. I mean mommy's all right."

"Wait, wait, wait... What do you mean you're staying here?" Reba piped up.

"To make sure you're doing okay. Kyra said you were in terrible pain last night." Kyra insisted on staying with Reba last night in her room to keep her company. Reba woke up in the middle of the night groaning in pain. Kyra woke up too so see if she could be any help. Since she couldn't help her mom, she decided to tell Brock that Reba was looking for a painkiller and she couldn't open the childproof container with just one hand. Reba ended up suffered with pain throughout the night.

"I am okay. I'll take a pain killer before I go to bed."

"That thing would put you to sleep, what if Kyra needs help in the middle of the night?" Brock tried to come up with seven trucks load of excuses for why he should stay at her house tonight... and every night until she was healed. Reba agreed to let him stay that night, for now. Brock came back after he tucked his daughter in and Reba put Kyra in bed. She went to do her evening routine. She brushed her teeth and washed her face with her left hand. She made a mess, but she could clean up later. Now she had to get changed. She unbuttoned her blouse and carefully took it off her body. She tried to reach to her back to unclasp her bra... Kyra helped her clasp it this morning, although she had difficulty helping her mom since the hooks were so small and tight. Kyra was already asleep and Reba didn't think she should wake her daughter up for just a silly reason too. Reba kept trying with no success. Why did she have to pick this bra to wear! She sighed in frustration; she put on her bathrobe and reluctantly went down to her living room to see Brock.

"Brock... uh... I kinda need your help..." Reba hesitated

"Sure, what is it?" Brock showed his concern via his eyes. Reba took a deep breath and turned her back at him.

"Can you help me unclasp my bra?" Have mercy! Brock's breath got caught in his throat when Reba let her robe slip off her shoulder far enough for Brock to unclasp her bra. Although she was holding the front part of the robe to conceal her body, but since he was taller than she was, he could clearly see her soft curves. Brock eyed her freckled shoulders with mix emotions. He wanted to just bury his nose at the crook of her neck, but he was also afraid that she would be mad at him for taking advantage. Reba's heart skipped a beat when his finger brushed against her skin. Reba pulled the robe back on and held it tightly the moment her bra was unhooked. "Thanks"

"Any... Anytime." Brock stammered wondering if he should just think about politics to steer his mind away from the sexy redhead or just go home and take a cold shower. Brock tried to shake her image out of his head and lay down on the couch trying to get some sleep. Reba was tossing and turning too. She could still feel the warmth of his finger burn into her skin. She could still feel his warm breath linger at the crook of her neck. She couldn't believe that a gentle touch could drive her this insane.

"Mom…" Kyra opened the door to her mother's bedroom without knocking. Reba was sitting at her vanity with a towel wrapped around her body, and another towel draped across her shoulders. She was trying to apply some make up with her left hand. She gave up on eyeliner and mascara: her hand wasn't steady enough.

"Oh good you're up. Can you please help mommy again today?"

"But I already did that yesterday." Little five year-old Kyra frowned when Reba turned her back at her. It took her forever to hook those little hooks together too. It wasn't that fun for a kid.

"I know sweetie, but I'm afraid you'll have to help me until I remove this thing." Pointing to her cast, Reba hated to be so helpless.

"I'm tired, I'll go get Mr. H. to help." Before Reba could stop her, the girl ran outside and called Brock from the top of the stairs. Reba quickly put her robe on, but trying to put on a robe quickly with an arm bent wasn't an easy task. Brock ran up the stairs skipping steps when he heard Kyra yelled 'mom needs help!'.

"Honey, are you okay?" Brock rushed into her room thinking something serious must have happened.

"Oh no… no… nothing," said Reba forcing out a smile and quickly held her robe closed together.

"Mom can't hook her bra." Kyra innocently told Brock. He tried not to laugh when Reba turned red.

"I told you, you could always ask me to do anything. Dress you or undress you... I'm game! Here, turn around."

"Wait, wait! I'm not ready!" Exclaimed Reba jumping away. "Can you go outside for now, I'll let you know when I'm ready." Stepping out of the room, he chuckled. Well, this 'taking care of her' worked out to his benefit after all.

Brock just finished vacuuming every room upstairs and his back was killing him. He came down to the living room hoping for a little break. Reaching for the remote, he spotted a book Reba was in the middle of reading. He picked it up and flipped in to the page she left her bookmark. He couldn't help but spread a huge grin across his face.

"Brock!" Exclaimed Reba seeing him reading her book, she put her drink down and tried to snatch the book from his hand, Brock stood up and walking away, facing his back at her, reading it aloud.

"Catherine opened her mouth, her growing urgency yearning for more and melted against him, tasting, teasing, his advancing tongue, welcoming the tremors racing through her. She also made a sound but recognized it as her own sense of wonder that she was not frightened but empowered by his response. The muscles of his shoulders tightened under her hands, the tendons in his neck straining, as he moved to taste her. Her breasts felt heavy, her nip-"

"BROCK! Stop it!" Reba could feel every drop of blood from her body gathered at her cheeks. Brock chuckled and let Reba snatched the book back. Her flushed cheeks really look kissable right about now.

"I didn't know you like this sort of romance."

"It's Barbra Jean's."

"Really? She lives at my house and I never see this kind of book lying around before." Brock commented. He enjoyed seeing her blush. "So tell me more about that book."

"Never mind that. You're done vacuuming?" Reba quickly changed the subject.

"I'm taking a break."

"Break time is over, back to work."

"What? Don't you want to 'cup the sides of my face and pull my mouth, down to yours.'" Brock took part of the book and mocked her with it.

"Oh shut up!" Reba couldn't turn any darker shade of red. She wondered if she would ever hear the end of it.

Next evening, Reba hung up the phone forcefully. She couldn't wait until this stupid cast came off. She was making an appointment with a salon to wash her hair, but they wouldn't be available until next week. She would have done it herself, but with her thick long hair, it was hard enough when she could use both hands. And it wasn't easy to keep the cast dry if she would wash her own hair. Brock brought the laundry into the house and caught Reba sighing in frustration. Reba explained to him what made her upset.

"All I want is just shampoo and blow dry and they said they are packed until next week." She frowned.

"I can help."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Here, you could sit by the sink, and I can wash your hair right here in the kitchen. I don't have to be in the bathroom with you, and you'll be fully dress." Reba thought about it and decided to take the offer. He had been good to her since she had the accident. He did her laundry; vacuum the stairs, taking care of Kyra. Her heart melted when she saw him teaching the girl to tie her shoes. Reba though she had to give him a thank you card or return a favor somehow.

Brock put a high chair in front of the kitchen sink. Reba came back down with a bunch of towels and her shampoo. Brock motioned her to take a seat. Reba sat down and rested her neck at the edge of the sink. Brock pulled out the faucet and turned on the water adjusting the right temperature. Reba closed her eyes enjoying the gentle massage on her head.

"I've never noticed your eyelashes are red" Brock commented. Reba opened her eyes to meet with his sweet grin only few inches away from her face, his hand still lathering her hair with shampoo.

"Of course. Just in case you hadn't notice, I'm a redhead."

"I know, but you usually use black mascara and black eyeliner." Reba hadn't been using them since she was in a cast, she couldn't steady her left hand to do the delicate job. Brock rinsed the shampoo of her hair, but his eyes were studying every feature of her face, trying to memorize every detail. Reba wanted to look away, but his gaze hypnotized her to still every movement and locked her eyes with his. Her lips parted as if they had the mind of their own, inviting his lips to press on hers. Brock lowered his face down closer to hers, looking deeply into her eyes. Reba didn't pull away. She closed her eyes when his lips met hers, pleasurably welcoming his kiss.

"Mom… What are you doing?" Kyra confusedly looked at the two adults who just jumped a mile apart.

"I… uh…"

"I helped your mom washing her hair." Brock told her girl.

"Ah. Can I have a glass of water?" Nodded in understanding, the girl asked for the item she came to get. Brock grabbed a bottle of water for Kyra and twisted the cap open for her and put a straw in it. Reba stood up from the stool, her hair was dripping wet. Kyra left when she got what she wanted, leaving the two adults staring at each other awkwardly.

"That was… emm" murmured Reba.

"Not suppose to happen." Brock finished his sentence.

"No? I mean no, it wasn't."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to take advantage when you couldn't defend yourself." Brock apologized, he was afraid she would be mad at him and wouldn't talk to him again.

"Yes, I mean no you shouldn't. But let's not talk about it again."

"No? I mean sure…" Right now they just wasn't sure how to feel.

"I'm gonna go have a shower now, I'm all wet. I mean my top is all wet, not me, I'm okay." Reba wasn't sure why she had to cover up the innuendo she just said. Brock probably didn't even think of anything.

"Me too. I mean, I'm not wet, but I'm gonna go have a shower too. I'm a little stinky." He actually need a cold shower right about now.

"I think you smell nice." Reba bit her bottom lips just after she finished her sentence. Did she just say that aloud? "Gotta go!" She hurried to her room. Gosh that kiss sure created some spark! Brock watched her running up the stairs, he still couldn't believe what just happened. Did they really just kiss? And she kissed him back too… She could have pushed him, but she didn't. Then why the heck did he apologize?


	15. Chapter 15

**Love by Love - 15**

Mimicking his hold on her, she cupped the sides of his face and pulled his mouth, down to hers. It wasn't a fleeting kiss she gave him, by God, but one that wouldn't leave any doubt that it was happening. Brock made a noise, she couldn't decide if he grunted or groaned. He folded her into his arms and leaned back against the wall. He canted his head and deepened the kiss that she had started by parting his lips over hers. He tasted like very fine scotch, a perfect blend of heat and masculine appeal that set her mind spinning. There was nothing tentative about him, the time, nothing fleeting or obscure.

Reba opened her mouth, her growing urgency yearning for more and melting against him, tasting, teasing, his advancing tongue, welcoming the tremors racing through her. She also made a sound but recognized it as her own sense of wonder that she was not frightened, but empowered by his response. The muscles of his shoulders tightened under her hands, the tendons in his neck straining, as he moved to taste her. Her breasts felt heavy, her nipples quickening from the blasting heat of his chest against hers.

Reba rose to meet each new sensation and decided her libido was far from dead. This towering giant of a man with his maddening choice of a stick or hug only mock her fears within his mouth, his taste, his all- consuming presence. He broke the kiss, his lips forging a trail of quivering pleasure along her jaw, up her cheek and across her temple. And then he covered her head with his hand and tucked her under his chin with a sigh so fierce the air rushed from her lungs.

"I'm thinking we should stop now" Brock whispered. "Before I forgot my noble intentions".

"Wait! Don't stop!" exclaimed Reba springing up from her bed. It was just a dream "Oh God... That was a nightmare, definitely a nightmare!" Reba psyched herself to believe that wasn't a sweet dream that she dreamed about him doing exactly what the book described. Reba brought her hand to her lips, the sensation of his kiss still lingered. "I need a drink!" Reba tiptoed down the stairs to her kitchen, trying not to make any noise that could wake Brock who was sleeping on the couch. She went to her fridge and took a bottle of water out, and tiptoed back to her room.

"Hmm... Reba." She stopped dead in her tracks and shut her eyes afraid to move a muscle. She though Brock would get up and see what she was up to by now, but nothing. Reba looked over at the couch to see how he was doing. Why would he call her. What she saw almost made her giggle. He was hugging, kissing and nudging a pillow. Reba quickly tiptoed back to her room before she started to laugh. Once she got on top of the stairs, she realized that he called her name and made out with the pillow. So he must have had a similar dream that she just had. She really needed a drink! She tried to twist off the bottle cap: it was tight. Reba almost let out a cuss word. Brock had twisted off a few bottle caps and left it in the fridge for her convenience. However since she was in such a rush, she grabbed the one that was still sealed.

"Dang it!" She didn't like the tap water, but it had to do for now. No way she was going back down the stairs.

Reba got dressed in the morning with her daughter's help. She lay guilt on the girl to help her out, and it worked. Reba tried to avoid being alone with Brock, so she made sure her daughter was with her at all time.

"Morning girls." Brock greeted the two redheads that just came in the room. Cheyenne was already there with her dad waiting for her breakfast. She too spent the night at Reba's house last night.

"Can you help me open this stupid thing?" Reba still held a grudge about that water bottle that she couldn't open. Brock twisted the cap off and gave it back to her.

"Why didn't you take the one that's already open?"

"I was in a rush, and didn't check. It was in the middle of the night I didn't want the kitchen light to bother you."

"You... uh... you came down stairs last night?" Brock thought he saw her shadow disappearing at the bend of the stairs. If she came down last night, she must of saw him kissing the pillow, because he woke up spitting lint in his mouth and it was the same time that she turned around the corner. Reba blushed confirming that she saw him. God, she must of think that he was a creep! Brock couldn't blame her for trying to avoid him. But what Brock didn't know was Reba avoided him because she felt embarrassed that she dreamt about him that way, and hearing him moaned out her name didn't help.

Reba eventually made an appointment at her favorite hair salon. She decided to do something with her hair. When she came back home, Brock looked at her in shock.

"What happened to your hair?"

"I decided to lose weight, so I cut my hair short." Reba smirked and playfully flipped her hair. "It'd be easier to take care now, especially when I'm still in a cast." Reba didn't want him to wash her hair and put them in an awkward position again.

"But you only have to keep your cast for two more weeks," whined Brock in despair. He loved her long hair.

"You don't like it?" Reba began to worry. She wanted him to like it... for some reason.

"You look adorable with your hair short, but I admit, I'm used to seeing you with long hair. I mean ever since we're in college." Brock studied her new look. She still looked as great as she always was. He reached out to feel her soft silky curls that now were at shoulder length. It used to be as long as the small of her back.

"Well, I like it. It made me feel younger, energetic, and frisky. Not that kind of frisky!" Reba made sure he understood.

Smiling and brushing a strain of her away from her cheek, Brock complimented, "You look great, hun." Reba mumbled 'thanks' and smiled back at him. Suddenly they thought about that kiss that happened a few days ago and tension filled the room again.

"Mom?" Kyra and Cheyenne called out in unison.

"Hey girls. How do you like my haircut?" Reba gave the girls a hug.

"Good, dad wouldn't complain about how your hair sticks in the vacuum cleaner anymore." Cheyenne stated with a giggle.

"Yeah, dad almost said a bad word when he vacuumed your room." Kyra added. Reba noticed that when the two girls were together, they just called them mom-dad, but when they weren't together, they would usually call them Mr. H or Mrs. H.

"He did, didn't he?" Reba glared at him.

"Honey, it was your hair that stuck in the vacuum cleaner." Brock defended himself blaming Kyra.

"What was my hair doing in mom's room?" Kyra quipped.

"I don't know. You both have red hair. Hungry? I made you mac & cheese." Brock steered the conversation away from trouble. He made pasta for the kids and ordered Chinese for Reba and himself. Reba tried to scoop some rice with her folk, but it kept slipping through the tines. Brock took the fork from her hand and he fed her. When they were around the kids, they seemed to be fine.

"Here comes the plane, mom," kidded Kyra as Brock was feeding Reba some rice. "Oh did I tell you that dad was smooching with mom a few days ago?" Kyra told Cheyenne. Reba almost choked on her rice.

"Eww... not when I try to eat!" Cried Cheyenne. Well that just provoked Kyra to say more.

"Yes they do. Mom and dad was sitting by the sink K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Kyra just didn't know she just made her mom turned different shades of red. The more Cheyenne kept making disgusting face, the more Kyra teased. Reba sat at the edge of her seat growing uncomfortable.

"Alright girls, that's enough." Brock decided to put an end to this, he too started to feel embarrassed. But he was determined to talk to Reba about it, because they couldn't avoid each other forever. He certainly did not want that. "Girls can you please give us a minute?"

"See he will kiss her some more." Kyra still found it enjoyable to make Cheyenne feel uncomfortable. Cheyenne was at that age that boys were disgusting. Kyra was still too young to feel that way. The girls were sent to their room… well to Kyra's room.

Silent filled the room while the two adults were trying to think of the right thing to say.

"Uh… about that day…" Brock started.

"That's all right. We both just got caught in the moment," commented Reba avoid looking at him.

"No, that's not what I want to say." Brock moved his chair closer to her and lifted her chin with his forefinger to look into his eyes. "I was gonna say that I want to kiss you again and if you want to stop me, you should slap me now."

Reba brought her hand up and placed on his cheek. Brock closed his eyes half way expecting the pain across his face, but to his surprised, Reba moved her hand behind his neck and pulled him down to meet with her lips. The spark of electricity surged when their lips were passionately connected. Brock deepened the kiss that she started. He brushed his tongue against her lips, begging for entrance. Wildfire rushed through their bodies when she parted her lips, granted him the access and their tongues touched. The spasm of desire for one another was phenomenal. It was magical. Their bodies were drawn closer together, never losing the connection of their kiss. Unfortunately, her arm was in the way forcing them to break apart.

"I told you, they will kiss," told Kyra to Cheyenne peeping through the opening between the kitchen and living room.

"Shut up Kyra! Did they stop yet?" Cheyenne asked closing her eyes tightly.

"I don't know. Let me check." Kyra 'discreetly' poked her head to see them again. "Ahh!" She startled when Reba glared at her. "Mom saw us! Run!" She ran to her room with Cheyenne following closely. Reba couldn't help but giggle.

"So…?" Brock's heart was still pounding. "Is that meant we're okay now?"

"Okay, in what sense?"

"Are we going to date?"

"Nope." Brock was taken aback by Reba's sudden reply. He thought since she was the one who kissed him first, it would lead to something further than friendship. Did that kiss mean nothing to her? Didn't it affect her like the way it did to him? Couldn't she feel the spark? The wildfire? The fireworks? Reba smirked seeing his priceless expression. "Not before I take my cast off." Reba's addition statement made him felt much better. Brock beamed. But Reba didn't finish just yet. "I only kiss you now, so you don't have to make out with a pillow," remarked Reba before making an escape. Brock watched her disappear around the corner of the stairs with a huge smile spread across his face, Two more weeks before she was scheduled to take her cast off, and then they were off to Hawaii. He hoped for a date before they leave, but now he hoped that he could convince her to have their first date in Hawaii! Yeah! Brock did a happy dance in his head with his fingers crossed.

---

* The book she read is Tempting the Highlander


	16. Chapter 16

**Love by Love - 16 **

Reba was packing up for her trip to Hawaii. She got her daughter's luggage packed in the afternoon with Kyra's help. Luckily her cast came off two days ago, so she could fully enjoy this trip. Reba glanced at her cast that Kyra and Cheyenne drew on with their markers. At first Reba wouldn't let them since she still had to wear it to work. But just before her doctor's appointment, Reba let them drew on it. One of the drawings was from Brock. He drew a red heart on her cast. The girls teased him. They were chanting how he loved her and wanted to be her boyfriend. Kids, they just said the cutest things.

"Mom…" Kyra entered her room in the middle of the night. "When are we going?"

Glancing at her alarm clock, Reba murmured sleepily. "Sweetheart, it's 4AM."

"But I'm awake, can we go now?" Kyra tried to pull her mom up

"The plane doesn't leave for another five hours sweetie. Even if we go now, nobody would be there to fly us to Hawaii." Reba yawned. "Come here, sleep with mommy. I'll wake you up when we have to get up." Kyra lay next to her mom, but she wasn't sleeping. She couldn't sleep. She was too excited. She kept asking Reba about what Hawaii looked like and what they would be doing.

Upon arrival in Hawaii after a nine-hour flight, the greeters hung leis around their necks to welcome them to Honolulu.

"One good thing about coming to Hawaii, you're guaranteed to get lei'd!" Brock remarked with a chuckle. He stopped when he met with Reba's famous deadly glared. "Okay... not funny..."

The shuttle bus took them to a hotel right by the beach. Brock checked them in. Reba asked if they had an extra room available, and as Dolly predicted, they were full because of the convention. Reba had to settle with all of them in one room with two queen size beds. Brock opened the drape to let the light in. The girls were so excited that they could see the ocean from their room. They wanted to go swimming.

"But we just arrived. Aren't you tried?" Whined Reba. She didn't get much sleep since Kyra woke her up at four. Since Brock gave the girls travel sickness pills, they were well rested and hyper but Reba was exhausted. She was outvoted. She changed the girls into their little bikinis with shorts and T-shirts on top. They spent the day at the beach. By nightfall, Reba was beat. Brock was hoping to spend some alone time with her after the kids fell asleep, but it looked like that wasn't going to happen.

Reba got the kids ready for bed. Kyra said she wanted to sleep next to Brock; Cheyenne wanted to be with Reba. So the girls switched beds and they were soon fast asleep. Reba went to have a quick shower and came out of the bathroom in her cotton pajamas and went straight to sleep. Brock sighed contently. Every one that meant the world to him was in this room. All sound asleep. He was a bit envious of his daughter, when Reba draped her arm across her. How he wanted to just move his daughter out of the way and cuddle with the beautiful redhead. Oh well, he had an adorable little redhead that he could cuddle with for now.

Reba woke up in the morning feeling more refreshed. She glanced at the clock, it showed that it was already 10AM, or 5AM Houston time. The rest of the group were still sleeping peacefully. Reba lit a smile at the corner of her mouth, seeing Kyra resting her head on Brock's arm. The girl probably missed the protection of her father, that's why she held Brock as her anchor.

Reba spotted a coffee maker on a table, she decided to have a cup of coffee to start her day. Brock woke up by the nice coffee aroma that filled the room. He opened his eyes to see Reba sitting by the window looking out at the ocean sipping her coffee. She smiled at him when she noticed the motion coming from his bed.

"Hey. How was your sleep?" Greeted Reba

"It was good. But Kyra sure can kick!" Complained Brock rubbing his tummy pouring himself a cup of coffee.

Chuckling, Reba agreed. "Yeah, I forgot to warn you, she kicks and punches in her sleep. Imagine what it was like in my womb, I didn't sleep for nine months!" she kidded. "And did you know Cheyenne snores?"

"When she's really tired," stated Brock sipping his coffee. "Yuck! How could you drink this thing?"

"Well, by the time I got up, the complimentary breakfast was over."

"I'm ordering room service. You want anything?" Brock ordered breakfast for Reba and the girls. He also ordered a fresh pot of coffee and a jug of orange juice. Reba woke the kids up to have breakfast, and she didn't want them to sleep the day away.

"When's your convention start?" Reba made conversation with Brock as the girls were sleepily eating their breakfast.

"Tomorrow from 8AM till 6PM."

"I'll take the kids out to sightseeing while you're at the conference."

Brock was hoping to take Reba out on a date, but his dental convention was taking most of his time. He would spent his day with a room full of dentists, while Reba went out with the kids and Barbra Jean, who came with another dentist. In the evening, when he eventually had some time, Reba and the kids would be exhausted from going place to place. This really wasn't what he had in mind.

"Mom, can I have that?" Walking past a souvenir shop, Kyra pointed to a grass skirt and a little coconut bra for kids. Cheyenne squealed, she wanted them too. "Look mom, there's one for grownups."

"I don't think so..."

"What are you guys looking at?" Questioned Barbra Jean. Reba pointed to the grass skirt and coconut bra, and Barbra Jean squealed and immediately asked for her size. "C'mom Reba, you're in Hawaii, dress like a local." Barbra Jean and the girls convinced Reba to get a set for herself. She decided, why not. It would be her souvenir. After a day at Waikiki beach, Reba took the kids back to the hotel, separated with Barbra Jean who wanted to go to the bar with a new friend she met from the trip. Cheyenne and Kyra wanted to try on the Hawaiian dress they bought and wanted to do a hula dance. Reba thought it would be cute. She dressed them up and turned on the radio watching them dance.

"Mom, why don't you put yours on and dance with us?" Cheyenne invited.

"I enjoy watching you two dance." Reba didn't think it was a good idea.

"C'mon mom. Don't be a party pooper." Kyra helped Cheyenne pulled Reba up and made her change. Reba glanced at the clock; Brock wouldn't be back for another hour, and it would be just her and the girls. So she decided to change. She came out of the bathroom laughing at herself wearing grass skirt and coconut bra. The kids laughed too. She swung her hip dancing with the girls with one of Elvis' songs playing on the radio. They laughed and giggled.

"Ahh!" Reba jumped back and her hands flew to her chest when she spun around and saw Brock leaned against the doorframe smiling. "How long have you stood there?"

"About two songs ago." Brock came back from the conference a little early. He opened the door and all he heard was Elvis' voice and the girls giggling. He walked as quiet as a mouse to see what they were up to. And he was dazzled watching Reba swinging her hips to the rhythm of the songs wearing a grass skirt and almost looked like she didn't wear any top, until he saw a straw string tied into a bow behind her neck and her back. He couldn't wait until she turned around. And he wasn't disappointed.

"Dad! How do we look?" Cheyenne spun around for her dad to see her Hawaiian dress. Kyra did the same.

"You both look adorable." Brock complimented. Gazing at Reba, he grinned. "But I think you need bigger coconuts." He whispered just loud enough for Reba to hear. She bashfully smacked him across his chest.

"Come and dance with us!" Cheyenne was happy seeing her dad back from his meeting. Brock gladly joined them. However, Reba thought it was time for her to get changed.

"I just got here and the fun's already over?" Brock frowned when Reba wrapped a towel on her upper half. The kids eyed Reba disapprovingly. Reba rolled her eyes. Another song of Elvis started: a rock and roll. Brock pulled the towel away and led Reba to a rock and roll dance. At first Reba felt a little uncomfortable wearing close to nothing and moving around with him, but then she started to have fun and she forgot that all she had on wasn't much. The kids had fun dancing too. They flopped on the bed with a heavy sigh.

"I'm tired." Kyra complained.

"Me too." Cheyenne agreed.

"Should we go have dinner?" Reba just realized that they hadn't had dinner yet, and it was already 7PM. "Have you eaten yet?" She turned to Brock and questioned. Sometimes Brock would have dinner at his conference.

"What's that honey?" Brock didn't even pay attention at her question. She blushed when she caught him staring at her. It was dawned on her that she wasn't wearing much clothing. If he had some type of supernatural powers, those straw straps would break apart just by him intensely staring. She wrapped a towel on her again.

"I said, have you eaten yet?"

"Ah, no, I haven't. Shall we go out?"

"Yep. C'mon girls, let's go get change." Reba stood up and pulled the girls up from the bed. Brock thought he might need an icy cold shower before they left, especially when Reba bent over to pick up the kids. Gosh, he sure love 'em grass skirts!

The kids were soon asleep not long after they came back from dinner. They were tired of being out almost all day and dancing all evening. Brock chuckled when Cheyenne started to snore lightly and Kyra started kicking out the blanket. Reba adjusted the temperature of the room a little higher, and covered her daughter up again.

"Are you tired yet?" Asked Brock. Reba shook her head. "Do you want to go for a walk with me?"

Glancing at the girls who were most likely would sleep till dawn, she said "Sure."

Brock took her to the beach by the hotel and they walked quietly along the shore listening to the waves. He politely took her hand in his. Reba smiled and didn't pull away. They continued to walk and savoir the peaceful moment. Brock slowed his pace until they came to complete stop.

"Honey..."

"Hmm?" Reba didn't even know when she became accustomed to him calling her 'honey'.

Looking deeply into her eyes, Brock spoke. "I know we're friends since we were in college. But I want you to know that I've always wanted to take our friendship to the next level. When I told you I love you ten years ago. I meant it then. But I didn't want to lose what we had. So I never had enough courage to tell you until I was under the influence. Tonight, I haven't drink a drop of alcohol, and I'm ready to tell you that I love you. And if you feel the same way, will you be my girlfriend?" Reba smiled and brought him down to a very deep passionate kiss. "Is that a yes?"

"Oh, you mo'ron! Of course, it's a yes!"


	17. Chapter 17

**Love by Love - 17 **

_How do two people like us ever happen to meet  
I think about that  
Was the timing just right  
Was it just that the night was so sweet  
I think about that  
Was it chemical, physical, what was the deal  
Or did some kind of magic turn out to be real_

Might be how you kiss and hold me tight  
When we're walkin', honey, underneath the moonlight  
Might be how it keeps on getting better  
We haven't even talked about forever  
I just know that we're so good together

When did we cross that line  
And just happen to find we're in love  
I think about that  
Was it you, was it me  
Who could see we'd turn out to be us  
I think about that  
We could spend all our time trying to figure it out  
And not be any closer than we are right now

"We're so good together, aren't we?" Playing with driftwood he pulled away before Reba sat on it, Brock commented when the music stopped with a charming smile. Nearby was a group of people who had some kind of beach party. At first Brock was going to take Reba to go a little further so they could have a private moment. But when they started to sing, the song kind of hit them, so they sat down on the sand and listened. Reba had to find out who recorded this song, so she could by the CD.

Smirking, Reba denied. "We don't know yet, but we'll have to find out. But so far so good." Especially right now, when he kissed and held her tight. He spun her world upside down. Reba had never felt this way with any one before: even with Terry. She loved Terry, but their love was like two mature people who looked at what was best for them and their future. Their love was always polite and respectful for one another. Reba accepted his proposal mainly because she knew; Terry would never do anything to hurt her. She was the love of his life. It was the right thing to do to say yes when he proposed. Reba could have listed many reasons why she married Terry: love was somewhere down the list. But with Brock, she felt like she was just introduced to a new dimension of love, lust and passion: wild and reckless. Love, probably was the only reason why her hand was in his right now.

They walked hand in hand back to their hotel. Reba giggled when she saw the two kids had somehow ended up falling asleep in the same bed.

"Kyra must have wakened up and didn't see us, so she cuddled up with Cheyenne." Brock stated trying to carry the girl to his bed, so Reba could lie down. Kyra swung her arm at him. "Okie…" Brock stepped back with his hands up in defeat.

"I'm tired…" Reba yawned. Slipping under the blanket, she said. "Just stay at your side, okay?" Brock beamed and slipped under the blanket next to his favorite redhead. She turned to his side and noticed he was staring at her. "What?"

"No, nothing…" Brock had a silly grin glued on his face. "It's just hard to believe that we're here, in the same bed."

"Well, you can go sleep in the tub if you want," quipped Reba.

"No, no," Brock pulled her closer to his body.

"What did I tell you about staying at your side?" Reba pretended to resist, but eventually let him nestle her.

"I'm still on my side." He chuckled boyishly. "I love you, Reba," said Brock planting a passionate kiss on her lips. Reba immediately reacted to his kiss. The wildfire was really uncontrollable. Everywhere his hand touched seemed to burn into her delicate skin. How lustful the kiss was and how their hearts beat against each other. One of them had to come to their senses, but it was so hard for them to break apart. "I thinking we should stop now," Brock whispered. "Before I forgot my noble intentions" Reba giggled.

"Have you been reading my book again?"

"No, but one of these days I'd like to read it and maybe we could have a little roll play." Brock stated kissing her cheek. "But we should really sleep now, before I can no longer control myself."

"Good night." Reba kissed him tenderly before snuggling up with him, and had sweet dreams thorough the night.

Brock still had a few days of the conference, before he had sometime for themselves. But every night after the kids went to bed, they would go out and spent sometime at the beach indulging their love, slowly building their relationship.

"I'm back" yelled Brock entering the hotel room. The convention was finally over. He had a few extra days to spend before they had to go back to Houston. The kids rushed to him to tell how their day went. Reba took them to an aquarium today. They were telling Brock about the beautiful marine animals. "If I could be any animal, I want to be an octopus."

"Eww why?" Cheyenne made face.

"So I would have eight arms to tickle you with" Cheyenne laughed amusingly. "And you" Brock then turned to tickle Kyra. "And..." Reba glared at him. He used this line with Kyra before and tried to tickle Reba too, but she wasn't crazy about it then, and it looked like she wasn't crazy about it now. "Okay... not you... What's matter honey?" Reba sulked.

"Mom said we gave her headache," told Cheyenne to her dad. "It's Kyra's fault. She kept running away and mom had to look for her. She almost cried when she couldn't find Kyra."

"I was looking at the sharks." Kyra said guiltily. "Cheyenne wasn't good either, she kept asking to go to the gift shop."

"So you both are equally as bad." The girls looked down at their feet. Brock found a perfect opportunity to take Reba out without kids. "Would you like to make it up to her?" The kids nodded. Reba raised her brow, listening. "I'm going to order you two a pizza, and would you promise me to stay in the room watching TV and don't put yourself into trouble while I take mom out to dinner?" The girls agreed. Brock took Reba to a romantic dinner for the first time in the hotel's restaurant. They didn't want to go too far, but that was good enough. They had dinner and champagne under the candlelights holding hands, playing with each other's fingers.

"When are we going on a date?" Brock mumbled.

"This isn't a date?"

"I mean go out for an evening, having dinner, maybe catching a movie, making out..."

Giggling, Reba replied, "The only thing we haven't done yet is 'catching movie'. And that's not enough?"

"I don't know... It doesn't feel like a date when you worry about the kids, does it?" Brock whined. Then his eyes lit up with a brilliant idea. "Do you think Barbra Jean would help us taking care of the kids for an evening?"

"I don't know, Brock. I mean she came with a dentist too, and I'm sure they just have some time together. I'm not sure if I should ask."

Reba didn't want to ask, but Brock took a chance. He asked Barbra Jean when he saw her the next day to see if she could help take care of the kids for an evening, so he could take Reba out on a date.

"Sure," said Barbra Jean. "Dr. Schneider probably could use some time alone to rebuild his energy, anyway. If only they had some type of magic pill to keep it up, you know." Reba threw her head back mumbling 'oh Lord' listening to Barbra Jean. "So... You two going on a date huh?"

"Yes, we're officially a couple." Brock smiled and kissed Reba on the side of her head.

"Oooh... so you want to find some time alone so you could bow ch-"

"NO!" Reba denied very quickly. Brock was expecting to wait, but wasn't quite prepared for her to have such a strong opinion against it.

"We're just going to have a nice dinner and maybe see a show." Brock surpassed his emotion and replied to Barbra Jean.

Brock made a reservation for a Sunset dinner cruise for them. They enjoyed the nice romantic 7-course French style meal with a view of the sparkling ocean as their background and the ocean breeze ran through their hair.

"When… uh… when Barbra Jean were saying that we… uh… you know… and you say 'no', you really mean it?" Brock stumbled. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm willing to wait for whenever you're ready. I won't pressure you into anything, but judging by the amount of time you took before you answered. I was like… 'Is there something about me that you really can't stand?'"

"Brock… It's not you… It's me." Reba patted his hand cheering him up. "I just want to make sure that what we have going is really love and not just infatuation. It will happen when both of us are ready."

"I'm ready!" Kidded Brock.

"Brock…" Reba eyed him warningly. Brock pulled her in to a kiss, making up. Although she had to admit, Brock had turned her world upside down and drove her wilder than she could imagine, she still wanted to wait until the time is right. Brock answered to her request. He promised that he would not do anything against her will, and he would look forward to the day she was ready.

Brock had a few days left to spend with his, what he proudly called, 'family'. Reba had taken the kids to visit many places already, and Brock just wanted to tan, so they agreed to just spend their last few days by the ocean. As Brock would say "As long as I get to see you in bikini, I'm there!" Reba had found a local tour to pet the wild dolphins that the kids were so excited about. Well… not when Kyra shouted 'SHARK!' loudly to scare Cheyenne and ended up scaring many people who were in the water.

"I think I need a vacation after the vacation." Reba mumbled after tucking the kids in, tonight would be the last night they spent in Hawaii. Ever since that night when Kyra woke up in the middle of the night, and walked to Cheyenne's bed, the kids had been staying together. Reba wasn't sure if that was a good idea to spend the night with him in the same bed, the temptation was growing harder to resist. Brock still kept his promise that he would wait. But it was Reba who was afraid that she would be the one who threw out her principles. Brock spent all these years to try and control himself not to pounce on her. But Reba was just recently introduced to new meaning of fiery passion, and it was addictive. Every time he kissed her, every time he lay his finger on her skin, every time his hot breathe tickled her ear. He drove her insane.

Brock chuckled at her comment and went to open the door when the room service arrived. "Why don't we take the opportunity and just celebrate?"

Reba took a look at the tray the room service pushed in with a smile: there were a few types of finger food, and a bottle of fine wine. The room was lit only be the candlelight, to make sure they didn't wake the kids. Brock set the tray on the table and poured a glass of wine for her. They spent their night feeding each other with light snacks and sipping wine. Hugging… kissing… cuddling… but they resisted not to go past second base. They saved that for some other time... Maybe when the kids weren't in the room. Maybe when they went back to Houston.


	18. Chapter 18

**Love by Love - 18**

Reba had just finished packing their stuff back in their luggage, ready to check out and go home. Brock wrapped his arms around her middle when she looked out the window to the ocean one last time. He kissed her on the side of her head. Reba turned to him and pecked his lips gently.

"Why do you two hug a lot lately?" Cheyenne observed. Reba used to hit him if he stood too close. But lately, Cheyenne noticed they showed a lot of affection.

"I hug her because she's my girlfriend. And I love her." Brock answered his daughter still holding Reba.

"Mom is your girlfriend?" Questioned Kyra.

"Yes... Is that not okay?" Brock was a bit worried that the girls would object. To their relief, Kyra just shrugged. "What happened to your neck?" The girl asked looking at Brock's bruise at the crook of his neck. He brought his hand up to cover it glancing at Reba. She turned red, and that wasn't helping. "Well... Remember when I told you how I want to be an octopus?" Kyra nodded "Your mom decided to be a bat, a vampire, and she bit me." That was probably the quickest excuse he came up with, but it was pretty clever. He was so proud of himself.

"Does that hurt?" Cheyenne was concerned.

"Okie... Let's get going before the breakfast buffet is over." Reba changed the subject, and gathered the kids to leave. "And you, wear a scarf or a turtle neck!"

"In Hawaii?" Cried Brock. Well, thank goodness, a lei would cover it. After breakfast, they had some time to shop for souvenirs before heading off to the airport going back home this evening. Barbra Jean said she would stay a few more days with another dentist she met after the conference: Dr. Gomez. Once every one boarded the plane, Brock gave the kids motion-sickness pills. It helped them relax and fell asleep in no time. The flight attendant came by offering drinks after a few hours of flight. Reba asked for a glass of wine and she ordered one more a bit later. Brock too had a glass of wine.

"You know, drinking in the airplane will make you drunk three times faster than on the ground." Brock warned her before she ordered the third glass feeling she was a bit... in a haze. The air in the plane started to become uncomfortable for Reba. She unbuttoned the two top buttons of her blouse and she rested her head on Brock's shoulder. Brock had a pretty good view right about now. He gently closed the gap of her top, but stopped dead when Reba placed her hand on his inner thigh and lightly caressed it. "Uh... honey..."

"I'm hot," complained Reba about the discomfort.

"You are, and sexy too. So please put those away and move your hand." Eyeing him suggestively, Reba gave him a mischievous grin as she moved her hand... up. "Hu... honey..." Brock stumbled indistinctively. "The kids..." He pointed to the kids who sat next to Reba close to the window.

"They are sleeping." Reba didn't stop the motion of her hand.

"Okay, you're drunk. You too should sleep. Want a pill?" Brock was surprised by how daring she was. She pulled his neck down and crashed her lips on his.

"I love you, Brock." Reba murmured against his lips. Brock kissed her deeply, wondering if she knew she was killing him with her seductiveness. If only they were alone right now. Brock looked around, it was at night, and almost every one was asleep.

"Honey... you don't have to do this okay? But..."

"I'll wait for you in the bathroom." Reba got up and swayed a little. She shook her dizziness away and made her way to the bathroom. Brock followed her a few minutes later.

"Reba..." Brock called her name wanting to ask if she was sure about this. "This is not you."

"I wanted to do this last night, but the kids were there. Now we're alone." Reba said between kisses.

"And now in an airplane full of people." Brock added. "Are you drunk?"

"I had two glasses of wine, and I still know who I am and what I want. Am I drunk?"

"I guess a little..."

"You don't want me?" Reba questioned. Brock spun her around and pinned her against the door.

"I don't want you? Pfft... I want you more than anything in the world, and if you kiss me one more time, there's no turning back." Reba pressed her lips on his immediately after his sentence ended.

Brock put his arm around her shoulder after they came back to their seat. He still smiled from ear to ear. He looked at Reba who rested her head on his shoulder falling asleep. He couldn't believe what just happened. He loved her since he was in college, and she finally gave herself to him at the place he could have never imagine!

Reba was quiet most of the way home, Brock began to worry. After she got settled at home, she did the laundry and dusted the house quietly. Brock started to pace, he didn't know what he had done to make her this upset.

"Honey..."

"Hmm?" Well she didn't entirely give him silent treatment.

"Are you mad at me or something?" Brock tried to bring her into his embrace. Reba pulled away.

"I'm not mad at you."

"And yet, you walk away from me. What's going on? Is it about what we did in the plane?" Reba didn't answer. "It is, isn't it?"

"Look, I know it's not your fault, it's actually my fault. I don't know what had gotten into me. But I regret it."

"You regretted it?" Brock felt like his heart was broken in two. The moment that he had wait forever, and she regretted that she gave in. "You know what, forget it. I'm sorry I wanted you too much to control myself. I should have known, you're drunk and I shouldn't have taken the advantage. I'm sorry."

"Brock..." She called him. Her voice was just above whisper but that didn't stop him from leaving her house. Reba flopped on her couch and buried her face in the palm of her hands. This wasn't supposed to happen.

After coming back from Hawaii, Brock thought his relationship with Reba would be better. But he was wrong. Things were awkward between them: day after day. He loved her. He didn't want to lose her. He especially didn't want her to think that now he got what he longed for and never called again. So he decided that he had to talk to her.

"Reba, can we talk?"

"What is there to talk about?" Reba never showed the sorrow on her face, but he could see it in her eyes that she had been crying herself to sleep.

"I want to know how you really feel? Please tell me, what I did that made you so mad and regret that you had sex with me."

"Can we just forget about it?"

"NO!" Yelled Brock. "You know how long I've been waiting for you? Over 10 years, Reba. And I'm not going to let you call what happened between us 'a mistake'."

"What do you want me to call it? It was our first time; it supposed to be romantic, spending time with each other. It supposed to be making love, not just a quickie in a small airplane washroom!"

"Is that what you regret? That we didn't have time for each other?" Reba nodded, lifting the weight off his shoulders. He smiled and pulled her in to a tight hug. "Oh honey..."

"We were supposed to have our first time in a big bed with pedals of roses sprinkled on top. And a nice room under the moonlight, or maybe some candlelight. Drinking champagne, feeding each other strawberries and whipped cream. We were supposed to spend all night treasuring our present, making love..." Reba dreamt.

"We can still have those." Brock tried to butter her up.

"It wouldn't be the same." She said with a frown.

"Tell you what, why don't we start over. What happened in Hawaii, stays in Hawaii. Why don't we start dating, and when you're ready. We'll have our official first time the way you want it." Reba agreed to idea.

"I thought that expression applied to Vegas?"

Chuckling, Brock kissed her lovingly. "At least I'm relief that it wasn't my performance that made you regret."

"Nha, you were pretty good," remarked Reba slyly.

"Just pretty good? Well we sure have to do that again to prove that I'm not just 'pretty good', but amazing." Reba bashfully smacked his chest. She liked the idea of them starting over at a slow pace.

Brock took her out on several dates, and collected only a good night kiss and he didn't try for anything more. It killed even more now knowing what he had been missing but not allow to have again. Like seeing the most delicious meal in the world was right there before his eyes but he couldn't have a bite. Reba had the same feelings too. So many times she thought about the night their were official members of mile-high club. She remembered every thing: every movement, every kiss, every thrust- touch. Reba corrected herself and blushed at her own thought. Something just dawned on her...

"Brock... We need to talk..." Reba called him at her lunch hour.

"Not with that tone of voice, we don't."

"I'm serious! Come by to my house after work as quickly as you can." Reba demanded. On the way back home, she went to a pharmacy. She had to confirm her suspicion before talking to him. But Brock got to her house before she did.

"Is everything alright, honey?"

"I don't know... Brock... I'm... late..."

"Brock glanced at his watch. Only fifteen minute, not a big deal. Ooww!" Cried Brock when Reba smacked him on the back of his head. She showed him the box she just bought. "Ah. Oh... That..."


	19. Chapter 19

**Love by Love – 19**

Brock was sitting at the edge of Reba's bed waiting for her to come out of the washroom. He recalled this was happened to him when he was with Lori-Ann. Back we he was a young man; he thought his life was over. But today, he was excited and he just couldn't describe the feeling.

"So?"

"I don't know. It said to wait 2-3 minutes and it's been five minutes and it only shows half a line."

"Maybe it's too soon to tell. We've only been back for a month." Brock rubbed her shoulder gently.

"But I was suppose to have it after we came back from Hawaii. Forget it, I'm going to see the doctor." Reba picked up her phonebook and her agenda to see when she should make an appointment.

"Can you make it Tuesday?"

"Why?" Puzzled Reba.

"I want to go with you." If she was pregnant, he wanted to be a part of her pregnancy. "And whatever the result will turn out, I'll be there for you."

Brock took her to the doctor on Tuesday. Reba didn't have a house to show in the afternoon, and Brock had asked his partner Eugene to cover for him. Brock wasn't so sure if it was good news or bad news when the doctor told them she wasn't pregnant. Her period was delayed due to stress and worrisome.

"Phew... Boy, aren't we lucky," commented Reba, feeling at ease in his car. Brock closed the door for her and ran to his side.

"I don't know..."

"What you mean you don't know? You don't want me to be pregnant from that meaningless sex, do you?"

"Once again, it's not meaningless. It means a lot to me. And yes, I do want to have a baby with you."

"WHAT?"

"I mean it. When I was waiting for you in the waiting room, I was thinking what if you're pregnant. I found myself being happy at the thought of our baby crawling all over the house. So I was hoping the test to be positive. We can get married and have another kid together. My kid loves you, your kid loves me. Sure, they fight, but what sisters don't fight? We'll make a great family. What do you say?"

"Sure." She accepted meaninglessly.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Why not? Then we could move to a palace and live happily ever after." Reba was being sarcasm. Brock eyed her.

"Ha ha." He forced out a fake laugh.

"You started it!"

"I'm not kidding!" Stated Brock firmly.

"So you want me to marry you because our kids get along and you want to have another kid? Isn't that sweet. But no thanks." She refused with a firm tone of voice.

"Won't you think about it?"

"No. And for future reference, when you propose, you should get down on one knee and have a ring and maybe a bouquet of flowers. Not like this. This is lame."

Brock felt like he had just put himself in hot water. He mentally kicked himself. He should have planned better than just burst out that he wanted to marry her when she had to go through this kind of emotional roller coaster from thinking she was unintentionally pregnant to finding out that she wasn't.

Reba was disappointed the way he asked her to get married. When Terry asked her, she told him she would give him the answer later. Then she thought about pros and cons before she said yes. She didn't want that kind of relationship again. She wanted the marriage that base on love, not on reasons.

"Are you free on Saturday?" Asked Brock one night after work.

"Why, are you gonna ask me to elope?"

"If I asked you to elope, would you?"

"Brock..." Reba wanted to explain. But Brock cut her off.

"That's all right. I've already know your answer and you don't owe me any explanation. I just want to see if you will go to Petit Jacque with me. The one that I won from the auction, it's near the expiry date of the voucher."

"You're really persistent, aren't you?"

"When I placed that bid, I had you in mind, and I'm not going with anyone but you. If you don't want to go then I'll just let it expire." Reba agreed to go with him. The only reason why she didn't go with him before because it was an elegant restaurant, and Reba didn't want to dress up.

Saturday evening, Reba wore a short satin peacock color strapless dress with lace covered bodice and pleat details at her waistline: simple yet sultry. Brock complimented how gorgeous she looked. Brock tried to make this night perfect. He picked her up in a limousine taking her to the most romantic restaurant in town. He made sure everything went right. They got the most romantic table since Brock called in advance to reserve. Their dinner came with a fine bottle of champagne.

"You know when I first fell for you?" Brock started a conversation.

"Uh hmm" Reba shook her head listening to Brock.

"When you sang national anthem at our college football game."

"That was after you dated Lori-Ann."

"Yeah, first I thought who in their right mind asked you to sing? Then I heard your voice, it's very captivating. I'm sure I wasn't the only one who fell in love with your voice that day. But I was lucky enough to get to know you through Lori-Ann. But you were dating Parker then." He glanced at Reba who rested her chin on her hand, smiling.

"Believe it or not, I had a crush on you too," admitted Reba.

"You did? How come you never told me?" Brock was grinning for ear to ear, if only he knew back then.

"You're my best friend's boyfriend. What can I say? Please break up with her and go out with me instead?" Reba cracked.

"Lori-Ann and I broke up not long after you and Parker broke up. Then she told me she was pregnant."

"When I first found out, I was shocked and disappointed. Then I told myself that I hated you because you knocked her up. She had a bright future ahead of her. And because of you, she couldn't go to France. I ignored the fact that it takes two to make it happen." She giggled. "It wasn't entirely your fault, but I blamed you. But after you kissed me, I realized that I didn't hate you, I loved you and I was saddened that I would never have a chance to be with you, since you were getting married."

"I was jealous as heck when we received your wedding invitation. I almost didn't go you know. But if I didn't go, Lori-Ann would find out I was in love with her friend. So I went. But, she told me just not too long ago that she knew it all along. She was breaking up with me when we were in college so I could ask you out since you were no longer with Parker. But it was a little too late. I did what I thought was the right thing was to ask her to marry me. Nha uh-" Brock put his hand up before Reba started to speak. "I didn't ask you to marry me because we thought you were pregnant. I asked you to marry me because I want you to marry me. I want us to be family." Brock got out of his seat and got down on one knee in front of her. He pulled out a little black velvet box. Reba pulled him up before he let out one more word. "Dang it! I forgot the bouquet of flowers!" Brock groaned.

"Not because of that. I mean we just started dating. And don't you think it's too soon for us to tie the knot?"

"Too soon? If you call 10 years of being too soon then I don't know what to say."

"Brock... We knew each other for over ten years, but we only been dating for over a month, and that included when we didn't talk for a week after we came back from Hawaii. I think we should build our relationship a little more." Brock couldn't argue with her on this one. He accepted her refusal, but he told her he would never give up. Reba was flattered that he got down on one knee for her. Part of her wanted to just throw herself at him and accept to be with him forever. Another part of her didn't want him to marry her for other reason than love. Reba loved him too enough to let herself go with him in the aircraft. She never thought she would ever join the mile-high club with anyone, and she was the one who made the move!

"Why are you blushing? Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Brock teased seeing Reba just turned red.

"It's hot in here." Reba excused.

"Yeah, I was thinking about the last time you complained that you're hot too."

"Will you quit it?" Reba gritted through her teeth feeling embarrassed.

Holding her hand in his, Brock drew little circles behind her hand and questioned, "When would I be that lucky again?"

"When you're a good boy, a very very good boy," said Reba with a little smirk. "Or when I'm a bad girl, a very very bad girl." She added getting out of her seat ready to go back home. Man, she wished she was a bad girl tonight especially when he kissed her good night!

Brock went home after dropped her off. He pulled out the little velvet box out of his pocket. He open it and stared at a beautiful diamond ring. Reba wasn't ready to accept this yet, but he would not give up. He hoped someday soon, she would let him put it on her finger and spend the rest of their lives together as husband and wife.


	20. Chapter 20

**Love by Love - 20**

Reba was preparing the barbeque in her backyard for Cheyenne's birthday party. She was turning nine today and asked Reba if she could invite her friends to use her pool. Reba gladly accepted to host the girl's party. She baked her a cake too. The kids slowly arrived with their presents. Reba sat them on the table to be opened later.

"Thank you for doing this for Cheyenne," said Brock kissing Reba on the side of her head.

"No problem. Hey, she calls me 'mom', and this is something a 'mom' would do." Reba commented. Brock gazed at her with love shone from his sparkling blue eyes. Her motherly love was something he always admired. The way she looked after Cheyenne and Kyra. How she loved them but disciplined when they misbehaved. The way she cared when one of them got sick. The more he knew, the more he loved her. Besides being kindhearted, a killer body was also something he adored. Her well blessed body with slim waist that formed an hourglass shape figure. And those legs that was once wrapped around his waist. And the sound of her voice moaning his name... Oh dear God, he thought of 'that' again and now he needed a cold shower, but first, he better sit down. He sat on a patio chair near the barbeque pit. He should cool himself down, but it wouldn't work when he still kept staring at her as she wore a bikini top, the leopard printed bikini top that was once fell down to the bottom of the pool revealing the treasures she always hid: nice firm-

"Honey, can you put this on the table." Reba held a plate of corn on the cob, bringing him back from his deep thought.

"I... uh... kinda have to remain seated for now." He blushed. Reba automatically glanced at 'the cause', and she blushed too.

"And I wonder why..." She glared at him. "Here, let me help stir your mind away." Reba walked passed him and stomped on his big toe in the process. Brock was almost in tears from sudden pain. "We have a pool full of kids, get your mind out of the gutter!" Reba grumbled. Yeah that helped a bit. He watched Reba's hip swaying away under a wrap she bought from Hawaii and grinned. Oh how he just wanted to spank those cheeks!

Reba gathered the kids out of the pool when the clown arrived to entertain them. He made balloon animals for the kids and made a flower for Reba. Brock eyed him suspiciously. Even behind the face paint of the clown, Brock could see how he admired Reba's body in her bathing suit, even though she wore a wrap to cover her bottom half. Reba was startled when Brock put his Hawaiian shirt on her shoulder and turned her around to button it.

"I don't like the way he leers at you."

"How do you know he's leering at me?" Asked a rather confused Reba.

"I know. Trust me." Reba arched her brow looking at him. She giggled when he said, "well, it takes one to know one! And I can't believe it. How could he hit on you? Shouldn't he figure that you might be taken?" Brock was annoyed.

"Well, it's partially my fault. You see, he asked me if I'm divorced since he didn't see a wedding band and I told him that I'm a widow." Brock pouted listening to Reba. "But don't worry, I told him I'm already seeing a clown."

"Yeah, you better set that straight!" Brock didn't notice the way she referred to him.

"You're adorable when you jealous." Reba was amused. Brock was about to deny that he wasn't jealous. A boy tugged Reba's shirt.

"Mrs. H, may I please have another hot dog?"

"Honey, this is your third one, are you sure you can finish it?" Reba bent down to talk to Cheyenne's classmate.

"I sure can Mrs. H" Reba smiled when the boy hugged her and said "I love you Mrs. H" She gave him another hot dog.

"Be careful darlin' it's hot," warned Reba seeing the boy take a big bite and spit the hog dog back into his hand, trying to cool it down, then ate it again. He ran back to rejoin his friend. "Do you think that boy is really eight? In a year or two he'll be taller than I am!"

"Isn't that the Montgomery boy? Isn't he the one that threw spit balls at Cheyenne?"

"I think so."

"I'm gonna go kick his butt!"

"Oh c'mon Brock. If Cheyenne doesn't like him she wouldn't invite him. They were just kids. They play rough. Besides, he's just eight years old, what's the worst he could have done?" Reba smirked.

"He spanked Cheyenne with a ruler!"

"A soft plastic ruler. And Cheyenne hit him back." Reba shook her head at Brock's protectiveness. "Oh, you know what could be worst? Snapping her bra strap or shooting an elastic band at her butt," stated Reba glaring at Brock.

"Oh yeah... I did those to you, didn't I?" He chuckled sipping his fruit punch. "Well, I had an elastic band in my hand, you happened to bend over to pick up a tennis ball. So I though I should practice my aim."

"And you wonder why we didn't get along." They laughed looking back when they were in college. When they fought when they play tricks on each other. When she seduced him on purpose when they played tennis so her team would win. Or when he would intentionally hit her ball to different direction so she would run and her skirt flipped. They didn't know why they didn't notice the sparks and the signs they were unknowingly giving each other.

Meanwhile Kyra was telling Van a joke.

"Knock knock" the little redhead started.

"Who's there?"

"Ash."

"Ash who?"

"Gesundheit"

"Who?" Kyra rolled her eyes walking away leaving a rather confused Van to try and figure it out. Reba called everyone over so Cheyenne could blow the candles and open her presents. Cheyenne got toys and candies from her friends, a new Barbie Doll from Reba, a doll house from Brock and stuffed animal from Kyra. But she squealed when she open a box and found a set of make up kits.

"Who's that from?" Brock questioned.

"It's from mom!" Cheyenne announced. Everyone turned to Reba and Brock glared at her.

"Wow, what a cool mom you got there Cheyenne." Bridget, Cheyenne's best friend commented.

"No, not this mom. 'mom' mom. You know, the one who doesn't live with me."

"Lori-Ann..." Brock grunted. He had to have a word with his ex-wife for sending their nine year old make up kits. Sure it was made for kids, but she was still too young for make up.

Nevertheless, Cheyenne was so happy. She wanted to have a slumber party so she and her friends could play with her make up. Once again, Cheyenne turned to Reba.

"She's hogging mom." Kyra complained to Brock.

"Well, why don't you and I do something together then. What do you want to do? Play catch?" Brock tried to butter her up.

"What did you usually do with Cheyenne when she's my age?"

Chuckling, he replied. "Cheyenne today is much like she was four years ago. She loves to play with dolls, playing dress up and wear her mother's high heels."

"That's lame." Kyra made face.

"How about I take you to the Museum of Natural Science? We can see the IMAX movie."

"Okay." The little redhead smiled big. "Have I told you, you're my favorite?" She gave Brock a hug.

"Fa... favorite? Your mom has more than one?" Brock became nervous. He was relieved when Kyra said no, she just said that because her mom said it to her all the time. Reba heard the whole conversation, and she noticed how Brock was always sweet to her daughter. He was right about them making a perfect family. He was a great father to his own kid, to her kid, and she was sure he would be a perfect one for their kid. Reba remembered when he taught Kyra to swim without the water wings, how she was determined to start from one side of the pool and paddled slowly to Brock. How she sighed in frustration when she found out Brock kept moving a little further back for her to keep going a little further. And how she laughed happily when she finally reached him. Reba mindlessly rested her hand on her pelvis. For the first time since they came back from the doctor, she regretted she wasn't pregnant with his child.

"Cheyenne honey, it's your bedtime. Let's go." Brock asked Cheyenne to go home after he tucked Kyra in. Cheyenne was in the middle of an intense conversation with Reba.

"We're having girl talk daddy. Don't interrupt!"

"Really? What are you guys talking about?"

"Boys." Reba replied.

"Mom!" Cheyenne bashfully called Reba.

"Oh really? Which one? That boy Van Montgomery?"

"Eww... I don't even like him" Cheyenne denied.

"No one in particular." Reba helped the girl. "But you better go to bed honey. We can talk about it some more tomorrow."

"But I don't want to go home. Can't I sleep here tonight? Please..." Cheyenne plead with puppy dog eyes. Reba silently questioned Brock, she received an 'up-to-you' look in response.

"Okay, you can stay in the spare bedroom. Come, I'll tuck you in." Cheyenne took Reba's hand and they made their way upstairs. She had her pajamas on already and Reba had her overnight bag since Cheyenne liked to hang out at her house a lot. She came back down to her living room and Brock was still there.

"So, what were you guys talking about."

"She wants to know about my first kiss." Reba giggled when Brock turned off the TV giving her his full attention.

"Tell me more."

"I'm not gonna tell you about my first kiss."

"Well then tell me what you told Cheyenne."

"I told her the sparks will tell if she was kissing the right person."

"Sparks?"

"Yes, the chemistry."

"Like when we kiss?" He brought her into a passionate kiss at the end of his sentence.

"No that's... not just sparks, but wildfire!" Reba was panting a little and sighed contently. Every time their lips touched, her heart pounded her knees weakened, her mind went blank, and couldn't think straight. Gosh how she wanted him. Why did she torture herself and fought with her own desires? She was about to go for another wildfire kiss which she sure this time would be uncontrollable and unstoppable. They heard Kyra come down the stairs. "What's matter honey?"

"I can't sleep. I had a nightmare."

"Do you want to tell us about it?" Brock picked the girl up and put her on his lap.

"Where's my real daddy?" Kyra asked Brock. Reba was startled by her daughter's question.

"You daddy's in the heaven, sweetie. Why do you ask?"

"Van said his daddy never goes to see him at his football practice. My daddy never sees anything I do."

"Honey, just because he couldn't be here doesn't mean he couldn't see you. You see, he's up in the sky and whatever you do, wherever you go, you'll always see the sky. That's why he could see you. How about I promise that whatever practice you have, I'll be there to see you on his behalf. Would you like that?" The girl nodded. "Now, why don't you go back to bed. And remember that your daddy will always be in your heart. Mommy will be there in a minute to tuck you in."

"I love you. Good night, dad" She kissed his cheek and went back to her bed. Reba wiped a tear drop from the corner of her eye.

"That's so sweet what you just told Kyra. Do you mind tucking her in one more time tonight?" Brock didn't mind. He went upstairs with Reba to make sure the girl was sound asleep. Reba watched him memorizing every little bit about him. She couldn't deny, they would make a perfect family.

"She's an angel. Any way, I better go back to my big empty house." Brock was making his way to the stairs, Reba pulled him back by his arm.

"Brock... Do you love me?" Reba questioned, her voice was a little trembling.

"I do, I love you, I always do." Brock replied immediately.

"Will you promise to love me 'til death do us part?"

"I wouldn't want it any other way." Brock stated firmly looking deep into her eyes.

"Would you... like to stay here tonight?" Reba invited with a little hesitation. "With us... our family..."

Smiling, he replied still didn't notice her tone of voice. "I'd love that, let me go change in my PJs and I'll-" Brock was a little dazzled when Reba pressed her lips on his. Brock's heart raced million beats a minute when she whispered in his ear.

"You don't need them tonight and I won't wear them too." They maneuvered their way to Reba's bedroom trying not to break the kiss.

"Honey... there's no petals of roses in the bed, there's no moon shining tonight, and no champagne or strawberries. Are you sure about this? I don't want you to regret anything in the morning."

"I don't care about anything anymore, as long as we have all night kissing, hugging, cuddling, expressing our feelings and making love... tonight and every night for the rest of our life."


	21. Chapter 21

**Love by Love - 21**

It was an incredible night that a man can only dream about. They vowed to love each other 'til death do them part. They took their time to make it last. They didn't want the night to end. Brock had to admit, Reba was right about it being too rushed and less affectionate when they did it in the airplane washroom. They should have waited to treasure their first time properly, but then again, the night was perfect the way it was. Better than Brock could ever imagine, and he knew it would keep getting better too. In the middle of the night, Reba smiled when he reached out in his sleep and pulled her close. That's where she wanted to be from now on: in his embrace.

Brock stared at the sleeping beauty with a huge grin spread from one ear to the other. She lay on her side facing him, resting her head on his arm with one arm outside the blanket and her hand placed on his waist. She was just gorgeous. Having her in his arms all night was just a dream come true. She had a sweet little grin in the corner of her lips, showing that she was content. Brock slowly and gently pulled his arm out under her head, trying not to disturb her. Reba wiggled a little to get comfortable turning onto her back, causing the sheet to move and expose her chest. He almost changed his mind of leaving, but he had to go. He pulled the sheet up to cover her sexiness and kissed her politely on her forehead and the tip of her nose before leaving the room.

She turned to his side of the bed to find out that he was up and gone. Reba was a little disappointed when she woke up alone. She sighed getting up for her morning routine. The sheet slid down and as an automatic reflex, she pulled it up to cover her bare chest and blushed at the thought of Brock taking his time to explore every square inch of her skin last night, and not one spot that he hadn't laid his fingers on. Reba smiled at the deep pleasure far beyond expectation. It was something she looked forward to happening for their first time, not just a quickie in a small washroom. Sure, she couldn't deny that she didn't enjoy that night in the airplane, despite the discomfort and fear of getting caught, the thrill of it being their first time overpowered them all. But last night was just pure joy and magical. She closed her eyes and reflect every movement they made and sighed in pleasure.

"I need a shower!" She mumbled. Wondering where he went to, Reba got up and took a shower. She sang in the shower with happiness, humming a happy tune. She came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her head wearing just a bathrobe smiling because she heard Brock coming into the room. Her breath got caught in her throat. Brock went out and bought couple of bouquets of flowers and quickly decorated the room with it while she was taking shower. He sprinkled a few red rose petals on the bed too: just the way she described it. He took her hand and sat her down on her bed handing her a giant bouquet of red roses. Tears started to form in her eyes and he got down on one knee and showed her the little velvet box. The reflection of the sparkling white diamond danced in her intense blue eyes.

"I hope this time I have every thing right. And here goes, third time a charm. Reba, you are the love of my life, and you always will be. I love you from the bottom of my heart, and you'll make me be a happiest man on earth by saying yes. Reba Nell McKinney Holliway, will you marry me?" They were sort of agreeing to be together for the rest of their life last night, but Brock still wanted to do it right by giving her a proper proposal.

"Yes. Yes I will!" Reba accepted his proposal with a sweet kiss. He slid the ring in her finger and kissed her passionately. "I just wish you'd let me wear something more appropriate." Reba snickered.

"I think what you have on is very sexy. But I prefer what you wore last night."

"I didn't wear anything last night." Reba was a little confused.

"Exactly! You wore only a sexy smile, sweet scent of perfume... and me," stated Brock nudging at the crook of her neck. His happy hand was trying to untie her robe and find its way to her soft delicate skin. Reba let a soft moan escape her throat when his hand found her skin. He laid her down gently; Reba threw her head to the side giving him better access to her neck. She saw her clock showing that it was the time that Kyra would be up.

"Honey, we have to go to work." Reba tried to fight him off.

"We'll call in sick." Brock wouldn't budge.

"The kids also have to go to school." Reba gathered all her strength to push him up. Brock sighed in despair. "We still have to tell the kids that we'll be one big happy family. We also have to discuss the living arrangements. Boy we have a lot to do!"

"But first, you better go get dressed or else nothing would be done today." Brock pulled her up but as she walked to her closet she jumped when Brock spanked her bottom and ran away. "I'll go prepare the breakfast for the kids." Reba snickered and shook her head after the door closed behind him.

When they told the kids that they were getting married, and they would become one big family, the kids were happy. Cheyenne and Kyra fought for the bigger bedroom. Cheyenne said since she was older, she should get the bigger room but Kyra said she lived here first, and that was always her room. Reba and Brock didn't know how should they handle this problem, they couldn't take anyones side without hurting the other.

"I don't think we can be together anymore," said Reba to Brock making sure the kids could hear. "Too bad that we couldn't be one big happy family since our kids couldn't agree on things."

"Yeah... Yeah, that's right." Brock played along. "And I was hoping we could do things together like other loving families. Cheyenne wouldn't be able to have a 'girl talk' with you anytime she wants. And I probably wouldn't be around when Kyra would learn to ride a bike without her training wheels." They discreetly glanced at the kids silently studying their reaction.

"All right fine, Kyra should keep her room since she was here first." Cheyenne gave up.

"I think you should have the bigger room since you have more stuff." Kyra decided. Now they fought for a smaller room. Reba rolled her eyes. She decided that Cheyenne should get bigger room since she was older and had more belongings. Maybe by the time Kyra grew bigger, they might be ready to move to a bigger house.

"C'mon Kyra, let's go move your stuff to your new room!" Cheyenne took her future stepsister's hand and ran up the stairs. Reba looked at them with a smile spread across her face. Brock snuck a kiss from her flushed cheek.

"I'm glad they are excited about this." Brock commented wrapping his arms around her upper body.

"Yeah, but we better remind them to go to school first." They called the kids to get ready for their school bus. Cheyenne and Kyra had already planned out when they would be moving in: this weekend. Reba shook her head when she overheard their conversation.

At work, Dolly made such a scene seeing a beautiful diamond ring on Reba's finger and huge grin that was glued to her face ever since this morning.

"So you finally pounced on the hunky neighbor of yours."

"I..." Reba was going to deny that she didn't pounce on him, but then she realized that she was the one who made the first move, both times.

"Hey, I wouldn't blame you. If I were you, honey, I wouldn't have waited this long." Dolly winked walking back to her own office.

Smiling, Reba mumbled to herself. "He's worth the wait."

Meanwhile at Brock's dental office. He was as happy as a clam at high water, smiling away to his patient.

"What's matter? You forgot to turn off the laughing gas?" Quipped Ralph.

"Reba and I are getting married." Brock announced to his buddy. Ralph was once Reba's client. And he was the one who invited her to the charity event. He came to Brock's office to personally give him the invitation for this year's event, and for his regular check-up.

"You one lucky ape!" Eugene remarked and they congratulated Brock. He sure was the luckiest man on earth!

They spent that evening planning their wedding and honeymoon. They wanted a small wedding with just close friends and families. They didn't even want anything major. They both had been married before; they knew how stressful planning a wedding could be. Not to mention the cost. They set up a budget, picked a date, location, and worked on their guest list.

"Do you think it'd be weird to invite Lori-Ann?" Reba hesitated.

"Honey, she maybe my ex-wife, but she's still our friend." Brock stated.

"Well then, would you quit saying 'with a friend like you, who needs enemies' to each other?"

"We were just teasing." Reba rolled her eyes at his childish replied. "What about Barbra Jean? Do you want her to be your bridesmaid too?"

"Are you kidding? Since when do Lori-Ann and Barbra Jean get along?" Reba glared at him." They talked some more about who would they invited and the details of their wedding.

They shopped for a photographer, florist, baker, caterer, and registered for gifts. Once they agreed on everything, they sent out invitation cards. The wedding would take place soon: very soon.

"Hey Reba..." Barbra Jean barged in to her house one evening. "How are you?"

"I'm not pregnant!" Reba was getting tired of answering people's silent question when they found out she was getting married in less than three months after their engagement. Especially when one of the dentist's wife who came back from Hawaii with them spread the rumors that she saw they both come out of the same toilet in the airplane.

Reba was shocked when Barbra Jean announced. "Well, you aren't, but I am!"


	22. Chapter 22

**Love by Love - 22**

Reba was at a loss of words. Barbra Jean just announced that she was pregnant.

"Who's the father?" Her voice was merely above a whisper, slowly taking a seat.

"Don't worry. It isn't Brock's. I haven't been involved with him pretty much since you moved here." Barbra Jean replied knowing what was in her friend's mind. Reba closed her eyes, inhaled and exhaled deeply in relief. "It's Dr. Herman."

"Dr. Herman?" Reba tried to think if she knew who that person was.

"Dr. Herman, the one I'm working for now." Eugene had asked Brock if he could have Barbra Jean to be his hygienist. Brock knew his friend had a crush on his ex-girlfriend. He hired a new hygienist for himself and let Barbra Jean work for Eugene instead. But it wasn't too long ago that Barbra Jean was hired by someone else leaving Eugene with heart broken. "You know, Dr. Herman, handsome with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes."

"Blake Herman? Isn't he married?" Reba started to remember the guy; she talked to him briefly when they met in Hawaii. "Separated. He's currently living in a condo. His wife kicked him out. Apparently he had some type of midlife crisis and his wife kicked him out to go find himself."

"And instead of finding himself, he found you." Reba felt bad for the woman. "So what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know Reba. I don't know what to do." Barbra Jean started to weep and cry. "Blake said he wants me to keep the baby, he asked me to marry him."

"What about his wife and his kids?"

"He said they are getting divorce."

"He's leaving his 20-year marriage for you?"

"Who's leaving who for who?" Brock came in and caught a little bit of the conversation.

"Dr. Blake Herman's divorcing his wife to marry Barbra Jean." Reba told Brock.

Scoffing, he replied. "Blake Harman? Are you kidding? No offense, Barbra Jean, but haven't you seen his wife? She's gor... just okay." He quickly changed his intended statement when he met with Reba's glare. Brock knew him and his wife, Rebecca. She was a redhead too, and despite of being in her early 40s and having three kids, she was still gorgeous. A few people envied him. Brock might have envied him too if not because he had met someone who he found more attractive. But the moment Barbra Jean told him the reason why he would marry her; he kept his mouth shut.

"How did it happened?" Reba spoke, feeling pity for her friend and feeling bad for the wife.

"Well, when a man and a wom-. Oaw!" cried Barbra Jean when Reba smacked her.

"I know how the babies are made! I'm talking about the situation! Don't you use any protection?" Once Reba finished her sentence, she glanced at Brock who started to grin mischievously and she blushed. Ironically, she shouldn't be the one who spoke when she thought she was pregnant too just couple of months ago. Barbra Jean looked at them a little confused. Reba motioned her to speak.

"Well, we were working in the x-ray room, and he complained about how his wife blamed him for everything. And one thing led to another. We did use protection, but it broke." Barbra Jean continued to cry and weep because she wasn't ready to have a baby, but she didn't want to commit another sin. Reba told her friend to talk with Blake and think about the consequences before breaking up a family.

"Well… that sure is some decision to make," commented Brock to Reba after Barbra Jean left.

"I feel bad for her, but I feel even more terrible for the woman, what's her name? Rebecca?"

"Yeah. She's a nice lady. Blake is one of my golf buddies. He loves his wife. He always brags about her getting us men jealous of how lucky he is." Brock told her more about his friend's family. How he was happily married for 19 years and how he started to have some type of a midlife crisis last year and fought with his wife. She kicked him out of the house.

"You think he'd really leave his wife for Barbra Jean?"

"I doubt it. I mean… How should I say this without sounding like a jerk? It's like leaving you for her. Who's in their right mind would do that?" Reba's bottom jaw dropped listening to his statement. He wrapped his arms around her shoulder and kissed her cheek. "I'll never leave you for anyone."

"You better not."

"So… When are we going to have a little one?" Brock implored.

"After we get married." That was the reason why Brock wanted them to marry soon. He didn't want to waste anymore time not being with her. He wanted to have a baby with her too. Reba was back on the pill since she went to see the doctor to check if she was pregnant. She stopped taking the pill when Terry passed. She didn't see the point continuing to take them. But after the unforgettable trip, Reba decided it was best. She had secretly planned to stop the pills before they got married. After all, she wanted to have a baby with him too.

"Fine. As long as we can still practice."

"Well..." Reba bit her bottom lip.

"Oh no, no well, let's not 'well'." Brock objected what was coming.

"Only for three months."

"THR... THREE months?" He exclaimed,

"It'd be worth it. We'll have something wonderful to look forward to." Reba tried to butter him up.

"But I'm already looking forward to it every night," whined Brock.

"Honey, it means a lot to me if we wait." Reba hated to wait too, but she planned to be off the pill and the doctor recommended to use an alternative protection. But she couldn't tell Brock if she wanted to surprise him. So she decided to just cut him off, only for three months until they got married.

"Shouldn't I get a warning before you start cutting me off?" Stated Brock with a frown. "So I could at least make last night last me for a good three months."

"All right, we'll start tomorrow." Reba would let him have his way tonight, and then he would have to wait until their wedding night.

"What are we waiting for then, let's make every minute count!" Brock scooped Reba up and was going to take her upstairs, but he walked past the kids playing go fish in the living room. He had to put Reba back on her feet to deal with the kids. "Girls, bed time!"

"What?" Kyra and Cheyenne cried out in unison. "It's not our bedtime yet. It's..." Cheyenne stared at a clock that only had the numbers 3 6 9 12. She tried to figure out the time. "Well I don't know what time is it, but it's... not our bedtime!" She argued. Brock scratched his head.

"I tell you what. If you two go to bed now, and not come out until the morning, I'll take you both for a pony ride this weekend." Reba snickered when Brock tried to bribe the kids.

"All right fine! Why do you want us to go to bed early anyway?" Kyra questioned.

"You'll find that out when you're a grown up."Brock replied and Reba quickly added.

"When you're forty!" Reba yelled behind the kids.

"You're not even forty." Brock chuckled.

"You wanna wait until I'm forty?"

"No dear! Let our night start now." He picked her up and carried her to bed. Tonight would be a night to remember.

Reba was busy planning her own wedding and she completely forgot about Barbra Jean. Until Brock told her that Barbra Jean seemed to be sick, she threw up like madness. She still lived at Brock's house until she could find her own place. After she moved out, Reba suggested he rent out the house. They would have extra income that way.

"Barbra Jean, are you alright?"

"I don't know. I don't feel so good. I woke up dizzy and I threw up everything I ate."

"What did you have for dinner?"

"Clam chowd-" Barbra Jean rushed to the bathroom before she ended her sentence. Reba followed her and helped her out.

"I think you're having morning sickness."

"But it's 9PM!" She cried.

"I know, who the heck came up with the word 'morning sickness' when you sick most of the time." Reba smirked. "What I mean is, you're going through a stage of pregnancy. You'll feel better after the first trimester passes." Reba helped Barbra Jean to her couch. The doorbell rang, Reba went and answered it. "Dr. Herman."

"Please call me Blake. Is Barbra Jean here?"

"Yes she's..." Reba joined her brows together when Barbra Jean sat up straight like nothing bothered her and she wasn't sick.

"Barbra Jean can we talk?" Said the visitor. Reba let herself out. She looked at the guy before she closed the door. She went back to her house but still worried about her friend. She peaked at them through her kitchen window. She couldn't hear them, but she could see a bit of Brock's living room. She saw Blake giving Barbra Jean a ring. She threw him a hug and kiss and... oh dear God! Reba closed the curtain and thanked God the kids were in bed.

"Brock where are you going?" Brock came out of the living room and was going out the back door, Reba pulled him back.

"Going back to my house."

"Why?"

"Because you cut me off and if I stay here I wouldn't be able to resist you." Brock replied.

"You may want to stay here tonight."

"Oh... You're giving up on 'waiting for our wedding night'? I knew you'd cave!" Brock kissed her lustfully.

"I hate to disappoint you, but if you look out the window, you'll know why." Reba stepped away and Brock confusedly looking out the window and he saw his kitchen, but he didn't notice anything in his kitchen until he looked further to his living room.

"I'm selling that couch!" Brock exclaimed. He ended up having to stay at Reba's place that night. But if he wanted to keep his promise, he was better off sleeping on the couch. Two more months, only two more months.

Barbra Jean came to Reba's house to tell her what was going on last night.

"I don't want to know, and next time, please close the curtains!" Reba brushed her off.

"I'm getting married! He proposed." Barbra Jean announced happily.

"What about his wife?" Reba puzzled.

"He said they went to a court mandated therapy, and he confessed to his wife that he knocked me up. And she's giving him a divorce."

"I can't believe this!" Reba wasn't about to take her friend's side when it was wrong.

"Reba, their marriage was over. They weren't willing to fight and save their marriage."

"Yeah, because you're in the picture!"

"Reba, he could be my only chance of happiness." Barbra Jean tried to give herself a reason why this was right. All Reba could do right now was just listen. She wasn't in a position to talk, she might not agree with Barbra Jean, but this wasn't her business. "Do you think Rebecca would except me as her friend?"

"I don't think any wife would be thrilled to be a friend with her husband's mistress. I know I wouldn't."

"But I can try, right?" Reba rolled her eyes.

While Reba was busy with her work, kids and still a lot to do and planning for the wedding. Barbra Jean tried to get along with Blake's wife. She spent her spare time at the church. She knew what she did was wrong, but she was too weak to stand up for herself. She needed support.

"I didn't know you're a religious person," commented Reba with a smirk. She came to see if Barbra Jean would help her pick out a wedding dress, but Barbra Jean said she had choir rehearsal every Wednesday night.

"I'm always a religious person." Barbra Jean defended herself.

"Then you better read the bible again about the ten commandments," quipped Reba. "Especially 'Thou shall not commit adultery'." Barbra Jean frowned at Reba's sarcastic comment. But she went with Reba the next day since she too needed a wedding dress. Reba didn't want anything fancy, just a simple white dress was good enough for her. She spotted one and she fell in love with it right away. Barbra Jean, on the other hand, she went with a beautiful six foot train. But she couldn't get it altered yet, she had to wait until Blake and Rebecca's marriage was final before they could get married. She didn't know how long that was gonna be, she didn't know how big she would grow by then. Life was changing fast for the both of them.

As for Brock, one cold shower after another, counting down to their wedding night. Two weeks, only two more weeks of cold showers.

"Can you not look so sexy doing the dishes?" Brock groaned when Reba leaned over to the sink and her top hung showing a generous amount off her cleavage and a glimpse of her black lace bra contrasting with her fair skin.

"Don't hate me because I'm beautiful." Reba teased him by leaning over a little more. She giggled when Brock left the room to cool off. It was hard for her too, but by letting their desires and lust for one another grow more intense, their wedding night would mean a lot more to them. However it was getting more and more difficult, knowing exactly what they were missing. Brock was now not just counting the days, but he began counting the hours.

In three days or 72 hours, they would be pronounced husband and wife.


	23. Chapter 23

**Love by Love - 23**

Three days before their big day, Reba was a bit nervous. Sure she was excited about the wedding, but part of her was afraid of the feeling of being confined; like the way she did before. Reba tried on the dress one last time to make sure everything was right. Cheyenne and Kyra were lying on her bed looking at her in her white wedding dress.

"You look so beautiful." The older girl complimented. "I want to wear your dress when I get married."

"It'd be my honor if you do." She smiled at her soon to be stepdaughter.

"I'll go get daddy to come and see!" Kyra jumped off the bed running to the door. Reba had to stop her and explained to her that the groom was not supposed to see the wedding dress until the wedding day. Someone knocked on the door. Reba hid in her bathroom just in case it was Brock. In came Barbra Jean.

"You're trying on the dress?"

"Yes, just one last check to see if anything need to be altered." Reba stated looking at her back via the mirror.

"Are you excited?" Barbra Jean sat on Reba's bed. She had to admit that deep down inside, she still loved Brock. However, she knew she wasn't exactly his type. She also had to admit that she envied Reba, who would get married in less than three days with a man that loved her from the bottom of his heart. Reba loved him too, but Barbra Jean would only marry someone that knocked her up. She could see in his eyes that he regretted his decision, but nothing they could do now.

"Of course I'm excited. This Friday, we'll be husband and wife. I still can't believe this is real."

"This Friday? Oh good, I thought it was Saturday."

"No, it's Friday. Why? You have plans on Saturday?" Reba puzzled.

"Yes, I'm going to Blake's daughter's wedding."

"Pardon me?" Reba had a confused look on her face. Barbra Jean explained to her that his seventeen year-old daughter was getting married this Saturday. She too was pregnant. Reba brought both hands to her chest listening to the story. She really felt bad for the woman; her husband's leaving her, and her teenage daughter was pregnant.

"And she invited you to her daughter's wedding?"

"No… But I think I should go. I'm going to be part of the family too." Barbra Jean determined. Reba just silently shook her head. What a dysfunctional family.

Reba's parents arrived on Thursday. Lori-Ann too arrived in the same day. She congratulated Brock for finally getting what he always longed for. She also gave Reba her blessing and told her that Brock and her might not be a perfect couple, but there were times that they had shared memories. She ensured that Brock would be a great husband to Reba.

JV and Helene got to know Brock for the first time. Helene bluntly asked if Reba was 'with child'. Reba rolled her eyes and said 'not yet'. JV and Brock hit off like long lost father and son. Brock's parent came to the wedding too. Liz and Lori-Ann exchanged snappy remarks. Apparently they didn't get along.

Brock was allowed some alone time with Reba in the evening. After midnight, they weren't allowed to see each other until the wedding. They were sitting in the backyard chatting.

"I hope you're not running off to kiss someone else tonight," quipped Reba nervously.

"It was one time only and you aren't gonna let me live that down?" Chuckling, he continued. "If I would kiss someone tonight, it'd be you. And I won't kiss anyone else but you." With that, he brought her into a passionate kiss. Still counting the hours, Brock told himself that tonight would be the last night of cold showers. Tomorrow, they would spend their wedding night at a five star hotel that Brock had reserved the beautiful honeymoon suite. Then they would go on their little humble honeymoon in Galveston. Brock figured he probably wouldn't let them leave the room much anyway, so he'd rather pay for beautiful honeymoon suite then a flight to some foreign land that they might not get to explore. But he promised he would take her to Italy someday.

Lori-Ann came to get Reba back in the house when it was close to midnight. Brock collected one last kiss from his fiancée and tomorrow he would be kissing his wife. He sighed in pleasure.

Reba was getting ready in one of the rooms in the church in her white wedding dress. Still feeling a bit nervous. Was it too fast? Should she get to know Brock a little more before they tied the knot? She felt butterflies in her stomach. When she married Terry, she didn't feel this way. She felt like it was a commitment, a decision she made and she stood by it. Everything was the way it should be. She didn't feel as emotional as today. She sat in front of the mirror thinking about her late husband. They did have great five years together. She told him she still loved him no matter what. Suddenly, she felt a warm sensation rush through her veins. She took that as his blessing. Terry gave her his blessing and she didn't feel nervous anymore.

When she walked down the aisle on her father's arm, she saw him beaming at the alter. They smiled across the room at each other. She knew this was right. It wasn't too soon. She wasn't about to make a life long commitment, but she was about to follow what her heart desired. At the end of this aisle her groom awaited, and they would take every step of their life together.

"Brock, today I give myself to you in marriage. I promise to encourage and inspire you, to laugh with you, and to comfort you in times of sorrow and struggle. I promise to love you in good times and in bad, when life seems easy and when it seems hard, when our love is simple, and when it is an effort. I promise to cherish you, and to always hold you in highest regard. I take you to be my lifetime partner, secure in the knowledge that you will be my true friend, and my one true love." Reba spoke her vows with a little tremble in her voice. She swallowed a lump in her throat that formed from being so overwhelmed.

Tears escaped her eyes when Brock said his vows.

"Reba, long ago you were just a dream and a prayer. And you're here this day answering my prayer, making my dream comes true. Thank you for being what you are to me. I promise to wipe away your tears with my laughter, and your pain with my caring and my compassion. I will care for you, honor and protect you. I lay down my life for you, my friend and my love. I give myself to you completely, and I promise to love you always, from this day forth for as long as I shall live."

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Brock quietly mumbled 'I love you' against Reba's lips. She whispered, 'I love you, too.' and they held each other tight as the guests stood up and applauded. He walked her down the aisle with a huge grin. Reba still had some teardrops in her eyes, but Barbra Jean was crying like a fountain. It was her hormones that drove her in tears.

In the end, when Reba threw her bouquet of flowers. Barbra Jean was hoping to catch it, but Lori-Ann, despite was being shorter, was quicker. She jumped and caught it mid air.

"You're already married! Twice!" Cried Barbra Jean when she missed it.

"I'm single now, and I'm sure the next man I marry would finally be the right one." Lori-Ann admired the flowers, ignoring Barbra Jean's weeping. Brock was still counting the hours in anticipation, and he couldn't wipe the stupid grin off his face when the reception was finally over. Reba stopped and talked to Kyra to behave when she was away. She was glad that her mother would be staying at Reba's house when they were on their honeymoon. Brock gave his daughter and stepdaughter a hug and a kiss and promised them that when they came back from honeymoon, they would go on a family trip for a weekend to make it up to them. Finally the newlyweds left in a white limo to begin their honeymoon.

Brock checked them into the honeymoon suite of a five star hotel. Reba gasped when she stepped in the room and saw a luxurious king bed with an elegant white linen sheets. On the bed was petals of roses sprinkled to form a giant heart. The bright red color of roses contrasting with the white linen almost brought Reba into tears. This was how she once described to Brock the environment that she wanted their first time to happen.

"I hope you like the room."

"I love it. Very beautiful," commented Reba astonishingly.

At the corner of the beautiful room, Reba spotted an elegant limestone heart shape hot tub with a detachable shower-head. Brock let her inspect the room. He stared at his beautiful bride who slowly sat down at the edge of the tub with a lustful smile spread across his face. He made his way to his wife and brought her into a kiss with fiery passion that build up all these years. They exhaled deeply when they finally broke the kiss. Reba just noticed that Brock had already unzipped the back of her dress when they were kissing.

"So..." He smiled mischievously. "You want to try out the hot tub before we try out the bed?"


	24. Chapter 24

**Love by Love – 24**

Resting in his arms, Reba sighed in satisfaction and exhaustion. Brock chuckled pulling her closer to his chest and kissed her on the top of her head. They just finished taking a bath and he too was satisfied.

"When you asked me if I wanted to try out the hot tub, that wasn't quite what I had in mind," commented Reba with a giggle.

"It's better that you thought, isn't it?" Brock beamed. "You cut me off for three months, and it's our wedding night, what do you expect?"

"Not quite that wild."

"Says the lady that got me to join the mile-high club." Reba giggled when Brock showered her with kisses. The teasing kisses heated up very quickly since they were conveniently naked in the big king bed. Besides, it was their wedding night, it bounded to happen. "I love you Mrs. Hart," said Brock giving her a good night kiss when they were really tired and ready to fall asleep.

"I love you too, Mr. Hart." Reba replied before drifting off in his arms after the long night of love making. Starting tomorrow, she would wake up in his arms every morning, as his wife: Mrs. Reba Nell Hart.

Brock pulled into Reba's driveway, or their driveway now that they were married. He rushed to Reba's side and opened the door for her and snuck a little loving kiss before carrying her over the threshold. The kids ran to them the moment they heard that their parents were back. They wanted to know where their parents went and wanted to know all about the trip. Reba told them just the place they visit. It was a resort and spa so all they did was relax and... well that's all they need to know, just relax. The kids were glad they didn't go. It sounded like a boring trip.

"Where's meemaw?" Wondered Reba not seeing her mother nearby.

"Oh she had to go this morning. Grandpa called and wanted her to go back as soon as she could. He ran out of clean underwear. Barbra Jean took care of us today." Cheyenne explained.

"And where's Barbra Jean?" Reba questioned looking around.

"She fell asleep at the breakfast table eating pickles and ice-cream," told Kyra. Reba went to the kitchen to check on Barbra Jean while Brock took their luggage to their bedroom.

"Barbra Jean..." No response; Reba called her again. "Barbra Jean..." Still nothing. "Last call!"

"Huh? Wait! One more round please." Barbra Jean sleepily ordered. Reba smacked her awake.

"I hope you're not drinking during your pregnancy. Why are you sleeping here."

"I'm babysitting until you and Brock are back from honeymoon. Oh wait... You're back! How's your trip? Tell me every detail."

"Wonderful" Reba replied shortly.

"He's a tender lover, isn't he?" Barbra Jean remarked, causing Reba to roll her eyes.

"Although he's great and such a wonderful lover, but that's a subject I do not wish to discuss with anyone." Reba blushed, she shook it off. "Anyway, thank you for watching the kids for me in your sleep. Why are you so tired?"

"I told Rebecca about my horrible past."

"Which one?" Questioned Reba.

"The one that I dated married men. I admitted to her, because she found the picture that we took at the convention and I was in the picture too, she thought Blake cheated on her when they were still in-love. Blake was upset, so I decided to tell her the truth. But what kept me awake was the fact that I overheard him telling her that he still loves her."

"Oh... Barbra Jean..." Reba pat her friend's back. She couldn't give any advice knowing that Barbra Jean and her were so different. If it was up to her, she would walk away, but she knew Barbra Jean would never survive on her own. All Reba could do was just let her pour her heart out, hoping she would feel better when she had someone to talk to.

"Honey I'm done unpack...ing..." Brock was taken aback when Barbra Jean cried even more when she saw Brock. She envied her friend who just came back from her honeymoon and had a loving husband while she was knocked up and the man still loved his wife. Reba had to calm her down. "What's with her?" Asked Brock after Barbra Jean left.

"Pregnant." Reba replied with a smirk. "She has a few problems, but mainly just an emotional roller coaster."

"Yeah, Lori-Ann drove me crazy too when she was pregnant with Cheyenne."

"Terry would tell you the same thing about me."

"Were you that bad?"

"Someday you'll find out." Reba remarked giving him a peck on his lips.

"This may sounds odd, but I'm really looking forward to see how insane you'll drive me." Reba smiled. She hadn't told him that she was no longer on the pill. However, it was good to know that he still longed to have a baby with her.

Barbra Jean eventually moved out to stay with Blake at his condo. Brock moved in with Reba and rented his house to someone else for extra income per Reba's suggestion. The little Hart family started to settle down.

"Reba, what do you think of this tiara?" Barbra Jean pointed to the beautiful diamond tiara in the jewelry store. Reba took the kids out to get gifts for Brock's birthday which was tomorrow, but she was distracted on the way to the department store.

Tearing her eyes away from a pair of beautiful diamond earrings, Reba complimented. "It's beautiful."

"Do you think it'd look nice with the wedding dress I selected?"

"$4000! Are you insane?" Exclaimed Reba

"Well I want to. We're going to say our vows in St-Thomas in less than three weeks. We have to scrape our wedding plans and have a simple wedding. I want something to make up for it!" Despite the fact that Reba tried to talk her out of it, Barbra Jean made up her mind and bought the tiara. They also stopped at a Christian Gift Shop. Barbra Jean had started a new collection aside from beanie babies: baby Jesus figurines. Reba shook her head. She then spotted a little baby's bible. She smiled and decided to get it. Then, she took Cheyenne and Kyra to the clothing department to look for their new clothes. Cheyenne was giddy looking for her very first training bra.

"Mom, is this one good?" Cheyenne held a stuffed bra against her chest.

"No honey, you don't have those yet. So let's look for something less sexy and more cute okay?" Cheyenne pouted and looked for something else.

"Reba, do you think I'll look good in this?" Barbra Jean held a set of sexy lingerie next to her body to see how it looked on her.

"Blake may find you sexy in them. But you're definitely not my type." Reba quipped. She looked at simple cotton pajamas for herself.

"You should get one Reba."

"Pardon me?" Reba was taken aback by Barbra Jean's suggestion.

"I'm serious. Men love seeing woman in sexy lingerie. Spice up your love life."

"Barbra Jean, we just got married for two months. We are still considered newlyweds. Our love life's already hot and spicy as it is, how much spicier can it get?"

Handing Reba a set of sexy lingerie, Barbra Jean persuaded Reba. "C'mon, go try it on. I'm sure Brock would love it." Reba thought about it for a second and decided to give it a shot. She took the garment into the fitting room and tried it on. She smiled looking at herself in the mirror wondering what Brock's reaction would be seeing her in this. She decided to get it.

"Oohh this is cute, is it for me?" Cheyenne picked it out from the basket and held it against her body. Reba blushed.

"No sweetie, it's not for you."

"But it's my size." Cheyenne argued. It was the length of her dress. "It'd be too short for you."

"Believe me honey, it wouldn't fit you. Now, show me what you got there" Reba took the stuff from Cheyenne and inspected them. "Uh... honey, this is a thong. You're too young to wear this."

"But these are cute and it fits me."

"Judging by what you've been picking, you're really half your mother." Reba snickered. "They look small but they're not made for kids. You know what, let's put these back and I'll help you choose what you can wear." Reba took her hand and led her to where the young adult section was and helped her pick out a few cute little panties and training bras. Kyra started to whine that she was bored and wanted to go home.

"Honey, we're back," called Reba to announce her presence knowing Brock would be back from golfing with his friends while she was out shopping with the kids.

"My, my, you guys bought the whole store?" Brock accepted the quick peck that Reba gave him and took the bags from her hand, curiously trying to peak what was inside. Reba slapped his hand gently.

"No peaking. Your birthday gift is in here too, plus some woman's stuff."

"They bought bras." Kyra told Brock.

"Cheyenne needs bra already?" Questioned Brock joining his brows together.

"Just a few training bras." Reba explained shortly.

"Mom bought a very short dress too," stated Cheyenne, still a little bitter that the dress wasn't for her.

"A very short dress?" Brock showed his interest. "Can I see it?"

Smiling, Reba whispered to his ear. "I'll wear it for you tonight." Well that got Brock all curious and excited. He couldn't wait till the kids went to bed. Besides, Reba was in such a flirty mood today, she had been seducing him all evening, or was it just him?

"The kids are in bed," stated Brock kissing the side of her neck. "Now, can I see that very short dress you bought?" Brock was expected to see something sexy, but didn't quite imagine that the 'short dress' would turn out to be short sexy lingerie. He was a bit confused when Reba walked out of the bathroom wearing a silk robe. Reba put the end of the rope that tied her robe together in his hands and told him to 'unwrap his present'. Brock was dazzled and astonished by the sight when her robe fell to the ground. He gasped and drooled. Reba's lingerie had short spaghetti straps and a V-shape white lace starting at her chest down to her belly button, and failed to conceal anything from his eyes, the bodice was made from pure white silk that barely reached her thighs.

"Happy Birthday." Reba whispered.

"Oh yeah!" His birthday started out great at the stroke of midnight and nothing could top that!

In the morning, the kids rushed in to their bedroom, wishing him happy birthday and gave him his presents that they bought and wrapped. Brock happily unwrapped his gifts. Cheyenne gave him a new tie and Kyra gave him a new pen. Brock thanked them with a kiss on the cheek.

"Here's one from me." Reba gave him a box with her eyes sparkling.

"Oh, I thought my gift was what you gave me last night" He whispered just between the two of them and winked. He opened the box and found two items in there. Just when Brock thought nothing could get better than what he got last night, Reba managed to top it; one of the items was the baby's bible that Reba bought yesterday, and the other one was a pregnancy test that showed a result with two lines.


	25. Chapter 25

**Love by Love - 25**

Brock was still at a loss of words. Reba was pregnant. She was carrying his child. They were going to have a baby together.

"What is it daddy?" Cheyenne was curious to know what present her dad got that made him dazzled. It looked like just a funny looking pen to her.

"She's pregnant. We're gonna have a baby. Yes! We're gonna have a baby!" The reality just hit him when he said it aloud. He brought Reba to his lap and hugged her tight. He kissed her lovingly forgetting that Kyra and Cheyenne were still in the room. The girls cried eww... and ran out of the room. "You're pregnant? Please tell me you're pregnant." Brock was excited. He kissed her between words.

"The stick said so." Reba giggled. "I haven't check with the doctor yet, but I took three tests on three different days to make sure the result isn't an error. I didn't want to disappoint you like I did last time."

"Oh gosh, I'm so happy!" Brock tried not to let tears escape his eyes. They were going to have a baby! Brock repeatedly recited the information in his head.

"Honey... I can't breath," complained Reba being squeezed tightly.

"Oh, sorry. I'm just excited. I didn't mean to hurt you. Did I hurt the baby?" Brock was anxiously placing his hand at her pelvis as if he could feel if the baby was all right. Reba giggled when Brock sighed and mumbled. "My baby is in here..."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was off the pill. I was hoping to surprise you, but I didn't think I'd be pregnant so soon."

"How many weeks along now?" Brock was curious.

"According to my calculation, seven weeks." Reba stated with a beautiful smile.

"That's as long as we've been married... Our wedding night?"

Blushing, Reba answered, "I guess that's when the miracle happened: in the hotel hot tub." Brock exhaled delightfully. He squeezed her tightly again and kissed her with love and passion.

"Would you two stop that? We're hungry. Can we have breakfast now?" Complained Cheyenne. Reba got up from his lap and was going to make breakfast for the kids. She was a little startled when Brock picked her up.

"I'll carry you to the kitchen so you wouldn't get tired."

"I made an appointment with the gynaecologist on Saturday, would you come with me?" Asked Reba being carried to the kitchen.

"Count me in!" He put her down on her feet and with a big grin he brought her into his embrace and yelled. "I'm gonna be a daddy!"

"Uh… honey… you are a daddy." Reba pointed out.

"I know. But I didn't get to be overly excited when I had Cheyenne. I was too young to know better."

"All right, but please don't make Cheyenne feel bad that her little sibling would take daddy's love away from her."

They told the kids once again that they both would be big sisters now that they were having a little sibling on the way. Cheyenne was happy to be a big sister. She tried to be a big sister with Kyra, but despite the fact that she was four year younger, Kyra was as mature as Cheyenne. Kyra in the other hand, received the news that she would be a big sister with little emotion. Nevertheless, Reba caught her daughter playing with her stuffed animal and made them known that she would be a big sister now and she might not have time to play with them anymore.

"Are you ready?" Brock was in a hurry to take his wife to the doctor, to check on their baby. Reba told the sitter that they would be back soon and told the kids to behave. They wanted to go see the baby too, but Reba thought they were too young to be exposed to this sort of thing yet. So she promised them she would tell them all about the baby when she came back. Brock chuckled when she started to yawn. "Tired? Is that from being pregnant?"

"I've been tired for the past month now, you just never noticed."

"I did. But I thought it was because of me keeping you up, you know…" Brock smirked.

"Honey, this is still the result from you keeping me up."

"Fine. I'll take the blame. Wait, it's a compliment, I'll take that as a compliment." Brock directed a loving smile to his lovely wife, feeling pleased with the result. "Mind if I touch your tummy?"

Laughing, Reba replied, "That's an odd request coming from the guy who fertilized my egg, but sure go ahead."

"Well, I have to ask, since I'm driving and I don't want you to think I was reaching for something else and hit me." Brock excused. He placed his hand on her belly feeling a warm sensation rushed through his entire body every time that he thought his baby was just under his hand.

"Yeah, like that never happened." Reba glanced at him at the corner of her eyes.

"My hand slipped. And you slapped my hand for that too." Brock chuckled recalling the moment they were driving on their honeymoon.

"We were on a highway, driving 70 mph. You were supposed to focus on the road, not to get me all hyped up. Can we change the subject? And take your hand away." Brock chuckled when Reba brushed his hand away from her belly with her cheek flushed. He pulled into the parking lot and opened the door for her, attempting to carry her to the doctor office, Reba glared at him. She said it'd be too embarrassing and she was capable of walking.

Brock was overwhelmed staring at the monitor looking at his baby. Reba's calculation was right, she was seven weeks pregnant.

"That little kidney bean is my baby?" Brock was dumbfounded.

"Here are the tiny little legs. And here, you can see the eye lid." Dr. Schmidt explained.

"Eye lid? You can see the eye lid on the little one?" Brock moved closer to the monitor to concentrate. "Oh yeah… And are we having a boy?"

"Uh… no it's too early to tell if you have a boy or a girl, but I think you're looking at the tailbone."

The doctor talked to Reba some more and asked about her symptoms. So far she was good, the morning sickness hadn't kicked in, but she felt nausea from time to time. Brock just continued to stare at the screen while Reba was talking to the doctor. He still couldn't believe that was his baby. And Reba was bearing his child. The love of his live was carrying his baby.

"Brock, are you all right? Are you crying? Don't you cry now, you're gonna make me cry too!"

"No I'm not crying." Yet, he wiped the corner of his eyes. Dr. Schmidt decided to leave them for now. Happy tears soon turned into laughter. Brock promised he would not miss a day of her doctor appointment, they would see the baby develop together.

"You weren't there when Lori-Ann was pregnant?" Reba decided to ask on the ride back home.

"No. I was busy with my studies and working night. I wasn't even there when she gave birth. I wasn't a great husband to her. But I hope I can make it right this time. This baby would be the highlight of my life."

"That's sweet, but please don't let Cheyenne hear that. You might accidentally hurt her feelings."

When they got back to the house, the sitter said someone name Barbra Jean tried to call Reba several times, but she couldn't figure out what she wanted. So when she called again, the babysitter let the voicemail picked up. Reba checked her voicemail and she plugged her ears with her fingers. Barbra Jean was being hysterical and weeping while talking. All Reba could get out of that massage was 'jail' and 'prison'. She called her friend immediately to see what was going on. But before she finish dialling, in came Barbra Jean to her living room.

"Barbra Jean, is everything all right?"

"I was arrested by the mall security for trying to steal a baby Jesus figurine."

"I'm sorry, I don't think I heard that right. I don't think the words 'steal' and 'Jesus' should be in the same sentence. So, can you tell me again what happened?" Barbra Jean explained to Reba about how she maxed out the credit card to buy the diamond tiara, and it was Rebecca's card. She reported it stolen, and when Barbra Jean tried to use it again and was arrested. "Wait, Rebecca bailed you out? Man, I ought to respect that woman's heart! "

"Well, I tried to call you, but you weren't home."

"Brock and I went to see the doctor."

"Oh, is everything okay with you?" Barbra Jean showed her genuine concern.

"Oh, nothing much, just pregnant."

"Ah." It took Barbra Jean a few second to realize what Reba just said. "You're pregnant?" She squealed and gave Reba a bear hug. "Oh this gonna be great! Our kids could be best friends like we are." Reba smiled and shook her head a little. It would actually be nice if her baby had someone to grow up with.

Reba told her parents the good news that they were going to have another grandchild. She also told Lori-Ann too that she was having a baby with Brock. She congratulated her. She also had a good news herself, she was engaged to someone. Reba didn't have to worry about if her friend still have feeling for Brock, because clearly, she didn't. Barbra Jean in the other hand, feeling that her soon to be husband was still in-love with his wife. Blake's father died, and he turned to the only one he could always count on. Barbra Jean tried to come up with the funeral plans, she wanted to be a part of his life, but in the end, he had his father cremated and went to sprinkle his ashes with his soon to be ex-wife.

"Hey Blake, wanna go golfing this weekend?" Ralph invited, seeing him walking in to the building. Eugene stuck his nose up and walked away.

"What's with him?" Asked Blake wondering about Eugene's reaction.

"I'm not sure." Brock replied

"Never mind. Sorry Ralph, I can't go with you guys this weekend. I kinda banned from the course." Blake sighed.

"Why? What did you do?"

"I took Rebecca to the course in the middle of the night." His friends started to woof whistling, teasing about how he wanted to have a last memory with his sultry wife before the divorce was final. "My father died and the police caught us sprinkle his ashes into the sandpit.

"Oh I'm sorry, man." They quickly apologized.

"I don't think I can go with you this weekend too Ralph." Brock spoke up.

"Reba wouldn't let you leave?" Teased Ralph.

"Reba? Hey, she can't stop me from going anywhere I want. I can go golfing on the weekend if I want to," commented Brock proudly. His friends laughed when he added "As long as I take out the garbage and mow the lawn, she'll let me go anywhere I want."

"She reminds me of Rebecca when we were your age. You're a lucky man, Brock. Don't make the same mistake I did," stated Blake with sorrow in his eyes. Brock patted his shoulder trying to cheer him up.

"Anyway, don't you guys want to know why I can't go?" Brock hinted for his friend to ask for more details with a huge smile. "I'm taking Reba to the doctor to check on our baby!" Ralph and Blake congratulated him. But Blake didn't think Brock should go to the gyno, it wasn't the manly thing to do. He went with Barbra Jean once and nothing was fun about it. Brock decided, he would not take his advice.

"Why are you staring at me?" Asked Reba after noticing him staring at her for a while now. He just smiled and stared.

"Because you are beautiful."

"Aww, that's so sweet. Now cut it out, you're creeping me out."

"I can't help it. And is it just me or do they look bigger at this angle?" Well that just earned a smack on his chest.

"Will you quit it? You're making me feel uncomfortable!" Reba blushed at his gaze.

"Uncomfortable? Is it the kind that you feel short of breathe, and feel like the room is getting hotter by the second. Your body temperature rises. And you feel arou-" That did it, Reba crashed his lips with hers kissing him with fiery passion. Honest to God, Brock didn't expect this to happen, but he wasn't complaining. Brock felt like this was going great, Reba didn't have morning sickness, wasn't too tired to have a little fun, and didn't have mood swings. But he spoke too soon.


	26. Chapter 26

**Love by Love - 26**

Reba sat exhausted right in front of the toilet bowl. She vomited everything she ate last night and maybe everything she ever ate in her entire lifetime. She flushed and stood up making her way to the sink, rinsing her mouth.

"How do you feel?" Brock patted her back.

"Horrible. I think I might just puke my guts out."

"Can I be any help?"

"Yes, get your hands away from me and stop breathing at my neck!" Brock was stupefied by her request. Reba brushed his hands off her and went to the bed to lie down. She soon felt asleep from exhaustion. Reba was cranky all day from vomiting and had headache. Brock tried to give her some aspirin, but got a lecture from Reba about how she couldn't randomly take medicines because it could harm the unborn.

"I'm only trying to help." Brock frowned.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you. It's just… I'm tired and I have a headache. My back aches, my boobs hurt, my legs numb. I'm losing my mind," cried Reba sobbing on his shoulder.

"There… there… Hey, why don't you go lie down and I'll bring you lunch in bed." Brock wanted to make her feel better.

"I can't, I have a house to show in the afternoon."

"But you're pregnant, shouldn't you be resting?" Brock was anxious.

"Pregnant women work too! Are you trying to discriminate against us?" Reba piped up.

"No, I just worry about you. I don't want you to overwhelm yourself." Brock tucked a strain of hair behind her ear. "I love you."

"Awe... I love you too." She smiled. "You know, I haven't told Dolly that I'm pregnant yet," confessed Reba. Brock looked at her, surprised. "I didn't want to tell her until I get past the first trimester. But it looks like I have to tell her now that I could hardly hide my morning sickness."

Reba eventually told her boss that she was expecting when Dolly was talking to her, because Dolly wore strong perfume, and Reba felt dizzy and rushed to the washroom. Dolly followed her to see if she could help but she only made Reba feel worse. So Reba told her that she was a bit too sensitive to smells right now. People in her office started to gossip about how she got married so soon and they believe the mile-high club had something to do with her morning sickness.

"I'm only eight weeks along. So obviously, I wasn't pregnant when we joined the mile-high club. It was our wedding night!" Reba burst out and she regretted saying that when her colleagues started to giggle. She just realized she revealed too much information. Now she would never hear the end of it! Nevertheless, her co-workers found out that she was pregnant was a good thing. They were helping her out and covered for her when she didn't feel well. Still though, knowing when she conceived her baby was a little bit too personal, but what could she do? It slipped.

Reba was on the couch watching TV trying to relax. Brock sat next to her and rubbed her still flat belly.

"You wouldn't feel anything yet." She gave him a quick glance and returned her attention back to the TV. She just had sudden urged to watch cartoons.

"I know, but I like touching you." Grinning, he replied.

"Why do you always touch her tummy, dad?" Kyra asked.

"Your little baby brother or sister is in here." Brock answered his stepdaughter with a smile.

"How?" Kyra stared at him intensely demanding the answer.

"Do you know what a uterus is?" Brock's question to the girl made Reba felt very uncomfortable. Kyra shook her head. "Well, you see, you have to know what a uterus is before I can tell you how the baby got in there. So why don't you ask me again when you're about 30?"

"That's a very long time." Kyra pouted.

"Yeah, I know. Hey, don't you want to play tea party with Cheyenne?" Brock persuaded her to play with her stepsister in her room to avoid 'the talk'.

"Great, you're underestimating Kyra, what if she finds out what 'uterus' is, what you gonna tell her?"

"By then, I should be able to come up with come cleaver explanation without having to go into the details of how I planted the baby in there." Brock stated with a mischievous grin. Reba glared at him a little. "You know, the only thing I don't like about having baby is that I wouldn't be able to touch you for at least six months after you gave birth."

Turning to him sharply, Reba exclaimed. "Who told you that?"

"Lori-Ann did. She told me after she gave birth to Cheyenne." Brock stated. He was a little confused when Reba laughed.

"Are you sure she told you six months?"

"Yes, I had to sleep in a spare bedroom for six months. You think I'd forget? Why? What's wrong?"

"Honey, I think Lori-Ann just went through the painful process of giving birth and she wanted to make sure you didn't make her pregnant again. Doctors only recommended six weeks. It could be earlier or later depending on the mother. But six weeks is what they recommended. Not six months! Although, I'm beginning to think she cut you off for six month to spite you since you're the one who knocked her up."

"Really? You don't know how glad you've just made me feel!" Brock brought her into a passionate kiss. "To tell you the truth, I don't think I could go on six months without, you know… Gosh, I barely made it through three months when you made me wait for our wedding night."

"I don't think I could wait for that long, nor I want to either." Reba admitted with a sheepish smile. Then they began to kiss.

"Say... Why don't we tuck the kids in early tonight and-"

"Ooh Pokémon is on!" Reba turned up the volume.

"Huh?"

"Shut up, I'm watching cartoons." Brock was rather confused for her sudden change of mood. She was leaving him high and dry again.

"Alright, I guess I should go prepare dinner."

"Can you get me a pint of ice cream before you start cooking dinner?" Reba demanded not tearing her eyes off the TV.

"We don't have ice-cream."

"Don't disappoint your pregnant wife. It won't turn out pretty if you do." Reba warned him with a flash of evil smirk. Brock went to the grocery store and got the ice cream for her. When he came back, she was crying because little Pikachu got hurt from the battle. Brock couldn't help but laugh. Reba threw the remote at him for being so heartless. Brock disappeared into the kitchen and started cooking dinner before she threw something else at him. He offered to cook dinner since Reba's symptoms worsened. He cooked for her before when she wore a cast, so she trusted his cooking. She had to or she would be starving.

"Dad! Mom's throwing up and cursing you right now, what are you doing?" Cheyenne came to the kitchen to deliver the news. Brock turned off the stove and hurried to see his wife.

"Honey..."

"Don't you honey me!" Reba rinsed her mouth.

"What did I do?"

"You cooked chicken!" Exclaimed Reba. She felt her stomach churn again.

"What's wrong with me cooking chicken?" Brock was genuinely confused.

"You made me sick!" Brock learned that day that the smell of the chicken bothered Reba. "You made me missing the ending of the episode!" Okay, he also learned not to interrupt when she was watching Pokémon.

It was hard for both of them going through her first trimester. The unborn made Reba sick, and Reba drove Brock crazy and she blamed Brock for all the symptoms because he was the one who made her pregnant.

"Yeah, like I can make you pregnant without your cooperation," murmured Brock

"Is that backtalk?"

"No dear." Brock quickly denied. Reba glared at him. "So you say you want to go shopping?"

"Yes, I want to buy new clothes that make statement." Reba replied.

"What kind of statement?"

"That I'm pregnant, and not fat." Reba was four months along now and her clothes started to feel tight. She could only wear skirts that had elastic bands. Her shirt felt tight around the chest. Brock took her out shopping for maternity clothes on one weekend. Brock asked if Barbra Jean could help them take care of the kids for a day, she agreed to do so. Barbra Jean was eight months along now; she was married to Blake last month. Reba and Brock were invited to the wedding. Reba was in shock when she saw Rebecca stitched to Barbra Jean's dress. Like the rest of the people in the church, she was wondering what the heck happened. Barbra Jean explained to her later about how her dress was ripped and Rebecca fixed it not realizing she stitched herself into the dress. It was funny now that Reba thought about it.

"Are you ready to go?" Asked Brock. Reba nodded and he took her hand, walked her to the car. As she was sitting down, she realized she forgot her purse. She went back to the house and got it.

"Okay I'm ready." Reba buckled up. Brock groaned when he started the car and she told him they couldn't leave yet. "I gotta pee." Brock threw his head back. "Don't you dare act that way!" Reba piped up. "It's your baby that keeps pressing my bladder!" Reba was about to yell at him some more, but Brock cut her off.

"Honey, don't you have to use the bathroom?"

"Oh yeah." She rushed back into the house. She came back out few minutes later. "I'm ready."

"I think you took your purse back into the house and you forgot to bring it with you." Brock reminded her

"Crrraapp!" Reba blamed the pregnancy that making her forgetful.

"Never mind, I'm paying for everything anyway." Brock put his car into gear and left the driveway. He had to go or they might not get to go anywhere. Brock started to wonder, what kind of trouble did he put himself into? Why did he want another kid? And he thought second trimester would be easier.

"Aww honey look! It's a crib that looks like a sport car." Brock was in awe.

"It's cute. But that's for a boy though."

"When can we find out if we're having a boy or a girl?" Brock was so curious.

"Doctor said we could try and find out next month. You want to know or you want to wait for a surprise?"

"Hmm... How about we find out if we're having a boy or a girl, so it'd be easier for us to buy baby stuff and pick out a name." Brock suggested. Reba agreed with the idea. So when they went to check on the baby again, they will ask to see the sex of the baby.

"It's a boy! We're having a boy!" Exclaimed Brock from the top of his lungs seeing the image on the sonogram.


	27. Chapter 27

Love by Love - 27

Brock was chanting 'we're having a baby boy' all the way back from the clinic. He was so delighted. Not only that he was having a baby with the love of his life, he was about to have a son.

"We're having a boy!" Brock showered Reba with kisses once they returned home. He stared at the sonogram picture again with a smile from ear to ear. "And what a boy! Like father like son!"

"Once again, that's his umbilical cord. This is his you-know-what." Reba pointed at the picture.

"It's gonna grow right?" Rolling her eyes, she tried to get up from the couch. "Where are you going? What do you want? I'll get it for you."

"That's okay, I can manage." Reba attempted to get up again.

"Really, I'll go get it for you, tell me what you want."

"I gotta pee. You'll let me go to the bathroom or do you wanna clean up?" Reba grumbled. She stood up and took a few steps. "Ooh... I think the baby just kicked."

"Really? Where?" Brock tried to put his hand on her small bump, searching. "I don't feel anything."

"Try here." She placed his hand on where she felt the kick, nothing.

"Where?" Brock frowned failing to feel his little boy.

"Well, you can try to feel him later, but I really gotta go!" Brock chuckled watching Reba rushing to the bathroom. The phone rang he went to pick it up. Ralph called to see if he was coming on the camping trip with him and Blake this year.

"Not this year buddy, my baby just kicked and I have yet to feel him. Yes, it's a he! … I'm having a boy! … Thanks buddy. … Well then you guys have fun."

"Who is it, honey?" Reba came out of the washroom when Brock hung up the phone.

"Oh it's good ol' Ralph, he wanted to know if I'm going camping with him and Blake this weekend."

"Should Blake really be going, Barbra Jean is due anytime now isn't she?"

"I don't know. Enough about them, I want to feel the boy kick." Brock sat her down on the couch and put his hand on her tummy trying to feel the movement. Still nothing… "Are you sure it wasn't just gas?"

"Get your hand off me then!" Reba brushed his hand off.

It was like his baby didn't want him to feel the kick. Because when Reba said he was kicking, the little one would stop when Brock put his hand on her tummy. Even Cheyenne and Kyra felt the kick. They giggled feeling their little half-brother moving under their hand.

"I want to feel him too!" Whined Brock, he was the only one who hadn't been greeted by the baby. Brock was extra upset when they went and visit Barbra Jean at the hospital after she gave birth and Reba told her friend that she felt the boy kick, and Barbra Jean put her hand and Reba's tummy and the baby kicked, when Brock did it, he stopped.

"Serves you right for thinking his movement was just gas." Reba smirked at the comment he made a few days ago.

"I'm going to keep my hand here on your tummy until he kicks."

"You know what will make baby really happy and he might kick?" Reba batted her eyes. "A cup of yogurt."

"All right, I'll go get it." Brock then leaned over to talk to the unborn. "You better not move until I come back."

Three cups of yogurt, one bag of chips, and two episodes of Pokémon later, still no movement.

"I'm sleepy," stated Reba with a long yawn. "Can I go to bed now?"

"Do you think he doesn't like me?" Brock was truly upset.

"Why would you think that, of course he loves you, he just doesn't feel like moving right now. Maybe he's sleeping." Brock sighed and he carried her to bed. He had been carrying her around from place to place especially up and down the stairs. Even after Reba said she could walk, but he still insisted. He didn't want her to feel too tired.

Brock came back from work and saw Reba sitting on the couch giggling with the girls. He took his jacket out and joined them.

"What are you guys laughing at?"

"Kyra sang twinkle little star and the baby danced." Still giggling, Cheyenne told her dad.

"Really? Can I feel him?" Brock placed his hand on Reba's belly, expecting to feel a kick. "Kyra, can you sing again?" Kyra tried to help Brock sing the song again; she hoped the baby would kick for him this time. She felt bad that so far Brock was the only one that hadn't felt the baby's movement. Even Dolly felt it. And Brock had tried everything he could too. He rubbed her tummy, he talked to the baby, he gave Reba a foot massage, still nothing.

"Why don't you try and sing to him dad? He might kick." Cheyenne suggested. Well, Brock was desperate. He sang twinkle little star. He sang little bitsy spider. No movement. He sang the little teapot song, still nothing.

"Awe, don't feel bad honey, he's probably tired from the dancing. He'll move again soon and you'll feel him. Besides, I'm only five months along; I'll have him for four more months. You will get to feel him, eventually." Reba tried to cheer him up. "We can try again tonight, but now I'm hungry. Let's go eat."

Reba did feel bad for Brock, she tried everything to make the baby move. When he would, she would call Brock over to feel him, but somehow, every time Brock touched her, the baby stopped.

"You look tired, honey. Why don't you go lie down?" Brock suggested, seeing Reba dozing off after tucking the kids in.

"But it's only nine o'clock," said Reba with a long yawn.

"Tell you what, I'll draw you a bath. So you could take a bath and relax. Then you could go to bed. You'll feel more energetic tomorrow when we go shopping for baby stuff." Reba nodded, loving the idea. Brock prepared a nice warm bath and helped her into the tub.

"Care to join me?" Reba didn't need to invite twice before Brock shed his clothes and joined her in the tub. He sat behind her massaging her arms and shoulders.

"Have we thought of the name for the baby?" Brock started the conversation.

"Hmm… Let me think…" Reba threw her head back a little leaning against his chest, trying to think of a name.

"Anything but Pikachu, I'll take in to consideration." Brock quipped knowing know much she enjoy the little cartoon character now.

"I'm not gonna name our baby after a Pokémon creatures." Reba piped up. "But I think Ash is a cute name for a boy."

"Ash? Nha… Let's think of something else." They tried to come up with a few names and marked some in the short list. Reba was well relaxed. She felt the baby was relaxed too. She stared into his eyes and he kissed her passionately. As the kiss started to heat up, Reba took his hand and placed on her belly. "What's that?" Exclaimed Brock, feeling little movement under his hand.

"The baby just kicked, honey. It's our baby moving."

"Oh boy…" Brock was overwhelmed, he finally felt his son kicking under his hand. He kissed her lovingly feeling so joyful. Reba deepened the kiss trying to get back to passionate like before the baby started to kick. "What are you doing?" Brock broke the kiss breathlessly.

"Pardon me? Are you new at this?" Reba grunted.

"I mean, the baby's awake. I felt a little awkward."

"Are you kiddin' me?" exclaimed Reba.

"We'll wait until he goes back to sleep."

"Forget it! I'm no longer in a mood!" Reba got out of the bathtub, moping. She put on her pajamas and went straight to bed. She turned her back at him.

"Honey..." Brock consoled climbing into bed next to his frowning wife.

"Hhm!" Reba made the sound through her nose, pouting.

"Hmm..." Brock kissed her shoulder trying to make up. Reba wiggled her shoulder shaking him off. He smiled and tried to gently pin her down on her back, Reba didn't resist him, but she made sure he knew she was still sulking. The conversation between 'hhm!' and 'hmm...' went on for a while. He began kissing her cheek and neck his hand roamed all over the places. Reba tried her best not to grin and enjoy his houch.

"Go away, the baby's might be awake," quipped Reba meaninglessly.

Chuckling, Brock replied, "We'll turn off the light." Soon enough that 'hhm' sound she made to show him she was unsatisfied a moment ago turned into a soft moan of 'hmm...' with satisfaction before they called each other's name and she eventually drifted off exhausted. When she woke up, she found Brock just stared at her with a huge smile spread across his face. His hand was resting on her belly, feeling the movement of his unborn son.


	28. Chapter 28

**Love by Love – 28**

"Hey" greeted Brock kissing the tip of her nose. "How was your sleep?"

"The baby was kicking all night." Reba mumbled.

"I know, I kept feeling him too." Chuckling, Brock continued. "He's a very strong boy. I could see him becoming the greatest football star."

"Is that why you want a boy? To become an athlete?"

"Not only that, there's a lot of things I could pass on from father to son; like my charm."

"Aww... Since you're such a charming person, let's see you charm the girls into sharing the room since we're gonna need Kyra's room for the baby." Reba batted her lashes, smiling.

"Uh... I can charm some girls, but not my own daughters!" Brock exclaimed. Sure enough, when he brought the news to the girls that they had to share a room, the girls fought for their territory.

"Why do I have to move? I already moved once when Cheyenne moved in here. I'm not moving again!"

"Good, because I don't want to share my room with you either!" Cheyenne piped up. They both had solid arguments why they shouldn't share a room. Especially when Kyra questioned why she had to be the one who moved every time something happened to the family. She even asked if Reba still loved her. The girl's question brought Reba into tears.

"Reba..." Brock patted her back

"My daughter hates me. I'm a bad mother!" Cried Reba on his shoulder.

"She doesn't hate you honey. She was just upset that she's losing her room to a new member of the family again. Although I think I can see why she's upset." Brock was calming Reba down, she was very emotional lately due to her hormones. "Why don't we keep the crib in our room for now, and in a few years, before the little one starts to know what's going on in the room, we should be able to afford a bigger house."

"With a bigger lawn?" Reba showed interest of the idea.

"With a bigger lawn," said Brock kissing Reba on her cheek. "Now, can we go look for a baby crib?"

Brock took his family to shop for the crib. Kyra and Cheyenne still not talking from the fight they had about the room, even though Reba had told them they didn't have to share the room anymore. However, as long as they were not shouting and screaming at each other, Brock and Reba just let them be.

"Didn't you say you wanted a crib that looked like a race car?" Questioned Reba seeing Brock examine a simple wooden crib.

"I did, but then I thought if we got that one, it'd only be good for boys."

"We are having a boy."

"This one is a boy, what about the next ones?"

"What do you mean 'next ones'? How many kids are you planning to have?"

"Four... Five..." Brock replied wishfully.

"You do recall that your daughter and my daughter are currently fighting because they don't want to give up their space, don't you?" Reba pointed out an important fact.

"I'm not saying we're going to have another one right away, I'm just saying sometime in the future. We'll wait until you push this one out and in a year or two we'll talk about having another one, okay?" Brock gently squeezed her torso while she just pouted.

"You're dang right I have to push them out." Reba quipped, glaring at him.

"So, what do you think about this crib? It could convert to a bed when the baby gets older. And there's also a storage at the bottom for his toys."

"If they have a matching changing table, I'm sold." They ordered the crib and changing table to be delivered to their house. After crib shopping, Brock took them all to shop for toys and clothes for the girls. They started talking a little bit. At home, when Reba and Brock tried to work the new floor plan to fit the baby crib and the changing table in their room. Kyra and Cheyenne had a little talked amongst themselves.

"Mom and dad are going to keep the baby in their room. The three of them will have to share the room because you are selfish." Cheyenne blamed Kyra.

"Me Selfish? You're the one who doesn't want to share the room with me!" Kyra defended herself.

"You are the one who said you didn't want to move."

"Because you made a face when mom said I'll be moving in with you!" Kyra exclaimed.

"I did? If I did, I'm sorry. It's just that I never share my room with anyone. But now that I think about it, maybe it would be fun if we share the room. We can pretend to be asleep when mom tucks us in, and then we'll talk until we fell asleep."

"Or we can have a pillow fight," said Kyra started hitting Cheyenne with her pillow. Cheyenne fought back and they laughed and giggled until they were short of breath. They flopped down on Kyra's bed and sighed. "So you don't hate me?" Asked Kyra.

"Of course not! I like you. We are sisters. And we're gonna have a baby brother together." Cheyenne replied sincerely.

"So you're saying we should give our baby brother my room?"

"We'll have fun staying together." Cheyenne promised.

"Okay, c'mon, let's go tell mom and dad." The kids had surprised them by agreeing to share the room on their own. So one weekend, Brock moved the stuff from Kyra's room and re arranged the furniture in Cheyenne's room to compromise. Reba was helping too; she took the position of supervisor and moved light objects like Kyra's stuffed animals, pillows… that was pretty much it. Brock wouldn't let her carry anything heavy. When the baby's furniture arrived, Brock set the room up the way Reba told him to.

Reba was now eight months along, she was so huge and could hardly move. She was getting ready to go to work like everyday, but putting on clothes became such a challenge when she couldn't bend. Taking off clothes was another story; Brock was more than willing to help.

"Brock, I couldn't put on my socks!" Cried Reba falling on her back sitting on the bed. She lifted her feet up attempting to put on her sock and she lost her balance. Now she couldn't sit back up. Brock came out of the washroom and he laughed. "Stop laughing!"

"I'm sorry, but you look like a baby trying to reach her feet." Chuckling, Brock took her socks and put them on her feet. He pulled her up sitting on the bed and helped put the shoes on as well. "Are you sure you're going to work?"

"Yes, and today would be my last day at work before I go on maternity leave."

"I can't believe it, in less than a month, we'll get to see our little one." Brock delightfully showered her with kisses.

"Don't forget to look forward to cleaning up dirty diapers too." Reba quipped making her way down the stairs. Reba didn't know that her office had prepared a surprise party for her. She cried when they gave her gift for the baby. Reba received a gift from Dolly too: a set of sexy lingerie. Well, sexy might not be the right word, when it was more… erotic than romantic, very daring. Brock happened to see it when she came back from work and she accidentally dropped the bag and couldn't bend to pick it up. Brock picked it up and couldn't wait until she was able to fit in it.

"When will I see you wear this?" Brock leered.

"When hell freezes over." Reba wasn't in the mood for intimate right now, she was tired. But Brock wasn't. Plus, picturing his wife in a sexy lingerie made him far from tired.

"You know... Sex help induces labor," suggested Brock nudging at her neck.

"Sure, you believe in that, but when I said the baby loves it when you massage my feet and you said I'm milking it."

"You are milking it."

"Hey if I enjoy it, the baby will too!" Reba piped up.

"Okay, how does this sound? Tonight, I'll give you a foot massage, and after that we could... speed up your labor." Brock suggested with a mischievous grin.

Smiling, almost evily, Reba replied. "I'm not in a hurry. But I'll take that foot massage."

"Aw.. man!" Cried Brock.

"C'mon, let's take a look at what my co-workers gave me." Reba pulled him down on the couch going though her stuff. Most items were baby clothes, blankets, bottles and some essentials. Brock picked up an item looked like some type of machine.

"What is this?"

"It's a breast pump," replied Reba nonchalantly.

"Oh, how does it work?"

"Well, you just-" Reba just spotted his grin. "ha-ha, nice try."

"Not like I hadn't seen them before." Brock mumbled.

"And if you keep talking, you ain't gonna see them for a very long time."

Pouting, Brock continued to mumble. "Why can't you be one of those wives who was very needy during her pregnancy?"

"You still complaining?"

"No dear." Well, it looked like another night of cold showers for Brock. It was so hard for Brock to predict what Reba wanted, sometimes she would be all over him, sometimes she would just shoot him down if he stood too close to her. Especially when it closed to her due date.

"Your feet stink!" Brock stopped dead in his tracks when Reba yelled across the room to complain about his feet when he just came back from work and didn't even take off his shoes.

"Hello to you too, honey. Where are the kids?"

"A slumber party at their friend's house."

"I see you're still cranky. How are you today?"

"I want the baby out of me now," cried Reba. "My ankles swollen, my back's in pain, my boobs hurt, and I gotta pee again! Ugh!" Reba groaned in frustration trying to get out of the couch. Brock helped pull her up. "You go upstairs, get naked and I'll meet you in the bedroom!" Reba demanded disappearing into the bathroom. When she came out of the bathroom, Brock was still laughing. "Why are you still here?"

"What do you mean go upstairs and get naked?"

"We're doing it, I want this baby out of me now."

"Oh now you want me huh?" Brock teased.

"Are you gonna do this like a loving couple or do you want me to tie you to the bedposts?" Reba threatened him.

"Tell me more about the bedposts idea..." Reba gave him a deadly glared." ... or maybe not."

"Well, let's go!" Reba made her way up the stairs, taking his hand with her. "But you gotta wash you feet first!"

"Uh huh, that dirty talk really turns on." Brock cracked. Well, he went to wash his feet and met her in bed. However when things were starting to heat up...

"Oh God!" Reba exclaimed.

"Already?" Brock was surprised.

"My water broke you mo'ron!"


	29. Chapter 29

**Love by Love – 29**

"Okay… Okay… Dr. Schmidt's gonna meet us at the hospital. I got your suitcase, and a camera. I'm ready." Brock was excited and anxious to see his son, he shot out of the bed the moment Reba said her water broke. Luckily he got everything ready since they knew she was getting close to her due date. Brock was ready, but Reba wasn't. "You're not dressed."

"I'm trying! Can you just drop those things and help me first?" Reba grumbled struggling to put on her underwear.

"Do you really need to wear them?" Brock was taken aback when he met with Reba's deadly glare. "Yes you do…" He helped her get dressed and helped her into the car before throwing the suitcase on the backseat. He accelerated at full speed to get Reba to the hospital before she gave birth in his car. He sat her in a wheelchair and rolled her in. The nurse came to help Reba get ready in the delivery room.

"Thank God you're here!" Brock was relieved by Dr. Schmidt's presence.

"How far between each contractions?"

"About five minutes, and it lasts about 45 seconds." The nurse answered looking at the chart. Dr. Schmidt got to his position to check on Reba. Brock stood by her side feeling excited and anxious to see his son.

"Only three centimeters dilated. Still far along."

"Oh no, not another 56 hours!" Reba cried remembering the pain she went through giving birth to Kyra. Thinking of Kyra, Reba yelled "Oh craaapp! Did you call the kids and tell them we are at the hospital?"

"I'll call them now, they're at Brigit's house right?" Reba nodded. Brock took his phone out and called Brigit's parent asking them to help take care of Kyra and Cheyenne for the weekend, Reba might be busy giving birth. He called Barbra Jean too, to let her know that Reba was in labor.

"How far along now?" Whined Reba after fours hours had passed.

"I don't know, but the last time doctor checked, he said 5 centimeters."

"Only half way?!" Reba howled

"Already half way honey, think positive. The glass is half full." Brock attempted to ease her mind.

Grabbing the collar of his shirt, Reba grumbled. "I swear if you don't shut I'm gonna hurt you!"

"I think I remember why I was at the golf course when Lori-Ann was giving birth to Cheyenne." Brock mumbled to himself. Just then another wave of contractions hit. "Aooowww!" He cried when Reba squeezed his hand. "That hurts!"

"You wanna know what hurts? Next contraction I'm gonna grab your nuts!" Brock jumped a mile away after Reba threatened him. He made sure he held her hand when the next contraction hit.

"Breath, honey, remember the breathing technique? Hoo hoo hoo hee.." Brock was anxious, it had been nearly ten hours now and she still hadn't given birth yet.

"Okay, okay..." Reba repeated after Brock. "Hoo hoo... what the heck happened to your hair?" Reba was shocked looking at Barbra Jean who just entered the room.

"Hey Reba, don't you like my hair cut?"

"It's pink!" Looked like Barbra Jean managed to steer Reba's mind away from the pain at this moment, unintentionally.

"It was red. Rebecca was mad that I had her hair cut and color. She made me dye my hair back or I'm banished." Barbra Jean complained.

"Were you out of your mind?"

"Anyway... I'm here to give you some tips on giving birth. You can learn from my past painful experience." Barbra Jean changed to subject.

"If you don't leave now, you'll learn a new painful experience." Reba gritted through her teeth.

"Reba, honey. I'm sure Barbra Jean is just concerned about you. Don't be mean." Brock stepped in.

"You want a piece of me?" Reba yelled feeling the pain hit her again. The doctor checked on her again.

"Ten centimeters. She's ready to push." Doctor asked Barbra Jean to leave but she insisted on staying. Reba wasn't in a mood to fight. She had to push a baby out of her. Barbra Jean wiped her sweat with a face cloth as Reba was pushing.

"Oooh Camera!" Barbra Jean piped up spotting the camera that Brock brought with him, right in the middle of an intense moment. "Here, let me take your pictures."

"Barbra Jean if you don't shut up I'm gonna shove that camera into your birth canal!" Reba hollered at her friend fierce-fully. Barbra Jean zipped her lips and let Reba give birth to her baby.

"One more push, I can see the head now," announced the doctor. Reba pushed with all her might, and out came a beautiful baby boy that Brock was longing to see.

"My son!" Brock exclaimed with tears of joy as he carefully cut the umbilical cord. The nurse handed the boy to him. He kissed the infant's forehead before giving him to Reba. "Our baby boy honey. Our son." Barbra Jean discreetly took their pictures before the nurse took the boy to clean up and measure.

"He's 6 lbs and 9 oz. 18 inches long," told the nurse to the parents.

"He's beautiful." Barbra Jean brought her hands up to her chest, as she started to miss her own son that she left with Blake. "Oh gosh, I'm gonna go back home and give Henry a hug!" She practically ran out leaving just the family to treasure their newest member.

"I think I should go pick up Cheyenne and Kyra to see their new sibling." Brock kissed his wife lovingly before leaving the room to make a call, telling Brigit's parents that he was on his way. Brock was only gone for less then half an hour and he returned with the girls. They were curious to see their baby brother.

"He looks like a doll." Cheyenne giggled.

"What's his name?" Kyra asked trying to pet the boy's head with her little hand.

"What do you think Reba?" Brock waited for Reba to make the final decision. They didn't quite agree on the name yet, but they did have a short list of their favorites. "Pete, or Mitch?"

"Can we name him after my daddy? Jake."

"JV stands for Jake?" Brock didn't know his father-in-law's name, they all called him only by his initials.

"Daddy's name is Jake Vincent, but I only want Jake. How about Jake Mitchell Hart?"

"Jake Mitchell Hart... I love that." Brock loved the name, and so did the girls.

Jake Mitchell Hart, the newest member of the family, was nestled in Reba's arm feeding from her breast. Brock sighed contently. There she was, the love of his life, nursing their newborn. Brock couldn't have asked for anything more.


	30. Chapter 30

Love by Love - 30

It was the first quiet night since Reba gave birth to Jake over a month ago and he did not cry at night. Reba was having trouble with Jake who was colicky. He would start to scream at exactly 11pm and continued to cry until almost 2am, every night. Reba was a little concerned if he was alright. She woke up every hour to check on her newborn, trying not to disturb her husband. Brock had been very helpful for the past five weeks, but he had to go back to work soon. Reba wanted him to be well rested and back to his old routine. Jake was sleeping peacefully in his crib. She went back to bed. She prayed that the colic had gone. She had seen her baby cry and she could do nothing to help.

Brock woke up well rested. Reba was still asleep, there was signs of tiredness on her face. Brock kissed her forehead gently before quietly scooting out of the bed. He was busy preparing a hearty breakfast when Reba came in the kitchen.

"Good morning." Reba murmured

"Good morning. Go back to bed, honey. I'll bring you breakfast in bed."

"That's sweet of you, but I have to feed Jake when he wakes up anyway. So I'll just have my breakfast here with you." Reba smiled tiredly. "The girls went to school already, I assume."

"Yes, the school bus just left. You go back to bed, honey. You really deserve a good eight hours of sleep." Brock raised his hand up stopping her from arguing. "I will feed Jake when he wakes up."

"How do you plan to do that?"

"You have that breast-sucking machine thingy, use that. And I'll feed him a bottle."

"It's called a 'breast pump', not a breast-sucking machine! Although I can see why you'd call it like that." Reba smirked. Brock set the machine in front of her.

"Here, use this and go back to bed." Reba grinned, but did as he suggested. She prepared a few bottles for Brock to feed little Jakie. She then went to take the nice long sleep she needed and deserved. She woke up refreshed and well rested.

"Thank you very much for a nice treat." Reba thanked him with romantic kiss. Brock was taken by surprised, but he responded to her kiss with an even more passionate one. They broke apart when the baby cried. Brock was in the middle of getting him a bottle when Reba kissed him. "Don't worry about it. I'll feed him."

Reba picked Jake up from his crib and sat down on a chair. She put him on her lap as she unbuttoned her blouse and opened her nursing bra to feed the boy.

"Can I have the other one?" Brock quipped mischievously.

Giggling at his request, Reba remarked "Are you gonna ask me this every time I feed Jake?"

"I can't help it. You look so darn sexy in that nursing bra."

"Boy, you're really desperate. How can I look sexy in these old clothes?"

"Honey…" Brock sat down on the armrest, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kissed Reba on the top of her head. "You look sexy in everything you wear. And even sexier when you don't wear anything at all." Reba snickered when Brock sighed. "Besides, it's been eight weeks..."

"Eight? Jake's only five weeks old." Reba was confused.

"Yeah, but you were cranky during your last month of pregnancy. And we didn't do anything. When we were going to, your water broke." Brock explained and Reba nodded in agreement. "When are you going to your doctor's appointment?" He was just anxious to know when they would be able to resume their love life.

"Next week." Reba replied burping her infant. Jake let out a cute little burp and Reba giggled kissing her baby. "Hey, it was you who wanted the baby. So you have to pay the consequences. Still wants a lot of kids?"

"Not for a while"

Reba put the baby down for his nap before she turned around and wrapped her arm around his neck. "What changed your mind?"

"I've been thinking. It took me so many years to get through to you. Then when we finally did it, you regretted it and made me wait for the right time. Then when it was right time, you made me wait for our wedding night. Then you became pregnant. Call me selfish, but I want you all by myself, uninterrupted"

"You'll always have me. We'll be together for a very long time," said Reba kissing him so sweetly. "Now will you help me do the laundry?"

"Sure, you turn a guy on and put him to work," quipped Brock.

"You'll get your reward." Reba said with a smirk.

"Not for another week at least."

"I'm worth the wait, aren't I?" Reba arched her brow looking at him

Chuckling, he pulled her close to his body by her waist. "I can't really say no to that question, can I?"

"Yes you can, but instead of waiting a week, it could be a month." Reba replied evilly.

"I'll go do the laundry." He pecked her lips before letting her go. He helped take down the drapes and the bed sheets and did a few loads of laundry while Reba prepared a snack for the girls. They should be back home soon. Reba just loved how simple her life had become. Cheyenne and Kyra grew to love each other as sisters, not just step-sisters. And Jake grew from chubby little infant to a six months old baby. Reba's life couldn't be more perfect. If only she could get back in shape...

"I'm fat!" Cried Reba when she saw the number on the scale revealing her weight. Despite the fact that Brock wasn't fully awake, he disappeared very quickly and quietly out of the room when he heard her voice screaming 'fat' from the bathroom. No way he wanted to get into that argument again. Reba was complaining that she was back in shape only less than three months after Kyra was born. However, Brock had made a mistake of saying that she was in her 20s when she had Kyra. She was upset and mad at him for calling her fat... and old.

"Good morning, honey." Brock placed his hands around her waist and was expecting a peck from her lips. Reba jumped a mile away. His pout didn't get to meet with her lips.

"Are you trying to measure my waist?"

"No, I was trying to kiss you."

"Then why do you have to place your hands on my waist? Why can't you just wrap your arms around my shoulders? Is it because you can't wrap your arms around me anymore? Because I'm-" Brock shut her up with a kiss.

"I just want to kiss you. I don't care if you're fat or slim. In fact, I love the fact that you gained a bit more weight, not just skin and bone."

"You're saying that you didn't really love me before when I was thinner and in shape?" Reba piped up.

"I did not say that." Brock was a bit stupefied of how Reba interpret his statement. "Why are you so concerned about your weight?"

"I couldn't fit into my favorite jeans," stated Reba with a frown.

"Wouldn't shopping make you feel better?" Brock was hoping to cheer her up.

"What? You don't think I would be able to get back to my old clothes again and I need a new wardrobe?"

"No no no, I would never say that. You don't need new clothes-"

Cutting him off, Reba spoke with even anger tone of voice. "Because I gained weight I don't deserve to buy new things?"

"No honey, here take my credit card, and buy anything you want. You deserve to be rewarded." Brock took his credit card out of his wallet and shoved it in her hand. Attempting to change the subject, he asked "Hungry? Want some grapefruit?"

"What are you implying? That I'm fat and I shouldn't be eating a fatty breakfast? I can't have sausages stuffed between pancakes because it's too fattening?" Brock stepped backward when Reba angrily moved toward him.

"No... I just noticed you only had grapefruit for breakfast lately, so I thought you're on a diet." Oh dear God, did he just said the horrible "D" word? He must have because Reba looked at him like she was ready to tear him into pieces. Jake just saved his life by screaming into the baby monitor. "Oh look, Jake's up. I'm sure he needs his diaper changed!" Brock had never been in such a hurry to change a diaper before, but right now, he'd rather deal with a dirty stinky diaper than with his irritated wife.

Brock had tried everything to tell Reba that she wasn't fat and she was beautiful. However, whatever he said she took it the wrong way. So Brock decided to tamper with the scale, hoping it would make her feel better.

"Wow! I lost two pounds overnight!" Reba was delighted. She didn't know Brock adjusted the scale after she fell asleep. Reba was being so paranoid, she would weight herself before eating, after eating, every night before she went to bed, and every morning when she woke up. Brock was glad his plan worked.

"Well, you did sweat a lot last night." Brock mischievously wrapped his arms around her waist and nudged the crook of her neck, trying to distract her from the scale, just in case she noticed.

"You mean having sex would help me lose weight?" Reba wasn't really convinced, but right now, she was willing to try anything. "So if we do it again tonight and tomorrow night, I should be back in shape in less then a week!"

It did work out to his benefit, but it created another problem when Reba thought she was back to her pre-pregnancy weight, however, her favorite jeans begged to differ.

"Honey... Why are you so worried about your weight? You are beautiful!" Brock consoled seeing Reba frown when she couldn't get the jeans to pass her thigh.

"I want to look sexy and attractive again."

"To who? To me, you are always sexy and attractive. Heck, you were eight months pregnant and I could barely kept my hands off you. So would you stop worry about that?"

"I can't believe it, I lost a few pounds and how come I can't fit in to my..." Reba stared at the scale and noticed something wasn't right. Brock looked for cover. "You adjusted my scale?" Reba pounded his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, but I don't like seeing you upset. So I adjusted it. Admit it, for the past few days you were happy about yourself. Honey, I love you. If losing weight would make you feel better, how about we do it together?" Brock wrapped her arms around her, stopping her from hitting him.

"But you're fit, you don't need to lose weight."

"I could tone up my six-pack. We could go jogging together every morning. You know, I love seeing you exercise. You sweat, your cheeks flush, you pant a little. Reminds me of when we... you know." Brock commented breathlessly pulling her closer to his body, showing her exactly how he felt. Reba giggled.

"You know, the reason I want to lose weight, is because I want to fit into the lingerie that Dolly gave me."

"You mean that peek-a-boo one?" Brock gasped when Reba nodded. "Have mercy! Let's go jogging now!"

Since she exercised regularly, and continued to breast feed Jake, it took Reba less then a month to go back to her original shape after she told Brock the reason. Brock exercised with her and made sure they ate healthy. In return, he toned up his six-pack for Reba to admire, and Reba wore that sexy lingerie for him. An outcome was a win-win result and they were both satisfied.


	31. Chapter 31

**Love by Love – 31**

Reba was working on closing a deal when Dolly walked passed her office with a long thin box. When she finished with her client she went to see her boss in her office.

"Hey Dolly, what you got there?" Dolly showed Reba the box to examine the item. Reba exclaimed. "BB gun? Is this some kind of new policy to close the deal?"

"I tried to give it to Rebecca's kid and she didn't want her boy to have it. You want it for Jake?"

"He's two year old. I think I'll pass. How the interview with Rebecca?"

"She's very nice and kind heart with the back bone that would stand up to her boss."

"Of course, she worked for Eugene, Brock told me she called Eugene a monkey's butt. I'm taking her side though, Eugene could really be a monkey's butt sometime." Reba smirked. "So is she joining us?"

"No. She flunked the tests. But I like her, so I'm gonna recommend her to a friend of mine."

"I really feel bad for her you know. Her husband left her, her daughter was pregnant at seventeen. And she survived. I don't know what I'd do if Brock ever left me for his hygienist," murmured Reba. She then talked to Dolly a little more about the deal she just closed before packing up for the day.

Reba picked her son up at his daycare after work before heading home. She stopped by the grocery store to do some shopping. She wanted to make Brock's favorite meal today. When Brock came back home, he greeted Reba with a loving kiss like everyday, but Reba seemed to be a little more affectionate than usual.

"My, my. Is it because I was so good last night?" Brock remarked after receiving a deep passionate kiss from his wife.

"That too." Reba winked. "But mainly I just want you to know that I love you."

"Okay, that usually means you want something, but it's too expensive and you're charming me to let you splurge. A new pair of Gucci shoes or designer purse this time? Oaw..." cried Brock when Reba smacked his arm.

"I don't always do that." Reba whined turning her back at him.

Chuckling, Brock wrapped his arms around Reba's body and pulled her close to his chest. "I love you too. And yes you can have another pair of Gucci shoes."

"I really didn't just say that because I want a new shoes, but since you insisted, I'm going shopping tomorrow." Reba giggled when Brock kissed her neck. "Stop that, it tickles," squirming Reba when Brock rubbed his five o'clock shadow against the crook of her neck.

"Mommy, mine!" Little Jake pulled Brock pants by the leg, with a disapproving look. He lifted his arms up demanding Reba to pick him up.

"No, she's mine." Brock toyed with his two year-old in Reba arms by wrapping his arm around Reba. Jake brushed Brock's hand off protectively.

"Mine!" The little toddler confirmed.

"Fine, she's yours. Now can I have a hug?" Brock parted his arms open and the boy leaned over to him.

"Okay, I'm going to check on dinner. You go play with your daddy," stated Reba giving the boy to Brock. Jake giggled when Brock fell on the couch pretending to be attacked. Brock flipped over and tickled his little toddler. Reba listened to their laughter with a content grin spread from ear to ear.

"Mom I don't feel good. My tummy hurts and my boobs hurt," complained Cheyenne sitting down at the kitchen counter.

"You have boobs?"

"Of course I do. I'm almost twelve. Look." She arched her chest trying to show off.

"I'm sorry honey, I though you stuffed your training bra again." Reba chuckled. She didn't notice anything much, but since Cheyenne was so proud of them Reba wasn't about to disappoint her. "You kids sure grow up fast."

"I feel icky and uncomfortable." Cheyenne continued to mumble telling Reba her symptoms.

"Honey, I think it's about time we have woman to woman talk." Cheyenne was confused when Reba told Brock to look after the dinner when she took Cheyenne to her room. Reba had a feeling that Cheyenne was going to have her first period and she was right. Reba introduced her step-daughter to new essential items that she would need. She also had a little birds and bees talk with the girl, making sure she understood the red and blue arrows Reba drew.

"What's wrong with Cheyenne, she's very moody today," commented Brock watching Cheyenne stomping away.

"She's just being a woman." Reba replied with a wink.

"Man these kids are growing up fast. Thanks for being there for her."

"She's my daughter too. I'm just doing my job." Reba accepted his kiss lovingly. "Can you believe it? In less than two months, we would be married for three years, how fast is that?" Reba stated.

"It's been only three years?" Puzzled Brock

"What the heck is that suppose to mean?" Reba brought her hands to her waist glaring at him.

"No, I didn't mean it like that. I was just saying that we've known each other for a long time. It seems like we've been together forever. And that's a good thing!" Reba, still glaring at him from the corner of her eyes, wasn't so convinced. "Have I told you how much I love you?" He tried to butter up putting a smile back on his lovely wife's face.

On their third anniversary, Brock took her to Petit Jacque, recreating the night of their romantic date. Upon returning from the restaurant, Brock paid and thanked the babysitter for taking care of the kids for them. "Are you ready for your gift?" Brock asked after the kids were in bed.

"Here, open yours first." Reba gave him a small box. "It's nothing much, but I hope you like it." Reba watched him carefully remove the wrapping paper.

"Obsession." Smiling, Brock examined the set of eau de cologne Reba gave him. "Would this make you obsess for me and all over me?"

"I might pounce on you."

"Oh boy, I'll make sure I use this every night. Thank you honey. I love it, and I'm sure I'll love the result after using it even more." Brock thanked her with a sweet kiss. "Now, here's yours."

"A tube?" Reba confusedly examined the tube trying to figure out if it had some kind of a clue. She decided to pull the lid out and sure enough her gift was inside. Rolled in the tube was two set of documents... airline tickets... to Italy.

"You're giving me a trip to Italy?!" Reba exclaimed excitedly. She showered him with kisses before jumping up and down with joy.

"You always mention that you want to go to Italy. I hope you still do."

"Of course I do! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Reba thanked him between kisses. "You make the gift I gave you seemed like nothing."

"Honey, I'm sure the moment I spray this on my body, I'll receive another wonderful present that only you can give me."

"I will make it a night to remember." Reba said seductively. Brock gasped and loosened his tie. Reba continued to whispered huskily in his ear "Let's go upstairs and you won't be disappointed." With that, Brock scooped her up and almost skipped the steps making their way to their bedroom. Tonight was much, much better than when he took her out on the romantic date that he won from an auction over three years ago. Because tonight, he didn't end up with a cold shower, but a steamy shower. Since they also recreated their wedding night, so passionately.


	32. Chapter 32

**Love by Love – 32 **

Barbra Jean picked them up from the airport two weeks later. The kids were excited that their parents were back, Cheyenne and Kyra wanted to go to the airport too, but they had to go to school. So Barbra Jean just took Jake along with Henry to pick them up. Jake missed Reba so bad. He wouldn't let her leave his sight again.

"I'm going to the bathroom honey." Reba told the boy who hugged her leg tight.

"No!" The toddler wouldn't budge. He ended up sitting in front of the bathroom waiting for Reba to come out and pick him up.

"I miss you too, baby. I won't leave you again, I promise." Reba pecked her baby lightly on his lips, making him giggled.

"So, tell me where did you go." Barbra Jean was still waiting to hear about the trip that should have been hers. Blake found cheap packages to Italy for two online, and he bought them with the intention of taking Barbra Jean. He later felt guilty that he never took Rebecca to Italy. It was the place she kept begging him to take her when they were married, but he kept putting it off. Since the packages weren't refundable, he sold them to Brock.

"Oh, we had fun. I wish we had more time though." Reba mumbled, sitting Jake nearby and giving him toys she bought for him and some for Henry. "Two weeks starting from Venice to Rome, Pompeii, then Sicily, ain't enough! We spent most of our time in the tour bus making comments like 'Oh look, here's the Colosseum!' Then we all rushed out of the bus, snapped a few pictures and rushed back in the bus. Almost seemed like we went to steal something and had to make a quick escape."

"You mean my trip to Paris next month would be something like this too?" Barbra Jean pouted.

"If Blake bought it from the same tour company, then be prepared for a 'sneak peak tour' rather than a real visit."

"Well, I think it's good. We got to see a lot of places in a very short period of time. So we can mark where we'd like to see more. When we go back next time, we could do our own tour." Brock squeezed her torso and kissed the top of her head.

"I guess you're right. We did toss a coin into the Trevi fountain. We'll go back to Rome someday," said Reba. "Here, why don't we look at the pictures we took."

"Oh you went on a Gondola ride?" Barbra Jean looked at the picture that Brock took of the man who operated the Gondola.

"Yeah, Reba really killed the mood for that one." Brock mustered.

Turning her head sharply at him, Reba yelled, "What did I do?"

"I was trying to kiss her and be romantic, and she burst out 'What's that smell?' And she asked what the heck I ate. She said she wouldn't let me into the hotel room if I didn't get rid of it all before we go back."

"I'm sorry, honey. I didn't know the water could smell that bad." Reba apologized guiltily for blaming him and for killing the mood. "But I did make it up to you, didn't I?" She winked naughtily. Brock smiled recalling the night.

"Who's this?" Rolling her eyes at the love birds, Barbra Jean flipped through pictures and stopped at one where Brock stood by some type of a woman sculpture with his hand placed at her breast.

"That's Juliet's statue," told Brock.

"I kept telling him to put his hand elsewhere, but he insist on grabbing her." Reba remarked looking at the picture she took of her husband.

"Everybody else does it." Brock piped up defending himself.

"And here we are, in front of the Tower of Pisa. Brock asked the tour guide to take our pictures." Reba showed Barbra Jean the picture of her leaning over to the side trying to be parallel with the towel. "And here I am, losing my balance and falling from leaning a little too much and Brock tried to catch me."

"Nice catch, Brock." Barbra Jean teased about where his hand was when he tried to catch her from falling.

"I didn't intend to, really. Although I must admit, hers felt better then Juliet's." Brock commented with a chuckle.

Grabbing the picture from Barbra Jean, Reba laughed, "I didn't even pay attention to where his hand was. Anyway, moving on." Reba told more about what she saw in Italy. "The town, the architecture, the buildings, they're all fascinating. Too bad we couldn't even stop in some of those cities. We poked our head out of the bus and quickly snapped the pictures. We did stay in Rome for couple of days, it is a very romantic city."

"Catacomb was my favorite part of touring Rome." Brock commented mischievously

"Why is that?" Barbra Jean looked at a few pictures he took from Catacomb that Reba refused to be in the picture except at the entrance. Barbra Jean didn't think she liked it either.

"Well, you know I tried to make Reba watch horror movies with me, or took her to theme park's haunted house, but she never afraid of those. But she's afraid of Catacomb. So she never left my side and held me close. And when a man and a woman stayed that close, it's rewarding." Brock told his reason with a playful grin, glancing at Reba.

"You didn't think it was the rest of the Rome that put me in the romantic mood?"

"Well... I guess, that's too."

"Anyway, what impressed us the most was Sicily." Reba continued telling the story.

"Isn't that the land of the Godfather?" Barbra Jean perked up.

"Well, it was the offer we couldn't refuse," said Brock with a chuckle.

Glaring at both of them annoyingly, Reba ignored them as she continued. "The places are beautiful, the people are nice and the food, gosh, I wouldn't be able to enjoy the food from Italian restaurant that has been 'Americanized' again. Especially seafood. And oh, Arancine, if you have chance to go there, you gotta try it! Made from rice, some type of pasta sauce, cheese... just to think about it made my mouth water."

"I like the spleen burger from the sidewalk vendor." Brock put in his two cents.

"Oh yeah, that." Reba snickered. "Brock and I saw a guy standing by the sidewalk eating a burger. And Brock wanted to try it. So we found a stand that sold them. Brock ordered one and I asked him if I could have a bite. Then I heard the vendor shouting. I was thinking 'did he just yell at me?' And Brock was looking back like 'Do I look like I can speak Italian?' It turned out the guy said 'why share, here take one, I'm giving it to you, beautiful lady, for free. Isn't he sweet? And it taste good by the way. Not like our regular fatty burgers at all."

"Wow, sounds like you two really had fun." Barbra Jean paid attention. Reba sighted, reminiscing about her trip, she was interrupt by Jake pulling at her blouse.

"Mommy, potty." The boy announced at the same time as Brock started to sniff the air around him.

"Phew… Jake, you have to tell us you need potty before, not after." Reba stated. "Brock can you please clean him up?"

"Awe man!" Cried Brock, but he stood up and took the boy by his hand and walked him to the bathroom.

Reba snickered watching Jake walked uncomfortably as she murmured. "There goes my appetite." Barbra Jean laughed at her comment. "Anyway, one time we were visiting the town near Cathedral of Randazzo, we saw a group of people were shouting at each other. And I though, oh God, any minute now one of them is gonna pull out a gun and start shooting people. But the tour guide said they were just discussing soccer. I guess people just misunderstood them because they could put so much emotion in their speech and their body language." Snickering, she continued, "And let me tell you about Sicilian men. They are so handsome. One of them hit on me, I was thinking 'man, I wish I wasn't here with my husband'. He was tall, tanned, with dark hair and blue eyes…"

"Who are you talking about?" Brock came back to join the conversation.

Startled just a little, Reba replied, "You, honey." Brock smiled. She then mouthed 'that was close' to her friend when Brock put his attention back to his son who started to yawn. Henry yawned too.

"Anyway, I'd like to sit and chat some more, but I gotta go put Henry down for his afternoon nap. Thanks for the souvenirs."

"You're welcome. And thanks for looking after the kids for us." Reba hugged her friend loosely, but Barbra Jean squeezed her tight.

"God, I'm glad you're back! I miss you, I miss you, I miss you!"

"Easy there, I'm still breakable." Reba cried for air. Barbra Jean finally left. Reba put Jake down for a nap.

"Vacation's over, now what?" Questioned Brock.

"Well… It's another two hours before Kyra and Cheyenne come back from School…" Reba run her hand along the hem of his shirt collar.

"Ooh, I like where this is going." Brock beamed.

"Yep, we could take a nap, 'cause the jetlag is catching up on me."

"Fine, we'll nap." Brock pecked her lips, taking her hand to their bedroom. Reba flopped down and sighed.

"It's good to be back home. I really had fun in Italy, even with a sneak peak tour. Thank you, honey."

"You're welcome. Next time we could go as a family, and tour on our own." Brock grinned and accepted her hot thank you kiss. And who could just roll over and take a nap after a kiss like that?


	33. Chapter 33

**Love by Love – 33 **

Reba woke up in the early morning, before her alarm went off. She had a weird dream again. In her dream, Brock left her to marry his pregnant hygienist; Cheyenne was pregnant during her high school year. The dream felt so real, so real she feared that it would become reality. Reba picked up her phone and dial Brock's hotel number. He was at a dental convention in Hawaii. He had asked her to go along, but she had to take care of the kids.

"Hello?" Brock sleepily spoke into the receiver.

"Brock..." Reba murmured "Are you alone?"

"Honey, it's..." He glanced at the clock "2:46am who else will be here?"

"I had a strange dream again," confessed Reba. "And I woke up without you here, I thought 'is it true? We are no longer together?' So I have to call you. To make sure that we are still married."

"Honey, we are still married. Happily married. In fact, I was just thinking about you today about the last time we came to Hawaii together. Remember when you swung your hip dancing with the kids?" Brock sat up leaning against the headboard recollecting the time they came here together. Reba did the same at the opposite end of the line. Listening to his voice made her feel better.

"I better let you go back to sleep. You still have convention to attend tomorrow," said Reba after they had talked for a while.

Chucking, he teased, "What, I was about to talk about our flight back home and you're going to hang up?"

"You're never gonna let me live that down, are you?" Reba twirled her finger around the phone cord.

"Well, since you will not let us repeat the action and renew our membership, I'll just have to live with the memory. Speaking of that, let me close my eyes and picture... Hmm..."

"Stop that!" Blushing, Reba yelled into the speaker trying not to be too loud. She didn't want to wake the kids, especially when the conversation started to heat up. Brock had made her forget about the nightmares: the strange dreams that he left her. He was still married to her and still loved her with all his heart. She knew, she could sense it in his voice.

"Are you feeling better now?" Brock questioned after Reba seemed to be at ease.

"Yes I am. Thank you honey."

"Now remember, I love you. And baby, I'm so crazy about you. So, erase the crazy idea that I'll ever leave you from that sexy little red head of yours, okay?"

"Okay." Reba smiled into the receiver. "I miss you."

"I miss you too. Three more days and I get to hold you again." Brock blew her a kiss before saying good night and resumed what left of the night trying to get some sleep. He wasn't sure why Reba had those strange dreams, and it seemed to happen a lot lately.

They had been married for six years now; sure they had a few disagreements like every normal couple had. But they worked it out, no matter how silly the fight was about; Reba wouldn't let them go to bed angry. Besides, Brock loved her too much to let her slip through his fingers.

"Honey, I'm home!" Called Brock loudly the moment he swung the front door open.

"Dad!" Jake ran over to him and leaped into his open arms.

"Honey, you're back?" Reba rushed downstairs with the dustpan. "I thought you wouldn't be here until later tonight."

"I took an early flight back. Come here. Give me a hug. I miss you." Brock put Jake on his feet accepting a hug and kiss from his wife. "Can't you put the dustpan down first before you hug me?"

"Sorry. I was cleaning the attic just before you arrived." Reba tossed the dustpan aside and threw him a hug. Brock swept his gaze to the spotless living room and dining room. Reba had done excessive cleaning every time she had a lot to think about. It seemed like she had been thinking a lot when he wasn't here.

"Where's Cheyenne and Kyra?"

"Cheyenne went to the mall with her friends, and Kyra has her clarinet lesson."

Brock handed Jake a bag he brought with him. "Jake, here's some toy I bought for you from Hawaii, can you go play in your room and leave your mother and I alone for few minutes?"

"Cool!" The boy took the bag and ran to his room.

Brock took his wife's hand and sat them both down on the couch. "Honey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, why do you think something wrong?" Reba avoided his eye contact and wiped her sweaty hands on her jeans.

"Honey, the house is spotless. You are allergic to dust and you're afraid of spiders, yet you're cleaning the attic. The nightmares have been bothering you again?"

Reba let out a long heavy sigh as she lean against his shoulder. "I felt like Cheyenne and I are growing apart. Kyra is tormenting Jake. She kept telling him he's adopted. And every time I have to tell Jake he's not adopted, Cheyenne would stomp out of the room. I don't know what's matter with her."

"Cheyenne is a teenager now. You know what they say about teenagers?"

Reba perked up, her eyes widened. "They are demons?"

Chuckling, Brock rested her head back on his shoulder. "Well, they are hard to deal with, but I wouldn't call them demons. I'm sure Cheyenne will come around. She loves you." Reba sighed and did not argue with her husband. She sure hoped he was right. "I don't know if this is just me being away from you for so long, but you really look beautiful today." Glancing at his lovely wife, Brock changed the topic of the conversation.

"What? In this rag?" Reba examined herself on a washed up overalls and a bandanna tied up around her hair. "I might have gained a little bit of weight."

"Well if you did, you gained it in the right places, and I love it. Besides, you're glowing. New moisturizer?"

Reba giggled when Brock sweep her cheek with his thumb. "No, maybe I'm just delighted to see you're back." Reba murmured against his lips. She sure was glad to be in his arms again.

Every since he came back from the dental conference, Reba seldom had the strange nightmares. But her relationship with Cheyenne still was something to work on.

"Cheyenne, it's 10:30"

"So?"

"Your curfew is at 10!"

"Lighten up mom, I'm only half an hour late. It's not like I'm a day late or something."

"Alright, next time you go out with your friends, I want you home by 9:30" Reba said firmly.

"Mom!"

"Lighten up, I'm only punishing you for half an hour, it's not like I ground you for a day."

"That's not fair!" Cried Cheyenne.

"Do you think it's fair that I sit here worry about where are you? Do you think it's fair that I don't know if you're in some kind of trouble out there in the dark?"

"I'm not a kid anymore. I don't have to tell you where I am and what I'm up to!"

"Oh yes, you do young lady. As long as you still live here, I have to know where you are and what you are up to. My house, my rule!"

"I hate it here!" Cheyenne yelled and stomping to her room. Reba flopped down on the couch and buried her face in the palm of her hands.

"Mom..."

Reba lifted her head up looking at her 12 year old. "Kyra honey, shouldn't you been in bed?"

"I was. But it's hard to sleep when your roommate stomps into the room and turns on every single light, smashes her purse on the floor and curses."

"Oh honey, I'll go talk to her."

"That's okay mom. I'm not too tired anyway. Where's dad? He's not home yet?"

"He's out with his friends. He should be home any time now. Do you need anything sweetie?"

"No, I'll keep you company until he comes back."

"That's nice of you honey, but you should go to bed. You have piano lessons tomorrow, don't you?"

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Kyra showed her concern. She noticed that her mother didn't feel so well lately. Reba was constantly tired and she vomited too sometimes.

"I'm sure, baby. Good night." Reba kissed Kyra on the top of her head when she gave Reba a hug. Reba turned her head to the stairs when she saw Cheyenne's shadow disappeared to the top of the stairs. She wasn't so sure what's the teenager wanted. Reba glanced at the clock and it was almost 11 and Brock wasn't home. Reba was tired and she decided that she wasn't going to wait anymore. She went to her bedroom, took a shower and lay down. Soon she fell into sleep with a drop of tears in her eye.

Did her family start to fall apart? Did Brock still love her? Did he have an affair? Where was he?

"Brock!"

"Yes?" Brock was woke up from a deep sleep by Reba's scream.

Throwing herself at him, Reba mumbled, "You're here. When did you get here?"

"I came home at around midnight. Saw you asleep, I didn't want to wake you up. Are you alright honey? Having a nightmare again?" Brock wrapped his arms around her trying to comfort her. "Honey, you've been having these kind of nightmares, should we look for some help?"

"You're saying I need therapy?"

"I might help you feel better. I don't like seeing you like this. I love you honey. I don't like the fact that you keep fearing that I'll cheat on you. I would never do that." Brock stated kissing her lovingly.

Reba agreed to go see a therapist. Brock made an appointment with her family doctor for him to recommend a specialist. Before sending her to a specialist, her doctor made a thorough check on her since she was due for her physical.

"Well?" Brock questioned the doctor once he returned with the test result.

"Mrs. Hart's physical health is in perfect shape. However, her anxiety could have been caused by her hormones." The doctor then turned to Reba "I don't think you need a therapist right now, you just need to rest and relax. Although it is common for woman to feel depress during her first trimester, but should you feel your depression worsen, we will then send you to a specialist because depression could seriously harm the baby."


	34. Chapter 34

**Love by love – 34**

"You are pregnant? Oh honey, why didn't you tell me?" Brock was beaming; he had always wanted another baby. They were in haze walking from the doctor's office to the car.

"Urrm… Surprise!?" Brock glared at her sarcasm. "I didn't know that I'm pregnant. I just found that out too." Reba sighed and pat her belly.

"How could you not know?"

"I don't know. Maybe because you dropped the bomb and then were gone for three weeks. Leaving me dealing with a teenage daughter and two kids. Geez, wonder why didn't I have time to take care of myself?" Reba began panicking.

"Honey…"

"Our house is too small for another child. Cheyenne complains every day that she has to share a room with Kyra. She still hates me. We're not ready for-"

"Reba, I'm happy we're having another baby together. Aren't you?"

"I should be, but-"

"We'll buy a new house. You are one of the best real estate agents in town, I'm sure you can find a five bedroom house at a reasonable price. And as for Cheyenne, she doesn't hate you. She's just a teenager."

"You think so?"

"Yes I do. Remember what the doctor told you? Relax. I'll never leave you. I won't let you raise our kids all by yourself. Now, shall we celebrate?" Brock beamed from one ear to another when Reba smiled and nodded. He picked her up, held her tight and spun her around in circle and said loudly "We're gonna have another baby!"

"Sh… not too loud!" Reba shushed him when people turned their head and giggled at them since they were still in the doctor's office parking lot. "Brock… Do you think our kids would be happy that they're gonna have a new sibling?" Questioned Reba putting on her seatbelt while Brock put the car in gear.

"They will be. Why wouldn't they? I'm sure Jake would want a little brother to play with. Kyra, I think she would like another brother to pick on. And maybe Cheyenne would want a little sister so she could use her as a doll to play dress up. Remember when Jake was a toddler and Cheyenne wanted to play dress up and dressed him in her old skirt?"

"Yeah" She giggled. "You freaked out."

However, Brock was wrong about the kids' reaction. Kyra said she didn't mind having another brother or little sister; she could torment them just the same. Jake wanted a little sister so he could be a big brother and protect his little sister. Cheyenne didn't care for either.

"Honey, you're not happy that you're going to have another sibling?" Reba questioned concernely

Cheyenne shrugged "Can I go to see my friends now?" With that, she took her backpack and left, leaving Brock and Reba exchanging glances.

"Oh well, let her be. Hey why don't we order take out so you don't have to cook tonight?" Suggested Brock with a big smile, still feeling joyful about having another baby with the love of his life. But Reba returned his smile with a dry one, she looked at the door where Cheyenne just left, worried. Brock ignored her, he thought she was just being a teenager.

"Daddy..." Cheyenne came behind his back and squeezed his shoulder sucking up in one afternoon. "Can I borrow your car?"

"Where are you going?"

"Oh I'm just going to the mall with my friends."

Before Brock responded to Cheyenne's request, Kyra came in the room. "Dad, where's mom?"

"She has an open house, honey. She won't be back till late afternoon. Do you need something?"

"Yes, can you give me a ride to the bookstore?"

"Cheyenne can take you," told Brock to Kyra.

"What?" Cried Cheyenne.

"Yeah, you're going to the mall anyway, so take your little sister with you."

"No way! I didn't get my driver license so I could chauffeur anyone around!" She whined.

"You're going to the mall, take my car and your sister with you, or I'll drop both of you off at the mall." Brock stated firmly. Cheyenne annoyingly snatched the keys from Brock and violently grabbed Kyra's wrist. Brock looked at them and sighed.

Cheyenne tried to avoid being with the family and spent most of her times with her friends. She loved Reba and she loved her family. However, she felt like she didn't belong there. Especially now that they were about to have a new baby, maybe they would kick her out of the house to make room for the new member. Cheyenne had a boyfriend: Jimmy. She was crazy about him. Reba and Brock knew she was dating him, but they just didn't know how serious she was involved with him.

"Brock. I have a headache. Can we please go home?" Reba rubbed her forehead with her eyes squinting. They were in the middle of an event at Brock's country club. She was sensitive to sounds and smells due to her pregnancy. She also had her morning sickness too, but not as bad as when she had Jake or Kyra.

"Sure honey, let me say good bye to Ralph then we can be on our way." Reba nodded in response. Brock said good-bye to all his friends, telling them that Reba didn't feel well and they had to leave. Some of their friends were worried if she was doing all right. Brock took that opportunity to tell them the good news.

"I thought we would never get to leave." Reba mumbled getting into the car.

"They just want to congratulate us," stated Brock with a grin. Reba was only ten weeks along and her belly didn't show. Unless she or Brock told them, no one would ever suspect that she was with child. She looked gorgeous in a form-fitting spaghetti straps Y-neck emerald green evening gown that advertised her every curve and cleavage. Her boss, Dolly, helped her pick out this dress with the mission to lure a few clients to their firm, knowing that there would be a good number of business men in the event. Reba used to have an argument with her boss, that she was selling somebody else's properties, not her own 'property', she didn't have to put herself on display. Not that Dolly ever listened. Well, mission accomplished, she turned quite a few heads. But Reba wasn't sure if that would help any, since Brock proudly and loudly announced that she was taken, by him.

Brock was so proud to have such beautiful wife that he could show off how lucky he was to be with this heaven sent and she was carrying his child. That was a double dose of pride!

He let Reba close her eyes and rested on their way back home. Reba didn't have nightmares since she found out she was pregnant. Plus, Brock was a very protective husband when she was pregnant too. With all the attention she got from him, it helped erase her fear that he would leave her taking care of the kids alone. However she was still stressed from time to time. "Honey, we're home." Brock suggested brushing a strain of hair off her cheek. "Cheyenne parked half your car on my side of the garage again. So why don't you get in the house first, while I redo the parking." Brock could tell it was his daughter's parking job, because Cheyenne wasn't so good at backing in. Reba nodded and got out of the car. She opened the front door and was in complete shock with what she saw.

"Mom!" Cheyenne pushed Jimmy off her. Reba caught them in a compromising position and they wore very little clothing.

"Mrs. Hart!"

"GET OUT!" Reba hollered at Jimmy who quickly pulled his pants over top of his boxer shorts and ran out of the house before Brock came in.

"You're early. I mean… it's not even ten o'clock." Cheyenne sputtered

"And I'm glad I'm back early. What in the heck do you think you're doing? You're only sixteen!"

"I..."

"Your little brother and sister are just upstairs. They could have come downstairs any minute. Have you no shame?"

"We haven't done anything!"

"Oh yeah you haven't, but if I were to come here a few minutes later I would have seen more than you just sitting here half naked!" Reba picked up Cheyenne's T-Shirt from the floor and tossed it at her. Cheyenne threw it over her head, putting it on very quickly.

Reba glared at her with disappointment. They stood in silence, staring at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Finally Reba broke the silence. "Cheyenne, I trusted you. But you're making me forbid you from seeing that boy again!"

"Forbid me? You have no right to tell me what to do, you're not my mother!"

"I am your father, and I command you to apologize to her immediately!" Brock came in just in time to here what his daughter had just said, and he didn't like what he heard. Reba was at a lost of words. She never expected for Cheyenne to lose her respect like that. Reba knew Cheyenne wasn't her biological daughter, but Reba loved her as much as her own children. She was crushed when Cheyenne shouted out those words. Tears poured down her cheeks like a broken dam.

Brock tried to comfort Reba. Although she wouldn't tell him what she walked into, because she knew Brock would be furious if he found out that his daughter was making out with her boyfriend on the couch and they almost went all the way if Reba hadn't walked in on them. If he knew, Cheyenne would be in even more trouble. All Brock knew was Cheyenne was yelling at Reba to mind her own business and leave her alone.

Ever since, the relationship between his daughter and his wife became astray. Cheyenne was grounded until she apologized. Reba was too hurt to speak to Cheyenne. She was so stressed. She couldn't eat. She couldn't sleep. She became ill.

Cheyenne reluctantly poked her head into Reba's room to see if she was asleep. Reba spotted her and allowed her to come in.

"How are you feeling?" Cheyenne asked hesitantly but with genuine concern.

"Not too bad. Doctor just told me to take a break. I got a short-term sick leave letter to give to Dolly. But I think I'll go back to work next week." Reba replied casually.

"Look, I just want to apologize for what I said…"

Reba pat the other side of the bed gesturing Cheyenne to sit on the bed next to her. "Why did you say that?"

"Kyra is your daughter, Jake is yours and dad's. And now you're going to have another baby. Where do I stand? I'm the only one that isn't your biological child. I-"

Reba wrapped his arm around Cheyenne's shoulder, and pulled her close to her chest. "You know, Lori-Ann and I we were best friends since we were in a primary school. We grew up together on the range. We love each other like sisters. Even though she's in Jamaica, and we hardly see each other, we're still considered best friends. I was there for her when she was pregnant with you. I saw you when you were just a tiny little girl. I've always loved you. Especially now that I married your father. I've alway thought of you as one of my own."

"But you always ground me, I don't see you ground Kyra as much as you ground me."

"Well, I hate to compare both of you, but Kyra is a straight A student while you barely get a C. Kyra spends her weekends taking music lessons while you're out with your friends doing what I don't know and missing your curfew. I would ground Kyra too if she doesn't do her homework and misses her curfew. And honey, I keep an eye on you and keep you in line, because I care. Raising you to become a lady is my pride."

"You really love me as much as you love Kyra?"

"Yes I do, I love you as much as I love Kyra, Jake and this little one." Reba took Cheyenne's hand and rested on her middle.

"Will you kick me out of the house to make room for the baby?" Cheyenne questioned with a frown.

"Where did you get that idea?" Reba perked up, then something just dawned on her. "Kyra isn't it? Well looks like you'll get to see me ground her as soon as she comes back from her piano lesson!"

"Well, it wasn't entirely her fault. I was complaining about how tired I was sharing a room with her and she said now that you have a new baby, if it's a girl, she will be sharing a room with her, but if it's a boy, he'll be sharing a room with Jake. But if it's a girl that's mean since I'm the only one who old enough and isn't your real daughter, I should move out and find my own place."

"When did that happen?"

"When you went to the annual event with dad." Cheyenne confessed. "Do I have to move out when this baby's born? I can stay in the attic if you need room, but I don't want to move out."

"Honey, no one is moving out. Well, all of us are moving out. Your daddy and I we're looking for a new house with five bedrooms. As a matter of fact, we found one. We're going to look at it together tomorrow. You can come along if you want." Reba flashed her a beautiful smile. Cheyenne threw her a hug. Now that she knew she wouldn't be kicking out of the family, she was happy to have a new sibling.

"I want a baby sister. I want to be a big sister." Cheyenne mumbled.

Chucking, Reba remarked, "Kyra wasn't the type of little sister you expected her to be, isn't she?"

"Are you kidding? She's acting like she's my big sister sometimes! I want a little sister that we can hang out, play dress up and have a tea party. I tried that with Jake and dad freaked out." They both laughed at the incident and how Brock freaked out coming back home from work and his three year-old son ran to his arms wearing a tiny little skirt that Cheyenne put on him.

"Mom..."

"Hmm?"

"Jimmy broke up with me." Cheyenne sighed. She lay down next to Reba and rested her head on her shoulder as she made her confession with sorrow in her voice. "He said I'm wasting his time."

"He pressured you, didn't he?"

Cheyenne nodded. "To tell you the truth, I don't think I was ready. I was scared, but he said if I want to move out with him I should sleep with him."

"Move out with him?"

"Well, that was when I thought you guys are kicking me out. I thought we could stay in his parent's basement together."

"Honey… You're only sixteen. There's plenty of time for that. And the first time only happens once. It should be something memorable, something you do out of love. Not from pressuring from a needy boyfriend and sneaking around behind your parent's back for just a little quickie on the couch. It should be something romantic."

"Like yours and dad's?"

"Well… Not exactly… Let's just say our wedding night was much more romantic."

"You were pretty lucky that you got Jake, considering that you can only get pregnant one day each month."

Reba sprung upright "Pardon me?!"


	35. Chapter 35

Love by Love – 35

"Isn't it? You can have sex anytime you like and you can only get pregnant one day each month." Cheyenne was a little confused.

"Please tell me that night you did plan to use a protection." Reba gritted. "No, you're wrong, you can get pregnant anytime, every time, sitting down or standing up in the hotel hot tub!"

"Hey honey." Brock came in the room as if he was cued. Reba glanced at him and blushed when she met with his grin. He must have heard the last part of the conversation. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Mother daughter talk, can you please give us a few minutes?" Reba chased him out of the room. Apparently she had to have the 'birds and bees' talk with Cheyenne again. That was close! If she hadn't walked in on them that night, she might just become a grandma!

Once Cheyenne left, Brock returned to the room with a bowl of soup for his wife. "So, how does it go with Cheyenne?"

"Well, she apologized. And we had a little heart to heart talk. And I think we made pretty good progress."

Putting the soup on the table, Brock questioned, "You wouldn't tell me what the fight was all about?"

"Promise me you won't be angry at Cheyenne." Brock nodded, so Reba decided to tell him how she caught Cheyenne making out with Jimmy in the living room. Brock threatened to kick the boy's butt and send Cheyenne to border school. But Reba told him that they had already broken up.

"And what did you guys talking about 'sitting down standing up in the hotel hot tub'?"

She giggled, "You heard that didn't you?"

"Reminded me of a wonderful time we shared."

"And nine months of suffering." She rubbed her pelvis "How did I let you talk me into stop taking my pills again?"

"I'm just charming and you couldn't resist me." Brock spoke with a playful grin.

"Oh yes you are," replied Reba giddily, "but right now I couldn't resist the smell of hot soup. Can I have my soup please?"

"Kiss first." She cupped his face and planted a loving kiss romantically on his lips.

After Reba had heart to heart talk with Cheyenne, the teenager's behavior improved. She didn't shun herself out of the family again. The Hart family went to see the new house together.

"So, what do you guys think?" Reba asked after showing everyone around.

"This house is too big," complained Jake.

"That's why we're buying it." Brock reasoned with his five year-old.

"You like it?" Reba beamed. She felt in love with this house when she first saw it. She showed this house to an old couple just a few years back. The lady of the house recently passed away. Their son decided to sell the house and sent his dad to a nursing home. As bad as Reba felt for the old man, she was glad this house was back in the market when she was looking.

"For one, I like the fact that the next door neighbor is further away, and the bathroom window doesn't align with anyone. Now you don't have to use a thick drape and we can let some light in."

"That's what I like about it too, plus the Jacuzzi tub in the master bathroom and a huge walk-in closet. I'm sold!" Reba looked around their future bedroom and sighed. The master bedroom located on the main floor, facing the backyard. They also had a private courtyard accessible only from the master bedroom. Reba could picture her and Brock lying on a big hammock soaking the moonlight together already. Plus the swimming pool with a little waterfall in the backyard was an added bonus that everyone in the family loved.

"And the fact that it's right next to my favorite golf course is icing on the cake." Brock added. Reba smiled, she too loved the fact that their back yard and the beautiful golf course was only separated by a huge pond. Lord, she loved everything about this house.

"I want the room with the walk-in closet too!" Cheyenne piped up picking the next biggest room of the house.

"Fine, I just want a room that big enough that I could set up my own computer table and a bookcase." Kyra picked out a room for herself. Cheyenne and Kyra's room ended up next to each other and they shared the bathroom that connected the two bedrooms together. Jake got a smaller room down the hall. The nursery was the smallest bedroom of the house. Reba was glad that everyone loved their new home, so she went ahead and closed the deal. Brock was extra happy when he found out that Reba managed to knock over twenty thousand dollars off the asking price.

"How did you do that?" He was amazed. "Did you distract him with those?" Brock glanced at her V-neck line blouse under her gorgeous black suit.

Reba rolled her eyes; "I did a little research and found out that the owner of the house was desperate to sell the house to pay off his debts he acquired at the race track, so I took my chance. And not only that I was able to knock down the price for this house, I was able to sell both our houses for a few thousands more than what we expected. Hey, I'm not one of the best real estate agents because of my pretty face and hot body."

"But if you could pull the business card out of your cleavage like the way Dolly does, I'm sure you'll be thee best real estate agent in town," teased Brock. Reba shook her head, rolled her eyes and ignored him.

They chose a beautiful Saturday to move in. Brock wouldn't let her lift anything heavy. He wouldn't even let her come into the house when he was painting. He said the smell of paint fumes could harm the baby. He was such a loving husband.

"How many rooms does this new home have?" Jake still thought it was too big. Everything around him looked gigantic.

"Well," picking his son up in his arms, Brock explained walking from room to room with Reba following them. "There's five bedrooms, the big one for mom and dad, one for Cheyenne, one for Kyra, one for you and one for the baby. And we have four and a half bathroom."

"Half a bathroom? Where's the other half?" Jake was surprised.

"No, honey, half bathroom is the bathroom with no shower, the one near the living room" explained Reba. The doorbell rang, Reba rushed to the door and found a slim blond behind it. "Hey Barbra Jean. Come on, in"

"I just want to welcome you to the neighborhood. Man your house is much bigger than mine!"

"We had to sell our two houses to buy this one. Would you like a tour?" Barbra Jean nodded. "Jake, honey, would you please take Henry and showed him your room while mommy gives Barbra Jean a tour?" Jake and Henry had grown to be best friends, they were only a few months apart, and Barbra Jean brought Henry over to play with him all the time. Now that they only lived a few houses apart, they would definitely have more time to play together.

The two friends were catching up with each other's life while Brock continued to arrange the furniture.

"Shouldn't you help him?" Barbra Jean questioned

"He wouldn't let me lift anything heavy. He's afraid that it might harm the baby" Reba showed her friend the kitchen and grabbed a tub of ice cream in the process.

"What baby?" Barbra Jean confused.

Smiling, Reba replied, "The one I'm carrying. Thirteen weeks along now."

"You're pregnant?" Barbra Jean jumped up and down as she pulled Reba into a tight hug.

"Can't breathe, I need air," cried Reba. Barbra Jean let her go and mumbled, sorry.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you Reba. I wish my life is half as good."

"Why would you say that?" Reba motioned her friend to sit down on a high chair by the beautiful granite kitchen counter.

"I think Blake's still in love with his ex."

"You know, you say that every time you have a fight with the man. It's getting old."

"I'm serious Reba. We even talked about divorce."

"Three years ago, you kicked him out of the houss. You went to see a marriage counselor then you took him back in. Then you had a fight and you were going to divorce him and move to Little Rock, then you changed your mind when he said you're the love of his life so you decided that you were meant to be together and now you're talking divorce, again. Boy, your marriage is sure a roller coaster ride." Barbra Jean sighed. She stole the spoon from Reba's hand and started eating her ice cream. "Barbra Jean, that's mine!" Reba snatched it back. "You don't take the ice cream tub from a pregnant woman! It's like stealing a lollipop from a baby!"

"But I need some comfort food!"

"You worked so hard for that body, don't ruin it."

"Fine! Gosh, you're so mean when you're pregnant!" Barbra Jean sighed in frustration. She stayed around and chatted with Reba until it was almost dinner time. Before saying good bye, she decided to ask, "Reba... Do you think Rebecca still loves him?"

"You want my honest opinion?" Barbra Jean nodded "I'd say yes. Only a few times that I saw them together, but I could see that she still has feelings for him. And the way you told me about how they still care for one another, I'd say neither of them have moved on."

"Then I should get out of their way, right?"

"Doesn't mean she'll take him back though." Barbra Jean nodded in understanding and she closed the door behind her. Reba shook her head feeling sympathy for her friend. It wasn't easy to stay happily married when their married life wasn't starting out with love.

"Brock..." Reba lay on her tummy resting her chin on her hands watching her husband spread out on the bed exhausted from arranging the furniture all day.

"Yes?"

"We do love each other, right?"

"Of course we do. Why do you ask?"

"Nothing. Just want to hear that every once in a while."

Smiling, Brock rolled to his side facing her. "Hear what? I love you?"

"Yeah, that." Reba did the same and faced him. Brock then rolled her on her back, pinning her onto the mattress.

"I love you, I love you, I love you." He said between kisses.

Encircling her arms around his neck, and deepened the kiss intimately and passionately, Reba replied, "I love you too."


	36. Chapter 36

**Love by Love – 36 **

"Sweetheart, what are you looking for?" Brock saw her going through every cabinet in the kitchen and groaned that the kitchen was too big and she couldn't find what she was looking for.

"Syrup."

"It's on the table."

"Not that syrup. I want maple syrup." Reba grit her teeth, still continuing to search.

"It states here that it's 'maple-flavored syrup'. What's the difference?" Brock puzzled.

"It's different! I want maple syrup, not artificial favored syrup!"

"I don't think we have it."

"Then you'll have to go buy it!"

"Now? It's almost 11 o'clock."

"I don't care if it's one o'clock in the morning, I'm hungry!"

"Alright, I'll see if I can get some from the supermarket. If they don't have 'real' maple syrup, will you just take the one we have now? And I'll see if they sell the 'real' one at an organic store."

"Are you mocking me?" Reba marched toward him.

"I'm going!" Brock hurried out of the house before he got hit. Experiences taught him not to argue with his pregnant wife. Luck was on his side; he was able to return home with what she wanted. However, Reba still didn't seem satisfied. She once again was searching through the kitchen cabinets. "What are you looking for now?"

"Peanut butter."

"It's on the counter."

"I want the chunky one."

"You should have told me when I went hunting for the syrup!" Brock groaned grabbing his car keys and went to the store again. Once he returned, he discreetly rolled his eyes when Reba was looking for some bread.

"Ah, here it is!" Reba was happy. Brock too was glad that she was happy with the type of bread they had. She spread chunky peanut butter on one slice and maple syrup on the other. She made herself a sandwich. "Mmm…."

"Well, that's the sound I love to hear." Brock teased mischievously.

Ignoring his suggestiveness, Reba offered, "Want some?"

"I think I'll past." Brock smiled, admiring his wife enjoying her sandwich. She was almost sixteen weeks along and her belly started to show the baby bump. "What are you doing?"

"Scratching, my tummy itches." Her skin around her middle became tight as the baby grew. Plus, eating two sandwiches and a huge glass of milk expanded it a little.

"Don't scratch, you'll have stretch marks. Put some lotion on it."

"Since when did you become an expert on skin care?" Reba snickered.

"Since I turned 40 and my wife still looks like she's in her late 20s," mumbled Brock, grabbing her hand. "Come on, I'll help put some lotion on your tummy."

"Aww, how sweet."

"Yeah well, I like touching your skin." That made two of them, 'cause Reba loved it too when he touched her skin.

Brock made it a habit of rubbing the lotion on her belly. He enjoyed seeing her belly grow, because it meant the baby was growing too. He never got tired of it. "When will we know if we have a son or a daughter?"

"My appointment is in two weeks. So we'll find out in two weeks." She replied, eating her sandwich in bed. "You want a boy or a girl?"

"We already have a boy together, it'd be nice to have a girl together."

"But we already have two girls."

"I know, but one is yours and one is mine, I want one that's ours."

"Please never ever say that in front of the girls, you'll hurt their feelings!" Reba grit through her teeth.

"I know, I know, and I love them both. Let's just say I want a baby girl this time."

"What if we have another boy?"

"Then we'll try for another one."

"Are you kidding me? What am I? A baby-making machine?" Reba piped up.

"No, not once have I ever thought of you as a baby-making machine, although I love making babies with you. I just like having a big family."

"I love making them too, but we're having four. Don't you think we've already exceeded the quota?"

"Tell you what, let's forget about having another baby and let's focus on this one for now, okay?"

"Okay. 'Cause seriously, if we have anymore, people are gonna think we're catholic."

Brock chuckled and kissed her cheek. "So, you say you love making babies?" He smiled mischievously into her eyes.

Reba arched her brow, questioning rhetorically "What you have in mind?" Brock answered her question with a long passionate kiss.

Early in one morning when the couple were sound asleep in each other's arms. Cheyenne woke every one up by a loud scream. Reba shot out of bed, followed by Brock. They grabbed each other's robe in panic. Once they got themselves covered, they ran to Cheyenne's room.

"Cheyenne! Are you all right?" Reba pounded on the bathroom door. Cheyenne opened the door crying.

"I got a huge zit on my forehead!"

"Oh for the love of God! That's it? You screamed like the sky is falling because you have a barely visible zit on your forehead? You almost give me a heart attack!" Reba hollered.

"It's a big deal, mom. I can't go out in the public looking like this!"

Brock sighed heavily, "Can you deal with her? I'm going back to bed."

"Me too!" Kyra followed Brock

"Me three!" Jake left to his room, leaving just Reba dealing with Cheyenne alone.

Glancing at a clock, Reba yawned. "It's six o'clock, what are you doing up so early on a Saturday?"

"My friends in drill team and I are going to the theme park. I got up early to make sure the outfit I picked out last night was still the one. But I can't go now with this gigantic zit on my forehead." Cheyenne cried, literally.

"Honey, it's barely even there!"

"See, you see it too!"

"I wouldn't have noticed it if you didn't constantly point it out." Reba sat down on Cheyenne's bed and let out a heavy sigh.

"What am I gonna do, ma, it's embarrassing." Cheyenne wrapped her arms around Reba's waist and buried her face in her chest.

"Tell you what, why don't we go to the pharmacy. We'll get one of those zit-zappers and concealer. No big deal. You are half Lori-Ann, you'll find away to cover it up. Trust me."

Cheyenne nodded. "Okay, but you're gonna shower first right? 'Cause you smell like dad."

Rolling her eyes, Reba quipped, "Of course I smell like your dad. I slept with him, who do you expect me to smell like, Mel Gibson?"

"Eww..." Cheyenne made face hearing Reba's blunt remark.

Reba went to her room and took a shower before taking Cheyenne out to a pharmacy. They were gone for hour and ended up coming back home with a handful of stuff.

"Well, I'm off to pretty up!" Cheyenne giddily skipped to her room happy with the things she bought.

"I thought you just went for some ointment for Cheyenne." Brock commented seeing his daughter carrying bags.

"Bad idea taking Cheyenne to the make up section. She wants lip gloss, then she can't pick which color to buy. Then she wants eyeshadow for every color that matches her outfit. I thought we would never leave."

"I think I changed my mind about wanting another girl, that's a big expense on make-up" Brock remarked.

"Like boys don't have expenses. Hair care products ain't cheap either." Reba pointed out.

Later one afternoon, Brock took Reba to her bi-weekly check up and they also went to the ultrasound to find out the sex of the baby. Unfortunately, luck wasn't on their side.

"Please..." Pleaded Brock opening the front door for his wife, returning home after the appointment.

"No!" Reba stated firmly walking straight to the kitchen to make herself a syrup and peanut butter sandwich.

"What are you guys arguing about?" Cheyenne asked after listening to 'please' and 'no' for a while. "Didn't you just come back from the doctor? How is it? Are we having a baby brother or sister?"

"We don't know yet." Reba answered shortly and started eating her sandwich. Cheyenne looked at her dad, silently asking for more information.

"The ultrasound technician tried to move around, but the baby didn't want to open its legs. So we didn't get to see if it's a boy or a girl."

"We'll find out eventually." Reba said nonchalantly. She finished her sandwich and put the dirty dish in the sink.

"Come on, Reba. Can we go again?"

"No"

"Please..."

"Is that gonna continue for another fifteen minutes? I have my homework to finish you know." Cheyenne complained when her parents started that again.

"You? Do your homework without being told?" Reba was surprised. She was teasingly looking out the window. "Did I just see a pig fly?"

"Okay, I'm gonna go do my homework in Kyra's room." Cheyenne grumbled taking her stuff and walking up the stairs. Brock still stared at her with puppy dog eyes.

"Don't give me that look. I'm not gonna go check again, so you'll have to wait until he or she's born."

"Why not?" Brock frowned

"You know how often I have to go to the bathroom when I'm pregnant? And to hold my bladder full until the ultrasound was over is torture!" Reba hissed.

"You really don't want to know what we're having?"

"I only want to know what we're having for dinner," stated Reba.

"After you just finished your sandwich? And you also have two bars of ice cream on the ride back home."

"And your point being?" Reba fiercely glared at him.

"Nothing, dear." Brock backed off a little.

"Look honey. I'm as curious as you are about our baby, but if we don't know the sex of our baby, big deal? What difference will it make if we know now or later? We already have everything we need for when we had Jake: the crib, the change table, the car seat. Not like we'll buy everything new according to the sex of the baby."

"It will make the difference when I paint the room."

"Go with canary yellow, or light green. Chose a neutral color and not pink." Reba mustered.

Brock face lit up, "Not pink? Are we having a boy?"

"I don't know. We went to see doctor together, didn't we?"

"I thought you have some type of intuition that you can tell if you're carrying a boy or a girl."

"Well, I don't know. I just don't want pink. That's all." Reba then smiled mischievously. "But do you know what I want?" She ran her finger along his shirt collar, brushing against his skin just a little.

Brock grinned, he knew that smile and that seductive manner, he knew exactly what she wanted. This pregnancy had driven her so emotional and needing for attention. "We've done it four times this week and it's only Tuesday. Are we trying for some type of record?" He teased.

"Blame it on your baby. This baby's been driving me crazy, hungry and... well..." Reba whined rubbing her belly.

"No, no. I'm not blaming anyone nor I was complaining." Brock chuckled pulling Reba into a hug. "But Kyra would come back from her practice soon and I think we should go pick up Jake from Barbra Jean's. And later tonight, I can take care of you."

"Okay," said Reba pulling him down by his shirt collar and kissing him passionately.

"Hmm..." Brock forced himself to brake the kiss. "Didn't we just agree to wait till tonight?"

Groaning in dissatisfaction, Reba replied "Fine! After I gave birth, it'd be my turn to say no!"

"I didn't say no, I said not yet." Brock immediately corrected his wife.

"Six of one, half a dozen of the other. C'mon, let's go pick up Jake and make dinner. I'm starving." Brock decided it was better for him not to remind his wife how much she had eaten today. After all, he didn't want to be cut off dinner too!


	37. Chapter 37

Love by Love – 37

When Reba was twenty-two weeks pregnant, she started to grow uncomfortable. She could hardly find the perfect position to sleep throughout the night. Her baby bump was now visible without a doubt and it was like a hand magnet. When she was pregnant with Jake, she didn't mind being touched, but not with this one. She got cranky if someone thought they could just put their filthy hands on her belly and try to feel if the baby moved. Especially men. Some guy at work thought it would be okay to just rest his hand on her stomach. She yelled at him, unless he's the father of her child, he had no right to lay his finger on her.

"Hey honey," greeted Brock seeing Reba coming back home from work.

"Don't you 'hey honey' me!" Reba was grumpy.

"Okay... Hard day at work?" Brock tried to butter her up by leading her to the sofa and helped massage her shoulders.

"I yelled at a client today."

"But you've never yelled at a client before," commented Brock.

"I've never literally kicked you on the butt either, but that can change." Reba hissed.

Squeezing her shoulders and kissing her on the top of her head, he apologized, "Alright, I'm sorry. No more interruptions. Tell me about your day."

"Well, I showed a house to newlyweds, and instead of looking at the house they kept asking me about my pregnancy. They said they are trying to get pregnant too. I tried to steer the conversation toward the house but all they wanted to hear was how I feel about being pregnant. Then the woman asked if she could put her hand on my stomach, I said sure. Then the baby started to kick and she thought it would be okay if her husband touched my stomach too. So I yelled at them." Reba explained tiredly.

"And did they buy the house?"

Reba glared at him. "Would you spend a few hundred-thousand buying something from the person that is suppose to be selling it to you, but yells at you instead?" She let out a heavy sigh "Dolly sent me home early."

"Aww, you poor thing. Tell you what, why don't I go to the bedroom and draw you a nice warm bath?"

"You're being so nice to me today. Okay what did you do wrong? Are you cheating on me? What's the tramp's name?" Reba turned her face sharply and stared at him demanding the answer.

"Honey, I'm not cheating on you. There's no one I swear! But I know you didn't have much sleep at night and you had long day at work. I'm just worried about you. I love you."

"Aww... I'm sorry I yelled at you." Reba cupped his face and planted a small kiss on his lips. "You're right. I'm tired and I'm hungry too. This baby is making me eat every fifteen minutes; I'm gaining almost two pounds just this week. I don't want to be fat!" Cried Reba on his shoulder.

"Honey, you're not fat. You can't be fat. You're not built that way." Brock just acknowledged that each pregnancy was different and this one wasn't easy to deal with. Nevertheless, he still took good care of her.

"What are we having for dinner?" Reba questioned after just crying because she thought she was fat a few minutes ago. However that wasn't the first time it happened. Reba would complain that she was getting fat, but when someone mentioned about the amount of food she ate, she would respond with 'shut up, I'm eating for two!'

"What do you want to eat?" Brock asked smilingly.

"Chinese buffet." Reba answered with a huge beautiful grin.

"Alright, we'll all go to the Chinese buffet for dinner."

She licked her lips and closed her eyes dreaming about food. "Yum…"

"You look so adorable when you do that. Are you sure it was food that you're thinking about?" He teased and kissed her lovingly.

"What if I wasn't thinking about food?" She winked. Well there were so few things in her mind lately: very few. Brock didn't mind that at all though, in fact, he loved how she was all over him and showing her affections. Reba wasn't the type that demanded so much consideration and wanted to be the center of his attention. So now that she seemed to be, he enjoyed every minute of it. Sometimes, she even pretended to be helpless. But he loved being her hero.

Brock was relieved that Reba seemed to forget about her hard day at work. That was another thing he noticed too, she was so forgetful with this pregnancy. Reba would get frustrated about being absentminded, and then she would forget about what she was forgetting and began to look for something to eat if she wasn't looking for something to eat, she would seek for Brock's undivided attention. Brock started to amuse himself to see what Reba would forget each day. He kept an eye on her thought to make sure she didn't forget anything important, such as leaving something on the stove unattended.

"Hmm..." Reba stared into the refrigerator already forgetting what she was looking for. She tapped her chin with her thumb, thinking. "I shouldn't have stopped at the washroom before coming to the kitchen." Reba mumbled to herself.

"Didn't you come in here to make yourself a cup of hot chocolate?" Kyra remarked. Reba looked at her a little confused. "You came in here and said that you're gonna make a cup of hot chocolate and you asked me if I wanted some, I said no, then you went to open the fridge."

"Right, hot chocolate!"

"Were you this forgetful when you pregnant with me mom?"

"Well... Sort of... One time I was going to call Terry to pick me up for lunch, but for the life of me, I couldn't remember my home phone number. And one time I was suppose to pick up my dry cleaning on my way back home from work. I picked up the dry cleaning alright, but instead of going home, I drove back to the office." Reba snickered at the incident.

Kyra laughed too. "What about when you pregnant with Jake?"

"With Jake I wasn't as forgetful. When I was pregnant with Jake, I was friendlier toward people, well except Brock. He bugged the heck out of me. But this time he doesn't bug me one bit, but other people do."

"Oh well, I guess I wouldn't understand why until I get pregnant myself," commented Kyra closing the book that she was reading. "Anyway, I'm off to bed. Good night mom" She gave Reba a hug.

"Good night honey."

"Don't forget your glass of milk" Kyra thought it was funny to mess with her mom a little and that got Reba stop and think for a while!

Besides being absentminded, jealousy also got a hold of her. She would be sullen and sulky every time she saw Brock talk to a woman, no matter who that woman was. She glared at her boss Dolly when she came to say hi to Brock when he picked her up from work for her doctors appointment.

"Would you quit winking at him?" Reba hissed. Dolly was a flirt and Reba had gotten used to it. But this time it drove her insane.

"I think we better go." Brock took her hand and pulled her out of the office before she yelled at Dolly and might accidentally getting fired. "Honey... She just came over to say hi. She always does that."

"But I don't like it." Her jealousy had driven her and Brock insane. She hated to be this way, but every time she saw Brock was talking to someone pretty or not pretty, she would be anxious that he would leave her to be with that woman.

"I can't help it, Brock, you're too good looking!" Reba burst out when they came home after her regular check up. She caught Brock talking to a nurse while she was talking to her doctor and the nurse was giddy. Brock said that he just told the nurse about how they were listening to the baby having hiccups. He never heard that before. He didn't flirt with the nurse.

"Well, I'm flattered. But honey, I would never leave you. I love you so much and you know that."

"I know, but I really can't help it. I don't want you to talk to any woman, especially to Barbra Jean!" Reba mustered.

"Why Barbra Jean? She's your best friend."

"If she can steal someone else's husband, she could steal my husband too. So I don't want you to talk to her." Reba moped.

"Barbra Jean would never do that to you. She loves you."

"Hey, I'm taking every precaution."

"You are being unreasonable."

"You're taking her side? You're my husband, you suppose to take my side!"

"I'm not taking anyone's side. I'm just telling you that you are being unreasonable. Barbra Jean has done nothing but be nice to us. She helps take care of Jake when we have to go to doctors appointments. You love eating those syrup and peanut butter sandwich. She went and ordered 'real' syrup for you from Vermont. And this is how you thank her? By accusing her that she would steal your husband?" Reba still sulked. Brock knelt down in front of her. "Honey... I love you. I will not leave you or cheat on you with anyone. I don't want to lose you. And I know this is just your hormone that's driving you insanely jealous. But can you try to control yourself a little? Especially to Barbra Jean and Dolly. These two ladies would be the last person on earth that would do anything to hurt you."

"Alright fine. I'll try." Reba said sullenly, but trying to cheer up.

Thirty weeks went by and the baby would soon be introduced to the world. Brock had the nursery painted in a lightest shade of green. He also trimmed the border with cute little birds and butterflies wallpaper. Reba supervised what Brock had done and she was pleased with the result. She couldn't wait until the baby was born. Brock was dying to know the sex of the baby and he managed to convince her to go for another ultrasound.

"So did you find out?" Cheyenne showed her excitement. Kyra too perked up silently waiting to hear the news.

"We saw the baby's was sucking its thumb. It was the cutest thing!" Reba murmured proudly.

"Its?" Kyra puzzled.

"Well, we still don't know if it's a boy or a girl." Brock grumbled.

"Okay, I went shopping with Kyra last week and I found this cute little dress. So I hope you're having a girl." Cheyenne pulled out a cute little pink dress from a bag. "Or dad is not gonna like it if I put this on our little baby brother."

"Don't put that on your little brother!" Brock warned.

"But I already bought it. Don't worry, I'll take it off him before you come home." Cheyenne comment giggling. "'Come on, Kyra, let's go shopping for some more." With that she dragged Kyra out to the mall. Brock yelled 'buy something unisex!' after them.

"Let me tell you, if this baby is a girl, she ain't gonna be 'easy' when she grows up." Smirking, Reba commented. She rubbed her belly where she just felt the kick.

"What if it's a boy?" Brock asked wrapping his arms around her and put his hands on top of hers. Reba moved her hands on top of his and placed his hands where the baby kicked. Brock loved feeling the baby moving beneath his hands.

"Then maybe he's just shy."

"Hey, he's my son. Nothing to be shy about!" Brock piped up. Nevertheless, he still hoped for a girl.

Reba playfully rolled her eyes and giggled. Well, looked like they would have to wait until she gave birth after all.


	38. Chapter 38

**Love by Love – 38**

Reba flipped through the channels with one hand in a bucket of popcorn that balanced on her big belly. She was thirty-five weeks along, and she could give birth at any day now. She had everything prepared. Brock had arranged some time off to be with her after giving birth. Right now, all she had to do was wait for the big day.

"Hey Reba." Barbra Jean came into her friend's house without knocking. Reba just gave her a quick glance before turning her attention back to the TV. "Man, every time I see you, you're always shoving things in your mouth."

"Shut up, I'm eating for two!"

"That line will only work for few more weeks, so yeah, milk it while you still can."

"What do you want, Barbra Jean?" Reba asked not really needing an answer. She continued flipping through the channels.

"Where's Brock?" Barbra Jean looked around.

"Why do you ask? Are you seeing him?" Reba piped up angry. "I'll kill you, you know."

"Oh phuleeze! Will you cut that out?" Cried Barbra Jean.

"I'm just kidding." Reba mumbled and suddenly sat up straight, well as straight as she could. "Unless you're really seeing him then I'm dead serious that I'll kill you." Barbra Jean rolled her eyes annoyingly. "Alright, I'm sorry. Hormone. Brock is still at work; it's his last day before paternity leave. He has to clear up some paperwork I guess." Glancing at the clock, Reba continued, "But he should be home soon."

"And you haven't got ready?"

"For what?" Reba arched her brow, puzzled.

"Duh? He's taking you out for a romantic weekend getaway before the baby is born. That's why I'm staying here for a weekend." Barbra Jean was going to laugh at her friend's forgetfulness, but the look on Reba's face told her that she was never aware of it. "Didn't Brock tell you?"

"I'm sure if he did, I would remember that!" Reba immediately set the popcorn tub aside and tried to get off of the sofa.

"Or I wasn't suppose to tell you? Oops… Act like you know nothing 'cause I might have just ruined his surprise."

"Would you just help me out of the seat? I have to go get ready. I haven't packed and I don't know what to wear!" Reba began to panic. She tried to rock from one side to another getting up from her seat. Barbra Jean was a little anxious, she just accidentally spoiled her surprise. "Oh for crying out loud, would you stop weeping and get me out of this stupid chair?"

"Oh no you don't! You're gonna sit here and pretend that you know nothing about Brock's romantic getaway!" Barbra Jean pushed Reba back down on the couch and wouldn't let her leave.

"But I gotta go get dressed and pack!"

"I'm sure Brock had that taken care of."

"But-"

"Sit and zip it!"

Reba crossed her arms and pouted. She didn't have to wait long before Brock came back from work. Before he even have a chance to say hi, Reba burst out. "Barbra Jean told me you're planning a romantic getaway for this weekend!"

"Oh you blabber mouth!" Barbra Jean groaned. Reba childishly stuck her tongue out to Barbra Jean.

"Thank you very much, Barbra Jean," quipped Brock. "Anyway, honey, why don't you go get changed and I'll go pack your stuff." As he helped his wife up, he had just noticed. "And make sure you wear matching shoes, left and right I mean."

"Oh that? I put one on and sat down, put the other side on and realized that I got a wrong shoes. But I was too exhausted to change it. And I figured, I don't plan to go out anywhere, who cares if I got two different pair of shoes on?" Reba mustered swaggering to her room to get changed. Brock and Barbra Jean tried to hold their laughter. Brock had their suitcase packed in advance, so all he needed right now was his wife; who didn't seem to be ready anytime soon.

"Honey, are you done yet?"

"No, You won't tell me where we are going and I don't know what to wear!" Cried Reba in her walk-in closet.

"It's maternity clothes you're wearing, how many options do you have?" Brock mumbled.

Putting her hands on her hip, Reba glared at him. "Excuse me?"

"Nothing, just put on something comfortable, okay hun?"

Reba pouted and blew air out of her nose a little unsatisfied. Nevertheless, she put on a dress that she thought it was the most comfortable. Once she was ready, they said good bye to the kids and thanked Barbra Jean for taking care of them while the couple were gone for a weekend. Brock took them to a nice dinner first before continuing to drive down south.

"Here we are." He opened the door for his pregnant wife and helped her out of the car. A smile immediately spread across Reba's face when she recognized where they were: Galveston, their honeymoon suite. Brock reserved the very room they spent their wedding night a few years back.

"If I wasn't pregnant, I would have pounced on you for this wonderful surprise." Reba commented with sweet gleam in her eyes.

"You can still give me a hug." Brock put their suitcase down and parted his arms waiting for her to walk in. Reba graciously stepped in his embrace and held him tight. She loved him so much words could not describe her feelings. They both stood in silence indulging the love that flow between the two of them. The romantic getaway started of so sensationally. Until the next day when Brock took her to the beach.

"You are the meanest husband!" Cried Reba. "You take me here so you can see women in their bikinis because I'm fat? Why don't you just take me to rock climbing? That would be less cruel."

"No honey, I'm taking you here so you can relax."

"How can I relax seeing these women wearing almost nothing, compared to how huge I am!" Reba turned around going back to the hotel.

"You're bearing a child. You're not huge." Brock followed his wife, trying to change her mind.

"Oh, c'mon, I can't even see my own toes!" Reba looked down to prove her point. "Which reminded me, I haven't cut my toe nails and some sand got stuck in them. How am I suppose to clean them now?"

"Alright fine, we'll go back to the hotel and I'll help you cut your toe nails. But later this evening, we'll go walk along the beach together, okay?"

"Okay, after those Victoria Secret models leave," murmured Reba. Brock discretely glanced at those 'Victoria Secret models' and he chuckled. They weren't models, they looked like they were just a group of college students. They were thin alright, but to Brock, he preferred the curvy figure Reba had, before pregnancy.

"I think you're more attractive than they are." Brock praised sincerely. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kissed on the top of her head. "That's why I could never take my mind off of you." She glanced at him from the corner of her eyes with a soft smile at the corner of her lips. Brock always had a way to make her feel better. Brock took her back to their hotel room, they had ocean view suite. Reba was saying they could enjoy the view from the balcony. But instead of watching the beautiful view, she watched Brock cut and file her toe nails with love shone from her eyes.

"Thank you, darlin'." Reba blew him a kiss when her last little pinky was filed. Brock stood up and collected his real thank you kiss.

"You're welcome. You know, walking can help induce labor. Now that you toe nails are cut, will you go to the beach with me?"

"There's also something else we can do to induce labor." Brock grinned when she winked mischievously. Shaking her head from side to side, Reba added. "I'm not comfortable wearing a bathing suit in front of people. Even before I was pregnant. Hey, I didn't complain when you hardly let us leave the room when we came here before, so don't complain when I don't want to leave the room."

"But we were on our honeymoon." Brock whined.

"Are you saying that we have lost our love and passion that we couldn't stay in this room for a weekend and not get sick and tired of each other?" Reba glared at him intensely.

"No dear, hungry? Shall we order some food? We should. 'Cause I'm hungry." Brock took a wise move by steering her mind toward food. It worked. Nevertheless, in the evening, they walked arm in arm along the beach watching the sunset and listening to the sound of the ocean. After the walk, they returned into their room, Brock drew her a bath in a big heart-shape jacuzzi tub. He massaged her shoulders, scrubbing her back. As they were lying in bed, Reba giggled when the baby was kicking. She pointed the visible movement on her tummy to Brock.

"Go back to sleep, mommy and daddy need some time alone." Reba tittered petting her belly where the bump was.

Mumbling, Brock moved his hand on her tummy and following the movement. "You know, I almost want you to never to give birth to this baby."

"Why not?" Reba was a little startle at his odd remark.

"Well, when you're not pregnant, or even when you're pregnant with Jake, you were all 'I don't need you, I can take care of myself' type of woman, but this baby makes you ask for my help. And your eyes would spark every time I do things for you showing your appreciation. And when you rely on me, you make me feel like a hero. I'll miss that after you gave birth and you no longer need me."

"Oh honey..." Reba pulled him to a hug. "Did I always make you feel that I don't need you?" He nodded.

"You're a strong woman, Reba. You can do everything a man can. It scares me knowing that you could live without me. Because, one of these days you'll get tired of me and just kick me out of your life. I don't want that. And when you became pregnant, you change. You rely on me more than ever. And I like that." He poured his heart out to his wife. "To a man, there's nothing more fulfilling than knowing his wife needs him."

"I'll aways need you. I don't think I would be able to do everything myself without your support. And I love you very much. Even if I could live without you, I don't want to," said Reba kissing him passionately, showing him how much she loved him.

Their weekend getaway was as romantic as he thought it would be. He loved spending time taking care of her. Reba was so well rested and relaxed. So relax she felt a contraction start on their way back home.


	39. Chapter 39

Love by Love - 39

Reba nestled the little three week old baby in her arms. Sitting on a rocking chair. Her youngest daughter was peacefully falling back to sleep after she got her stomach full. Reba smiled and pulled the baby away from her chest and buttoned up her nightshirt. She then gently cleaned the baby's mouth with a soft washcloth and put her back in her crib. Still smiling, Reba was thinking back just three weeks ago, they were on their way back from a romantic getaway that Brock so thoughtfully planned. She had contractions. Brock panicked and was anxious to get her to the hospital in time. He drove 100 miles per hour. They got stopped by the police. However when the officer found out, he lead the way for them turning on the siren, making sure to get her to the hospital or she might just give birth in the car. They called her doctor and rushed her to the delivery room. It took her thirteen hours of painful labor before the baby was finally born, since the baby got caught at her pelvis bone. They were going to do a c-section but Reba insisted on a natural birth. When the baby finally came out to the world, Brock shouted from the top of his lungs out of pure joy when the doctor announced 'it's a girl.' Here she was, hers and Brock's little angel, Elizabeth Helene Hart. Reba lightly brushed the back of her fingers against the infant's soft silky red curls mumbling 'good night, my little angel'.

Returning to her bedroom, she maneuvered to the bed without turning on a light since Brock was sleeping. They took turns taking care of Elizabeth at night. If Reba just got up and fed her, Brock would get up next when she cried again to check on her diaper. They were a very good team. Reba sighed contently. She sat on the bed and lay down trying not to disturb her husband. Nevertheless, he felt the warmth of her body so he pulled her close to his. Reba closed her eyes with soft grin still glued on her face falling back to sleep.

Brock woke up with Reba snuggled in his arms. He smiled and kissed her forehead tenderly, getting out of the bed to check on Elizabeth and then prepared breakfast for the older kids. Reba woke up just when the kids were ready to go to school. She accepted hugs and kisses from them shortly before their school bus arrived. Reba crossed her arms and sighed happily. She thanked the Lord every day for the family he gave her.

"I made you some breakfast," said Brock wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her shoulder. With Brock's arms still circled around her, Reba turned around and pecked his lips.

"Breakfast sounds great." The couple sat down at the breakfast table and enjoyed their meal. "I think Elizabeth's hungry too, she's crying." Reba mumbled hearing her infant crying in the distance.

"I'll go check on her, she might just need her diaper changed. You keep eating." Reba sat back down per his gesture. She quickly finished her breakfast. She smiled seeing Brock carrying the baby to the nook. "I changed her diaper, but she's still crying. I guess you're right, she's hungry."

"I'll take her, you can finish your breakfast." Reba took the baby from Brock and sat back down on the chair, getting comfortable.

"After I just changed her diaper? Suddenly I don't feel like having scrambled eggs anymore."

Reba snickered at his comment. She parted her robe and unbuttoned her nightshirt, ready to feed the baby. Brock watched her every move. "She's so gorgeous." Reba mumbled, smiling at her little one.

"So are you." Brock praised and smiled into her eyes when she looked up and met with his gaze. "She's a little redhead, just like you and Kyra."

"I should have known she would be a redhead when she decided that she wasn't ready to come out and held on to my pelvic bone." Reba giggled, "Let's hope she's not too stubborn, or we'll have our job cut out for us."

"Are you trying to tell me that redheads are stubborn? No…" Brock said sarcastically. He laughed when Reba eyed him fiercely. He would have gotten a smack upside his head if she wasn't nursing the newborn. Brock thought she was cute so he leaned over to peck her cheek. Reba gave her attention back to her hungry baby.

"She sure drinks a lot." Reba snickered when Elizabeth opened her eyes and looked at her as if she knew she was being referred to. Reba instinctively held the little baby tighter with all the love.

Baby Elizabeth was much easier to take care of, compared to Jake; Cheyenne had a special bonding with Elizabeth, so she didn't mind taking care of her from time to time. In fact, she loved the girl so much she stole her from Reba.

"Where's Elizabeth?" Reba looked in her playpen and her little six-month old was no longer there.

"Cheyenne was talking to her a minute ago. Apparently they seemed to speak the same language." Kyra mumbled without looking away from her book. Reba nodded in understanding. She went to Cheyenne's room. She smiled when she heard giggles coming out of the room. Cheyenne was playing peak-a-boo with Elizabeth.

"Cheyenne honey, it's time for Elizabeth's lunch."

"Okay, can I feed her, mom?"

Reba nodded with a smile. Cheyenne picked the girl up and carried her to the nook. She gently put her in her high chair. Reba handed her the bowl of cereal she prepared for her baby. Reba let Cheyenne feed her when she snapped a few pictures.

"You love taking her picture, don't you?"

"I do. Babies grow up too fast. Look at Jake, he's six years old now and it was like just yesterday when he screamed from the top of his lungs waking every body up in the middle of the night." Reba murmured petting her daughter's soft red curl. The girl smiled and drooled. She opened her mouth waiting to be fed. Cheyenne fed her another small spoon of cereal. Two spoonfuls later, Elizabeth spit out when Cheyenne tried to feed her some more. Reba decided she had enough to eat and she cleaned her baby up.

"You think she has enough to eat?" Cheyenne was concerned.

Chuckling, Reba replied. "I'll feed her later. Her main source of nutrition is still coming from me."

"How long would you breast-feed her?" Cheyenne asked curiously.

"As long as I still can. And since Elizabeth hates formula, I think it'd be a while before I could stop feeding her." That was the first sign of stubbornness Elizabeth showed. Reba tried to feed her with some formula, but the infant refused to drink, no matter how hungry she was. Reba gave up and fed her. She tried a few times when Elizabeth was five months old since Reba had to go to back to work soon. No luck. Elizabeth didn't mind the bottle, as long as it was breast milk she was having.

Just like every day for the past three months since Brock returned to work, he would come home after work and found his wife feeding the baby. "Hi honey," greeted Brock kissing her lightly on her cheek. He sat next to her resting his arm at the back of her shoulder. "This is just remind me of when you were pregnant and you'd eat all the time. So it seems like we know who's the cause." Brock caressed the little girl's redhead. She smiled at her daddy while feeding.

Shaking her head, Reba snickered. "She stopped drinking a while ago, but when I tried to pull out, she would start sucking again. She just won't let me go. Hmm..." Reba playfully joined her brows together and narrowed her eyes, thinking. "Sound familiar."

Laughing, Brock exclaimed, "That's my girl!"

"Where's Jake? Did you forget to pick him up?" Reba questioned looking at the door for her son.

"I did. Well, Barbra Jean did. Jake would have a camp out at Barbra Jean's house tonight. I'll pack his overnight back and drop it off before we go out to dinner."

"We? Go out to dinner? But I already cooked."

"Kyra and Cheyenne still has to eat. C'mon, we haven't been out together since Elizabeth was born. What do you say, we'll ask Cheyenne to babysit. You and I can go to a romantic dinner. And maybe we could catch a late night movie," suggested Brock playing with her hair, twirling it around his finger.

"That's sound good. But I wish you would have told me earlier so I could prepare some bottles for Elizabeth. Now I don't think I have enough milk left to spare." Reba mumbled handing the girl to Brock while she snapped her nursing bra close. Brock laid a soft towel on his shoulder and tried to burp the baby. They both laughed when Elizabeth let out such a loud burp for a tiny little girl. "She really took a lot from you, doesn't she?"

Chuckling he stated. "That's the sound of appreciation for good food, babe." He then turn his attention to his daughter, "Mommy is a good cook, isn't she?"

"mum mum mum ma..." Elizabeth mumbled in reply.

"Aww..." Reba brought her hands to her chest. Her eyes started to mist.

"That goes into her baby book I assume." Brock teased seeing his wife beaming with joy.

"Of course! Wait until she starts saying dada and tell me how you feel." Reba commented taking the girl from Brock. Elizabeth still continued to repeat 'mum mum mum maa' and blowing her saliva.

"So, back to our conversation about dinner."

"I'd love that, but late night movie maybe out of question since I don't have a bottle prepared for Elizabeth. Cheyenne could give her some apple juice later this evening, but Elizabeth would not drink the baby formula, so we have to be back on time for me to feed her before her bedtime." Reba explained wiping the girl's mouth with a face cloth.

"Alright, we'll just go for dinner. We can go see a movie some other time." They asked Cheyenne to take care of the baby when they were gone, Cheyenne gladly accepted the baby sitting job.

Elizabeth grew up from a little infant to now, a two year old toddler and became the center of attention. She loved her big brother Jake, she followed him around almost everywhere. She loved watching Kyra play music. She would clap happily when Kyra sang her little tea pot song. She loved playing dress up with Cheyenne. She would wear what Cheyenne wanted her to wear and walked around the house showing off to everybody. She loved brushing her teeth with Brock. Every morning Brock would sit her on the bathroom vanity and she would imitate Brock brushing his teeth. Once they were done, they would show off their teeth to each other for a clean smile check. And of course, she loved doing every thing Reba does. Whatever Reba was doing, Elizabeth would say 'me help mummy'. She sure was an angel for every one.

"Honey, I'm home!" Brock called across the room to announce his presence like every day. And just like every day, Elizabeth would run to her daddy and pounce on him for a hug and wet his cheeks with her kisses. Today was no exception, Elizabeth yelled 'daddy!' and ran out of Cheyenne's room; They were playing dress up. Elizabeth had a brand new pair of baby pink Hello Kitty slippers that Cheyenne bought for her, and she was eager to show them to daddy. She held the handrail of the stairs and managed her way down slowly, but she was excited when she saw Brock at the end of the staircase. She began to climb down faster. Sadly, an accident was bound to happen. Cheyenne screamed from the top of her lungs while Brock stood there, mortified. Reba hurried out of the kitchen and her heart was shattered in million pieces when she saw that gravity rolled her little two year old down the stairs...


	40. Chapter 40

Love by Love - 40

Reba darted right at her baby hoping to pick her up. Tears rolled down her cheeks like a waterfall. Elizabeth fell down from the stairs and landed on her back. She cried out in pain.

"Reba sweetheart, we should call the ambulance. Don't pick her up yet just in case we make it worse." Brock instructed trying to keep his wife calm. He was a doctor after all, he was better at controlling the situation. Reba cried even more than Elizabeth did when she saw her daughter screaming in pain. Her heart was torn in pieces wanting to pick her little girl up and comfort her. It killed her that all she could do was just kneel there and watch her daughter cry.

The ambulance arrived to check on the girl, they took her to emergency to have her throughly checked up; including x-ray. To their relief, Elizabeth was doing fine. Except the big goose egg in the side of her forehead, she had nothing broken.

"Mommy..." She hugged Reba as Reba was crying out of relief. She too held her daughter tight and continuously apologized for not be able to hold her earlier. Brock drove them back home. The family was waiting impatiently to see if their little sister was doing all right. Elizabeth buried her face at the crook of Reba's neck, refusing to talk to anyone. Cheyenne tried to caress her cheek but Elizabeth brushed her hand off and hugged Reba's neck tightly. Cheyenne frowned. She thought it was her fault Elizabeth fell down the stairs.

"Elizabeth isn't in a very good mood right now, she'll feel better."

"No!" The little girl disagreed.

"I think maybe we should put Elizabeth in bed. She had a long day today." Brock stated. Reba carried Elizabeth to her room and changed her in to pajamas. But when Reba was going to tuck her in she held on to Reba tight.

"What's matter, baby?"

"Mommy here." Elizabeth pat on the small empty space next to her.

Smiling, Reba asked, "Do you want me to sleep with you tonight?" The toddler nodded. "But your bed is too small for me." Elizabeth frowned and started to tear up. "I tell you what, why don't we go to my bedroom, you can sleep with mommy and daddy tonight. Do you like that idea?" Elizabeth beamed. Reba carried her to the master-bedroom, and set her down in the center of the bed. Brock eyed Reba with silent question. Reba waited until the girl fell asleep before she answered Brock. "So we can keep an eye on her tonight. Poor girl, she fell so hard."

"I was trying to catch her, but I wasn't fast enough." Brock felt guilty too that he could see their baby running toward him, he should have made an effort to get closer to her. Now that the moment of shock had subsidize the couple held on to each other thinking how close they were to lose the baby. If only she fell head first, she may have broken her neck. They consoled each other and thanked heaven that their little girl was all right.

Reba woke up in the morning feeling pressed. Elizabeth had her upper half on Reba's tummy and her legs was rested across Brock's chest. She couldn't help but snicker. Reba gently lift the girl up and put her in the right position between her and Brock. Brock noticed the movement, he opened his eyes lazily. Reba brought her forefinger to her lips gesturing Brock to remain quiet. Once her head found the pillow again, the girl curled up with her back pressing Reba's chest. Reba kissed her head tenderly. She saw the swollen spot on the side of Elizabeth's head. She lightly brushed her thumb on it. Reba sighed. She glanced at the clock; it was about the time she got up and got the kids to go to school.

"Keep an eye on her okay? Don't let her fell of the bed." Reba told her husband. Brock nodded and wrapped his arm on the girl falling back to sleep. Reba scoot out of the bed putting her rope on and went to prepare breakfast for the kids.

"Mom." Cheyenne came into the kitchen and sat on a stool.

"Morning Cheyenne." Reba took a glance at her step-daughter and looked back at the stove.

"How's Elizabeth?"

"She's still sleeping. She woke up once last night saying her head hurt. I gave her a baby aspirin and put an ice pack on her bulge. She was peevish a little, but I think she'll be all right." Reba explained taking pancakes out of the pan and rested them on a plate.

"I'm sorry about what happened mom, I-"

"Did you push her off the stairs?" Reba cut her off.

"No!" Cheyenne exclaimed.

"Then it's not your fault. The accident was bound to happen. Brock said Elizabeth was excited to see him back and tried to run. She stumbled over her own leg." Reba consoled Cheyenne. She knew how much Cheyenne loved her little sister.

"But she seemed to be angry at me." Cheyenne murmured. Before Reba had chance to disagree. Brock came in the kitchen with Elizabeth in his arm. She was wearing her new Hello Kitty slippers that Cheyenne bought for her. She also had a little pink Hello Kitty robe that Cheyenne also bought for her previously. Well, Reba bought it, but Cheyenne was the one selecting.

"Elizabeth saw her boo boo in the mirror when she was brushing her teeth. She wants you to kiss it better." Brock stated as the girl leaned over to her mommy. Reba took her from Brock.

"Aww, you'll feel better soon sweetie," said Reba tenderly kissing the girl's bruise. Elizabeth then spotted Cheyenne. She struggled to get out of Reba's arm, so Reba put her on her feet.

She walked to Cheyenne and pointed at her forehead. "She-anne, boo boo."

Cheyenne thought Elizabeth blamed her for the bruise, she quickly apologized "I'm sorry, Elizabeth. I-"

"Cheyenne." Reba called. She then explained with a grin, "She just wants you to kiss her boo boo." That put a smile back on Cheyenne's face knowing that her little sister wasn't mad at her. Elizabeth seemed to forget how she got a bulge on her forehead, she still walked up and down the stairs, but this time all grown ups kept an eye on her. She asked every one to kiss her boo boo; mommy, daddy, Cheyenne, Kyra, Jake, Barbra Jean and Henry.

"When would she stop asking us to kiss her bruise?" Questioned Barbra Jean after the girl came over to collect her kiss.

Laughing, Reba replied. "Whenever it disappear, I guess."

"It's barely visible now."

"Well she just wants a little attention." Reba looked at her daughter who played with her blocks lovingly. Elizabeth hummed some type of a tune. She looked up and saw Reba smile at her, she got up and ran to her mommy.

"I love mommy," said the toddler so sweetly wetting Reba's cheeks and lips with her kisses.

"Aww... I love you too sweetheart."

Barbra Jean watched the interaction between Reba and her daughter, her eyes started to water. "I want another one."

Reba narrowed her eyes looking at her friend suspiciously. Barbra Jean and Blake's divorce was finalized close to a year now. From what Reba was understanding, they left on good terms, and Barbra Jean even rooted for him to get back together with his ex. So Barbra Jean was alone for quite sometime now. "Is there anything you want to tell me"

"No nothing. Shall we go to a playground now?"

"Sure." Reba then yelled to the top of the stairs for Jake and Henry. They were playing in Jake's room. Reba got her kids ready and the two friends walked to the playground nearby. Reba tried to ask if there's something bothering her friend, all she got was Barbra Jean was tired of being alone. Jake and Henry raced to the slide. Elizabeth wanted to go with them but she was too little. Reba had to take her to a smaller size playground. She put her little girl in a sandbox with a handful of toys. "Barbra Jean, can you help me watch Elizabeth for a minute? I have to use the facilities." She left once Barbra Jean acknowledged her request. However, when she came out, Elizabeth was playing with another girl and Barbra Jean was talking to someone: a good looking someone.

"She's very cute." The stranger said to Barbra Jean. "She's your daughter?"

"Elizabeth? No, she's my friend's daughter. The little blond boy over there with a big head is my son, Henry" Barbra Jean replied with a snicker. The stranger introduced himself to her and they kept the conversation going until Reba returned. "Here she is." Barbra Jean motioned to Reba who walked closer to them. "This is Reba, my best friend. Elizabeth is her daughter. Reba this is Eric. And that's his daughter, Jen."

"Hi, how do you do?" Reba shook her hand with his. Elizabeth saw her mother came back, she went and grabbed her hand pulled her to sit down and play with her. Reba excused herself to join her daughter, leaving Barbra Jean to have a conversation with Eric. Reba could see sparks fly between her friend and Eric. She smiled. Maybe, he could be the one that her friend was looking for.


	41. Chapter 41

Love by Love – 41

Sitting in Kyra's room, Reba helped her pack for the trip to England. She was so proud of her daughter for earning an invitation to study in England for the summer from her social studies. Her fourteen year-old little birdie was about to temporally fly to a foreign land. She got all emotional.

"Mom, you're crying again," commented Kyra seeing her mom wipe away her tears. "And that's my sock, not a handkerchief."

"Are you sure you want to go? If I learn to speak with an English accent and serve afternoon tea with you every day, would you change your mind and stay?"

"You? Speak with English accent? Some how I think that could be amusing." Kyra giggled.

"Oh, bloody 'ell." Reba tried and mocked an English accent. "See? I can."

She hugged her mom lovingly, trying to butter her up. "I'll only be gone for four months. I promise I'll send post cards."

"You'll e-mail me every day, and call me whenever you can." Letting out a sigh, Reba demanded.

"Dad will complain about the cost of the collect-calls."

"I'll deal with him."

"All right, I'll call whenever I can." Kyra promised, closing her luggage. Still with her eyes misty, Reba helped her daughter carry it down the stairs. Brock drove them to the airport. They said a long good bye until Kyra's flight was ready to leave. She turned around and waved for one last time before disappearing into the airplane with the flight attendant.

"There, there." Brock hugged Reba and tried to comfort her. "She'll only be gone for four months."

"Four long months." Reba whined. "And she's far far away." Kyra was away before when she went on her trip to music camp, but never this long and never this far. Brock pet her back consoling her. Reba wiped her tears on his shoulder. The next morning, Kyra called to tell her that she arrived safely and told Reba not to worry about her. Reba was a little down, especially since the next day Jake would go to a summer camp too.

"Jake are you ready?" Called Brock from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes dad! I'm coming!" Jake answered running down the stairs, following with Reba. "Sorry dad, mom won't let me leave."

"The school bus is here. You better hurry up."

Jake then turned around and gave his mom a huge goodbye. "Bye mom, I'll be home before you know it."

"Bye Jake, behave okay?" She gave her son a kiss on his cheek and watched him run to the bus to join his friend. Henry waved at her; he was going too. "The next thing I know, Elizabeth will be going to summer camp too."

"Well, she's going to preschool in two years." Brock commented.

"Oh no, she won't! She's too young, she's just two years old!"

"Soon she'll be three and next year she'll be four." Brock corrected his wife. "Old enough to go to preschool."

"So unfair. Everybody's leaving." Reba buried her face at the crook of Brock's neck.

"I'm here. I won't leave, never." Brock lifted her chin up and kissed her lovingly, soon the kiss became passionate. He broke the kiss when he saw his daughter coming down the stairs. "Cheyenne's also still here." Darn! He was hoping for some sweet moments with his wife.

"Actually, not this summer," stated Cheyenne. "Van just called and asked me if I want to go to Mexico with him and some of our high school friends."

"Mexico?" Reba perked up.

"No!" Brock refused. He almost shouted.

"Why not?"

"College students that go to Mexico are up to no good!" Brock stated firmly.

"Like what, dad?"

"Yeah Brock, like what? I recall you asked me if I wanted to go to Mexico with you and a handful of friends too when we were in college." Reba crossed her arms and eyed Brock suspiciously. It was their last summer together in college. He asked both, Reba and Lori-Ann, since they were together all the time. Lori-Ann said yes but Reba said no. Although his then 'girlfriend who was on the verge of breaking up with him' was going, but he was a little disappointed that Reba didn't want to go.

"They were..." Brock stumbled when he met with Reba's 'go on' facial expression. "I saw, er, other people... being mischievous." Brock said nervously.

"You mean like getting drunk and knocking up their girlfriends?" Reba asked

"Er, yeah... that sort of thing" replied Brock uncomfortably.

Cheyenne rolled her eyes. "Look dad, I'm an adult now. I can take care of myself."

Leaning over to Brock, Reba whispered, "Yeah, that's what Lori-Ann said too, when I told her she shouldn't go."

"Come on, mom, dad. You trust me don't you? I was good at prom." Cheyenne pleaded. Reba had a very long talk with her before she graduated, making sure Cheyenne understood that woman could get pregnant anytime, not just one day in a month. She was asked to the prom by the football star: Van Montgomery. They were an item not long after Jimmy broke up with Cheyenne. They became high school sweethearts. They were now at the same college. Cheyenne was complaining that they didn't get to hang out together as much as when they were in high school.

"All right fine, you can go. But you better behave!" Brock finally approved. Cheyenne giddily went and packed.

It was a Friday; Cheyenne was just leaving with her friends. Reba put Elizabeth down for a nap. The house was dead silent.

"Boy, when was the last time our house was this quiet?" Brock commented coming back home from work to a silent home. Usually Cheyenne would be on the phone, taking to her friends. Kyra practiced her guitar. Jake played with his Game Cube. Elizabeth would be chitchatting to her 'invisible friend'. But today, he saw just Reba lying on the sofa.

Giggling, she sat up. "I don't even remember." Brock put his suitcase down and joined her on the sofa. "Let's just sit and treasure the sound of silence." She suggested laughingly. Brock wrapped his arm around the back of her shoulder. Reba rested her head at the crook of his neck, leaning against him. They snickered when they both sighed in unison. "You're back early." Reba just noticed the time.

"My last appointment was cancelled. Where's Elizabeth?" Brock questioned nothing seeing his youngest daughter running to him.

"She's taking a nap. We went to the mall today and she was tired from walking around. So I gave her a bath and let her nap." Reba explained playing with the collar of his shirt. "I miss this."

"Miss what?" Brock lowed his gaze, but Reba didn't look up to meet with his eyes. Brock just noticed 'the view' and he was enjoying it. Reba was entering into her 40s now and she still looked as gorgeous as she was when he first met her. She still had ability to take his breath away even when she wasn't trying to do so.

"Just you and me, cuddling." She sighed. "I mean when's the last time we had some type of a romantic moment."

"Last night doesn't count?" Brock remarked with a soft chuckled.

"I mean, the last time we were truly alone was when we went to Galveston, before Elizabeth was born."

"Well, technically, she was with us, plus you had a full stream of hormones." Reba looked up and noticed where he was staring. She closed the gap of her shirt. "Hey! I was admiring them."

"Be serious for a minute will you?"

Grinning, Brock kissed her sensually, starting from her temple, her cheek, her jaw line and her lips. "Honey, it's just you and me now. And didn't you just say you miss us expressing our intimacy?" Brock said planting another sweet kiss on her lips. Reba wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss lustfully. Brock lowered her gently on the couch and snuck his hand between the gaps of her shirt, sensationally caressing her soft curves.

"Shouldn't we take this to the bedroom?" Reba asked nonchalantly with a husky and trembling voice melting beneath him. She gasped for air when Brock nibbled her earlobe and kissed just below her ear. His hand roamed her soft skin under her top, making her moan uncontrollably.

"Why? No one is here but us." Brock said trailing his small kisses down her throat and collarbone. The warmth of his breath made her shiver with desire.

"Hey... Whoa!" Barbra Jean barged in to their house, but didn't quite expect to see her friends 'preoccupied'. Reba tilted her head back looking at the intruder. Brock also looked up from burying his face in her cleavage. They both groaned in frustration and sat up straight adjusting their clothes. "Your kids live here too you know, they could have walked in on you." Barbra Jean commented.

"Cheyenne went to Mexico, Kyra is in England, and Jake went camping with his school. Elizabeth is napping. We were hoping we could have sometime alone. You know, just the two of us." Brock hinted.

"Well, it's the three of us now, what are we doing?"

"Barbra Jean, what we were about to do, we didn't plan for you to be a part of it so, get lost." Reba chased her friend out.

"Hmm..." Brock seemed to be in a deep thought, Reba's eyes widen and her mouth dropped ajar. She pounded Brock's shoulder for having such a dirty thought. "Oow, oww! I was just teasing!" He cried.

"But I don't want to go back to an empty house. Big ol' empty house with a bottle of Jack calling my name." Barbra Jean wept flopping down on the chair.

Reba rolled her eyes; there goes her and Brock's romantic moment. "It's Friday, don't you have a date with Eric?"

"Not today. His late wife mom's coming to visit her grand daughter." Barbra Jean sighed "Oh, but I'm gonna borrow Elizabeth tomorrow."

Reba turned her head sharply to her friend. "Why?"

"So Elizabeth could play with Jen and she'd leave Eric and I alone for a few minutes. Or she'll interrupt us with 'daddy look!' every two minutes."

"She's a three years old. All of them are like that. Elizabeth also likes to get all attention. She wants me to see every thing she does." Just like every mother, Reba was going on and on about how cute Elizabeth was. She forgot about Barbra Jean's request.

"Yes Barbra Jean you can take Elizabeth out to a play date tomorrow." Brock answered for his wife. Despite the fact that Brock kept hinting that he wanted a few moments with Reba, Barbra Jean didn't seem to get the hint.

"I better wake Elizabeth up. If she naps too long she'll stay awake all night." Reba mumbled going to her daughter's room. She came back few minutes later with the sleepy toddler in her arms.

"Daddy!" Elizabeth saw her daddy. She leaned over to him. Brock took her from Reba and sat her down on his lap. "Where were you?" The girl asked cupping his face to make sure he looked at her.

"I went to work, baby." Brock answered pecking the little girl lightly on her lips. Elizabeth told Brock about her day and how much she missed him. She was a little chatterbox. Reba smiled watching the father and daughter play. She glanced at the clock and it was about time to prepare dinner.

"So I assume you want to stay for dinner too?" Questioned Reba to Barbra Jean.

"I was afraid you'd never ask!" She replied following Reba to the kitchen. "You're not mad at me for being here, are you?"

"Nha, that's fine." Reba replied taking chicken out of the fridge.

"Tell you what, I'll take Elizabeth tomorrow and I'll bring her back Sunday evening so you and Brock could have whole Saturday all by yourself." Barbra Jean offered. "It'd be nice to have some one to spend time with at night. Henry's gone to the summer camp. And since I decided to take your advice about taking things slow with Eric, I sleep alone. So you owe me some company!" Reba narrowed her eyes thinking, how did she owe that to her friend. Nevertheless, she thought about letting Elizabeth spend a weekend with Barbra Jean and decided to take her up on it so she'd have some romantic moments with Brock to express their feelings. Sometimes, love just needs a holiday.


	42. Chapter 42

Love by Love - 42

On his way back from dropping Elizabeth off at Barbra Jean's house, Brock stopped at a florist. He picked up a bouquet of beautiful red roses for his wife. Standing there in front of their love nest, Brock placed his hand on the doorknob about to open the door. He changed his mind. He rang the doorbell instead.

"Keep your shirt on!" Reba mumbled hurried to the door wondering who might that be. Standing there beaming behind the giant bouquet of red roses was Brock. "You forgot your keys?"

"I'm picking you up for our date." Brock spoke with a huge smile looking at Reba in her short sleeveless, deep u-neck floral print summer dress. She also wore a gold chain with a cross pendant that Brock gave her on their first anniversary. Reba narrowed her eyes silently wondering what he was up to. "Well... I just want to do it properly. Like back when we were dating again."

Smiling, Reba played along, "Come in. My parents aren't home today" She winked and accepting the flowers and a small kiss on her lips. "Let me put this in a vase, then we can get going." She said before making her way to the kitchen. Humming a tune, she grabbed a vase out of the cabinet. Brock came behind her and encircled his arms around her waist. She trimmed the tip of the roses stems and arranging them in the vase one by one. "Alright, I'm done." Still remained in his embrace, Reba wiped her hands and turned around to face him. "Where are we going?"

"We'll pick up a bucket of chicken, and go for a picnic by the lake. Then we'll go to dinner at a nice restaurant. Maybe see a movie. And we'll end our date with... desert at my place."

"I'd rather us coming back to my place." Reba snickered pecking his lips.

"Hey, the important thing is we're having the desert, and when we're having it, not where we're having."

"Oh you!" Reba playfully pushed his shoulder only to be held on tighter and her lips was captured by his. "Shall we get going?"

Brock stepped back a little and panned his arm to a side. "After you my dear." She pecked his lips one more time before stepping out of his embrace. Brock took her hand and they walked to the garage. He held the door open for her, being a perfect gentleman for her date. It was a bit too early for picnic, Brock took her to a coffee shop first. They sat and enjoy their cappuccino and talking, avoiding the conversation about the kids, and laughing away.

"My favorite moment with you when we were back in college? Hmm..." Reba tapped her chin, thinking. "Ah, I got it. It was a last game of the season when we were in third year, if I remembered it correctly, our team needed a touch-down to win the final, and we had less than five minutes, you made the touch down. Lori-Ann and I were jumping and hugging each other. Then you ran to us, and impulsively, you picked me up in your arms, spinning me around."

Chuckling, kissing the back of her hand, Brock recalled, "I think that could be when Lori-Ann started to see that I had feelings for you."

"What about your favorite moment with me in college?"

"I have so many. But I especially loved playing tennis with you. I loved watching your legs." He winked.

"So, my legs are your favorite body part?"

Grinning mischievously, he moved his chair closer to hers, questioning, "You really want to know what's my favorite part of your body?"

"Tell me."

"Well, I love your eyes. They are sparkle and are so sincere." He kissed both her eyelids tenderly. He then kissed her lips. "And your gorgeous smile."

"Really?"

"Of course, 'cause I'm a dentist." He kidded.

"I was sort of thinking that you'd say something else." Reba twirled her coffee cup back and forth, blushing.

"Well, yeah some other places too, but I can't kiss them in public." That made her blush even more, especially when he whispered. "I'll tell you more and kiss every part of yours that are my favorites tonight."

After their romantic late morning coffee, Brock continued their date by taking her to a park. He stopped and got a small bucket of Chicken for the two of them. Once they get to the park, Reba looked for some isolated area to lay down the mat. Brock placed the picnic basket on it. Sitting Indian-style, he opened a bottle of sparkling apple juice and poured it in two plastic champagne cups while Reba divided the fried chicken, French fries, and coleslaw on to two plates. As they were feeding each other with French fries, Reba spotted a gosling coming their way. Reba gave it a little piece of French fries. Not too long before one gosling became a dozen and two adult geese, that were probably their parents, started honking at her. Reba laughed and screamed when a large group of geese marched toward her demanding food. Brock told her to drop her plate and they ran.

"Gosh that was so many of them!" Reba panted after running a few feet away.

"That'll teach you not to feed wild animals." Brock laughed. "Hey look!" Reba's eyes followed his hands. "Would you like to rent a canoe?"

"Sound like fun, but we should go clean up the mess first." They went back and cleaned up the area. Brock put the picnic basket back in the trunk. They then went and rented a canoe.

"We should have gotten the paddle-boat instead," whined Brock.

"Why? Tired?"

"Not only that, but you're too far away." He pouted.

"Aww, how about we go back to the shore? We can walk around the lake instead." Reba suggested.

"Hey, on our way to the park, we drove past a fairground. And I noticed the circus is in town. Do you want to go?"

"Okay!" Reba was excited. Brock paddled back to the shore and drove them to the circus. They bought tickets to see the show.

Leaning over to Reba, Brock whispered, "Hey, do you remember your hair used to be that big?" He teased pointing to the lion performing on the stage.

"Pfft!" Reba spluttered and smacked his arm with the back of her hand. After the trained animals, the show followed with an acrobatic show and a few triller shows. Reba squeezed her eyes shut when someone was about to ride a unicycle on the tight-robe. She even let out a small squeal burring her face in Brock's chest.

"Sure, you can watch someone stick a two-foot long sword in this mouth down his throat. You can watch someone breathing fire. You don't mind seeing someone put his head into a lion's mouth but you can't bear watch someone on a unicycle."

"I'm afraid of heights!" She gritted. Brock chuckled and held her tight. He also kissed her on the top of her head. Once the show was over, they walked hand in hand through the fair. Waiting for Reba who was using facilities, he bought a bag of cotton candy, eating while waiting.

"Want some?" Asked Brock tearing a handful of cotton candy and put it in his mouth.

"Yes please!" Reba was about to put her hand in the bag, grabbing a chunk of cotton candy, she was caught a little of guard by Brock pressing his mouth on her. "Hmm..." She moaned softly in her throat when his sweet tongue brushed against hers.

"Mmm, mmm, delicious." He complimented.

"Yes it was, but can I have some candy now?" Brock chuckled giving her the bag. He waited until she was finished eating before pulling her to a game booth; a ring toss. Brock was pretty good at it, he managed to win couple of small stuff animals and one big bear.

"This thing is bigger than Elizabeth!" Reba remarked. She quickly covered her mouth and mumbled "Sorry, I slipped."

Chuckling, Brock wrapped his arm behind her shoulder and kissed her temple. "That's okay, I miss her too. It's hard not to talk about the baby when our baby's such a cute little thing."

"She is. Our little angel." Reba beamed. "Alright, no more talking about kids. I promise. It's our little holiday, let's enjoy the rest of it."

"It's almost 7, should we go to dinner?" Brock suggested looking at his watch. Reba nodded in reply. She was getting hungry too since part of her lunch was destroyed by those geese. Brock drove to a romantic dinner and dance restaurant.

"I must tell you, this is the most romantic date ever." Reba murmured resting her head on his chest slow-dancing along with him.

"This is exactly the way I pictured our date would be when we were in college. Simply wonderful" Reba gazed up at him with a silent question. "I had always wanted to ask you out on a date. But it was always such a bad timing. I pictured us, strolling hand in hand along the beach. We'd stop and kiss after every few steps. We'd have a romantic dinner and the dance, just like this. And when I dropped you off after the date, I'd kiss you with a long passionate kiss and then I'd tell you how much I love you."

Reba smiled with her eyes glistened. She pulled him down by his neck and kissed him intimately. "I love you too." She mumbled against his lips. "I really don't want tonight to end." She remarked and sighed heavily when Brock paid for dinner.

"It won't end, we'll make tonight last as long as we want." Brock cheered her up. "Let's go see a movie." He then drove to a drive-in theater.

"This is one of the places that you wanted to take me on a date back when we were in college too?"

"How did you know?" He laughed and pecked her lips lovingly. They then went to a concession to get some popcorn and drinks. They weren't sure if that was a good or a bad idea for coming to see a romantic love story movie in a drive-in after the full day of affection, because instead of watching the screen, they spent time just looking at each other and making out. Well, that was also how Brock pictured it would be. Halfway through the movie, Reba suggested since they weren't watching it anyway, they should go home. Brock put the car into gear without hesitation.

"They sky is so clear tonight." Reba commented looking up. Brock looked up too. "Why don't we go to our garden, and lay a mat there and we can count the stars?"

"I was hoping it's time for desert, but all right, we'll star gaze first." He went and grabbed a bottle of red and two wine glasses. He walked through their bedroom to their small private garden. Handing her a glass of red wine, he sat on the mat and put the blanket behind their shoulders. "How many stars have you counted so far?"

"I lost count, there's too many of them." Reba chuckled sipping her wine. "You want to start counting?"

"I saw two."

"Only two?"

"Yes, they were in your eyes." Brock stared deeply in her eyes. His eyes were also gleamed with love. "Well, now there's million of them." Grinning, he referred to the sparks in her eyes. Reba smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. He rested his head on hers. "I love you, you know."

"I know. And I love you too," replied Reba snuggled closer to him.

"If we weren't already married, I'll definitely propose."

"And I'll definitely say 'Yes'" Snickering, Reba remarked, "It's nice to know that after eight years of married, you hadn't change your mind about marrying me."

Lifting Reba's face up by her chin, he looked intensely into her eyes. Lowering his face down to kiss her and gently laid her down on the blanket, Brock promised, "I wouldn't change that for the world."

"Honey, we're outside." Reba protested weakly when his hands started to fumbled at the zipper of her dress.

"No one will find us. Tonight, we have the world to ourselves. To express our love." Brock said gliding the zipper down. He removed one of the straps off her shoulder and kissed her skin. "I still haven't told you about my most favorite part of your body, haven't I?"

In the privacy of their own property, under the million stars that shone upon them, they treasured every second that they were together. The night endured perfectly with the two lovers indulging their love for one another.

---

A/N I have an M rate extention for this chapter. PM me if you're interested. 18+ only please.


	43. Chapter 43

Love by Love – 43

It was early in the morning, just before the Sun rose above the horizon, Reba found herself waking up in a nice warm comfy bed. She smiled remembering that she fell asleep in his arms after they made love in the garden. Brock must have carried her to bed. Sleeping peacefully on his back next to her was Brock, the love of her life. She rolled over to his side with head propped up on her arm staring at him. She then moved closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder, she clawed her fingers on his bare chest.

"Good morning." Brock mumbled sleepily closing his arms around his lovely wife bringing her closer to his body.

"Good morning." Smiling, she pecked his chin politely. "I have yet to thank you for the wonderful date and fantastic night."

"The pleasure is all mine." Brock returned her soft little kiss with a passionate one.

"Did you bring our clothes in too?" Reba questioned noticing both of them didn't have anything on.

"No, they were still outside." He replied with a sly smile reminiscing the night. "Remember I always complain about having to mow the lawn on that extra patch of land?" Reba nodded, listening. "Well now I have something to keep my mind occupied when I have to mow the lawn in our garden." Reba snickered draping her arm around his middle tightened her embrace a little while sheepishly burying her face in his chest.

Brock sighed contently, recollecting every moment. "Did Barbra Jean tell you when she's dropping Elizabeth off?"

"She said sometime after lunch." Reba replied, running her fingers on his chest. She too was thinking about how wonderful and romantic it was last night to make love under millions of stars shining upon them.

"So that means we have the whole morning together to do what we want?" Brock questioned with a mischievous grin.

Reba looked up to meet with his gaze. "Perhaps. What do you have in mind?"

"Oh, nothing much. I just thought maybe we could get up and shower together." Gently laying her down on her back, Brock suggested. "But first... let's get dirty..."

The morning started out perfectly. They took a shower after getting all dirty. They then helped each other make breakfast and it turned into a food fight.

"Er... hhmm..." Barbra Jean cleared her throat standing at the entrance to the kitchen.

"Mommy? Daddy?" Elizabeth stood by the door too, looking at Reba and Brock in confusion. They were rolling on the floor hugging and kissing, they didn't hear her come in. Reba and Brock broke the kiss and turned their head to the little voice.

"Oh hi Elizabeth, Barbra Jean, you're back early."

"Tornado hit your kitchen?" Barbra Jean commented seeing flour, sugar and milk scattered all over the place.

"We had a little disagreement on what we're having for breakfast." Reba told laughingly. She knelt down and parted her arms open for her daughter to run into. "I miss you baby."

"I miss you mommy." She kissed Reba's cheek that was covered with flour.

"What about daddy?" Brock parted his arms waiting for a hug too. Elizabeth turned her nose up, sulking. "Uh oh, somebody is mad at daddy." He pulled his little baby girl into his arms conciliating, "What did he do?" Brock was sort of expecting this kind of silent treatment from his little daughter since he was the one who dropped her off with 'Babby J', but he would make her feel better.

Elizabeth resisted just for one second and she softened up. She giggled when Brock kissed her cheek and neck. "Daddy! Tickle" She tried to get away and ran behind Reba. Brock chased after her and sprinkled some flour on her too while Reba was talking to Barbra Jean.

"Thanks for taking care of Elizabeth yesterday. It's really nice to take a break from taking care of the kids."

"You're welcome. She wanted to come home since last night, but I told her we'll be here first thing in the morning. That's why we're here early. So did you go anywhere or just... well... bow chicka-"

"Barbra Jean!" Reba blushed. "We went out to a coffee shop, then we went on a picnic and we also went to the circus that's in town. And-"

"The circus is in town and I didn't know about it?" Barbra Jean excited. "I'm gonna call Eric and we're going to the circus!" She turned around and left Reba's house before she even had a chance to say bye. Reba grinned shaking her head. She gave her attention back to her husband and her youngest daughter that was making a massive mess. Reba decided to break the fight only to end up being attacked by both of them.

"Alright guys, let's go clean up."

"I take bath with daddy." Elizabeth demanded, hugging Brock's neck. It appeared that she was no longer sulking at him.

"Don't you want to take a bath with mommy instead?" The girl thought for a minute and she wanted to be with them both. She missed them.

Once they cleaned up, Elizabeth found a giant bear sitting on a sofa in their living room, along with four little stuffed animals, she dragged the bear on the floor asking. "Mine?"

"Yes you can have it baby," replied Reba with a huge grin watching Elizabeth pounced on the bear happily.

She then gathered all the stuffed animals in her arms. "Mine?"

"Daddy won them for me but you can have them too." Reba pulled her daughter into a hug and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you daddy." Elizabeth thanked Brock with a big kiss on his cheek. She tried to drag the bear and carried the little stuffed animals to her room with no success. The bear was too big, much bigger than herself. Brock helped carry it to her room and let her play with it while he helped Reba clean the kitchen.

"You're not going golfing with your friends?" Asked Reba wiping the counter.

"Not today, I want to spend time with my sweetheart." Brock encircled his arms around her waist and nudged the crook of her neck.

"I assume your sweetheart is me." Reba snickered "I have a lot to do around the house, honey. I have a truck load of laundry to do after I finish cleaning the kitchen. Then I have to do the weekly grocery shopping, then dinner."

"I'll help."

"You? Help with the household chores?" Reba looked back over her shoulder glancing at Brock in disbelief.

"I help you with household chores all the time." He defended himself, "When you were pregnant." He added when Reba glared at him. "Look, spending time with you yesterday on our date made me realize how little time did we really have together. Plus I've always enjoyed doing things with you. So the sooner the housework is done, the more time we have to enjoy each other's company."

"That's very sweet of you." Reba complimented and thanked him with a romantic kiss.

"And after we tuck Elizabeth in, we'll have some alone time together. We can use our swimming pool."

"Wouldn't it be too late for a swim?"

"Not for skinny dipping. Oow..." Cried Brock when Reba elbowed him.

"Is that why you want to help me with housework? To butter me up for skinny dipping?"

"You made it sound so wrong."

"Go put the laundry in the machine. And go vacuum the stairs."

"All right, but I'm gonna assume that you take me up on the offer." Brock stated, and snuck a kiss from her cheek and ran to the laundry room before she changed her mind. Brock put the laundry in the washer as instructed and he vacuumed the stairs as Reba cleaned the massive mess they made in the kitchen this morning. Once she was done, she prepared lunch for the family. With Brock's help, the housework was done much faster. They even had some time to play with Elizabeth before they all went out for the grocery shopping. Nevertheless, after they tucked Elizabeth in for the night, they took time to renew their love life.

"I must be insane for agreeing to do this!" Reba murmured holding the hem of her robe together. Brock shrugged and threw his robe on a beach chair and dove into the water. Reba reluctantly untied her rope, still wasn't sure if this was a good idea.

"Come on, honey. The water's great."

"Alright... Here I go..." Reba sheepishly took off her robe and stepped down the pool slowly, allowing Brock to enjoy the fantastic view. "Ooh it's cold." She mumbled when half of her body was under the water.

"Let me warm you up," said Brock pulling her down completely. Reba squealed feeling a rush of cold water over her skin. Brock pulled her closer to his chest and pressed his cool body against her warm skin.

"Ah, you're not helping!" Cried Reba pushing him away and splashed water at him. Brock laughed and chased her all over the pool. Once he got close to her Reba would dive down or splash some water at him, but now she had already forgotten that she was wearing nothing. Brock finally caught her and not only captured her body in his embrace, he also captured her mouth with his; he kissed her with all his desire. The water was still cold, but their bodies were on fire...


	44. Chapter 44

Love by Love – 44

After dropping Elizabeth off at the daycare near her office, Reba went to a coffee shop, bought a latte and was literally humming a tune walking into the office.

"Good morning, Tracy. Hey Joe, Hi Dolly." Reba greeted every one she walked by with a soft grin spread on her face.

"Boy, you sure are in a good mood. Aren't you usually like 'Grr... I hate Mondays!'?" Commented Tracy, one of her co-workers.

"I'm telling you girls, a few dozes of love juice would put you on cloud nine." Dolly instructed teasingly.

"Dolly!" Reba exclaimed, blushing.

"That's it! I'm finding myself a man!" Tracy determined.

"Stay away from mine!" Reba warned laughingly. She was still being teased every now and then about how jealous she was when she was pregnant with Elizabeth. Even though she wasn't 'that' jealous anymore, they still poked fun of her.

"Alright, enough teasing, back to work people." Dolly shooed her employees back to work. She then turned to Reba and gave her a list of the houses to show. It must be one of her lucky days since Reba managed to sell two condos to two single men. One of them was trying to hit on her, but Reba firmly stated that she was happily married, very happily married. He still bought the place anyway. "My, my, Reba. You sold two places and it's not even noon! I think Brock deserves a good reward!" Dolly commented when Reba came back to the office to prepare her paperwork.

"What's that got to do with him? Shouldn't I be the one who gets a raise?"

"Well that's between you and Brock, but I'm sure if you're good to him you'll get a big one."

"I mean a raise in salary!" Reba gritted through her teeth turning extremely red not from anger but embarrassment.

"Oh that? We'll look into it. But first, how about we talk partnership?"

"Are you pairing me up with someone?" Reba asked with confusion. I took her a few moments before it registered to her what Dolly was talking about. "Are you serious?"

"Yes. I've been thinking about this for a while now that Steve Norris seems to over take a lot of business in real estate. Beside great a attitude, you are my best employee. And with your contribution, I'm sure we can whip that Steve Norris' butt!" Reba was so thrilled about the offer. She couldn't wait to tell Brock about it! Reba picked Elizabeth up from her daycare and went to get a bottle of champagne. It was the time to celebrate.

"Honey, I'm hmm..." Brock's present announcement was cut off by Reba's lips crashing on his. "Ohhh boy, I know I was good last night, but I didn't know I was 'that' good." Brock spoke breathlessly.

Elizabeth was giggling somewhere nearby. "Daddy was good." She commented innocently making Reba turned pink a little.

"I'm glad you're home. I have some good news to tell you." Ignoring his suggestiveness, Reba spoke excitedly.

"Are we having another kid? Oow..." He cried when Reba hit him.

"We've already got four!" Reba piped up.

"We have four, daddy." Elizabeth meaninglessly repeated Reba's sentence. She had done that a lot lately. She just wanted to be a part of conversation with the adults. Reba thought she was like a little sponge and they had to watch out what they were saying around her. The two adults laughed amusingly.

"I don't mind having another one like this." Brock picked the girl up and pressed his nose adoringly on her cheek. "Anyway, what were you about to tell me?" He looked at Reba paying attention to what she had to say.

"I'll... tell you later." Reba decided to hold off on the excitement when she realized that being Dolly's partner could mean less time with her family. She would consult him when they had time to sit down and talk. "So Elizabeth, what do you want to have for dinner today?"

The little girl thought hard, Brock chuckled and whispered in her ear, and she repeated "Meat loft!"

Snickering, Reba questioned her little two year old in her husband's arms trying to take her seriously. "Meat loft, huh? What else?"

The girl turned to her dad looking for answer; Brock chuckled and whispered "A cup of proper coffee in a copper coffee cup"

"A cup of paper coffee… cup" She made her parents laugh and she enjoyed it, so she tried to repeat the sentence again.

Reba decided, if the new position meant taking her time away from her family, she would have to turn down the offer. But she would talk to Brock first and see what he thought of it. They enjoyed their little dinner just the three of them, Elizabeth got Mac & Cheese and some steamed vegetable for dinner and Brock got his meatloaf. Reba grinned watching Elizabeth grab a baby corn by her hand and tried to chew it.

"Our little girl would be three year old soon. Have you thought of what we'll get her for her birthday?" Questioned Reba putting a soft stem of Broccoli on the girl's plate.

"How about a pony? Girls love ponies," suggested Brock

"You serious?" Reba glared at him.

"Why not? You had a pony when you were young."

"I grew up on a ranch. My pony wasn't just a friend, it was a source of transportation!" She argued.

"Well, she's too young for a car."

Reba intensely glared at him. Then, her eyes lit up. "Although… If I take Dolly's offer, we might be able to afford a pony." She slowly geared toward the information she was dying to share with Brock.

"Oh, what is it?"

"She wants me to be her partner!" Reba exclaimed excitedly. She told Brock about Dolly's suggestion and waiting to see his reaction.

"That's great, honey! Congratulations!" Brock stood up and gave her a hug plus a little loving peck on her lips.

"So you really think I should go for it?"

"You got my support." He promised.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Reba kissed him again and again. "But we still won't get a pony though."

"Fine, we'll just give her a tricycle."

"That's more like it." Reba smiled and pecked his lips one more time.

Dolly announced her partnership with Reba to her employees the next day. Once all the legal papers were signed, Dolly planned a formal party for the company under the new name of 'Majors & Hart Real Estate LLP.

"Honey, are you ready?" Brock poked his head in their room to check on Reba. They had to go to the party soon and his wife was not ready yet.

"I'm almost done!" She yelled from the walk-in closet. 'That was the fifth time she said that', Brock thought. "Brock, can you help me zip up?"

"Sure." He went into the room and walked straight to her closet. Reba turned her back at him. Brock gently zipped up the back of her dress. He then took a few minutes to admire her beauty. "You look gorgeous." He complimented Reba in her beautiful form-fitting floor length bright blue satin finish evening gown. He spun her around to admire the front part of the dress. The spaghetti straps dress embroidered with crystals at her bust. The middle section contoured her figured perfectly to advertise her curves and cleavage. The flare skirt began from her hip down to the floor. There was a split in front of her left leg up to her thigh, revealing her beautiful long legs when she walked. Brock sighed proudly.

"Thanks." Reba mumbled blowing him a kiss.

"But I think it's missing something though." Reba looked at him, puzzled. Brock smiled and opened his hand. In his palm, was a pair of diamond earrings she had always wanted. Reba threw him a hug and thanked him with passionate kisses. "Are you ready to go?" He asked after earth shattering kisses. They better leave now or he might do something and cause them to miss the party. Giggling, knowing exactly what was in his mind, Reba nodded and checked herself in a mirror one last time.

"Alright, Barbra Jean, we'll be back hopefully before midnight. Please tuck Elizabeth in for us, and oh yeah, don't worry if she starts talking to herself or appeared to be having a conversation with someone. She has a 'friend' and no there's no ghost in this house."

"I know I know, you told me that already."

"Yet, you freak out every time Elizabeth mumbles something to herself. And yes you can call your boyfriend but don't make out on my couch!"

Rolling her eyes, Barbra Jean said boringly, "I don't do that... anymore...."

"Alright, shall we go?" Brock panned his hand to his side, suggesting Reba to move.

Reba and Barbra Jean looked at him and started to laugh. "Are you sure that color of lipstick suits your tux?" Barbra Jean quipped.

Snickering, Reba grabbed a piece of tissue and helped him clean up. "All clean. And I'll try not to leave my lip-prints all over you again."

"I honestly don't mind having your lip-prints all over me. As long as it's 'all over'" Brock suggested mischievously.

"Oh will you two just go, or get a room?" Barbra Jean pushed them out of the house to their waiting limo.

At the party, Reba was the center of attention since this party was to celebrate her and Dolly's partnership. Brock smiled watching her being dragged by Dolly to introduce her to a few people. He was happy for her success. He saw a few guys try to hit on her, but Reba politely told them she was with someone. He couldn't blame them though. Reba looked younger and more vibrant as time had no affect on her beauty at all, if it had, it made her looked even better as years went by. Brock's smile started to fade. He had the most beautiful lady in this room to call his wife. She was successful enough to partner with one of the most successful business woman in town: Dolly is just a chesty version of Donald Trump in the business world. She was that successful. Reba could have been with any rich or handsome man in this room, having them wrapped around her finger. However, Brock thought he had nothing compared to her. Maybe he wasn't good enough for her anymore, maybe he was the one holding her back. The more she shone the more he felt inferior to her. Reba was laughing away with her acquaintances, she had no idea her husband was about to take a step away from her...


	45. Chapter 45

**Love by Love - 45**

Reba was talking to Dolly about how they can improve their business. She didn't notice Brock step outside for fresh air, until a romantic song started to play and Reba was looking for him to take her to the dance floor.

"Tracy, did you see Brock?" Asked Reba to one of her co-workers. She was asking almost every one now with no luck.

"I saw him go outside, maybe for a smoke?"

"Brock doesn't smoke." Reba mustered walking outside to find him sitting all by himself at the courtyard. "Honey... Why are you out here?"

"Oh, I just need some fresh air." He replied twirling the stem of his champagne glass.

"You're not having fun?"

"I'm just a little bit tired."

"We'll go home as soon as Dolly gives her speech, okay?" Reba said putting her hands on his.

"Hey, it's your party. You go in and have fun. Don't worry about me."

"Reba, Dolly's looking for you!" Yelled Tracy from the door.

"She's ready for her speech. Come on, let's go in. And When she's done, we can go home." Reba hurried back inside, Brock lazily followed her. Dolly gave her speech about Reba and how she looked forward to working with her new partner to expanding the firm. Reba too gave her speech, telling them how thrilled and honored she was for this opportunity. She too was looking forward to the growth of the firm. When she was done with her speech, she went and said good bye to everyone. Brock felt guilty that because of him she had to cut her party short. He was quiet on the way back home. Reba decided not to bother him, maybe he was just tired.

"Hi Barbra Jean, we're back."

Glancing at the clock, Barbra Jean remarked "Already? It's not even 10."

"Well, Brock's getting too old for partying late," kidded Reba snickering. She didn't realize she accidentally hurt Brock's ego. Reba told her roughly about how the party went, then she asked about her daughter.

"Are you sure you don't have a ghost in this house? Elizabeth was talking to her 'friend' when I was trying to read her a story book." Barbra Jean quivered.

"It's normal for a child this age to have an imaginary friend. Nothing to be concerned about."

"Yeah, sure. Alright, I'm going home now where is not haunted." Barbra Jean mumbled saying good night and told the ghost not to follow her as she was leaving.

"She's crazy." Reba murmured laughingly. "Anyway, Elizabeth is in bed and it's not even 10..." Reba seductively wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'll watch the TV for a while before I go to bed." Brock politely brushed her off. Reba pouted but let go of his neck.

Turning her back at him, she requested, "I'll go get changed. Can you please unzip me?" He did as requested. Reba looked at him a little confused. Usually when she asked him to unzip her dress, he would do it slowly, making sure he brushed his finger along her spine. He then would sneak his hands under the material to her front cupping her full in his hands. It was a cute little pervert thing he always did, taking every advantage he could. Not tonight. Brock silently unzipped the back of her dress and sat down on the sofa turning on the TV. She sighed making her way to their bedroom and a took shower. When she was done, Brock was still glued on the couch. "Honey, something bothering you?"

"Huh? No, I'm just watching golf?"

"Are you sure? You been a little too quiet tonight."

"Nothing okay? Please let me just watch the TV." Brock turned the volume up a little hoping to silence her.

"Fine!" Reba stomped to their room. 'Maybe he was just tired, maybe he will talk to me tomorrow.' She thought.

Reba was getting ready for her little baby that was turning three years old today. Cheyenne came back from Mexico, Jake came back from his camp. However, Kyra was still in England for another two months, but she mailed her the gift in advance. It had been two weeks now since the night of her party, although Brock seemed to be a little better, but he never told her what bothered him. Reba was too busy managing her new company to really sit down and talk with him. Some evening, she had to work a little later than usual, but since Elizabeth's daycare was near her work, Reba could pick her daughter up and have dinner at her office. Brock had to have dinner by himself.

"I'm back!" Called Brock from the kitchen entrance.

"Where the heck were you? I sent you out to get some ice, I didn't mean from the arctic!"

"I got you ice, but come here, take a look!" Brock dragged her hand taking her to the driveway. "Isn't she beautiful?"

"A bike? I sent you out for some ice, not bike!" Reba exclaimed hitting his shoulder. "And how could you buy this expensive thing without consulting me?"

"I did! I told you I was getting a Harley, I even told you I would pick it up today!"

"Don't you think I'd have objected if you told me?"

"See that's why I didn't tell you, because I know you would object!" He argued.

"Forget it, we'll deal with this stupid thing later, we have Elizabeth's party to take care off!" Reba grumbled.

"Hey, hey, you don't call a man's vehicle a 'stupid thing', you know."

"You want to sleep with it tonight?" Reba piped up with her hands resting on her waist ready to attack.

Putting his hands up in defense, Brock waited until she disappeared back into the house before he murmured. "At least it wouldn't yell at me"

"Excuse me?" Reba poked her head out glaring at him. Brock immediately shut up.

Elizabeth was happily telling everyone that she's now three years old. She could even put up her three little fingers to prove it too. Eric and Jen were also invited to her party. Barbra Jean baked the cake. After the girl blew out her three little candles, she opened her presents. She got a doll house from her favorite big sister, Cheyenne. A Paddington bear along with a little story book from her other favorite sister, Kyra. Jake gave her a little necklace he made with seashells.

"Ready for your present from mommy and daddy?"

"Yay!" The girl jumped up and down. Reba took her hand and everyone followed to the driveway.

"A Motorcycle? Isn't it a bit big for a three year old?" Comment Barbra Jean.

"No, that's mine. That little tricycle is for Elizabeth." Brock corrected pointing to the little tricycle next to his motorbike. While Reba was teaching Elizabeth to ride her little tricycle, Brock bragged about his bike to Eric and Barbra Jean.

She turned her head sharply at Barbra Jean when she said, "You know what's funny? Blake used to have a bike when he was having some kind of midlife crisis."

"I don't have a midlife crisis!" Brock denied when Reba said maybe he should see a therapist. She felt like he acted a little strange lately. He spent less time with the family and more time at the golf course. Even Kyra noticed after she came back that Brock was a little distant. Reba tried to talk to him, but he thought she was nagging. He started to come home late at night, to avoid the confrontation with the family. Reba decided to let him be, hopefully he would get over it and return to his normal self.

"Brock where are you going?" Questioned Reba putting on her earrings.

"To the golf course."

"Oh no you don't! I have seminar this evening and you promised you would stay home with the kids."

"Oh, now you're out working while I'm taking care of the kids? What am I? A pimp?"

"Brock!" Reba swallowed a lump in her throat watching Brock walk away from the house. She called Barbra Jean and asked her to help her babysit while she was out. When she returned Brock wasn't back. She said good bye to Barbra Jean and checked on the kids. Cheyenne wasn't in bed, she asked Reba what was going on. Reba didn't know what to tell her. But she assured her that everything would be all right. It was close to 1AM, and Brock still wasn't back. Reba couldn't sleep in the big lonely bed. She put on her robe and sat on the sofa. She hated the sound of silence, she put on a cd and let it play. There was a song that hit her hard. She pressed the repeat button, listening to it over and over. She burried her face in the palm of her hands. How did it happen? It was just less than six months ago that they were very much in love. Now they didn't talk, they didn't touch, they almost became a stranger in each other's eyes.

Brock came home at almost 4AM. He stopped in his tracks seeing Reba asleep on the sofa. He sat on the coffee table looking at her. The music was still playing, Brock grabbed the remote to stop the machine. He paused his action, listening.

_My life is changing so fast now  
Leaves me lonely and afraid_

Can't we try just a little bit harder  
Can't we give just a little bit more  
Can't we try to understand  
That it's love we're fighting for  
Can't we try just a little more passion  
Can't we try just a little less pride

I love you so much baby  
That it tears me up inside  
Don't let our love fade away  
No matter what people say  
I need you more and more each day

Can't we try just a little bit harder  
Can't we give just a little bit more  
Can't we try just a little bit harder  
Can't we give just a little bit more  
Can't we try just a little more passion  
Can't we try just a little less pride  
Love you so much baby  
Tears me up inside

Brock let the music repeat itself and he paid attention to every word. He glanced at Reba. He looked around, he had a beautiful house. He looked at the display, Reba displayed the family pictures on the shelf. He smiled, he had a beautiful family. He looked at Reba, he had a beautiful wife. He had everything a man could ever want. How could he not be happy? He stared at her face and something caught his attention. His heart broke in two seeing a tear roll down her face. He made her cry even in her sleep. He didn't mean to "I love you so much baby, that it tears me up inside." He mumbled wiping her tear off with his thumb.

"Brock..." Reba jerked awake.

"Sorry I'm late. I went to the park that we went picnic together. I accidentally fell asleep." Brock spoke trying not to bumble. But he finally let a few tears escape. "Reba, I don't know why I feel this way. But I'm not happy. I feel like there's a lot of things in my life that I've been missing out. I know I should be happy. I have great job, I have a house, I have my family. But..." Reba wrapped her arms around him. "You are my only accomplishment, Reba. I don't want to loose you. I'll go see a therapist. I'll do anything. Please don't give up on me."

"I won't, baby. I won't." She promised holding him tight, making him known that she would not let him go.

_I love you so much baby,  
that it tears me up inside..._

---  
Song: Can't we try - DAN HILL & VONDA SHEPARD


	46. Chapter 46

Love by Love – 46

With Reba's support, Brock slowly recovered from his clinical depression. He tried to spend more time with the family; the kids let him know he was appreciated: especially Elizabeth.

The little three and a half year old was playing with her little stuffed animals. Brock remembered them; they were the ones he won from the carnival game at the circus. She walked the smallest one to a bigger sized stuff animal and asked "Mommy, where's daddy?" She then spoke on behalf of the bigger one trying to sound like Reba "He's at the golf course, honey."

Tears began to swell as he listened to his daughter's little role play. Standing there in front of the girl's room, Brock tried not to make a sound while observing his little daughter. Lord, how could he miss his little girl growing up when he lived under the same roof with her? He grinned when the girl went and dragged the big bear from a corner of her room; the bear was still bigger than she was. She dragged it across the room and let it rest. She then went and got the little ones to do a happy dance chanting 'Daddy's back! We miss you daddy" One by one, she put those little stuffed animal on the big bear's lap. Before he started to cry, Brock decided to clear his throat, letting his presence known. Elizabeth turned around and happily rushed over to give him a hug. "Daddy!" she yelled.

"I'm home now, honey. I'm home."

"You go golfing today?" Asked the girl cupping his cheeks. Brock looked deep into her bright blue eyes. They were identical to the other bright blue eyes that always looked at him with love and care. How he had put tears in them, how he made them quiver with worries.

"I'm not going anywhere today, baby. Because daddy wants to spend his evening with his little girl." Brock nuzzled at her throat, tickling her. Elizabeth giggled and cried to close the gap between her neck and shoulders. Reba heard her daughter laugh, she decided to have a peak to see what she was up to.

"Oh, you're back." Reba greeted her husband with a loving smile. "Are you staying for dinner or will you get something at the club?"

"I'm not going to the club today. I want to be with you, and the family."

Smiling, Reba told, "Would you settle with just me and Elizabeth? Cheyenne has her biology lab, Kyra has band practice, and Jake's spending a night with Jimmy and Henry at Caroline's house."

"Daddy?" Called Elizabeth, "Where is golf course?"

Chuckling, Brock picked the girl up and walked over to her window. "Do you see that land across the pond?" She nodded. "That's a golf course, baby."

"That's where you go everyday?"

"No, I go to the other one, but it's similar to the one at our backyard."

"Why don't you go to this one?"

"Because I like the other one better."

"Why?"

"Because it's nicer?"

"Why is it nicer?"

Reba snickered when Brock glanced at her silently crying for help. "Each golf course are different, sweetie, just like playgrounds, you prefer one over the other. Now, come here." She took the girl from Brock, helping him ending an endless discussion. "Let's go help mommy cook for dinner."

"Daddy help'd too?"

"Yes daddy will help too," promised Brock. The family walked downstairs to the kitchen. Brock asked about the stuffed animals she played with. She said the big bear was daddy because he's big. The lion was mommy because she's a little smaller and has big hair. Cheyenne was a little pink pony, Kyra was a little tiger, and Jake was a little elephant. "What about Elizabeth?"

"I'm here." She pointed to her chest.

"No, I mean the little stuffed animal, you don't have to represent yourself?" She shook her head from side to side.

"What about Paddington bear Kyra gave you?" Reba asked.

"He's Dillon. He's not family." The girl referred to her make-believe friend.

"Okay, how about tomorrow we'll go to a toy store, and you can pick one to represent you." Brock's suggestion made his daughter happy. She pounced on him and kissed him on both cheeks. Brock and Elizabeth sat in the stools at the kitchen counter. Reba gave them some work to do. She gave them a box of alphabet noodles to sort from A to Z and put them in a bowl so she could cook them for the girl. Brock was impressed that Elizabeth could spell her own name, Reba and his name too. She was now learning Jake and Kyra's name. Cheyenne's name was still too long for her. Boy had he been missing out.

"Daddy... You and mommy fight?" The girl's question made both adults startled in unison.

"Why would you say that, honey?" Reba puzzled, she couldn't be old enough to know.

"She-anne told Kyra, daddy and mommy fight."

"Oh honey, mommy and daddy didn't fight." Reba rushed over to the other side of the counter.

"She said you don't hug anymore."

Brock swallowed a lump in his throat. He never thought his little girl would remember that much information. He must have hurt her so by neglecting her and her mother. "Sweetheart, I love your mother. I love her so much. We may be angry at each other sometimes. But I will never stop loving her." Brock explained to his little one. Although she was right, every since he became depressed, he wasn't affectionate toward Reba like he used to be. He started to realize how much he missed the warmth of her body against his. He glanced at her and held her by her shoulders. "I hope you realize that I still love you, very much."

"I know, I love you too." Reba replied holding back a tear. He pulled her closed and planted a sweet little loving kiss on her lips. A jolt of sparks lit their world. The wildfire had been re-ignited. They looked in each other's eyes and started to giggle.

"What do you say, we tuck Elizabeth in early tonight?" Stated Brock with a little wink.

"Why?" Cried Elizabeth. Reba laughed at her little daughter's innocence and cuteness. Reba continued with her cooking while father and daughter were keeping her company by playing 'I spy' in the kitchen. Reba sighed contently. It had been so long she felt this close to Brock again.

"I spy... something delicious." Reba joined in the game, bringing the food to the table.

"Dinner!" Elizabeth exclaimed excitedly. After dinner time, Cheyenne came back from college and saw Brock watching cartoons with Elizabeth and Reba. She smiled.

"Oh hi Cheyenne." Reba spotted her step-daughter looking at them leaning against the door frame to the living room. "Are you hungry? I saved some chicken for you."

"I had dinner with Van, ma. I'm gonna go upstairs and to bed." Giggling, she asked, "Should Elizabeth be in bed by now?"

"Why?" Elizabeth was genuinely confused. Her reaction made every grown up laughed.

"Hey everyone, what's so funny?" Asked Kyra barging through the front door. "Hey dad, you're home early." Kyra saw Brock's arms draped behind Reba's shoulder, she grinned. Looked like they were starting to getting back to love each other again.

"We're just trying to convince Elizabeth to go to bed early." Cheyenne answered winking at Kyra.

"But they won't tell me why," whined Elizabeth crossing her arms and pouted.

"Here, why don't you come to my room, I'll play Candyland with you." Kyra offered her hand and Elizabeth took it.

"Don't you want anything to eat first, honey?" Reba asked her daughter, concerned.

"No thanks, our music teacher bought us pizza, but thanks mom." She flashed her a smile before disappearing around the corner heading to the stairs with her little baby sister.

"So...?" Cheyenne stared at her parents intensely with a huge grin spread from cheek to cheek.

"Get lost, Cheyenne." Stated Brock moving closer to Reba now that Elizabeth was gone. "'Cause I'm sure you don't want to see this." With that statement, Brock pressed his lips on Reba's lovingly.

"Alright fine, I'll go. But don't you two do anything until at least Elizabeth is in bed. Just in case she decides to look for you." Cheyenne instructed going to her room too.

Smacking his chest embarrassingly, Reba mumbled. "You're awful!"

"It's been so long since I last kissed you. I don't want to wait one more minute. And Gosh, it felt so good." Brock locked his lips on hers again and this time with more passion. Lord, how he missed this. How did his life turned upside down and sent him off to seek for something that was just right in front of him all along. He was searching for happiness, and all he had to do was just connecting his lips on hers and his troubles would blew over. Now that he found what he was desperately searching for. He would never let it slip though his fingers again.


	47. Chapter 47

Love by Love - 47

Shifting his weight a little, Brock slowly open his eyes trying to adjust to the morning light. Reba was sleeping peacefully in his embrace, not back to back like it was before. They were face to face, only inches away from one another. Her arm rested at the side of his body, and his arm was on top of hers. Brock ran the tips of his fingers along her bare arm down to the side of her body, covered by the blanket. Reba felt the movement on her skin. She slowly opened her eyes blinking a few times to adjust to the morning light. Brock smiled and caressed her cheek with his thumb. Reba returned his smile with one of her own, cupping his face, running her finger along the contours of his face.

"I miss this." Reba mumbled closing her eyes.

Brock brought his hand to hers and kissed the palm of her hand. "I'm back and I won't go anywhere again." Although he was home every night, they were like two strangers that happened to sleep in the same bed. "Everything would be back the way it was; the way it should be." Brock vowed.

"I'm glad I got you back. You wouldn't believe how lonely I felt for the last six months. Even though you were lying next to me, but I couldn't reach out to you. I even thought, if we're gonna stay like that, maybe we would be better off in the different beds."

"Oh honey," Brock quivered recognizing how close he came about losing the only woman he ever loved. Reba told him about how that night she waited for him to actually tell him maybe they should take a break. But he came and admitting that he was depressed and asked her not to give up on him. She promised him she wouldn't. Because seeing him break down like that also made her realize how much she loved him and cared for him. He pulled her closer to his chest, afraid she might be gone if he let go. They lay quietly indulging the little moment in each other's arms.

"Don't forget you promised Elizabeth that you'll take her to a toy store." Reba broke the silence running her hand along his chest, playing with his hair.

"What time does she usually get up?"

Glancing at a clock, Reba replied "In about two hours."

"So we have another two hours before we have to get up." Brock stated with a mischievous grin, gently laying Reba down on her back and kissing her passionately. "Gosh, I miss this."

"Me too." Reba mumbled breathlessly against his lips.

Since it was Saturday neither Reba nor Brock had to go to work. They lingered on the bed longer than usual. When they eventually decided to get up, their daughters were already up. Pouring milk into Elizabeth's cheerio's bowl. Cheyenne teased. "Looks who just decided to get up."

"Morning mommy. Morning daddy," greeted Elizabeth.

"G'morning baby. You're up early."

"She should be, you tucked her in almost an hour before her bed time." Kyra murmured eating her toasts.

"It's Saturday morning, why y'all up already?" Reba changed the subject, blushing.

"Van's taking me to the beach today. He'll be here in about an hour. Oh I'll probably be home late today, don't wait up," said Cheyenne sitting down next to Elizabeth with her own breakfast.

"My friends and I are going to the theme park. We'll probably share a tray of pizza. So you don't have to wait for me for at dinner." Kyra too had plans.

"What about you, Elizabeth? Are you going out with your friends too?" Kidded Brock. Elizabeth shook her head eating her cheerios, trying not to spill. "Oh good then, because you and I have a date."

"Aren't I invited too?" Reba piped up.

"Of course you are, honey." Brock replied pecking her lips lovingly.

"Alright, cut it out you two. I'm trying to eat." Kyra grumbled. "And mom, I know it's pretty hot outside, but you may want to consider wearing a turtle neck if you're planning to leave the house today."

"Wooh hoo, mom got a hickey." Cheyenne teased, wolf-whistling. Reba immediately brought her hand up to cover where she believed her hickey was, glaring at Brock who grinned mischievously, pleasing with his little artwork.

"What's a hickey?" Elizabeth interested. All the adults were staring at each other searching for perfect answer. Reba intensely glaring at Cheyenne, her eyes read 'told you to watch out what to say in front of Elizabeth.'

"It's a bruise honey." Brock came up with something quick.

"Where?" Elizabeth tried to take Reba's hand away looking at the bruise. "Ooh, is that hurt, mommy?" Reba smiled and shook her head a little. "Daddy kissed it better?"

Cheyenne and Kyra tried to hold back their laughter, knowing it was daddy's kiss that caused the bruise in the first place. "I'll kiss it better." Brock stated pecking Reba's neck.

"You'll feel better soon, mommy." Elizabeth patted Reba's shoulder consoling.

"Thanks honey." She flashed her daughter a smile kissing her on the top of her head. Avoiding future embarrassment, Reba steered the conversation elsewhere. "Now, finish your cheerios before it becomes soggy. I'm gonna call Jake to see if he wants to go to the toy store with us."

After breakfast, Brock took Reba and Elizabeth to the toy store; Jake didn't come, he had too much fun playing with his friends. Elizabeth had fun at the toy store; she kept playing with every thing she could. Brock was trying to steer her to the stuffed animal section that they came here for, but was ignored by the girl. Reba told him to just let her had fun.

"I want this one." Elizabeth finally found a cute little monkey to add to her little family role-play. Brock nodded and took it to the cash register. Elizabeth was still playing with some stuffed animals while waiting. She giggled when she picked up two little teddy bears and the magnet drew them together, making them kiss. Reba turned red from head to toe when the girl yelled for Brock and announced. "Daddy look! They kiss. Just like you and mommy."

"Keep your voice down, baby." Reba whispered, blushing when people flashed her a smile.

"Daddy I want this too." Elizabeth ignored her mom and ran to Brock who joined the line with the kissing bears. Brock smiled and picked Elizabeth up in his arm, placing all the stuff they were buying on the counter.

"You want these too?" Asked the cashier to the girl, but glancing at Brock when Elizabeth put the bears down to be paid. He nodded.

"Yes, that's mommy and daddy." Elizabeth Replied. The cashier glanced at Reba and smiled.

"Don't you already have one that you use to represent me and daddy?" Reba questioned her little one.

"But I want this one." Elizabeth confirmed, "They kiss. Like you and daddy." Grinning, the cashier asked if Elizabeth want to hold them out of the store while Brock signed the slip. Elizabeth took the bears and she giggle pulling them apart and the magnet drew them together again. The cashier flashed them a smile handing Reba, who couldn't help but blush, the plastic bag containing the rest of the stuff they bought.

"Which one is daddy and which one is mommy?" Brock asked his daughter, ignoring Reba's glare.

"This one is daddy," she showed him the brown one, then the white one, "This one is mommy."

"Don't you rather hold the little monkey instead?" Reba tried to exchange the kissing bears with the little yellow monkey Elizabeth picked to represent herself when she played family. "You don't want her to be lonely in a bag, do you?"

"Okay." Elizabeth connected the two bears together and put them in the bag, carrying the little monkey instead. Brock glanced at his wife with a playful smile spreading across his face.

Putting his daughter on her feet, Elizabeth was a little too big to be carried around the mall now, he held her hand that wasn't carrying her new friend, Brock commented to his wife, "You can't deny they weren't like us."

"Yeah, but we don't go around and advertise it to the world." Reba grumbled embarrassingly.

"We can," said Brock quickly snuck a quick peck from her lips.

"Daddy, I want ice cream." Elizabeth demanded as they were getting closer to the food court. She had no idea what just happened above her head. Brock decided to give her a little treat. He took them to an ice cream stand and bought a little scoop of ice cream for Elizabeth and a cone for himself. They sat at a table enjoying their desert.

"Are you sure you don't want one?" Brock asked taking a bite off the cone.

"I just want a little bite." She grabbed his hand and brought the ice cream to her mouth and took a little bite from it. Brock sighed dreamingly. "Don't you dare make a comment." Reba hissed glaring at him, blushing.

"Good to know you were thinking what I'm thinking. Oww..." cried Brock when Reba pinched his thigh under the table. Elizabeth looked up and flashed them a smile. Reba smiled back acting like nothing was going on under the table.

"So Elizabeth, what would you like to do next?" Brock asked finishing of his ice cream.

"Watch movie." Elizabeth replied with excitement.

Shaking her head with a soft grin, Reba stated. "Don't spoil her too much now."

"I know I've been neglecting her when I had depression. I just want to make it up to her." Brock explained quietly just between the two of them, watching his little daughter trying to finish her ice cream, careful not to spill or make a mess.

"Well, you been neglecting me too, what you gonna do to make it up to me?" Reba kidded.

Grinning with his eyes, gleamed with love, he leaned over to her and whispered, "I'll spoil you tonight."


	48. Chapter 48

Love by Love - 48

Brock was pacing while chewing off the tip of his pen with a little notebook in his other hand. He was looking for a romantic way to tell Reba he loved and cherish her. Especially when he was having a rough time, she didn't give up on him. Although over the weekend, they spent almost every minute doing things together but he felt it wasn't enough. He really wanted to make it up to her, spent some romantic time together; recreate their wedding night and honeymoon if he could. Last weekend was just reminded him of how wonderful they were together. How madly they were in love. He couldn't believe how he could ever turn his back on her before. He was just insane. He would never let that happened again. Brock chuckled when he recognized that he was addicted to his own wife! He couldn't get enough of her. The smell of her skin, the taste of her lips...

"Doctor Hart, line 1 from Mrs. Hart" said his receptionist breaking his train of thought. Brock responded to the her telecom, throwing the pen and the notebook on the table and quickly picked up the phone, sinking himself in a big chair.

"Hi honey, I was just thinking about you" He greeted. Reba could tell from his voice that he was smiling.

"Oh really? What exactly were you thinking about?" She giggled in to the receiver.

"Just random stuff"

Snickering from the other end of the line, Reba replied seductively, "Hmm... How about you just show me tonight?"

"How do you know what I was thinking?" Brock smiled and sat up straight from leaning back in his executive chair.

"'Cause I'm your wife and I should know you better than anyone else. And Honey, I can read you like a book." That was why it bothered her so much before that she didn't know what he wanted, what he needed or what was on his mind. She thanked the Lord he gave him back to her. "Oh wait, honey, Elizabeth wants to talk to you."

"Hi daddy," greeted the girl into the receiver. "I'm working with mommy." Elizabeth kept the conversation going for a while before she handed the phone back to Reba. Actually she could go on and on forever, but Reba needed the phone back.

''Honey, when you're done working, can you please come and get Elizabeth? I have to stay behind to close an important deal. I'm afraid she'll get bored." Reba stated the reason she called. "But I won't stay too long I promise."

"Sure no problem, I'll be there in about an hour."

''Thank darlin', gotta get back to work now."

''Ok, I'll see you later, honey. I love you."

"I love you too, Brock."

At the other end of the line, Brock could clearly hear his daughter try to shout into the receiver in Reba's hand to make sure he heard her saying ''I love you too, daddy."

Brock quietly placed the receiver back on the phone with a huge grin spread across his face. Besides his computer, Reba's picture was smiling at him. He picked it up and smiled back. He thought if anyone would see him right now must have thought he was an idiot for smiling intensely at an object. He also had the pictures of the rest of the family on his bookshelf, and the family portrait hanging on his wall. The most recent one they took was when Elizabeth was just over a year old. Brock got up and walked closer to the picture, memorizing every single detail from it. It was a family portrait taken at their house. Brock was sitting on a loveseat next to Reba; Elizabeth sat on her lap and Jake on his. Cheyenne and Kyra sat on either side of the armrest. Next to that picture was Cheyenne's graduation picture and Kyra's piano recital. The other side had a picture of Jake and his very first baseball glove. Under Jake's picture was the picture of the youngest member of the family: Elizabeth. She was merely a year old. She sat on a mat in a park spreading a cute little beam showing off her four little baby teeth and a red rose tucked behind her ear. He sighed and went back to his desk, waiting for his last appointment to show up. He picked Reba's picture up and stared into her eyes again.

"Alright honey, tell me what can I do to make it up to you." Smiling, he mumbled to her picture.

Meanwhile the person that was in Brock's head was pulling her hair out trying to make sure the company received a good benefit out of the property deal they were about to make. She read the proposal carefully but her mind kept thinking back to her husband. Reba decided to put her paper down and looked over to the corner at her daughter. She was playing with her little kissing bears. Elizabeth insisted on taking the kissing bears with her to her daycare. Reba tried to convince her to bring the little monkey that she chose first instead, but the girl like the bears better. Reba entertained herself watching Elizabeth stacked a few cardboard boxes, imagining they were home, office and ice-cream shop.

Reba woke up from her daydream by the sound of someone knocking at the door. "Come in."

"I'm here." Just as Brock was coming in, Elizabeth immediately pounced on his arms. Reba folded her arms across her chest, watching hers and Brock's wonderful creation with a small smile.

"My my, I haven't seen you in ages," commented Dolly coming by to say hi. "Are you here to pick up the cute little redhead or the sultry one?"

"I'd love to take both, but since the sultry one still has some work to do, I'll take the cute one home first. But I'll definitely take the sultry one tonight." Brock replied mischievously. Reba bashfully elbowed him. "Ready to go home?" Brock asked the cute redhead in his arm. She nodded. Brock put her on her feet to pick up her belongings. Reba put her stuff in her backpack and let the girl carry it on her back. She held her stuffed animals in her arms. Seeing the kissing bears that represented him and Reba, Brock spoke, "That reminds me." He pressed his lips on Reba, kissing her quick but lovingly catching her a bit off guard. Elizabeth giggled with Dolly.

"They do that often?" Dolly playfully asked the girl.

"All the time." Elizabeth answered trying to sound like an adult. "Just like my bears." She then showed Dolly how the bears could kiss. Dolly laughed and mussed the girl's hair adoringly.

Brock took Elizabeth home first leaving Reba to continue her work with Dolly. It took Reba longer than she expected to close that deal. She was mentally exhausted. She couldn't wait to go home and spend time with her family. It was too late for family dinner. Brock must have ordered something for the kids. Hopefully he had saved her some. She was starving. And after getting something to eat, maybe she could just lay her head down on Brock's lap, and fall asleep watching the ten o'clock news. Thinking about spending time with her husband, even just to laze around and do nothing had brightened her mood. Reba was about to open the door when she saw a tiny little cutie face pressed against the window looking out and startled a little. She heard Elizabeth yelled 'Mommy's here! Mommy's here!' behind the door. Snickering, Reba opened the door to a dark living room; Brock just turned out the light.

"Wow…" Reba was astonished. She saw the light flickering from the dinning room: must be from candlelight. She heard giggling coming from the kitchen and saw Elizabeth poke her head out to see Reba. Elizabeth quickly ducked thinking maybe her mom hadn't seen her yet, but she still giggled. Standing there next to Brock was Jake, with a napkin hung on his arm. "What's this all about?" Asked Reba to her beaming husband.

"Nothing, hungry?"

"Starving." Reba replied. Brock gestured her to take his arm. She smiled and hooked her arm on his.

"Party for two, follow me please." Jake panned his hand leading the two adults to the dining room. Reba was dazzled once more when she saw a beautiful bouquet of red roses at the center of the table, few candles lit, and romantic dinner for two was set. Brock pulled the chair out for her waiting for her to sit down before taking his own seat. Once sat, Elizabeth was cued to come out and placed the napkin on Reba's lap. Brock tipped Jake with a $5 bill and tipped Elizabeth with a lollipop. After they got their tips, Jake took Elizabeth's hand and went back to the kitchen.

Brock signaled for 'the waitress' to serve their food. Cheyenne came out of the kitchen with a tray, setting a plate in front of Reba and one in front of Brock.

"Hello, my name is Cheyenne. I'll be your waitress today"

"Thank you miss Cheyenne." Reba played along. Leaning over to Brock Reba whispered ''She wasn't cooking too, was she?"

Chuckling, Brock replied, ''Since when can she cook Chinese? I bought take out"

''Oh good, I was afraid she'll take the role of cooking too. We both know how good of a cook she is."

"Mom, dad." Cheyenne glared at them, hearing everything they said. "Anyway, enjoy your meal, let me know if you need anything." She flashed them both a smile walking back to the kitchen.

"Okay, will you tell me know what's this all about?" Reba asked her husband confusedly.

"I just mentioned to the kids when I bought them dinner that you're working late today and asked Cheyenne to help me babysit, because I want to take you out to a romantic dinner. And you know Elizabeth and her 'Whys'. 'Why can't you and mommy have dinner here?' 'Why is it not romantic?'" Brock mocked his little one. "So Cheyenne suggested that maybe I can give you a romantic dinner right here in our dinning room." Brock explained pouring her a glass of wine. "Cheers. To my beautiful wife"

"To my lovely husband." Reba replied with her eyes twinkled. It was Kyra's cue to come out. She sat by the piano and started playing soft music.

"May I have this dance?" Brock requested. Reba gladly took his hand, stepping on the dance floor, well their living room, with him. Reba sighed contently resting her head on his shoulder as they slow danced. Elizabeth poked her head out checking on her parents from time to time, curiously wanting to know what they were doing. When she saw them dancing, she wanted to dance with them. Reba snickered when she saw Jake and Elizabeth were dancing with them too. Cheyenne tried to lure them back.

"That's okay Cheyenne, let them have fun." Told Reba to Cheyenne with a smile. Soon enough the two kids got bored and went back to the kitchen where Cheyenne had some games set up for them to keep them occupied and leave the parents alone. "You know, I had the hardest day at work today, but thanks to you and the kids. You make it all better. I really enjoy this kind of romantic evening."

"The pleasure is all mine."

Still with her hands on the piano keys playing a beautiful song, Kyra rolled her eyes seeing Brock lowered his face to Reba, kissing her passionately. Elizabeth still giggled peeping at her parent. Jake cried eww and kicked himself for being curious... Cheyenne sighed happily. She was glad they were very much in love after the cold war there were giving each other. There's still wildfire between them after all.

The young kids were long gone to bed after the green tea iced cream was served for desert. The older kids were in their room, and knew enough to leave their parents alone. Reba and Brock were still sitting by the dinning room table enjoying each other's company and the bottle of wine. "I hope you don't have to work next weekend," said Brock with a sly smile.

"I don't think I have to. Why?"

"You'll see." He had found a perfect way to make it up to her, he knew she would love it.

"For any special occasion?" Reba was puzzled.

"No special occasion, considering it's a loving gift from your husband for being such a wonderful wife."

"Won't you give me a hint?"

Brock raised his eyebrow when he felt her foot was clawing on his leg. "You can't seduce me to give away the surprise."

Reba felt challenged, she slowly stood up and walked behind his chair running her fingers lightly along his arm in progress. She then wrapped her arms around his chest whispering, "If you tell me, I promised I'll be a very very good girl for you."

Brock's breath got caught in his throat. He swallowed hard especially when her breath lingered around his ear and she kissed him lightly behind it. "You're making it harder... for me to keep the secret, I mean." He stood up and captured her in his embrace in just one swift movement. "Although it's not a big surprise, I still want you to be surprised. How about you don't ask, wait and see and I'll do every thing you please."

"Should that benefit you or me?"

"It'll pleasure us both." Brock mumbled against her lips. In the end, she was a very good girl for him, and he did everything she please. And he was right, it pleasured them both. However, Reba still had to wait for her surprise.

---

FYI: Next chapter is the final chapter. Please let me know what you think of it so far :-)


	49. Chapter 49 End

Love by Love - 49 (The End)

Reba was so anxious to know what kind of plan Brock made for this coming weekend. It seemed like everybody knew about it. Even Elizabeth knew they were keeping a secret from mommy and she wanted in on it too! Although she was given so little information, she still knew more about the plan than Reba did. So Reba tried to discreetly ask her what daddy planned for the weekend.

"But daddy said don't tell mommy," persisted Elizabeth when Reba asked her again, giving her a treat.

"Why?" Reba tried mocking the girl, like when she always asked 'Why?'

"Because it's a secret"

"Why is it a secret?"

"Because daddy want'd you to be surprised." The girl said nonchalantly eating the Popsicle Reba gave her.

"What kind of surprise?"

"He said it's a good surprise." Elizabeth tried to remember how she was coached.

"Oh, what he'll do to surprise me?"

"He'll take your picture." The girl slipped.

"Huh?" Reba was genuinely confused trying to think how taking her pictures could be a surprise. But no matter how Reba tried to get more details, she had no luck since that was all Elizabeth knew too. "Taking my picture? How could that be a surprise?"

"Uh Hmm" Reba was startled when Brock cleared his throat behind her. "Are you trying to bribe Elizabeth to give away your surprise?"

"No, I just think Elizabeth could have some sweets, so I gave her a Popsicle." Reba said guiltily. She was caught red handed. Still she denied, "I didn't bribe her."

"Mommy wants to know your surprise." Elizabeth ratted her mom out.

"And did you tell her?"

"No daddy." Elizabeth shook her head. "I didn't tell her you will take her picture."

"What picture?" Reba asked confusedly.

"Oops..." Elizabeth just realized that she did gave away the information that Brock told her not to tell mommy. "Sorry daddy."

"What picture?" Reba asked again, now it made her curious even more.

"You'll see." Brock winked picking Elizabeth up and walked to the backyard avoiding Reba's further questions. He didn't forget to sneak a kiss from her pouty lips before he left though. Reba grumbled in frustration, now it bugged her even more. How could taking her picture be some kind of a secret? Brock took her pictures all the time. But then again, it was Elizabeth who was holding the secret, it's possible that Brock didn't tell her anything else. So Reba was back to square one, losing a popsicle and gaining no information at all.

"Why do you want to know mom? It's less than three days you'll find out. And since dad wants you to be surprised, why don't you just wait and be surprised?" Cheyenne scolded Reba when she tried to ask Jake.

"Yeah, I'm not gonna tell you or dad might kick my butt," said Jake running to his room.

"Alright fine!" Reba eventually gave up. But still eavesdropping from time to time when the kids were talking. Just in case.

Tomorrow would be the day Brock revealed his surprise for her. Although, he kept telling her not to expect something big or extraordinary, Reba was still curious as heck, wondering what he had in store for her.

"Alright, I think I should tell you now since you have to prepare for tomorrow." Lying in bed looking at his wife in the walk-in closet, Brock decided to tell her when Reba was wondering what she should wear tomorrow. Reba pounced into the bed paying attention. "Oh wait, I just remember that you don't have to prepare anything. Oh well. Good night." Pulling the blanket to cover his chest, Brock rolled to his side and closed his eyes pretending to be asleep.

"Wha...? Hey you mo'ron, you can't do this to me!" Reba pounded his shoulder. She wouldn't let him get away. With one swift movement, Brock rolled on top of her and pinned her onto the mattress. "You said you'll tell me."

"You took so long in the closet. So I just had to say something for you to come to bed."

"You're so mean for tricking me like that."

"You're meaner, walking around the room in this sexy outfit seducing me and making me wait," said Brock planting small kisses on the side of her face down to her neck.

"Sexy outfit? This old washed-up thing?"

Without taking his lips of her throat, Brock agreed, "You're right, this old washed-up thing ain't sexy. Let me take it off you then." When the last button of her pajama top was undone and the last piece of her garment was removed, Reba forgot all about tomorrow. The Sun rose at its usual time, but Reba woke up before her alarm clock. Today was the day she was waiting for almost a week. She tried to wake Brock up, but he wouldn't budge. Reba could tell he was already awake by the soft grin at the corner of his lips. "Wake up. It's morning. And I'm ready for my surprise."

"You're worse than Jake on Christmas morning." Brock mumbled followed by a long yawn. He pulled her close to his chest and closed his eyes again wrapping his body around her faking a snore. Reba struggled to get out but his arms and leg were locking her in his embrace. "Relax, our appointment isn't until 10 o'clock. We have plenty of time."

"Appointment?" Reba stopped struggling. "For what?"

"You'll see." Brock still wouldn't give in. Reba had to impatiently wait till it's time.

"What should I wear? I don't even know where we're going."

"Just put on something comfortable"

Until the last minute, Brock wouldn't reveal what he had in store for her. Reba just put on nice comfortable jeans and a sleeveless top. Brock drove them both to a beautiful resort and spa. "A half day spa? That's what you been keeping from me for almost a week?"

"I told you there's nothing big. I hope you're not disappointed."

"Not at all. I love it. It's nice to relax every once and a while. And I also love the fact that you'll join me too, you're not just dropping me off and you're out with your friends."

"I just want to spend time with you." Brock stated with a grin. Reba thought a half-day spa with her lover was a wonderful gift, she wasn't prepared for what he had plan for her next. Reba was sitting in the salon for her make up and hair do, wondering if that was part of the spa package. The make-up artist kept complimenting how beautiful she looked and kept saying that the make-up had to compliment the dress.

"I came here with just jeans and a simple black top." Reba told the make-up artist.

"But I was told you're wearing a white evening gown." He pointed to the dress hanging in the dressing room. Reba spotted that dress earlier and was thinking it was a beautiful dress. She had no idea that the dress was hers. She wanted to ask Brock but he wasn't with her at the moment. The manager confirmed that the dress was hers, her daughter Cheyenne dropped it off and instructed that Reba had to wear this after she got her spa treatment. Reba confusedly put it on. It was a gorgeous white gown with a sweetheart neckline revealing her cleavage beautifully. The empire waist enhanced her curves to the right places. The cut-out back helped adding a little sexiness to the dress. The ruched bodice defined her perfect hourglass shape figure while just above the knees the skirt turns to a sheer flowing mermaid style. The dress fit her perfectly almost made her look like a young bride. Cheyenne also had a pair of white satin high heels shoes for her too.

"Wow..." Brock was dazzled and at a lost of words. Reba turned around when she heard him gasp. She was a bit surprised too seeing him in a white tux and red roses in his arm.

"Brock, what's this all about?"

"You look... gorgeous." He murmured.

"You haven't seen this dress before?" Puzzled Reba.

"No, I gave my credit card to Cheyenne and asked her to get you a dress. She wouldn't let me see it. She said I should be surprised too. But wow..."

"Ok... What's this all about, why am I wearing a dress? Why are you wearing a tux?"

Before Brock had chance to reply, the spa receptionist announced, "Dr. Hart, your limo arrived."

"A limo?" Reba was surprised. Brock grinned and took her hand walking to the limo. Reba was confusedly went in and the limo drove them to the resort's Victorian style garden. Every body was there, waiting. Jake wore his tux, Elizabeth wore a cute little ballerina style white dress with a giant pink bow at the back. She also wore cute little lace gloves. Cheyenne and Kyra wore a matching light blue dress. "Someone's getting married?" Asked Reba.

"No one's getting married. We're just going to take pictures." Brock explained to her that he hired a wedding photographer to take their family portrait but they would have the set up like wedding pictures. Reba was almost in tears. "I know our family is important to you, it's important to me too. For the past six months that I've been neglecting you and our kids. That will stop, I promised you. As now I realized that there's no greater achievement in life than having a healthy family. We have a wonderful family. Cheyenne is in college study to become dentist. Kyra is straight A student and honor roll in her high school. Jake, well he's just being Jake who's not good at anything especially sport, but he's a wonderful son. Elizabeth, our adorable little girl. I don't need anything else to make me happy. Especially because I have you. my beautiful wife. I thank you for putting up with me for all these time." The photographer took a number of shots when Reba wrapped her arm around Brock's neck and kissed him passionately. That was all Reba would ever want, her loving family.

=== Epilogue ===

"Honey, what are you doing up here?" Asked Brock coming to the attic seeing Reba going through a few boxes.

"I'm looking for Elizabeth's baby clothes to make her a quilt and I found this." Reba grinned showing him the two little bears that connected to each other at its lips.

"Those two bears still haven't stop kissing all these years?" Brock chuckled sitting next to his wife on the floor.

"They're suppose to represent you and me, aren't they." Reba mumbled reminiscing the day Elizabeth yelled across the store about the kissing bears she found.

"Well, then there's no surprise that they're still kissing," commented Brock pecking at her lips.

"Can you believe it, she's 24 now and about to have a kid of her own. Where did the time go?"

"Wherever it went, I treasure every minute of it. From the first time our eyes met, till today." Brock said sincerely looking deep into her eyes. Over 40 year he had known and loved her, 30 years they spent their lives together. He thanked God for every minute of it. He wasn't a religious man, but he was glad God favored him and sent him an angel to be his wife. Reba smiled back at him. She leaned over to kiss him with all the love sher had for him.

"Me too, I love every second we spent together."

"Every second? Are you bluffing?" Brock joked wrapping his arms around her and kissed her cheek again and again.

Giggling, Reba replied, "I'm not bluffing, I'm stating the truth. I enjoy every second that we spent together because I love you."

"I love you more." Brock bluffed and kissed her passionately. Their kisses still as sweet as their first. Love by love, the fire of passion was increased and rebuild even stronger than the last. The wildfire still continued to burn after all these years. Standing there at the top of the stairs to the attic, Elizabeth shook her head with a soft grin. She spotted her little kissing bears connected together at their lips, and so did her parents, again.

--- The End ---

I hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoy writing them. All reviews are greatly appriciated. Thanks for all your support. :-)


End file.
